Death and Calamity
by reyagusty
Summary: Suzuki Satoru's junior at work joined Yggdrasil. When the server shutdown, Yggdrasil has ended. But, the new world has started. What they will do in the new world along with The Great Tomb of Nazarick and their servants who pledge their loyalty only to them? Note: It is an AU and contains a female OC. Maybe some OOC too.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer and Note :**

**Overlord is not mine. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**English is not my native language. So I confident that I made so many mistakes.**

**I am new to the world of fanfiction. So, it's nice to meet you.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In a room of a building at night, an average-looking man was seen compiling paperwork at his desk.

He was doing his job with a face that showed boredom to death.

Sometimes later, he had finished his job and a smile full of happiness bloomed on his face.

_Finally, I'm done here! Now it's time to go home. Oh man, I hope they didn't mad at me to come up late._

He started packing his stuff and put a jacket and a mask to protect his body from a deadly environment outside.

Just about he wanted to leave, a sudden voice which belonged to a girl came and called for him.

"You've done already, Satoru-senpai?"

He, Suzuki Satoru, turned his back to saw a girl who called him.

He saw a quite beautiful young girl, probably just 21 years old, with short black hair and a cup of coffee in her right hand.

He knew her so much. She was a new employee at a company he worked to. Her name was Hoshizora Miyako. She was one of few who respected him because he was the one who guided her when she was still a trainee.

"Yes. I have finished all of my works today, Hoshizora-san. What about you? You need help with something?"

"Miyako," she said while pouting her cheeks.

"Aahh... Alright... Ahem... What a-about you, M-M-Miyako-san? Do you need help?"

Hearing Satoru rephrased his words, she started to smile lightly and said,

"Good, Satoru-senpai. And no need to worry. I'm almost finished too."

"Ah... Haha... Good job, M-Miyako-san," replied Satoru while having an awkward laugh.

_Shit! I'm too nervous! At the first place, why she always asks me to call her with her given name?! I know she respects me and wants to be respected back, but this is too far!_

"Any plan after work, Satoru-senpai?"

Satoru put his thought aside and replied,

"Ah, yes. I plan to log in to Yggdrasil and go to a dungeon with my guildmates."

She started to smile wider as Satoru mentioned Yggdrasil. And with an excited tone, she said,

"Really?! Then, after you have done with the dungeon, can you teach me how to play Yggdrasil?! I already installed it as I promised it to you a week ago!"

Satoru eyes widened and gave the girl an excited reply,

"Oh! Sure thing, Miyako-san! I hope you to choose heteromorphic race, so I can invite you to my guild! But heteromorphic has been always a target to PK, so I do not recommend it, though."

Miyako shook her head fast towards Satoru's words.

"No! It's okay! I want to become a dragon! So I will choose heteromorphic, Satoru-senpai!"

Satoru laughed.

"Hahaha! Sure, Sure! Then, meet me at Helheim at 10 PM! I will introduce you to my guildmates before we go to the dungeon!"

Miyako quickly agreed. And with that, Suzuki Satoru went home with exciting thoughts to introduce her kouhai to his dear friends.

* * *

Three years had passed since Miyako played Yggdrasil and joined Ainz Ooal Gown.

Miyako named her avatar Milleadh. As she said, she chose Flame Dragon race and had three forms because of racial ability from True Dragon. With high strength and agility, she took a warrior class and jobs.

She even gained a job class of Berserker. And with high stats from True Dragon race, other players recognized her as the most dangerous Berserker in Yggdrasil.

Ever since she hit level 100, she focused on grinding and farming data crystals, items, and materials to forged her equipment.

But, she just had one divine-class armor and two legendary-class armor. That happened because she was too fond of swords, be they were loots, drops, or forges.

That fondness earned her by a nickname of Swords Collector from other players who knew her.

Not only that. Because of her long red hair, her divine-class red full-plate armor, her PK records, and a divine-class sword named Root of Yggdrasil as her main weapon, members of Seraphim guild called her The Origin of Calamity.

She was happy with all of those. Because she only felt happiness when playing Yggdrasil with her senpai and other guildmates of Ainz Ooal Gown.

There were times when they won. There were times when they lost. All of those were a precious memory she had ever experienced in her life.

But, they would end by now. Today was the last day of Yggdrasil.

After the last person, Herohero, had logged out, she and her Momonga-senpai decided to went to the Throne Room of Nazarick with their guild weapon, Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Now, she stood on the right side of Throne of King while her Momonga-senpai sat on the Throne, waiting for the server's shutdown.

She looked at Sebas Tian, Pleiades, and Albedo who were kneeling before them.

After that, she gazed her view to her lovely senpai and Guild Master.

_Such a worthy place for a Guild Master as you, Senpai_.

"Mill, can you return Albedo's setting to the original? You know, it's too embarrassing for me."

She let out a chuckle because of her senpai's question. She shrugged her shoulders and replied,

"It's okay, Momonga-Senpai. This is the last day, you know. Having one NPC to love you is just a small matter, isn't it? Besides, as your sword, I am counted as one of your harems too. That's why I wrote that she doesn't mind to become your second wife."

"Give me a break. Please have just one day without teasing me."

Milleadh laughed so loud while Momonga just did a facepalm.

Two minutes left until shutdown. She and Momonga started to mention their 39 friends of Ainz Ooal Gown who were not here anymore.

The last thirty seconds, they together stated that Yggdrasil was so fun and gave them many precious memories for their life.

_23;55_

"See you tomorrow, Mill," said Momonga with his eyes closed.

_23;57_

"See you tomorrow too, Senpai," she answered with her eyes closed too.

_00:00_

Yggdrasil had been shut down.

_00:01_

And the new world had started.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

The Ruler of Death and The True Dragon of Calamity didn't know what waiting for them.

* * *

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN and Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**This is an AU setting and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**Here is Chapter 1**

**Special thanks to EvilDragonMuspelheim for helping me with this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Change**

"Eh?"

Milleadh opened her eyes.

She was not back in her familiar room and found herself still standing at the Throne Room.

Her nose smelled something nice. She looked to the Guardian Overseer.

_Is this her perfume's smell? Why I can smell it?_

The confusion began to emerge in her mind. She raised her red eyebrows and sweat began dripping from her forehead.

"What the hell is happening here?!"

A sudden shout made her flinched. She looked at Momonga who was now standing with an opened mouth.

"S-Senpai?"

Hearing her voice, Momonga turned his head to her and said,

"I am sorry for my sudden shout, Mill. It's just that I don't know what's going on and couldn't control myself."

"Is everything alright, Momonga-sama, Milleadh-sama?"

A sweet voice, that they'd heard for the first time, came and cut their conversation. But they knew where the voice came from.

She widened her eyes out of shock when she realized who the owner of that sweet voice was.

The owner of the voice was Albedo.

"Is there a problem, Momonga-sama, Milleadh-sama?"

Albedo repeated her question but Momonga didn't know how to answer. Because of so many incomprehensible things happened at once, his mind had blanked out.

But, as he noticed his kouhai's condition - she looked so shocked and scared of this irregularity- he responded with a strong tone.

"I am sorry for the sudden outburst. Yuri Alpha! Bring Melliadh to her room and take care of her! Don't forget to bring one homunculus maid to aid you."

One of Pleiades Maids -the one with glasses- stood on her feet and was ready to execute the order.

"As you wish, Momonga-sama."

Yuri walked towards the throne to escort Milleadh to her room.

Milleadh gave Momonga a troubled expression.

"M-Momonga-senpai. I am fine. I will stay here in case you need me."

Momonga turned his face to her and gave a pat to her head.

"Then, I need you to rest. Your mind seems to be in too much shock because of this irregular thing that has happened. Do not worry and lay down in bed, okay?"

Milleadh still continued staring at Momonga, even when Yuri held her body.

Momonga realized that she didn't want to depend too much on him.

_You always take care of me, don't you?_

Momonga let out a smile, though his skeletal face couldn't show it, to Milleadh and reassured her that she didn't have to be so worried.

"I know that you care about me. I'm really grateful for that. And in exchange, I also care for you, Mill. That's why I want you to rest yourself. No. I, as your senpai, order you to rest!"

A sudden firm and majestic voice finally made Milleadh obey and let Yuri bring her to her room on the ninth floor.

After Milleadh and Yuri left the Throne Room, Momonga sat back to his throne and spoke to Albedo.

"Sorry for the delay. There's something that made me and Milleadh troubled. A strange, irregular situation has happened within The Great Tomb of Nazarick. And the function to call the GM seems to have failed."

"Please forgive me for being unable to answer Momonga-sama's question about the GM. Forgive me for being unable to meet your expectations, if there is a situation where I am able to make up for my mistake, I will be happy to oblige. Please give me your next order."

_Why are you talking to me like I am a God or something so great?!_

Momonga screamed internally.

He soon realized that something was very wrong about the current situation

_Wait. Talk? I was talking with an NPC?! Come to think of it, I just ordered one of Pleiades Maids, didn't I? Shit! I was too worried about Miyako back then and didn't have a clear mind to think about what was going on! As I've realized now, this is too strange! Shit! Shit! What is actually going on here?!_

Momonga began to panic before a sudden feeling brought him to back to his calm state.

_Huh? Why do I feel calm all of sudden? Was that a passive skill from my Undead racial abilities? Doesn't matter. It helped me calm myself. Punitto Moe-san had said that I must maintain a level-headed and logical way of thinking. Keep calm, plan ahead, and do not waste my time thinking about insignificant things... Then-_

"It is alright, Albedo. Do not worry too much about that."

Albedo, who was still kneeling, bowed her head to Momonga.

"Sebas! Pleiades!"

"Yes, Momonga-sama!" Speaking in perfect synchronization, Sebas and all of Pleiades present raised their heads.

"Come to the front and stand before me."

"As you wish, Momonga-sama."

Again, in perfect synchronization, they stood up and walked toward the throne to stand before him with their head bowed so deep. At that moment, two things became apparent. First, even without saying specific commands, NPCs are able to understand simple orders. Second, Albedo was not the only one able to speak.

At the very least all the NPCs in the throne room were abnormal. As Momonga thought about this, he couldn't shake the feeling there was something strange about Albedo, who was still standing next to him. Wanting to clarify this, Momonga looked at Albedo with a sharp gaze.

"Did something happen? Have I done something wrong, Momonga-sama?"

Finally realizing what was wrong, he was unable to make any sound and could only gasp in surprise as a strange feeling comes from witnessing changing expressions. Mouths moving, even letting out sound—

"Could it be-?!"

Momonga put his right hand on his sharp chin and started thinking again.

_In a DMMORPG, it was impossible for the mouth to move because it didn't have facial expressions. But, her mouth was clearly moving. No. Not just her. Milleadh's, Sebas' and Yuri's too were moving. It was just like in reality. Don't tell me that-!_

"Sebas."

Sebas raised his head with a sincere expression, feeling like a real-life person.

"Sebas, leave The Great Tomb of Nazarick with one of Pleiades and search the surrounding area. If there are any intelligent or friendly beings, invite them back here so we can gain information from them. The search radius is one kilometer and tries to avoid fighting. If you must retreat, bring any information you get back here."

"Understood, Momonga-sama. I will do as you command."

Sebas took one of Pleiades and left the Throne Room.

Momonga let go of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and the staff did not fall to the ground, but instead began floating in the air. It was concluded that the game's rule was still there.

_First and second steps have been taken. Oh! I have to order the rest of Pleiades to guard the ninth floor!_ _After that,_ _I need to check other aspects..._

* * *

Milleadh laid on an amazing and wide bed which could fit four to five people on it. After Yuri had escorted her to her room, Yuri called one of the homunculus maids to help her take care of Milleadh.

Milleadh saw Yuri and Decrement stood patiently at her right side. She could tell by their expressions that they were very worried about her condition.

It couldn't be helped. While she had a passive skill 'Wise Mind' thanks to her True Dragon race, she didn't have any passive skill to help calm her in an instant.

Even with 'Wise Mind', she was still shocked and confused about what was happening after the shutdown.

She remembered then she could smell Albedo's perfume, even from afar. She remembered when her ears were hurt a little bit by Momonga's shout. She remembered when she saw Albedo's and Yuri's mouths moving as they talked.

It was too much for her. But, she could conclude that something was not right.

_What happened, really?_

"Milleadh-sama, are you alright? You seem troubled by something."

Yuri showed a worried face to Milleadh, who just gave her a light smile.

_I don't know what happened yet, but I know they are real people now._

"I am fine, Yuri. I'm just a little thirsty. Sorry for troubling you, but could one of you bring me something to drink, please?"

"It is never any trouble for us, Milleadh-sama. As creations of Supreme Beings, our greatest happiness is serving you, one of the Supreme Beings, forever."

_Uahh! She looks at me like I am a Goddess or something! My head hurts!_

After Yuri and Decrement bowed to Millleadh, Decrement walked out of the room and left to bring a drink for her 'Goddess'. Meanwhile, Yuri stayed there and continued watching over Milleadh.

The silence began.

_So awkward! Ughh! What should I do? Ah! I will try to talk to her and maybe gain some information!_

"Y-Yuri."

"Yes? Do you need anything, Milleadh-sama?"

Milleadh wasn't wrong. Yuri's mouth was really moving like a real person when she talked.

_If she is a real person, then she must have some memories of the past._

"No. I just want to ask, do you remember about 'the great invasion'?"

"Yes, Milleadh-sama. That was when an alliance of Supreme Beings' enemies tried to take over The Great Tomb of Nazarick from all of you, which resulted in their loss on the eighth floor."

_She remembers it! That means she has a memory of the past! T-Then..._

"How do you feel about that invasion? Tell me your honest feeling."

Yuri showed a mixed expression before she could answer her question. When her 'poker face' was back, she said,

"To be honest, I feel hatred towards them. But, I was also scared that they would step foot in the Supreme Beings' realm. I feel relieved that they could be stopped at the eighth floor, while at the same time I feel a little bit disappointed because we, the Pleiades Maids, could not fulfill our duty and fight against those intruders. My deepest apologies, Milleadh-sama. It is not like I want them to enter this place. It's just that I want to be useful, too, for the Supreme Beings."

"I-It is fine, Yuri. You have done nothing wrong."

"Thank you very much, Milleadh-sama."

Yuri bowed her head deep to Milleadh who now explored her own mind.

_She has feelings. It is proven that she indeed is a real person. Then, could it be somehow that the Yggdrasil world has become a real world? That is so hard to believe, but that is the only conclusion I can come to. I can't find other probability with such limited information. Ah! I'm done! My head really hurts!_

Decrement finally came with a silver tray that held a glass and a bottle with orange liquid. She poured the liquid until it filled the glass, then gave it to Milleadh.

"Thank you very much, Decrement."

Decrement showed a little shock through her body before she could respond to Milleadh with a blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Your thanks is not necessary, Milleadh-sama. I-It is my duty to serve you and that is my greatest joy."

Milleadh ignored that and chose to drink from the glass that was given by Decrement.

After taking three sips, she told Yuri and Decrement that she would be going to sleep.

"Yuri, Decrement, I would like to sleep now. You may leave and rest too."

"We can't do that, Milleadh-sama. Momonga-sama has ordered us to take care of you," Said Yuri with her and Decrement's head bowed deeply.

_Ah! I can't take it anymore! Now I know that Momonga-senpai's order is placed higher than mine because he is a Guild Master._

"Fine. Then, I will sleep now. Good night, Yuri, Decrement."

For the first time since she was brought to her room, Yuri showed her a warm smile.

"Good night, Milleadh-sama. I hope you have a very nice dream."

With that, Milleadh started to close her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

At the sixth floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Momonga was feeling proud of all Floor Guardians who presented themselves and pledged their loyalty, except for the Guardian of the fourth floor and the Guardian of the eighth floor who were not present.

The glorious golden age still exists. That was how he felt.

"You are truly the greatest, Guardians! I'm sure you will be able to understand our purpose and achieve our missions with success. I know that some of you are wondering about Milleadh's whereabouts. I told her to rest herself because I am currently worried about her condition. Please understand that even if she is not here now, she still cares about all of you."

"We do understand, Momonga-sama. All of us know that Milleadh-sama cares about us. It is proven by her presence here, in The Great Tomb of Nazarick."

"Thank you, Albedo. Thank you, Guardians."

"Momonga-sama, may I ask a question?"

Momonga turned his attention to the one who had made the request.

"You may, Demiurge."

"Thank you very much, Momonga-sama. I just want to ask about Milleadh-sama's condition. Will she be fine?"

Momonga could not help but smile when he looked at Demiurge's face.

_He is really concerned about her. I'm glad knowing that the NPCs` loyalty is not only for myself._

"I am sure she will be fine after she gets some rest, Demiurge. She is a strong girl, after all."

His mood became gloomy, after those words. Not because Momonga was not sure that Milleadh will be fine, but because of something that had happened in the past.

_Yes. She is a strong girl. She still can smile, even after 'that day'. She will be fine. I'm sure of it._

Momonga pushed aside the gloominess inside him.

"Now. There is something I must tell you. According to Sebas' report through 'Message'; somehow, The Great Tomb of Nazarick is transported to a place we don't know. As you know, The Great Tomb of Nazarick was originally placed in a swamp. But now, the surrounding area is grassland. Is there anyone who knows about this phenomenon?"

Albedo looked at her fellow NPCs to see their faces and openly replied,

"We deeply apologize, Momonga-sama. None of us know about it."

"It's fine. I will ask all Floor Guardians another question. Did anything strange happen on your floor?"

Each of the Floor Guardians reported that there were no anomalies on their respective floors.

"Momonga-sama, I want to investigate the fourth and the eighth floor as soon as possible."

"Then Albedo will be given this task. Pay attention to the eighth floor. If there is an emergency situation, you might not be able to deal with it. Umu. It's about time for Sebas's return."

At that moment, Momonga saw Sebas walk towards him. Like all the other Guardians, Sebas kneeled in front of Momonga.

"Momonga-sama, I apologise for being late."

"Do not worry, Sebas. Report to me and to all the Guardians about what you have seen in the surrounding areas."

After they heard the report, Momonga and all the Guardians started to discuss plan after plan to keep Nazarick well-defended. He even canceled Albedo's task to investigate the eighth floor and did not allow anyone to go there without his permission. He also decided to make direct access between the seventh and the ninth floors.

He ordered Mare -who was capable of many AoE spells- to hide The Great Tomb of Nazarick from any bystander by covering it so it could be seen as just a hill.

After being satisfied with his plan, Momonga decided to gain information from all the Guardians and Sebas.

"Finally, there is something I want to ask all of you. First is, Shalltear. What kinds of beings do you believe me and Milleadh to be?"

"A beautiful crystal. You are the world's most beautiful being. Even precious gems cannot be compared to your pale white body. As for Milleadh-sama, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my unlife and even blood cannot be compared to her red aura."

Without hesitation, Shalltear responded. From the way she answered, it could be seen as her true feelings.

"Cocytus."

"You are the most powerful and the strongest being. Supreme ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. While Milleadh-sama is more powerful and stronger existence than any Guardians and of course, a greater warrior than myself."

"Aura."

"A thoughtful and compassionate person. And I believe that Milleadh-sama is a compassionate person too."

"Mare."

"B-Both Momonga-sama and M-Milleadh-sama are v-very gentle people."

"Demiurge."

"You are both wise in judgments and quick in acting. A flawless being. Milleadh-sama, too, is a wise being."

"Sebas."

"Both of you are very kind beings who stay by our sides and do not abandon us."

"Lastly, Albedo."

"Both of you are the absolute rulers of us all. You are both the greatest masters we have. And you are my most loved person."

"I-I clearly understand everyone's thinking. The responsibilities that were given to my previous companions are now all given to you to handle. In the future, please stay dedicated to your duties."

Seeing the Guardians bow their heads, Momonga used teleportation to leave the arena. Instantly the view changed from the front row of the arena to a magical array being maintained by golems.

Looking around, making sure no one besides the Golems maintaining it was around, Momonga let out a sigh.

"So tiring..."

Although his body was not tired, the stress to his heart felt like a huge load on his shoulders.

"... Those guys... Why do they think so highly of us?"

Surely they must be mistaking them for different people. After hearing what the Guardians thought of them, it seemed like they were just making fun of him and his kouhai.

"Hahaha," Momonga laughed as he shook his head. From the way they looked, it felt like they were completely serious. In other words, those were their true feelings.

However, if the situation was not as much as an emergency as the Guardians thought, they might be disappointed. The thought of it gave Momonga more and more stress.

Just one more thing that has to be clarified.

"「Message」."

"[Yuri Alpha is here, Momonga-sama]."

Momonga felt confused by a volume of Yuri's voice which somehow a little bit low. In an instant, Momonga knew what caused her low volume.

"Since you are speaking in a low register, I suppose Milleadh is sleeping now, isn't she?"

"[Yes, Momonga-sama. Milleadh-sama is sleeping now and I do not want to make her wake up with my voice. I am deeply sorry]."

"There is not a thing you need to apologize for, Yuri. You made the right decision. So, how is she?"

"[Milleadh-sama looked a bit pale since she was brought to her room. But after she had something to drink, she became calm and decided to sleep]."

Momonga felt relieved, after hearing that.

"Good work, Yuri. Tell the homunculus maid you brought to rest. I am sorry, but you still have to take care of her and cannot leave her yet."

"[Understood, Momonga-sama]."

Momonga cut off the 'Message' spell. With that, he had clarified his kouhai`s condition.

_You are really a strong girl, Miyako. But, if you feel that you can't hold yourself together on your own, please just depend on me. I am your senpai, after all._

Momonga decided to retire to his room for a little rest before he returned to his job as a Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN and Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**Here is chapter 2**

**Special thanks to Decrement and Sekaiwakireina (Tumblr account) who help me with this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Beauty's Madness and The Sincerity's Kindness**

Demiurge couldn't do anything but step aside as Albedo and Shalltear started their quarrel.

It wasn't that he was scared to stop them. Though, it was true that he was the weakest – excluding Victim – of all Floor Guardians. Even so, he was confident that he could stop Albedo and Shalltear with the help from Cocytus and Mare.

The reason he was not stopping them was-

"Really... Is there any need to quarrel?"

It was Cocytus who couldn't help but speak with a somewhat troubled tone.

Demiurge smiled and told him what he was thinking.

"I myself am very interested in the results."

He could clearly tell Cocytus was confused after heard his statement.

"What results, Demiurge?"

"The results determining the military strength and the future of The Great Tomb of Nazarick."

"W-What do you mean, D-Demiurge-san?"

Mare looks confused too. And Demiurge had a passing thought of wanting to impart some adult knowledge to the naive Mare but decided against it.

Although Demiurge was of the Demon race, which was thought to be both cruel and cold, that would only apply to those demons found outside of Nazarick. As for the ones created by the 41 Creators, Demiurge was loyal and thought of them as important companions.

"Great rulers require heirs right? Even though Momonga-sama and Milleadh-sama stayed until the end, if there comes a day where they lose interest in us, they will leave us like the rest of their companions. At that time it is important to have an heir for us to pledge our loyalty to."

"O-Of course. B-But who is M-Momonga-sama's and M-Milleadh-sama's heir?"

Cocytus interfered before he could answer Mare's question.

"That type of thinking would be too disrespectful. Our duty is to ensure that we protect Momonga-sama and Milleadh-sama so that they are able to remain here, and to avoid any kind of unfortunate incidents, right?"

"You are right, Cocytus. However, do you not want them to leave an heir behind for us to pledge loyalty to?"

Some changes in Cocytus showed themselves. Steam seemed to seep out of his mouth and his body started shaking.

After that, Cocytus seems to be trapped in on his own fantasy about their heir talk.

Demiurge smiled at Cocytus's funny behavior, then asked Mare for the reason as to why he wears girl clothes and came to the conclusion that a male child in Nazarick should wear girl clothes too.

Demiurge then realized there was no time to be wasted here. They had quite a lot of work to do and he decided to stop all of Floor Guardians from whatever they were doing and tell them it was time for them to get to work, as well.

"Cocytus, please come back to us! Albedo, Shalltear! Are you still arguing?"

"They were supposed to be done. But... now they are arguing about who will become Momonga-sama's first wife," said Aura with a tired tone.

"For Momonga-sama, the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, to have only one concubine would be strange. The only problem is who is qualified to be the first wife..."

Demiurge looked at both Albedo and Shalltear with a smile on his face.

"To be honest with you, I don't think either of you is worthy to become Momonga-sama's first wife."

After he said that, Shalltear became confused and angry. While Albedo seemed to realize something.

"Hah?! Say that again, you frog! There is no one more worthy than me!"

"No, Shalltear. Demiurge is right."

Demiurge nodded and answered,

"It is as you think, Albedo. No one beside Milleadh-sama who is worthy of becoming Momonga-sama's first wife. She is one of 41 Supreme Beings, she is so close to Momonga-sama, and she is the most beautiful woman in all worlds. Well, we can ignore that matter for now. Albedo, please take charge and give us orders. There are still things we have to do."

Shalltear became silent after Demiurge's answer.

_You know your place well, Shalltear. Though you are the strongest of all Floor Guardians, it is impossible to beat Milleadh-sama. And Albedo seemed to have realized that before Shalltear did. As expected of Guardian Overseer._

"You are right, Demiurge. Floor Guardians! The first thing that we have to do is..."

* * *

Never once in her unlife had she thought she would be able to look at Milleadh while she was sleeping.

This was the case because Milleadh always seemed to go to an unknown place when it became night. The same was true of Momonga.

But now, Yuri could clearly see her sleeping face.

She looked innocent and charming. Yuri could not help but smile because of it.

_Milleadh-sama's face is so cute. Is she really a Berserker who is feared by Supreme Beings' enemies?_

Yuri wanted to try to pat her mistress' head, but she put all of her power into preventing herself from doing that. It was a rude thing to do and she could not risk disturbing her sleep.

_Haaahh... I can't help but look at Milleadh-sama like she is a little sister. Did Yamaiko-sama also feel this way?_

She knew that it was rude to look at her mistress as though she was a little sister. But, it was still a fact that Milleadh was the youngest amongst the members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

While Yuri was distracted by her feeling, something in Milleadh had changed.

Her calm face became troubled.

Her breath became faster and heavier.

The sudden change made Yuri flinch and become worried about her mistress.

"M-Milleadh-sama, what's wrong?"

"...nee-chan... Onee-chan..."

Beads of sweat began dripping from Milleadh's body and tears fell from her eyes like rain.

Yuri could only stare dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

Finally, she chose to activate an item that allows her to cast a 'Message' spell.

"Momonga-sama."

"[Yuri? Is there something wrong?]"

"Yes, Momonga-sama. M-Milleadh-sama seems troubled. Tears are coming from her eyes and she is sweating heavily."

"[She seems to be having a nightmare. Has she said anything while in her sleep?]"

"Y-Yes, Momonga-sama. She said, 'onee-chan' in her sleep."

"[I see. Wait for me to get there and please do whatever you can to calm her. I'm counting on you, Yuri.]"

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

Her master cut off the 'Message', leaving Yuri alone to help her mistress who was having a nightmare.

_Pardon me, Milleadh-sama. But I have to do whatever I can to help you. Please forgive me._

Yuri sat on the side of her mistress' bed and held Milleadh's hand with her left hand, while her right hand reached and pet her mistress' head.

"Everything will be alright, Milleadh-sama. I am here for you. All of Nazarick is here for you. Please calm yourself and erase whatever nightmare you are having now."

* * *

Momonga put back all of his items – which he was inspecting to know if there were any changes of effect – to his dimension pocket.

After hearing Yuri's report on his kouhai, he decided to end his inspection and take care of that much more pressing matter.

_As I feared would happen, she's having a nightmare about her older sister. I'm glad that the NPC s have become real people__ now__._

This was not the first time Momonga – Suzuki Satoru – had experienced it.

Having worked together with her in the same division and has been the closest person to her, he knew that if his kouhai was tired like this, she would surely have a nightmare about the past.

But not like the previous timed, now he could depend on someone he knew would do their best at calming her.

"「Message」."

He activated his 'Message' to an NPC on the eighth floor and, not long after, someone answered his 'Message'.

"[I am here, Momonga-sama. What do you need of me?]"

A woman`s voice full of kindness and softness made its way into his mind.

Momonga could not help but smile at the owner of this voice, despite the fact that she was not there to see it.

_She really is an Angel. Pfft... An Angel who serves Evils. It's really too funny. Though I can't blame her. Her creator was the one who decided it, after all. And her name fits her race too. Hahahaha._

"[Momonga-sama?]"

The owner of the voice sounded confused when Momonga went silent for too long. It was at that moment that Momonga snapped back to reality and realized his mistake.

"Ah... Uhum... Sorry for the delay, Junko. I need your help to calming Milleadh down. Since you do not know where her room is, meet me at the entrance on the ninth floor. Please be quick. If you need to use 'Gate', I will permit it."

"[I understand very well, Momonga-sama. I will be using 'Gate' to go there immediately. Thank you for your permission.]"

"I will be right there, as well."

Momonga cut off the 'Message' and turned his face to Sebas, who stood beside him.

"Sebas, you heard the situation. Stand by here. I'll be meeting with Junko now."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

Sebas bowed deeply and Momonga nodded to him as he activated his Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to teleport him.

As Momonga teleported, he could see a black portal in front of him. Then, a divine figure stepped out from that black portal.

It was an NPC that had been created by Milleadh. Her name was Junko Sincerity.

She was of the Angel race with high positive karma and was one of the residents on the eighth floor.

She had an appearance of a twenty-five-year-old beautiful woman with long silver hair which looked as though it was cut from the moon itself.

Her silver eyes met with Momonga's red flames in his eye holes. A wide, divine smile on her face truly made Momonga`s non-existent heart feel warm.

She was now wearing a white robe with golden decorations on its sides, a green pendant on her neck and her pair of white wings which made her look more divine than anything in the world. Momonga felt as though looking at heaven's light.

She kneeled in front of Momonga and declared her presence before the one she called her master and the person for whom she held great respect.

"I, Junko Sincerity, present myself before the leader of 41 Supreme Beings and am ready to execute his order."

At first, Momonga didn't know how to respond to her words, but he realized that they could not waste too much time here.

"Thank you for coming immediately, Junko. Please stand and follow me to Milleadh's room."

"You are too generous, Momonga-sama. I understand."

She raised herself to her feet and followed Momonga toward his kouhai's room.

"Listen, Junko. I want you to use one of your 'Song' skills to calm her down. If she wakes up, you will comfort her no matter what it takes."

Junko bowed to her master as she walked behind him.

"I understand, Momonga-sama. I will do whatever it takes to calm my creator."

"Good. By the way, you are not selected to take care of this matter just because of the fact that you are her creation or you have the skill. I will tell you the other reason why I choose you. And maybe I intend to tell everyone as well. So, please hear me and take my words to the core of your heart."

Junko responded with an affirmative and Momonga started to talk.

"Firstly, I must tell you that your face strongly resembles her late older sister. Even your first name is inherited from her."

Junko gasped with a surprise inwardly and wanted to ask Momonga about what his words meant but, she could not utter any words as Momonga had asked her to listen.

Momonga realized this and decided to tell her about his kouhai's past.

"What I will tell you now is a story from before Milleadh came to Yggdrasil. Her older sister died four years ago, on Milleadh's birthday. Apparently, it was a murder by her sister's husband. Milleadh told me that her sister's husband was jealous of Milleadh because his wife was more caring towards Milleadh than him. When they were celebrating Milleadh's birthday at her older sister's house, the husband came with a knife and started to charge at Milleadh. Her older sister saw what her husband was attempting and protected Milleadh using her own body. But as a result, her older sister died due to a loss of blood. Ever since then, whenever Milleadh becomes too tired, she has nightmares of that event."

A passive skill kicked in and his sadness got suppressed for the moment. At this, he found himself becoming angry but, again, his emotions were suppressed by his passive skill. Then, he became sad again, and again, and again, and again. No matter how hard his passive skill worked to calm his emotion, he refused to allow his sadness to be pushed aside.

_This passive skill is too cruel. I envy Junko, being able to cry whenever she wishes to._

He could clearly see tears fall from Junko`s eyes, made her silver pupils becoming wet.

Her breath became heavier at the tsunami of sadness inside her heart.

She looked like to felt pain. She felt hurt. And she even didn't experience the dark past her creator had.

Momonga knew that she wondered how much pain must be lingering inside of her creator's heart.

"I know it's hard, but please stop crying, Junko. I want you to comfort your creator, so it won't work well if you have tears on your face. I am sorry if this is too cruel for you. But, I truly need your help."

Junko wiped her tears away after hearing her master's words.

While he felt sorry for Junko, He could not know that she didn't think that Momonga was cruel. She even praised her master for his kindness and logical way of thinking.

"Forgive me, Momonga-sama. I swear on my loyalty that I will carry out your order."

"Thank you, Junko."

Junko bowed toward him.

But, what Momonga didn't know was that Junko could not do anything but bow toward him because she surprised that he had thanked her twice already, today.

She had thought that her master didn't need to say words like 'thank you' to her. Because, she was created for the sake of serving the Supreme Beings, although her loyalty may be more to her creator.

But this event had allowed her to understand why her creator created her while Momonga watched the process.

She now understood why her creator provided her with a background of more respect for Momonga than she held for any other Supreme Being, besides her creator.

She felt that this respect placed in her heart by her creator was a rightfully deserved. Momonga was a being who was worthy of respect, even for the fact that he was an Overlord with high negative karma.

Junko really thought that her master's karma value was just a curse. Because now she felt very assured that Momonga had a very kind heart.

"Junko."

Momonga's voice echoed to her ears as he stopped at the front of a marvelous door.

"We are here."

Momonga opened the door and they were walking through a gorgeous living room before they made it to her creator's room.

What welcomed them was a figure of Yuri Alpha who was holding Milleadh's right hand while, at the same time, was petting her head.

Yuri saw her master entered the room with Milleadh's creation and gently let go of her hand, then kneeling in front of Momonga.

"Welcome, Momonga-sama, Junko too. I deeply apologize for holding Milleadh-sama's hand and even patting her head. It is because I was not sure how to comfort Milleadh-sama."

"Raise, Yuri. And you have nothing to apologize for. You have done well, right until we arrived. Now, Junko, please do it."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

Junko walked to reach her creator and stopped on Milleadh's right side.

She sat on the side of her creator's bed and held her creator's arms gently.

Then, she activated one of her 'Song' skills.

She started to sing a song with her beautiful voice.

That was a skill called 'Canticle of Divine' which has an effect of curing all kinds of mental attacks and even gives protection to the mental attacks on party teammates within its range.

Junko has ten levels of Bard, ten levels of Priest, ten levels of Mage and five levels of Elementalist earth element.

When Milleadh created Junko, she used a 'Skill Scroll' that contained data for a skill called 'Calming Intonation'. But what happened after she inputs the scroll was beyond Momonga's and her expectations.

The skill 'Calming Intonation' had evolved, thanks to Junko's Seraph race, Bard class, and Priest class.

The result was the birth of a skill called 'Canticle of Divine', and they decided to keep it a secret, just between themselves. Information was power, after all.

Momonga and Yuri could hear the beautiful singing voice of Junko. Thanks to 'Friendly Fire' always being activated now, Momonga and Yuri were within its range and received its effects. It made them calm as well, even though they were not in mental disturbance and were immune to them.

_This feeling... Ah! This feeling is the best! I feel alive now, even though I am an Undead!_

Before, Momonga was not sure if this skill would be able to calm Milleadh from her nightmare.

He had simply placed a wage, betting it would work, thinking of a nightmare as a kind of mental debuff which caused confusion and fear.

But now, he could feel absolutely certain that it would work.

_If this skill can even make an Undead feel calm and at peace, then it will surely work well on the living._

Momonga inwardly thought those words as the song continued on.

* * *

In the front door of an average apartment, there were two women who were chatting happily with a smile on their faces.

On the inside of the door was a woman with long black hair, while on the outside of the door was a young girl with short black hair.

They were Miyako and her older sister.

"Happy birthday, Miyako!" Said a beautiful woman of twenty-five years of age.

Miyako smiled widely at her and gave her a loving hug.

"Thank you very much, Onee-chan!"

"Ah! Miyako! You are an adult now. Don't act so much like a child!"

"It's okay. I'm your little sister! Just let me hug you on this pleasant day, Onee-chan!"

The older sister could not do anything but pat her sister's head gently.

"It can not be helped, then."

After hugging her sister for a quite long time, Miyako finally let go of her sister and followed her to the dining room, after being asked to.

Miyako gasped in surprise when she saw a chocolate cake on the dining table which had been decorated with the words 'Happy Birthday, Miyako'.

She looked at her older sister and asked,

"O-Onee-chan? You bought me a cake?! You know that it is so expensive for people like us!"

Her older sister gave her a warm smile and gently pet her head once again.

"It's okay. I want to give you something special on your 21st birthday. Oh, I forgot to bring a camera. Wait here with your cake, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you, Onee-chan!" She answered happily.

Not long after her older sister went to pick up her camera, Miyako heard the front door open.

She decided to take a look and found her older sister's husband who had just gotten home from his work.

"T-Toujirou-san, welcome home. I will be bothering you for a while."

She watched as he ignored her and simply passed her by as he walked to the dining room.

She felt sad at that.

She was always hoping that she would be able to get along with her sister's husband. But, it still seemed to be impossible, she thought to herself.

She then heard some loud noises coming from the dining room and hurriedly went to check them out. She found the dining table had been flipped. She could clearly see the cake she had been given by her sister, broken and lying on the floor. But, she could not worry about that.

She was more worried, looking at her sister's husband who was standing, holding a knife in his right hand.

"T-Toujiro-san?"

Her older sister's husband was shaking hard, and he pointed the knife to her with an angry expression on his face.

"Y-You! You! You've stolen my wife! You have stolen all of her love from me! Why?! Why has it always been about you?! I just can't hold it in anymore! I can't! Die, you bitch! Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Her sister's husband started to charge toward her.

She knew what was about to happen. She knew what was her brother-in-law was going to do.

But she could not move. She was too scared to move.

Never once in her life would she have thought that she would be a target for murder.

Then, she felt her body being pulled by someone.

She saw that it was her older sister's figure pulling her back.

She was saved. But,

A sound of meat being cut forced its way into her ears. As she looked toward the source, she could not believe the sight her eyes were met with.

"Ahh! Ahhh! J-Junko? Why..?!"

She saw the hands of her older sister's husband, completely covered in blood as he talked.

Her older sister's body hit the floor as her brother-in-law let go of the knife he had been holding.

"No-! This is wrong..! It isn't supposed to be like this! This isn't my fault..! It's not my fault!"

Miyako couldn't do anything as her older sister's husband ran away with a still-shocked expression on his face.

She simply continued staring at her older sister who was now lying on the floor.

"Onee..chan...? Onee-chan..? Onee-chan? Onee-chan? Onee-"

She slowly approached the body – which was now covered in blood on the epigastrium – as she restlessly repeated her calls.

As she reached her older sister, she began shaking the body and she continued repeating,

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan? Onee-chan?"

She didn't give up on calling her sister. She still could hear her breathing, though the breath was heavy and sounded incredibly pained.

Tears started to pour from Miyako's eyes as she was met with her sister's gaze.

Her sister showed her a smile and, using all of her remaining strength, embraced Miyako's hand in her own.

"Onee-chan... Onee-chan... Onee-chan..."

Her unstoppable tears ran down her cheeks and fell into her sister's face.

She felt her sister`s hand went cold. It made her head felt so heavy.

She could tell what was happening.

It was a feeling of death. Her hand was embracing a hand of the dead.

She looked at her older sister and was proven correct. She was no longer breathing.

There was no sign of life in her. She could see that. She understood that.

Her heart burned. She could feel her mind going insane.

Everything turned dark in her vision. Her sadness was raging wild.

But, she knew about what was happening now.

A calamity that had resulted in the death of her sister. The death which had brought a calamity to her.

Hatred and rage were born in her heart. And she became blind.

She made an oath at that moment, that she would bring a calamity, full of death to anything, to everything that made her felt pain like this. Especially, to a being named Toujiro.

But, she heard a song all of a sudden.

She could hear it clearly as she walked into the dark side.

The song was so peaceful. It was full of kindness, calmness, and warmness.

She stopped walking into darkness, turned back and searched for the source of the song.

It was not long before she found it.

She was unable to believe her eyes as she looked at her older sister's body which now appeared as an angel.

The angel smiled at her with so much divinity, she could only stand and receive the angel as she hugged her burned body.

The flame that had engulfed her heart went out as she buried her body into the angel. Her berserk mind became calm and peaceful.

The black became white. The dark became light.

She decided to surrender her everything in the arms of the kind angel who had a beautiful face of her older sister's.

* * *

Junko stopped singing after she was ordered by her master, Momonga.

It looked as though she was able to calm Milleadh down.

Her creator's breath had become normal. No more sweat was forming. No more tears falling.

What was left now was the peaceful face of her creator who was still sleeping.

She still continued to embrace her creator's hand, tightly but gently.

"Good work, Junko. You've really helped us a lot."

She turned her head to look toward her master who was now standing at her right side.

"It is my duty to serve you and my creator, Momonga-sama. Your praise just makes me desire to work harder for you."

She bowed her head deeply as she smiled.

"Then, it is my duty to praise your hard work. I am your master, after all. You really did do a good job. As expected of my kouhai's creation."

_What a kind master you are, Momonga-sama! You are truly a very generous being. I understand why you are able to bring together all of the Supreme Beings and unite them under your leadership. I am so happy that you are my creator's senior._

"Might I ask that you remain at Milleadh's side tonight? I need you to take care of her. However, I will give you permission to sleep by her side."

Junko's eyes widened at her master's words.

_To think he would permit me to sleep beside my creator's side! I cannot believe it! Momonga-sama, I'm really grateful for your offer. But-_

"Thank you for your most generous offer, Momonga-sama. But I wish to stay awake and look out for my creator. I would like for her to have a very good sleep."

"Umu. I leave her to you, Junko. Yuri, you have done well. You can return to your room to rest yourself. You will have another task to do in four hours, so be ready for it."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

"I'm counting on you. Junko. Call me if anything happens. I will return to my room for now."

"I understand, Momonga-sama."

Junko and Yuri bowed both of their heads deeply as they watched their master teleport back to his quarters.

"Well then, Junko. I will withdraw myself. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yuri. Thank you for taking care of my creator before I was able to be here."

Yuri left her mistress' room. And Junko continued to silently watch over her creator who was now sleeping with a smile.

"Rest easy, Milleadh-sama. Momonga-sama, I, and all residents of Nazarick will always be here for you. Forgive me for saying something so impertinent, but everyone in Nazarick is your family who will always look after you."

* * *

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**And I want to tell you that I will give some buffs to Nazarick's Forces.**

**It will have additional members and expanded data of custom-made NPC.**

**Additional members will be caused by gachapon and expanded data will be caused by real money payment.**

**So here is chapter 3**

**Special thanks to Decrement who help me with this fanfiction**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starry Sky Above a Beautiful Night Child**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Milleadh woke up and found a familiar face beside her.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that face, wearing a warm smile that made her heart feel calm with a warmth she could not defined.

The owner of that face stared at her while Milleadh could feel that she was holding her right hand.

"Good morning, Milleadh-sama."

No words left her mouth. Or rather, she could not utter any words because her mind was too shocked at the moment.

"I see that you are still a bit confused about what is happening. Milleadh-sama, I am Junko Sincerity. Your only creation and one of the beings who pledges loyalty to you and the other Supreme Beings. I have been here since four hours ago when you were having a nightmare. Momonga-sama asked me to help you calm down and ease whatever nightmare you were having. Pardon my action, but Momonga-sama said that it was necessary to hold your hand while you are sleeping. 'It will make Milleadh feel safe', he said."

_I see. This is Junko Sincerity. An NPC that I created. She is not onee-chan. But-_

"T-Thank you, Junko. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm forever grateful, Milleadh-sama. Now that you have already woken up, I have to report it to Momonga-sama. But before that, do you need anything to start your day, my creator?"

As she said that, Milleadh realized that they were not alone in that luxurious room. She saw one homunculus maid stood at the far corner.

She rose – with Junko still holding her right hand – and spoke to the maid.

"I want a cup of Caffè Macchiato. Could you bring it to me, please?"

"Understood, Milleadh-sama. Please wait for a moment."

As the maid went out of her bedroom, her eyes roamed to every corner of her bedroom.

She gasped as she looks at the size of her bedroom and all the luxurious furniture in it.

The vase was so clean and looked very expensive but she didn't know what material it was. The wooden wardrobe made of the finest wood that her mind could not imagine what type of wood it was. A golden chandelier hung on the ceiling lit by magic.

She wanted to cry as she realized that all of those things were clearly not suited for her, an average salary woman who lived in a small apartment.

But as she thought further, this room was not bad at all. It showed her superiority as a member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Thus, she accepted it.

"Milleadh-sama? Are you okay?"

Milleadh looked at Junko and nodded her head gently and gave her a warm smile.

But, she knew that it was no time to be lying around, sure the bed was nice, warm, soft, and made her feel comfortable but she needed to meet with Momonga and organize her thoughts.

_I need to talk with Satoru-senpai after I drink my macchiato._

* * *

In a luxurious living room, the personification of death in luxurious black robes sat behind a wooden desk, reading the contents of a paper in his hands. After he was done reading he put the paper to the side and then added it to a new stack before repeating the process all over again.

Those were reports of his subordinates who were now working on his orders to defend Nazarick in this strange situation.

_I don't understand all the details, but I am sure that they have done a very good job. Though, we can't let our guard down for the time being. Oh?_

Momonga received a 'Message' from someone and as he answered it, a sweet and lovely voice rang through his mind.

"[My apologies for disturbing you, Momonga-sama. This one is Junko Sincerity and I wish to borrow your valuable time for a while]."

_Why are you apologizing to me?_

Momonga wanted to say it but chose not to. Because he wouldn't make his NPCs disappointed by any attitude that didn't fit as a ruler. Therefore, he said,

"[Umu. Is Milleadh awake already?]"

"[As expected of you Momonga-sama! You clearly know about all the situations. You really are a wise being.]"

"[Don't bother with praises. Just answer my question, Junko.]"

Momonga couldn't help but gasp at the way he spoke. He thought that was very impolite when he talked with someone. So, he prayed for Junko wouldn't become angry and chose to attack him later.

"[I am truly sorry, Momonga-sama. Please forgive me]."

"[Ah, no, Junko. It is fine. I am the one who must apologize because of my tone. I didn't mean it. Uhum. Ah. Judging by your words, I assume that Milleadh has woken up?]"

"[T-Thank you for your generosity, Momonga-sama. But, please do not apologize to me. I am at fault and ready to take any punishment for my sins. And as you assumed, Milleadh-sama has awaken and she said she wants to talk with you, My Lord]."

_Punishment? Come on! That's too far! Ah. I'm tired._

"[I forgive you and no punishment will come to you, Junko. Before she talks to me, please remind her to have breakfast first. If she already has a coffee, prepare a light menu for her breakfast. Though, I wish to meet her soon so please bring her to the canteen. I will go there, as well.]"

"[Thank you very much, Momonga-sama. I will carry out your orders]."

After their conversation was over, Momonga picked an item which was like a small crystal-like-orb and examined it carefully.

_Should I use this just for that? I still have plenty of these, but without a way to purchase cash items, my stocks will begin to deplete as soon as I use those cash items._

Momonga thought hard to made his decision about something he wanted to do with a cash item on his hand which was named 'Shapeshifterian'.

Just like the name, it could change the shape of its users and will be maintained for 30 minutes. It was often used by players who went undercover for various purposes.

But, that was the effect in Yggdrasil. While true that he hasn't seen a change of effect from his items so far, he couldn't push aside the small possibility that a problem could occur. Thus, Momonga was curious to find if some of its effects changed as he was now in another world, different from Yggdrasil.

Momonga turned his gaze to Sebas who was standing still beside him. Momonga wanted to ask him about his opinion, but he quickly chose not to.

He knew that most of his subordinates would just answer with 'if it is your will, then none of us can object to that'.

After a lot of thinking, he finally decided to test the item. So, he started to activate it by raising his right hand – which he held the item with – up, then he yelled,

"「Shift: Human」."

A bright light appeared from the item and started covering Momonga's whole body.

Then the light gone left nothing but a handsome man in a luxurious black robe.

That handsome man had black short hair with a pair of red-shifted eyes to look at his right hand. After, he explored all parts of his body with his hands. Then, he produced a dagger – which contained enough data to pass through his passive skill – out of nothing and pierced the palm of his left hand.

Blood started dripping from his palm. Sebas began to panic when he saw his master hurt himself.

"M-Momonga-sama!"

Momonga turned his gaze at Sebas and said,

"Rest easy, Sebas. It's just an experiment. Don't worry."

"But, you shouldn't hurt yourself like that, Momonga-sama."

"Indeed. But as I said, do not worry, Sebas. It will heal up soon, I think."

Hearing his master's words, Sebas couldn't do anything but step back to his position.

_Looks like this is a real world. The blood is proof of that. Still, if this body can produce blood, then could this body produce sweat, sperm, urine, or anything that a human should have? At least, I have my 'little guy' now though only for a certain time. Hahaha._

Momonga sighed with a smile on his human face. As he saw his wound start to close – due to HP regeneration like in a game –, he decided to do an important thing which had come to his attention.

"Sebas. I want to try to have some food with this body. Come with me so we can eat together with Milleadh and Junko."

Just as Sebas tried to speak, Momonga spoke another word with an aura of authority.

"**It is an order.**"

"It is as you say."

Sebas could do nothing but bow after those words. He then followed his master to Nazarick's Canteen. Though he wasn't sure if 'canteen' was really the right word to describe the place.

* * *

By the time Momonga and Sebas arrived at the front door, Milleadh and Junko already had their food and were eating together. Momonga took a step inside and was startled by everyone – including Milleadh and Junko – because his human form now was unknown to them.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope all of you have a good breakfast."

After Momonga spoke, they realized that the human who stood before them was a guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga. All NPCs – including Junko – panicked and kneeled as quick as they could to show respect to their master.

_Uwahh~ I wouldn't have spoken if I knew this would happen!_

"Rise, everyone. Please go back to enjoying your food."

After saw them rose and went back to enjoy their breakfast, Momonga approached Milleadh's table and greeted her.

"Good morning, Mill."

"Good morning, Momonga-senpai. May I ask why you became a human?"

"I see that you already know that I used 'Shapeshifterian' to change my form for a while. As for the reason is I want to test its effect by eating and drinking. Could we sit here with you girls?"

"Of course. Please take a seat."

"I am very grateful if you sit with us, Momonga-sama."

"Then, I will come back after I get my breakfast."

Just as Momonga wanted to go to counter, Sebas stopped him by saying,

"Momonga-sama. I will get yours. It is my duty to serve you and you can't possibly work yourself."

_It is not like the counter is far from here, Sebas!_

Momonga wanted to shout words in his thought, but he decided not to.

"Very well. Then please, Sebas. Just a small-sized beef steak with scrambled eggs and orange juice is fine for me. Though I want to try dragon steak, I wish not to offend a beautiful dragon in front of me."

Momonga had a grin as he spoke and placed his gaze to Milleadh who was now still eating.

"Very funny, Momonga-senpai. You know, your human form looks pretty tasty. Maybe I will eat you for dinner."

Sebas bowed and left to accomplish his task. As Momonga and Milleadh laughed together. Which brought a smile to Junko's beautiful face and of course, all the maids present.

As Momonga sat, he looked at Milleadh with a serious face.

"Mill, are you okay now? I'm sorry that I couldn't help you last night."

"Please don't say that like you didn't help me, Momonga-senpai. By calling Junko, you already helped me."

Milleadh had a warm smile on her face, while Junko was blushing.

"I see. Thank you. She really is the greatest angel. It is rare to have someone with seven orders out of angel's nine orders."

Milleadh sighed at his senpai and her warm smile changed to a bitter one while making a troubled-face.

"She has all of the nine orders, Momonga-senpai! I thought you saw her creation process. Looks like you must have some trait equipped to forget such things."

_Hm? Oh! That's right! Shit! To forget Junko's racial types while I watched her creation process is unforgivable. I hope they forgive me!_

Realizing his mistake, Momonga bowed his head towards them.

"I am sorry, Mill. And to you Junko, I do apologize for forgetting your racial types."

Everyone at the canteen – including Milleadh – was shocked when Momonga bowed his head towards Mileadh and Junko. Of course, they are not shocked at the fact that Momonga bowed to another Supreme Being. Supreme Beings respected each other.

They were more shocked because their master bowed his head towards Junko, who was a mere creation just like them.

While Junko felt gratitude for Momonga's kindness even if it was a little much, she knew a mere creation like herself didn't deserve Momonga's apology.

Supreme Beings could not bow their heads to anything in this world. Especially Momonga who was the leader of 41 Supreme Beings who created them.

"M-Momonga-sama! Please don't bow your head to me! I am a servant and I do not mind even if you forgot about my lowly self!"

Momonga didn't raise his head even when Junko shouted in panic.

As Milleadh saw Junko panicked, she patted Momonga's head and said,

"It's okay, Momonga-senpai. I was just teasing. Junko too. Please raise your head, dear senpai. I know that managing Nazarick and... the matters of another world is a hard task and you couldn't memorize every aspect at the same time."

Milleadh wanted to say 'job at real-life', but she thought that Junko would be confused by those words. As such, she chose to use 'matters at another world'.

"As Milleadh-sama said, Momonga-sama. How could I be angry at you when you are this kind? Even if you forget my name, I am really happy to serve you and Milleadh-sama."

At those words, Momonga finally raised his head. Made every NPCs sighed in relief.

"I do not fear your anger, Milleadh, Junko. I only fear your disappointment towards me."

Still had her hand at Momonga's head, Milleadh started to rub his human's hair and showed a warm smile once again.

"I may become angry at you if you do things that I consider immoral, but I'll never be disappointed in you, Momonga-senpai. Since my first day at... that place in another world, you've always been by my side, helping me through hard days, and even staying with me until the very end of Yggdrasil. I'm very grateful that I have you then, now, and forever... Well, let's stop this awkward conversation and enjoy our breakfast. Look, Sebas has brought your food."

"I'm lucky for having you as well, Mill."

Milleadh pulled her hand away from Momonga's head and Momonga saw her face became red.

_She is very cute._

Then, Sebas came. He placed his and his master's food and they enjoyed their breakfast.

_These are so delicious! As expected of NPC of The Great Tomb of Nazarick! Ahhh... Never once in my life, I eat something this delicious!_

"These are so good! Thank you for your hard work, please give my thanks to the Head Chef and all his assistants!"

"I'm glad that you think so too, Momonga-senpai! These really are delicious!"

Momonga and Milleadh spoke loudly, hoping that Head Chef and his subordinates heard their praises.

Of course, they heard it. And it brought them to tears of happiness for they have been praised by two Supreme Beings for their work.

They now knew that their hard work was worth it. And they sought to work harder for their masters, so they could be praised again next time.

Every NPCs was happy for their co-workers and jealous at the same time. Because they also wanted to be praised by the Supreme Beings. At that time, all of NPCs made an oath to work harder than before, for wanting to be praised like the Head Chef and his subordinates.

Satisfied by their reactions, Milleadh looked at Momonga and asked,

"So, Momonga-senpai. What has actually happened to us?"

Momonga knew just what Milleadh's meant. He answered,

"Judging from Sebas' report and major differences from Yggdrasil, it's more likely we have been transported to an unknown, real world."

"Oh, I see. It seems to be the only conclusion we can come by for now. Judging by your form now, It seems that items work the same as in Yggdrasil right, Momonga-senpai? And what about our skills?"

"Though I haven't done testing on all items yet, I think they work the same as in Yggdrasil because every item I have tested so far works the same. As of our skills, I can use my magic and passive skills still work as well. If you want to use active skills, you can think of the skills you want to use, your MP decreases, and cast time. As for warrior-oriented type like you, I think it's more likely you just have to think about it and it will come naturally."

"Good to hear that. After breakfast, I wish to go to the sixth floor to test them myself. Momonga-senpai, can I bring Junko with me?"

Momonga smiled. He was glad that Milleadh accepted these weird circumstances so easily. Thus, it let Momonga worry less about his kouhai.

"Of course. You need protection to ensure your safety, after all. Junko, will you protect Milleadh for me?"

Junko bowed her head with a large smile as she responded,

"Of course, Momonga-sama. I will protect Milleadh-sama even if I have to throw my own life away."

Then, they continued to enjoy their breakfast while chatting up some minor topics.

Momonga enjoyed the moment very much. Until Milleadh asked,

"By the way, Momonga-senpai. You didn't change your creation's setting, did you?"

Momonga could only gap and curse in his mind.

_Damn!_

* * *

On the third day since she and all of The Great Tomb of Nazarick were transported to another world.

She already visiting the sixth floor and had found Aura and Mare were so cute and charming.

Her opinion on the sixth floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick was always good. And that was the reason why she put her ten Ultra-Rare dragons there, besides it was the widest area.

She recalled how shocked Momonga was when she got ten of level 90 Ultra-Rare dragons at double 10x pull on 'gachapon'. He then called her the luckiest player alive, even luckier than Yamaiko.

But Momonga was grateful to her. With that luck of her, The Great Tomb of Nazarick now possessed twelve of level 90 Ultra-Rare dragons.

Not only that, but she also able to get a level 95 limited Ultra-Rare dragon named Bahamut, which now lived on the eighth floor and became a subordinate to Junko. That made her beloved senpai stressed and even had to log out earlier because of a headache.

As she recalled those memories, Milleadh – in her red night-dress – had a big smile on her face while staring at her collection of swords which she put on her bed.

Ever since she got her first divine-class sword, she became obsessed with swords and began to hunt, loot, and forge swords as much as she could with help from Momonga, Ulbert Alain Odle, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Yamaiko, Bukubukuchagama, and Amanomahitotsu.

If she was to hunting, she would ask Momonga, Ulbert, Takemikazuchi, Yamaiko, and Bukubukuchagama to accompany her. Of course, if they didn't have a business of their own to attend.

If she was looting, she would do PK or PvP.

If she was forging, she would ask Amanomahitotsu to forge custom-made swords for her. Of course, she would provide him with the ingredients.

Her ruby-colored eyes gazed upon a brown sword that had a grip that looked like it was made from a crab's shell.

It was a sword forged by Amanomahitotsu which he gave to her on his last day in Yggdrasil.

The name was 'Amano Memento'. A one-handed slashing-type sword that had a 'special' ability to help her low defenses.

The next she gazed upon was a katana wrapped in lightning if it was unsheathed.

It was 'Takemikazuchi MK 8' that she won from Warrior Takemikazuchi on their last duel.

Every sword in her possession was special to her.

But while 'Root of Yggdrasil' was her first divine-class sword and her main sword, and she had many special swords, she had one sword that could be called as her most beautiful treasure if she excluded her World-class Item.

She raised the sword with both hands and stared at it with shining eyes.

The sword's name was Excalibur. 'The Sword of Promised Victory'.

It was her strongest divine-class, slashing-type sword that contained a holy attribute.

It's pommel was filled with a royal blue round gem, it's grip was gold which looked like it spoke of the glory of its wielder.

The rain-guard was blue, and like it's grip, the blade was gold too. As it would show the victory which was promised to its wielder.

Truly, it was so divine and full of glory. Just like its name, when Milleadh wielded this sword in a battle, she would gain victory no matter the cost.

She would win any battle against anyone. Except for three beings so far.

It was Touch-Me with his broken stats, Ulbert Alain Odle with his great magic attacks, and Momonga who has known all of her patterns and had many spells he needed to adapt to any situation.

As she recalled those memories, a bitter smile appeared on her face.

_Those were good memories. I wonder if the others are in this world too. I miss Yamaiko-nee's warmness. I miss Kazechin Onee-chan's cuteness. I miss Ulbert. I miss__ Takemikazuchi-san. I miss Amano-san. I miss everyone._

Everyone was kind towards her. And she loved Ainz Ooal Gown. She liked everyone even though she didn't quite get along with Touch-Me due to her closeness with Ulbert Alain Odle and rarely met with Herohero.

Momonga taught her about the game's basics and every item along with every skill he knew, Yamaiko and Bukubukuchagama were her older sisters at the guild, and Ulbert Alain Odle was her best friend and taught her how to roleplay as an evil being, even gave her every requirements to gain the Evil Dragon race and the Calamity Dragon race.

_Ulbert was really excited when I became a True Dragon. With Calamity Dragon in my racial level, Momonga-senpai and Ulbert even used to call me the True Calamity Dragon._

Her thoughts continued.

She recalled that Amanomahitotsu was always a good friend to talk about swords and Warrior Takemikazuchi taught her to become a good fighter.

She admired Warrior Takemikazuchi as a perfect warrior who was not afraid of 'challenge' even though he didn't have a chance to beat that' challenge' called Touch-Me. Because Touch-Me left the game before he was done forging his latest and strongest katana.

She also recalled some peaceful arguments she had with Peroroncino about Bukubukuchagama.

She also recalled how Punitto Moe used to scold her every time she did something reckless.

It was too much to recall their kindness. And it hurts to realize, again, that those were memories of the past now.

Tears began to run down through her cheeks. But not for long.

She wiped her tears and looked at the positive sides.

_At least, I still have Momonga-senpai with me. And all of NPCs are here with us_.

Milleadh started to smile. She wonders what she would do in the future.

If this was another world, would she try to find a way back home?

But that leads her to another question.

Was it worth it to try?

She had nothing left in that world. Her sister was already gone. Her parents were gone. Her job –except for meeting his senpai every day – sucked.

_Maybe... Maybe I could stay here with Satoru-senpai._

She began to blush.

At first, she just respected him because he was her senior. As they got to know each other, she started to like him as a person. The closer they got and he showed her kindness and cared for her, she realized that she had fallen in love with him.

But, she couldn't tell him yet. She was too scared.

She was scared that her senpai would keep his distance if rejected her love. Thus, forcing her to keep her feelings a secret that she only shared with Yamaiko and Bukubukuchagama.

_But in this world, I will definitely tell him! And if it doesn't go well, I will beg him to not keep his distance. No matter how shameful it is. Because I love him and I don't want him to go away from me, even if these feelings will be one-sided._

She decided to follow him. If he wished to go back, then she would help him to find a way and then follow him back to their original world.

She kept smiling as she put her swords into her dimensional pocket.

Then, a knock came to her door followed by a regal voice.

"Milleadh, are you there?"

"I am here, Momonga-senpai. Please en – wait! I have to change clothes!"

"Oh! Okay!"

Milleadh changed her night-dress to her usual red armor. As she was done, she walked to her room's door and opened it.

There, she saw a figure with jet-black full plate armor with a red cape. But, she wouldn't mistake the figure in front of her to be anyone else.

"Momonga-senpai, why you dressed like that?"

As she thought, the figure confirmed his identity by saying,

"I can't tell you here, Milleadh."

He stared at Cocytus' subordinates who were standing at the sides of the door of Milleadh's room. Then, he continued.

"But, I can tell you outside. I want to go outside and wondered if you wanted to join me."

Milleadh smiled brightly.

"I will join! I want to go too!"

"Umu. Then, shall we?"

Milleadh nodded with high spirits. Then, she and Momonga activated the power of their 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

The place they were sent to was a huge plaza. Nearby were multiple slender stone tablets that were meant for corpses.

The floor was covered with brightly polished limestone. Behind them was a staircase leading downwards, ending in front of a large gate leading to the first floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

The walls didn't have any torches. The only source of light came from blue and white light from the moon.

Using the power of 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown', it was possible to instantly teleport to the place closest to the surface. The place which can be called a central tomb.

Just as they moved a few steps, they were forced to stop because they encountered an unexpected situation.

_Eh?! Evil Lord Wrath, Evil Lord Envy, and Evil Lord Greed?! If I remember it correctly, they are Demiurge's subordinates! What are they doing here? What is happening here?_

Momonga walked, closing his distance to the Evil Lords, as he knew that those demons stared at him with a sharp gaze. Probably wondering who was the black-armored guy and what was he doing with their mistress.

That courage he had made Milleadh smile lightly.

_As expected of Momonga-senpai! He truly is a man worthy of my love!_

Then, a shadow appeared next to the demons. Although unseen in the beginning, they now could clearly see a devil in a full-suit. With his appearance here, now they both knew why those demons were there.

"Demiurge."

Being called by Momonga, the devil let out a surprised look.

The devil walked up to them and kneeled to them. Which was followed by all Evil Lords.

"Momonga-sama, Milleadh-sama. What are you doing here without your guards? And Momonga-sama, that kind of attire..."

_He exposed him that fast? Well, the people who can freely teleport within The Great Tomb of Nazarick are guild members. Knowing his intelligence, it is no surprise for him to guess immediately._

As she thought that, Momonga nodded to Demiurge and said,

"There are many reasons. If it's you, Demiurge, you should know why I am dressed like this."

_Many reasons?_

Not only Milleadh, but Demiurge made a complicated expression too. After a few breaths, Demiurge said,

"Forgive me, I do not understand Momon –"

"Call me Schwarzer."

"Schwarzer-sama."

_Schwarzer? What language is that? And why?_

Milleadh was very confused now. Not knowing what her senpai's intention might be in her mind.

In contrast to her confusion, Demiurge had a face that showed him that he knew of Momonga's intentions.

"I see... So that's what is going on."

_Eh? What? Do you already understand senpai's intention? How? Does he really have a secret plan by coming here?_

"Momon –... Schwarzer-sama's profound insight, I finally have a slight grasp on it. This is surely a worthy problem, even you and Milleadh-sama wish to investigate it by yourself because you are our great rulers. But as to the issue of you having no guards with you, I cannot idly sit by. Although I know doing this will cause some problems, but I hope that you will mercifully allow us to guard you."

_Great rulers? Wait! The leader is Momonga-senpai! I'm just a member! I do not count as a ruler, you know?! More importantly, what are you two talking about?! I can't follow what he's saying!_

Frustration appeared on Milleadh's face. Unbeknown to her, it made Demiurge and his Evil Lords frown and shake in fear. They thought that Milleadh's frustration was because she was troubled by Demiurge's request.

"Milleadh-sama! I deeply apologize to you! But this is important! You two are the last Supreme Beings who stayed with us! And I cannot risk any of you to be unguarded! Please fulfill this lowly servant's selfish request! I will gladly kill myself for making you feel inconvenienced after you are guarded!"

Demiurge lowered his head deeply. Very deeply. Never once in his life had he felt fear this great.

He did not fear to die. His only fear was just to make the last two Supreme Beings feel disappointed and choose to leave them just like other Supreme Beings.

Unbeknown to him – who was bow deeply and his diamond eyes stared at the floor – Mileadh made a sad expression. Yet, she felt happy for his loyalty.

"Raise your head, Demiurge! You are not the cause of my frustration. It's just because a few things ran through my mind. I'm truly glad and proud of your loyalty, Demiurge! Momon –... Schwarzer-senpai feels the same too, I'm sure."

"Milleadh is right, Demiurge. We are truly glad and proud of your loyalty! Never once in our life have we doubted you. That goes for your Evil Lords, too. Raise your head, Demiurge! And you, alone, will be our guard, so please guard us. As for your Evil Lords, I hope they continue their work here."

If Demiurge could cry, he would be crying in joy by now.

Not only had Milleadh reassured him, but even she and Momonga also praised his loyalty and stated that they could never doubt his loyalty to them.

Just like him, all of Evil Lords who heard their master and mistress' praises were also shaking in joy and happiness.

"I'm forever grateful! Listen, Evil Lords, as per Momon –... Schwarzer-sama's order, you will continue your works and be on standby when everything is done. Tell Albedo I will be going outside."

"Understood, Demiurge-sama!"

And so, Demiurge followed his master and mistress, and at the same time made an oath to work harder to repay their kindness.

* * *

Walking outside, a beautiful scene greeted the three beings. Momonga stood at the top of the carved stone by Milleadh's side, quietly overlooked the scenery.

In front of their eyes was the beautiful night sky, with so many stars decorating it.

Momonga shifted his view to Milleadh. He smiled inside when he looked at her expression.

It was full of awe and very beautiful. It made Momonga compare it to the starry sky.

Which one was more beautiful? A beautiful starry sky up there or a beautiful red-haired girl with pairs of ruby eyes at his side? Momonga couldn't find an answer he was satisfied with.

What he knew was they were both beautiful in their own ways.

"Milleadh, let's fly and lean closer towards the heavens."

Milleadh nods with a huge smile on her face. Then, they took out a necklace in the shape of a bird's wings from their dimensional pockets. It was 'Flight Necklace'. It has the ability similar to the 'Fly' spell but did not have any restrictions on any class. Thus, Milleadh who was not a magic caster could fly if she equipped herself with it.

Although she could fly with her dragon's wings, she chose not to because her half-dragon form would cause her crimson scales and tail to appear alongside two black horns on her head.

It would ruin her appearance in front of someone she loved.

She knew that she was a beautiful girl right now. With a height of 160cm, she was a girl who looked like 23 years old with long red hair and had a pleasing shape to her body. So, she intended to keep this beautiful appearance while hoping Momonga would find her attractive.

After wearing his necklace and saw Milleadh already wore her necklace too, Momonga extended his right hand towards Milleadh and said,

"Will you fly by my side, My Dear True Calamity?"

With a bright smile on her face, Milleadh received his hand and held it tight like she did not want to let it go.

"I'll be very glad to, My Dearest Absolute Death."

They both chuckled at their own words.

Actually, Momonga never thought that Milleadh would receive his hand.

He never once thought that she felt what he felt towards her.

After being together at work and Yggdrasil for quite a long time, a feeling he never anticipated appeared in his heart.

It was love. True and absolute love.

Of course, his love was for Milleadh – Miyako – only.

They slowly floated then speed up, rising upwards in a straight line while holding each other's hands.

Demiurge who had a warm smile on his face tried to catch up with them in his frog-like, half-demon form.

After reaching a certain height, they slowly decelerated.

Momonga took off his helmet, revealing his skeletal face, to get a better view.

They were speechless looking at this world.

The bluish-white light from the moon and stars that drove away the darkness on the ground. Blowing in the breeze, the swaying grasslands looked like a shining world. The countless stars in the sky along with the moon and planets gave off a brilliant radiance, complementing the scenery on the ground.

Momonga could not help but say,

"It's beautiful... Truly beautiful... Too much to describe it with words... I wonder what kind of face Blue Planet-san would make if he saw this."

"I agree with you, Momonga-senpai. It's so beautiful! Or should I say Schwarzer-senpai?"

"Hahaha. Forget about that 'Schwarzer' thing. That goes for you, too, Demiurge."

Demiurge bowed his head, showing that he understood.

Momonga looked on Milleadh on his right side who still holding his hand tightly.

_I think now is good. The scenery is beautiful. The mood is at its best. This is a perfect time!_

"Mill– ... Miyako."

Milleadh turned her head with a surprised look towards Momonga who suddenly called her name. Her original name.

_Oh! Come on, Satoru! You can do this!_

"I want to ask you about what you want to do in the future. Would you want to come back to our original world, or do you wish to stay here in this new world?"

For Momonga, he already knew his answer. He wanted to stay.

Sure, this new world was full of mystery. And it has the potential to bring danger towards him and all of Nazarick.

But, he's got NPCs here who needs him. And after saw the scenery in front of him, his desire to stay only got stronger.

However, that was his feelings. He didn't know what Milleadh wanted.

If she wishes to leave, to go back to their original world, he swore that he would help her even if he had to throw this world upside-down.

But deep inside his human's heart which had not fully disappeared, he wanted her to stay with him and everyone in Nazarick.

"I wish to stay, Momonga-senpai. What about you?"

Momonga let his body relax and hug Milleadh tightly. Which surprised Milleadh and made her gasp.

Demiurge also made the same response as Milleadh's as he saw his master embrace his mistress.

"Will you stay with me and everyone in Nazarick forever?"

At first, she was speechless. She never thought that her senpai, her beloved, would hug her like this. He never did until now.

But as time pushed forward, she gained the power to speak and said,

"I will! I wish to stay! I wish to stay with you and everyone forever!"

She hugged Momonga with tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

Demiurge's heart was filled with warmth as he saw two Supreme Beings embrace each other and made an oath to stay together, with every being in Nazarick, forever.

And then, as Milleadh thought it would never be better, Momonga spoke the words which she wished to hear from him but ones she never confident with.

"I love you, Miyako. Will you marry me?"

Milleadh became speechless once again.

She never thought her senpai would have the same feelings as her.

Her body shook greatly because it couldn't bear so much happiness she felt at that moment.

When she could speak again, she answered,

"Yes. Please marry me, Satoru-senpai, no, Satoru!"

They hugged each other tighter than if Momonga could express his emotions with his face, he would surely cry as well.

Demiurge held his chest with both hands. He felt his heartbeat became faster and faster as he realized he had just witnessed the most beautiful scenery in all worlds.

"Though, I'm sorry I haven't prepared any jewels for you. I will request Chief Blacksmith to craft a beautiful ring of jewels for you."

Milleadh laughed then shift her eyes towards the starry sky.

"Speaking of jewels, does this world looks like a box of jewels for you, Momonga?"

She called him as Momonga. Meaning, she spoke to him as Milleadh.

Momonga turned his head into the scenery.

The starry sky, the trees, the grass plains, the fresh-pure air. Those were not found in their original world.

A box of jewels. A treasure.

_Maybe Miyako is affected by her dragon's trait which loves treasures_, he thought.

"As you say, Mill. It's like a box of jewels."

"Then–"

Miyako turned her head again into Momonga and brought her face closer to his. Which made Momonga blushed inside.

"–will you give that box to me, as a wedding gift?"

As he realized what Milleadh meant, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You sounded like Ulbert, you know?"

"It can't be helped. He was the one who taught me about being evil, after all. And he was the one who said that we must conquer the world."

"Yes. I remember. We agreed with him. Too bad we lost that vote."

Demiurge became happier and happier. That was news to him.

He sometimes wondered about the reason why his creator changed his 'personality' on his last day before he left Yggdrasil. But now, he understood clearly.

His 'personality' was changed by his creator with additional 'words'.

They were –

'To place his loyalty higher to Momonga even more than to his creator and to placed his loyalty to Milleadh as equal as his creator'.

Now he knew why his creator changed him. Ulbert Alain Odle was Momonga and Milleadh's best friend.

When a disaster brought calamity, they together will conduct death.

After Momonga and Milleadh were done laughing, Momonga said,

"You know that you have to wait if you want me to give this world to you as a wedding gift."

"I can wait. Oh! It's not just for me. It's for you as well. You are the leader. You are the king."

"And for Ainz Ooal Gown, too."

"Yes. For everything that is part of Ainz Ooal Gown."

They both chuckled. Now they had the main goal. But they knew it wouldn't be easy to accomplish.

Then, Momonga thought about it.

The first step to defending Nazarick was on the way. The next thing they had to do was collect information about this world. After they had the amount of information they needed, then they could begin the first phase to conquering the world.

Though world domination was their goal, Momonga didn't see it as an absolute goal.

If there were any players like themselves in this new world, Momonga still confident they could do something about it.

But if natives in this new world were stronger than all of Nazarick combined, he would chase 'world domination' aside and changed their main goal to survive. And he was sure that Milleadh would understand and supported him.

While Momonga was thinking, Demiurge was excited and thought that giving this world as their wedding gift was so fit for them.

They are the last two Supreme Beings who stayed. They were more deserved to rule this world more than any beings.

Demiurge made a mental note on his mind.

He and everyone who was their servants had to work harder than their bodies permitted to, for the sake of helping their master and mistress fulfilled their ambition.

To rule over this world. Be it lands, skies, or seas, they would become their possession.

"Demiurge."

Demiurge snapped his mind back to reality when he heard Momonga – who was now holding Milleadh's hand with his right hand – called his name.

"Yes, Momonga-sama? What can this servant do for you?"

"We can begin planning the steps to world domination next time. The most important thing now is we wish to hold a wedding ceremony after every defense and countermeasure plans have been set. When will those be done?"

"By my estimation, they will be done in two days from now, My Lord."

"Umu. Demiurge, you will contact Pestonya, ask her and homunculus maids to organize mine and Milleadh's wedding ceremony on the day after tomorrow. Inform her that we wish to hold that event at night time. We will talk about our wedding tomorrow night, so keep this secret between you and the organizers until we formally announce it. Any questions?"

"Yes, Momonga-sama. What about the guests and the place?"

Momonga was thinking for a while. He really wanted to invite all residences of Nazarick. But he could not risk the protection of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, as well.

After some thinking, he finally said,

"Every residence of Nazarick will be invited except Gargantua, Guren, Kyouhukou's children, every eighth floor's residence – excluding Junko, Bahamut, Victim, Aureole Omega, and Rubedo –, and of course, POP monsters. Though I feel bad for them, we cannot risk our defenses. Demiurge, I will trust you to organize those who will not be invited – excluding 'them' on the eighth floor – of their placement and defense route at the day of ceremony for protection duty. As for the place, we will use the Throne Room. Anything else?"

"How will we give the invitations to those five who lives on the eighth floor, Momonga-sama? Will you grant access to someone to give out invitations?"

"We will tell Junko, Bahamut, and Aureole Omega. As for Rubedo and Victim as well. Don't worry. We will bring Junko, Bahamut, and someone from Cherry Blossom Sanctuary to be our guards when meeting with Rubedo. Is that all?"

"Yes. Understood, Momonga-sama. This one will carry your orders after I finish this task of guarding you and Milleadh-sama."

Now their business was done, they intended to teleport back to the ninth floor until they saw Mare working at the top of the wall.

They visited Mare, praised his work, and gave him a 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' as his reward.

After Albedo came to them and jealous of Mare, Momonga decided to give her one ring for her while he told Demiurge that he would prepare one for him.

Then, they retired themselves back to the ninth floor and decided to test Momonga's human form of producing a specific 'action' before they visited the eighth floor. It was a good honeymoon.

* * *

**Momonga in this story is a bit different than in canon story.**

**I will give you his racial types and job classes:**

**Momonga's Build:**

_Total Level: _100

_Racial Level:_

\- Skeleton Mage (15)

\- Elder Lich (10)

\- Overlord (5)

\- etc (10)

_Job Level:_

\- Necromancer (15)

\- Master of Death (10)

\- Dukun (10)

\- Eclipse (5)

\- etc (20)

Notes:

Dukun is a magic-oriented class who specialized at ordinary curses and death curses. It has very low damage output, but has ability to put and remove curse-type debuffs.

* * *

_To be Continued_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN and a Disclaimer:**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**Special thanks to Decrement and HappyLoner (dis-cord) for helping me with this fanfiction.**

**I want to keep some major aspects so it won't be out of characters too much but to be honest, that is hard.**

**Now I know the reason for some changes, no matter how smalls, can affect the whole world.**

**And Maruyama-sama is too good at writing. Sasuga Maru-sama!**

**This is my solo attempt, so please forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

To LucarioDN: I will make her character sheet after some next chapters.

To Prefi: About the 'betrayal' and 'one wife' thing are still secret. Who knows what I'm going to do.

To Yoharu: Thank you. I am also happy that Milleadh is evil.

To g77471164: Yes. I rushed 'the giving ring' scene because the scene had no changes from canon.

To rmarcano321: Thank you. But my OC won't be as good as Momonga/Ainz. Her lack of experience will make her less smart.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Home**

* * *

It was at 9.47 PM.

Momonga was looking into Milleadh who was now sleeping on his right side. He smiled inside. This was still looked like a dream for him. The girl he loved also loved him back and even she agreed to marry him.

His human form was already gone, turning him back to an avatar of death.

He rose from the bed and walked out of his chamber, leaving Milleadh so she could sleep without a problem.

He walked out of his room and found Cocytus' subordinates still on guard duty.

"You two... What are your names?"

Cocytus's subordinates kneeled together and the dark blue insect humanoid started to answer.

"My name is Neim, My Lord!"

Then, the brown insect humanoid.

"And I am Urca, My Lord!"

Momonga nodded to them and ordered them to raise their bodies which they obeyed immediately.

"As of my discussion with Milleadh, I will visit the eighth floor now. If anyone looking for me, tell them to wait inside but don't go to the chamber. Understood?"

At first, Momonga and Milleadh wanted to go together. But Milleadh realized that unlike Momonga, she needed sleep every night. So it was agreed to let Momonga going alone to the eighth floor.

But, their agreement was not something their subordinates could overlook.

"But My Lord, what about your protection? Should I tell Sebas Tian to guard you?"

Momonga sighed heavily. Since he and Milleadh came to this world, their subordinates always guarding them. It felt like they did not have privacy anymore.

"This is The Great Tomb of Nazarick which I ruled. Do you think it will possess danger to me?"

Neim and Urca were shaking hard in fear after they were scolded by their master. Looking at them, Momonga lowered his head and realized his mistake.

"Ah... Do forgive me, Neim, Urca. I did not intend to scold you."

Neim and Urca gasped internally. They were shocked because their master – who they knew could never make any mistakes – apologized to them while they were sure that they were the ones at fault.

They bowed their heads immediately followed by words from Neim,

"Please do not apologize, Momonga-sama! We are the ones at fault!"

Momonga sighed once again. He could not believe himself for scolding them. Not only that, they believed that they were the ones at fault because of the way he spoke earlier.

"I understand. Let's make it fair, then. None of us do wrong. Now, don't worry.「Message」."

After 'Message' has been activated, Momonga could feel someone received it.

_Wow! That is fast!_

Then, he heard a girl's voice rang on his mind.

"[Momonga-sama. What this servant can do for you?]"

Her voice was cute, yet elegant. Momonga could feel that he was like talking to a little sister who works at a shrine.

His feeling was not wrong. The one who he contacted was the lastborn of Pleiades. The shrine maiden of the star cluster. Aureole Omega.

"[Hello, Aureole Omega. I wish to visit you again. Could you please remove the barrier for a short while?]"

"[Understood, Momonga-sama. I pray you to wait for a while.]"

After that, the 'Message' was cut off.

Aureole Omega was an Area Guardian of Cherry Blossom Sanctuary on the eighth floor. The sanctuary itself had many layers of protection barriers which one of them was to prevent any teleportation attempts even if one used 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

If anyone attempted to teleported themselves to Cherry Blossom Sanctuary while all defensive barriers still on, they would be teleported to an area far from the sanctuary. That said area was called The Nest. It was where three hundred of level 80 'Tobi Kato' monsters would ambush them, only any 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown would not be ambushed by them if they came to The Nest.

That was why he trusted her to guard the guild weapon, 'The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

And that just one of many gimmicks the eighth floor possessed. For those reasons, the eighth floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick was regarded as the most dangerous floor and at the same time was the most special floor that contained very strong monsters.

It was the fact that the eighth floor was the last defense line of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. If any intruders managed to pass through the eighth floor, then the chance of victory of Ainz Ooal Gown was slim.

The eighth floor itself was built by every 40 members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

It was designed by Whitebrim and Herohero. While the contents of the eighth floor were brought by 36 others, except for Momonga and Punitto Moe who were charged with defensive mechanisms for it. Though Momonga also added two monsters to resided on the eighth floor.

After the floor was completed, the 40 members together created the strongest NPC that even could defeat Touch-Me who was regarded as the strongest member of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Said NPC was 'The Automaton Spear Magus'. The younger sister of Albedo and the youngest sister of Nigredo. She was the true 'magnum opus' of Ainz Ooal Gown.

And her name was Rubedo.

She was created by using the highest, the most powerful, and the most precious material – if they excluded 'Caloric Stone' which was classified as a World-class Item – called 'The Philosopher's Stone'. And of course, it was classified as a higher class than seven prismatic ores.

Tabula Smaragdina, Luci*Fer, Warrior Takemikazuchi, and Ulbert Alain Odle provided the material. Amanomahitotsu provided her with every equipment which was enhanced by using a few quantities of 'Caloric Stone'. While the 34 others provided her with racial levels, job levels, and abilities. As for Momonga, he provided her with her appearance, 'personality', and her name.

When Milleadh joined, she provided the eighth floor with Kahyangan Castle along with its residents which were later included Junko and Bahamut. Then, she gave a World-class Item to Rubedo. Making her became stronger than before.

And of course, even if without Milleadh's contribution to Rubedo, the other members would agree to Momonga so he could change Rubedo's 'personality' to included Milleadh.

While Momonga imagined a beautiful face of Rubedo, Aureole's voice rang back in his mind.

"[Momonga-sama. The barriers have been turned off.]"

Momonga snapped back to reality and hurriedly responding to Aureole.

"[Umu. I will be teleporting myself, then.]"

"[Understood.]"

Before he teleported, he looked into Neim and Urca then said,

"As you can see, I will visit Aureole. Her area was the most secured place on the eighth floor. So, no harm can be done to me. I will be going now. Please guard this room. Milleadh is still inside."

""Understood, Momonga-sama!""

Momonga nodded to them and activated the power of 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

* * *

What he saw after he teleported was a stair leading upwards and a '_kashima torii'_ which was painted in vermillion color with some sakura's petal ran down from its trees.

A symbol 'さくら' which meant 'cherry blossom' could be read at the top of it. On his surrounding was cherry blossom trees that would never be withered.

This was the entrance of Cherry Blossom Sanctuary.

The furthest spot one could teleport to Cherry Blossom Sanctuary was this place. Even with the defensive barriers turned off, no one could be teleported to the inside of the sanctuary instantly. Not even Aureole Omega herself.

Then Momonga saw three beings approached him.

The one in the front center was a beautiful girl with long black hair who had pairs of pink eyes and wore a traditional miko outfit. She was Aureole Omega. The immortal human who was the Area Guardian of Cherry Blossom Sanctuary.

On the back of her right side was a beautiful fox girl with short golden hair who wore a golden yukata. A golden fox tail and golden fox ears could be seen from her body and she was looking at Momonga with love through her golden eyes. She was a level 95 Limited Ultra-Rare monster that Momonga got from gachapon who was one of two attendants of Aureole Omega. The daughter of Susano'o and Kamu'ou-ichi-Hime, Uka-no-Mitama.

While on the back of Aureole Omega's left side was a handsome young man with dark blue hair and pairs of sharp black eyes who wore a dark blue yukata and also brought a blue katana on his waist. He was a level 95 Limited Ultra-Rare monster that Momonga got from gachapon who was an older brother of Uka-no-Mitama and also an attendant of Aureole Omega. He was Ootoshi-no-Kami.

The three of them kneeled and bowed their heads in front of Momonga when they were close to their master. Then, Aureole Omega greeted him happily.

"Welcome to Cherry Blossom Sanctuary, Momonga-sama."

"Raise your heads, Aureole Omega, Uka-no-Mitama, Ootoshi-no-Kami."

"Thank you for your generosity, Momonga-sama."

_No. There is no generosity from me if I just told you to raise your heads_, Momonga thought.

The three raised their heads but kept kneeling. Although Momonga wanted to say they could stand, he remembered that his business here would not take too long.

"Umu. Aureole Omega, Uka-no-Mitama, Ootoshi-no-Kami. I will say to you that I will need your presence in the Throne Room tomorrow night. Hmm. 8 PM to be precise. I like to make an announcement there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear, Momonga-sama. Thank you for letting us step our foot to the Throne Room."

"Good. That's all I want to say. I am sorry if I'm disturbing you while you are sleeping for just something like that, Aureole, Uka-no-Mitama, Ootoshi-no-Kami."

Hearing their masters apologized to them, the three beings could do nothing but shocked and became speechless.

Aureole was just a mere creation. Her value was none higher than any subordinates in The Great Tomb of Nazarick. While Uka-no-Mitama and Ootoshi-no-Kami were just monsters who Momonga 'saved from the void' and were placed as direct subordinates to Aureole Omega by his mercy.

So it was not worth it for a Supreme Being like Momonga to apologize to them.

When Aureole could speak again, she hurriedly responds to Momonga.

"Please do not apologize, Momonga-sama! How could you disturb us? Your presence here is the greatest gift and never once we consider it as disturbing!"

Uka-no-Mitama and Ootoshi-no-Kami nodded their heads to proved that they agreed with Aureole.

Deep down, Momonga knew that he was an absolute existence and a ruler to every being in Nazarick. But as a former ordinary people, he thought that his apology was needed because he knew that he was disturbing their sleep. Especially for Aureole who was just a human although she was an immortal one.

More importantly, he loved all of them. He loved every single being in Nazarick. So he could not rest easy knowing that he was disturbing them just for a little talk. Momonga waved his hand to them and spoke.

"Listen. No matter who I am, an apology is still needed because I have disturbed you just for a little talk. While I am happy with your loyalties, I simply can't ordering you without minding your feelings and needs. It is because I love everyone in The Great Tomb of Nazarick. That is, of course, including you, Aureole Omega, Uka-no-Mitama, Ootoshi-no-Kami."

Three of them gasped and were shedding tears after they heard that their master, Momonga, loved them.

Although they knew about their master's feelings, they could not believe it that they would hear the word 'love' came out from their master's mouth.

"I love you too, Momonga-sama!"

"Hm?"

Momonga confused by a new voice who was just shouting at him. He surely knew that voice did not belong to Aureole Omega. So he looked at Uka-no-Mitama and found her starring at him with passionate gaze with her tail moving wild.

"Ah... Thank you, Uka-no-Mitama. I'm really happy."

"Kukuku..."

_Uwahh! She just looks like Albedo!_

Momonga shifted his eyes to escape from looking at Uka-no-Mitama. Then, a male voice rang through his non-existent ears.

"Momonga-sama!"

"Y-Yes?!"

If Momonga could be sweating, he was sure that his robe would be wet by now.

As he looked to Ootoshi-no-Kami, Momonga heard him spoke.

"Momonga-sama! I do apologize for my sister's rudeness! While it is true that we also love you, to shout that loudly is regarded as a disrespectful act! I wish you to give her a punishment!"

_You mean love as people, right?! Right?!_

"Ahh... There is no need for that, Ootoshi-no-Kami. She just expressed her love for me. That is not a disrespectful act."

Ootoshi-no-Kami's eyes went wide. Then, he bowed to Momonga and said,

"Thank you very much for your generosity, Momonga-sama! I promise that I will teach her some manners in front of you so she won't act like that anymore in the future!"

Momonga didn't know how to respond and just nodded to Ootoshi-no-Kami.

"Umu. Now I have to go to Kahyangan Castle to meet Junko there. You can rest and have a good sleep."

"Momonga-sama, should I guard you?"

Momonga touched his chin and thought deeply at Uka-no-Mitama's suggestion. The eighth floor was not dangerous to him or Milleadh. More precisely, it possessed no danger to any guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown. But he could not get rid of any possibilities that it was the same as Yggdrasil.

Although he already got confirmation from the Floor Guardians, he still was not sure that the eighth floor didn't experience something strange in this new, unknown world. Moreover, he would visit the strongest NPC in The Great Tomb of Nazarick after he finished with Junko.

"Is that fine, Uka-no-Mitama? Don't you need any rest tonight?"

"Of course, Momonga-sama. Please do not worry. I already have enough rest."

"Then, I choose you to guard myself."

"Yes, Momonga-sama!"

Momonga wanted to step back a bit when he looked at Uka-no-Mitama who was still looking at him with a passionate gaze. Her tail shook wildly while her fox ears twitched cutely.

"Ah, uhum, now I will excuse myself. I will see you tomorrow night, Aureole Omega, Ootoshi-no-Kami."

""Understood!""

"Umu. Then, Uka-no-Mitama. Let's go!"

"Yes, Momonga-sama!"

Momonga and Uka-no-Mitama activated 'Fly' and flew upwards. It was because Kahyangan Castle was in the sky of the eighth floor and could not be reached by teleportation. Even 'Gate' could not be used.

That was because it's surrounding was protected by 'Dimensional Lock' and 'Anti-Gate Barrier'. And if anyone used 'Gate', they would just be teleported to the furthest point from Kahyangan Castle's position.

That was one of the reasons why Momonga chose to use 'Fly'.

And so, Momonga flew towards heaven followed by a beautiful fox girl.

* * *

Uka-no-Mitama flew to follow her master to a flying island with a castle on it. That area was what they called as Kahyangan Castle. A place where the youngest NPC in The Great Tomb of Nazarick and an Area Guardian, Junko Sincerity – the Evil-Serving Seraph – resided herself.

She rarely met with Junko. Because not only there was a difference in status, but also because of the distance of their area.

Now she was on the right side of her master who saved her and her brother from the void after they were abandoned by their parents. So when her master told her that he together with Milleadh, Ulbert Alain Odle, Nishikienrai, Bukubukuchagama, and Yamaiko had slain her father, Susano'o, she felt nothing but awed to their powers.

They even had some types of equipment crafted from her father's remains and she had a knowledge of two of them. Two of them were one of three main weapons that were possessed by Nishikienrai called 'Susanoo' and her father's sword called 'Kusanagi' that was now on Milleadh's possession.

She and her brother had one thought that even they fought together alongside Floor Guardians against their father, she still not sure if they could gain victory over him. That was proof of how strong her father was. And the fact that Supreme Beings hunted him just showed her about their capabilities of slaying Gods.

After sometimes flying, finally, she and her master reached the entrance to Kahyangan Castle.

They were welcomed by a hundred of level 78 angels who wore white armor. They were called 'Throne Protector'. They were the highest order of angel one could summon using Yggdrasil's gold because 'Cherubim' and 'Seraph' were not on the list of mercenary NPC.

As she and her master landed on the floor of the castle, the angels formed two lines and kneeled for them. No. Even though those angels were weaker than her, she knew that those angels only kneeled to the master of The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

The most important thing for NPCs in Nazarick was not of the strength that one possessed. But their status on the hierarchy. With the beings made by Supreme Beings held the most authority and a group called the Floor Guardian on the very top of them.

For Uka-no-Mitama, her status was the same as those angels, even though they came from different sources.

"Throne Protector angels, you may rise and continue your duty."

With his regal and majestic voice, her master commanded the angels to rise and continue their duty.

Obeying their master, they rose and back to their post.

"Let's go, Uka-no-Mitama."

"Yes, Momonga-sama!"

She followed her master walked to a beautiful big door that led to the inside of the castle. Two Throne Protector angels who stood beside the door bowed their heads and opened the door so she and her master could walk inside.

What welcomed them was a beautiful interior of Kahyangan Castle. The blue carpet laying on the ground like a pathway for a ruler. Gold chandeliers with light made by magic illuminated the room, several low-level angels working as maid and beautiful stairway leading upwards to the second floor of the castle could be seen at the corner.

There were so many doors on the white wall leading to different rooms. And from one of the doors, came a heteromorphic being with the appearance of a handsome man with dragon's scales, wings, horns, and tail.

His scales and his armor were colored by silver while his horns were gold. Uka-no-Mitama was awed by his appearance, though he was still not comparable to her master.

After that being caught a figure of her and her master, he hurriedly came to the front of her master and kneeled with head lowered before he spoke with a calming voice.

"Welcome to Kahyangan Castle, Momonga-sama. What we can do for you, My Lord?"

"Umu. Bahamut, please stand and raise your head so you can escort us to where Junko is now. I'd like to talk with you and Junko there."

"Of course, Momonga-sama. Please follow this one."

The being raised his head and stood before started walking to the stairway with Uka-no-Mitama and her master followed behind.

Uka-no-Mitama just smiled while looking at the being called Bahamut. She knew that he was one of eleven dragons that were saved by her mistress, Milleadh.

Based on her memory, Bahamut was a level 95 Ancient Dragon who was placed at Kahyangan Castle to become a direct subordinate of Junko. Because he had a racial level at Ancient Dragon, he was able to change his form to half-dragon form. Though he couldn't change into human form because that skill required racial level at True Dragon.

Kahyangan Castle itself had three floors and one basement. The first floor contained staff rooms, conference rooms, kitchen, staff canteen, and dining hall. The second floor contained offices for staff to use. And the third floor was a floor that only Junko could use with the exception of Supreme Beings and anyone who received permission from Junko or Supreme Beings. The third floor itself contained a control room to control every aspect of Kahyangan Castle.

As for the basement, it was being used as an armory, training ground, and storage area for goods.

While Bahamut led them to Junko, Uka-no-Mitama heard her master having a conversation with him.

"Bahamut, is Junko asleep at the moment?"

Slightly, Bahamut turned his neck so he could face Momonga and answered his question.

"No, Momonga-sama. Angels require no sleep. Junko-sama is in her office right now."

Momonga nodded to him and touched his chin afterward.

"Hmm. I remember now. But she can sleep if she wants to, right? Why she doesn't take a good rest for the night?"

"I am very sure that because of Junko-sama's loyalty to Supreme Beings, she puts herself to work so she can be useful to you and Milleadh-sama, My Lord."

"You are right, Bahamut. And what about you? Surely dragon needs sleep."

Bahamut shook his head with a warm smile while said,

"Dragon indeed needs to sleep. Usually, I already fall asleep at this hour. But I have so much work to maintain this holy castle tonight because of your order to set a defensive plan."

"I see. Thank you, Bahamut. You work hard."

"Please, Momonga-sama. I'm not worthy of your thanks."

They finally reached a room where Junko was working. After Bahamut told Junko that Momonga was coming and already at the front door, Bahamut opened the door and Momonga found Junko who was kneeling at the front of her desk.

"Welcome, Momonga-sama and Uka-no-Mitama. Forgive me for making you wait at the front door."

Uka-no-Mitama gave her a warm smile while her master just nodded to her.

"Rise and stand, Junko. I'd like to tell you something."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

Bahamut walked into the right side of Junko while she was rising. After that, Momonga talked to them. He said that he'll need their presence in the Throne Room tomorrow night.

After he finished with those two, Uka-no-Mitama followed her master to went out of Kahyangan Castle. Not knowing her master's next destination, Uka-no-Mitama chose to ask.

"Momonga-sama, where do you want to go next?"

Her master turned his head to her while giving his answer.

"We will go to the Red Garden and meet Rubedo."

Hearing the name of Rubedo from her master, Uka-no-Mitama couldn't do anything but flinched. Deep in her heart, she feared Rubedo, even more than her fear to the Floor Guardians. It was because she knew what power that Rubedo possessed.

"I understand your fear, Uka-no-Mitama. Would you like to retire from this task so you don't meet with Rubedo?"

Her fear just got bigger because of her master's words. She thought that her master disappointed in her because she was showing fear of the fact that she would meet with Rubedo.

How pathetic she was. To showed her fear to someone who was not a Supreme Being was the proof of her impropriety to be her master's guard. Even though she was the one who suggests it in the first place. Even though her master chose to trust his protection to her.

This was an unforgivable sin.

"I deeply apologize for disappointing you, Momonga-sama. I have betrayed your trust in this pathetic self. To repay the mistake I made, I will be glad to take my own life."

She released her sharp nails and placed them on her neck, wishing to take her own life because she made her master disappointed in her.

Her master quickly grabbed her shoulders and put his gaze on her that made her surprised and could not move.

With a merciful voice, her master said,

"Please stop, Uka-no-Mitama! What I tried to say is I understand how you are scared to meet Rubedo. I do not blame you on that. After all, she is the strongest being in The Great Tomb of Nazarick. So if you don't want to meet her, I will permit you to leave without any disappointment come from me."

With a gasp from her mouth, Uka-no-Mitama lowered her hand and hide her claws back.

_Oh! Momonga-sama! What a merciful lord you are! I am so happy that you are my master!_

And with a smile on her face, he bowed to her master.

"Thank you, Momonga-sama. But I'm not scared anymore. Your words have given me precious and strong courage. Please let me fulfill my duty in guarding you, My Lord."

With a nod, her master agreed to let Uka-no-Mitama continue her duty. Thus, they flew together to Rubedo's home. The Red Garden.

* * *

Momonga who was still followed by Uka-no-Mitama on his back flew to his next destination. While on his way, he was looking into a giant tree that was 100 meters high.

The giant tree was not as many trees in the world. It has two branches full of leaf groves on each part of its trunk, divided as the bottom trunk, the middle trunk, and the top trunk. And on the very top of the tree was a giant leaf grove sphere. Not only that, but squirrel home-like holes also could be seen in the middle of the bottom trunk, the middle trunk, and the top trunk.

The tree itself was classified as a World-class Item named 'Sephiroth, The Tree of Life'.

The origin of 'Sephiroth' began when Momonga found a World-class Item in the appearance of seed and had the name of 'Seed of Life'.

Many members of Ainz Ooal Gown thought it was a World-class Item with an ability to brought back someone who was deleted by a World-class Item named 'Longinus'. Until Blue Planet and Tabula Smaragdina recommended them to run an experiment. The said experiment was to plant the seed on the soil of the eighth floor using 'Farmer Skill' of Blue Planet and feed the seed with water that contained the 'Grand Luminary Mineral' made by Tabula.

And the result was the birth of 'Sephiroth' which had an ability to spawn ten numbers of strong beings who were called 'Eyn Sof'.

Sephiroth would keep spawning 'them' even if 'they' died on the battle. The re-spawn time itself could be said to be fast, which is five minutes. The only way to stop 'them' from respawning was to destroy the 'Sephiroth' itself.

But, it was a very difficult thing to do.

It was because 'Sephiroth' was unique. Unlike most items that had been discovered, the durability of 'Sephiroth' was exceeding the limit and not to mention that being a World-class Item, made it could not be affected by another World-class Item.

It made Momonga and his guildmates felt relieved because they considered that they would lose 'Sephiroth' if it was destroyed. It was because its power was so great to even they would not be surprised if it was classified as one of Twenty and even more useful than Longinus.

'Sephiroth' was the strongest World-class Item in terms of home-base defense purpose. Those Eyn Sof beings are strong forces for the eighth floor's defense aside from Rubedo and Victim's ability. Varied in strengths and roles, they could team-up and even defeat Rubedo if one of them was given a World-class Item.

From the lowest to the highest, those ten Eyn Sof beings were:

Malkuth – A level 90 Eyn Sof who had the appearance of a male human. He was classified as strong support who gives buffs to allies and debuffs to enemies.

Yesod – A level 95 Eyn Sof that had the appearance of a treant. It was classified as a druid who could fight against enemy and healing allies with druid's skills that it possessed.

Hod – A level 95 Eyn Sof that had the appearance of a shadow monster. Its ability was estimating the strength of the enemy and took the role of an assassin that had high agility, high critical rate, and high critical damage.

Netzach – A level 95 Eyn Sof that had the appearance of a metal golem. It was classified as a monk that had great attack and strong defense powers though its agility was not high.

Tiferet – A level 100 Eyn Sof who had the appearance of a beautiful dryad woman. She was classified as a sorcerer with great magic attacks.

Gevurah – A level 100 Eyn Sof who had the appearance of a male demon in black armor. He was classified as a cursed knight with normal attack power but had a very strong defense power. Not only that, but he also possessed many skills to 'taunt' his opponents.

Chesed – A level 100 Eyn Sof who had the appearance of a female angel in white armor. She was classified as a paladin knight with a very low attack power but had a very strong defense power and a skill to regenerate her HP. Like Gevurah, she also possessed many skills to 'taunt' her opponents.

Binah – A level 100 Eyn Sof that had an appearance of a gold ethereal being. It was classified as commander-type who gives buffs to its allies using 'orders'. Though he could still fight with his sword if he had to.

Chochmah – A level 100 Eyn Sof that had an appearance of a silver ethereal being. It was classified as a magic caster that had many spells to observed enemies and surroundings. Not only that, but he also possessed a few summoning spells to be used as a defense in case there were enemies who tried to attack it.

And the last, the highest Eyn Sof that 'Sephiroth' could produce.

It was a level 100 Eyn Sof that had an appearance of black ethereal being. It was classified as a strong warrior that fought using dual swords of the abyss and also possessed many spells of offensive magic.

Its name was Keter – The leader of Eyn Sof of 'Sephiroth' who could fight alone against Rubedo and gave her quite hard times in the fight. Though it surely would lose if it fought alone against Rubedo even if Momonga provided it with a World-class Item.

It was because the only way to defeat Rubedo was to give a World-class Item to one of 'them' and 'they' had to fight in a group using teamwork.

_Those intruders and those who watched the footage of the raid were surely cried when they knew of 'Sephiroth' and other forces on the eighth floor. Hahaha. Maybe they did flooding those shitty devs with many mails to banned Ainz Ooal Gown._

While Momonga was still thinking about the past, Uka-no-Mitama reached his side and told him that they would arrive soon to the Red Garden. It was then he could see a big glasshouse which surrounded by grass and had a red rose garden inside.

Although Momonga said to Demiurge that he would make 'them' as his guards, he chased away that idea because he wanted to make Rubedo surprised by his arrival. And he was sure that a great number would surely make it difficult.

Momonga and Uka-no-Mitama descended and landed near the entrance of the glasshouse.

Just as when Uka-no-Mitama attempted to open the entrance door which was a sliding door, Momonga raised his right hand in mid-air to stop her.

"Wait, Uka-no-Mitama! The seal is still on. Don't touch that door if you don't want to be attacked by a huge explosion."

"I understand. Forgive me, Momonga-sama."

Uka-no-Mitama hurriedly pulled her hand and step away from the door.

Momonga touched his chin and was thinking how to get inside.

There were two ways to turning off the seal. The first was to ask Rubedo while the second was to turn it off using 'Master Source'. Those ways had its merit and demerit of its own.

If he were to do it using the first way, he would have to announce his arrival to Rubedo and would blow away the surprise for her.

But if he were to do it using the second way, he would waste his time and would force to leave Uka-no-Mitama alone at the front of Rubedo's home.

_Damn it! I really don't think it before I arrive here._

Suddenly, the seal was turned off and made Momonga gasped in surprise.

Not long after, a girl figure with a height of 155cm appeared and approached the door.

Her red hair which was tied into a ponytail moved in harmony with her steps. Her red rose eyes looking at Momonga while having a warm smile on her 16-years-old face.

Momonga knew that the red one-piece dress that she was wearing now was not her battle equipment. Not only that, but she also did not bring her World-class Item with her.

That was a sign of trust for her home. It was because of her home, the Red Garden was protected by multiple layers of a protective barrier that prevented it to be easily destroyed even if someone used a Super-Tier Magic called 'Sword of Damocles' which was designed to destroy a structure.

After she slid the door in order to open it, she elegantly kneeled to Momonga with her head lowered.

"I, Rubedo, welcome my highest master, Momonga-sama, to the Red Garden. If I can be honest, I say that I'm very surprised by your arrival in this place even though I feel your great presence from afar. So what my lord needs me for, if I may ask?"

_Looks like I'm not completely failed._

Momonga smiled while looking at Rubedo because he was really fond of her since her creation.

She was a high automaton who had a max level on a unique Spear Magus-class. A job that allowed oneself to fight using spear and magic. Moreover, Rubedo's extraordinary stats was set to make her well-versed in both physical and magical.

Usually, if players or NPCs were to do both physical and magical, their stats would be on average because of divided focus.

But Rubedo was an exception.

Through her creation process, the members of Ainz Ooal Gown found that 'The Philosopher's Stone' had given her additional points and it made her filled with high stats.

As it could not be better, she was also a unique NPC who had one spell of Super-Tier Magic called 'Miracle of Ababil'. It was an AoE spell that created thousands of burning stones that strike everything on its range like explosive bullets rain.

But unlike CZ Delta who was static in her emotions, Momonga filled Rubedo with a 'personality' of a cute, cheerful, yet elegant daughter who would clearly show her emotions. Though she would be a different person when she was in a battle. When she was in a battle, she would show a poker face all the time and would show no mercy to her enemies.

That made her could be said as a cute killing machine.

He recalled when he first decided to give her 'personality'. Peroroncino said he could go with a daughter-like personality for Rubedo because of her appearance. And Momonga did what his friend recommended with a few changes made by him.

_A child who surpasses their parents is the best, huh? Peroroncino, could it be that you wanted a daughter for yourself? Please don't do anything stupid if you have one._

Momonga pushed away his thoughts when he realized he had been silent for a quite long time.

"Please stand, Rubedo."

Rubedo obeyed her master and stood while looking at him with a cheerful smile. Momonga could not help but pat her head which made her looked happy.

"Oh! Do you know how much I miss you, my child? Are you doing well here?"

"Yes, Momonga-sama! I'm fine and always fine! And I miss you too, Momonga-sama! It's been a very long time since your last visit. Then, what do you need from me, Momonga-sama?"

Momonga stopped patting her head and pulled his hand from Rubedo's head, which made Rubedo slightly unhappy.

Seeing that, Momonga decided to answer her question and maybe he could make her feel happy again.

"I know that I designed you to loves red rose and enjoys handmade tea. So, I wish to try some that you made while having some nice talks with you, Rubedo. Could I?"

Rubedo smiled widely and her red eyes were sparkling. After a while, a slight confusion appeared on her face which made Momonga spoke again.

"Don't worry, Rubedo. I will be using 'Shapeshifterian' so I can enjoy your tea. And I will be very happy if Uka-no-Mitama can join with us."

"Of course, Momonga-sama!"

Momonga looked into Uka-no-Mitama who was bowing to him. Though Momonga could not see her face, he was sure that Uka-no-Mitama didn't fear Rubedo after she met her and knew of her kind personality.

It made Momonga happy and smiled though his face could not show it.

Then, being led by Rubedo, they together enter the Red Garden and having a great time in Rubedo's beautiful home, while also talked about her and Victim's needed presence in the Throne Room tomorrow night.

Of course, Rubedo happily agreed and promised Momonga that she would definitely tell Victim about it.

The nice talk continued for about five hours and it made Momonga very happy.

* * *

It was a good morning when Henry Emmot woke up from his bed. As usual, he couldn't find his wife on his side because his wife had to cook some breakfast for his family before they went to farming.

He rose from his bed and quickly went to washed his face so he wouldn't feel sleepy when he was working.

To him who was born as a peasant in a village, his days would be always the same. Though he still scared if someday he was told by royals or nobles to participate in the annual war against Baharuth Empire.

As he walked on to table, a girl in her mid-teens with blonde hair who brought three bowls of soup and a smaller girl with brown hair who brought a basket of bread – that they knew the bread had a hard texture – greeted him happily.

The blonde hair one was his first daughter named Enri Emmot. While the smaller one was his second daughter named Nemu Emmot.

"Good morning, Father."

"Father! Good morning!"

Henry smiled while looking at his daughters and gave a head pat to Nemu.

"Good morning, Enri, Nemu. Where's your mother?"

As he asked that, a blonde-haired woman with a bowl on her hand walked in and greeted him.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just finished pouring my soup."

Enri and his wife placed the bowls on the table while Nemu placed the basket. As for him, he prepared waters and shared the wooden glass for each member of his family.

Then, they sat and placed their palms as Henry led the prayer they usually did.

"O' Four Great Gods, thank you for providing us with your blessing so we can live, eat, and work of our fullest to support our family."

They started to eat as they finished their prayers.

Usually, for citizens of Re-Estize Kingdom that held Four Gods Religion as their main religion, they would say their prayers by giving gratitude to each of God of Four Great Gods, one by one.

But, all villagers of Carne were different because their faith was not as strong as other people in a big city like E-Rantel or Capital of Re-Estize.

That happened because their village had no temple of Four Great Gods so their influence did not reach them far.

At the same time, if someone of Carne Village was sick, they would have no temple to provide healing for them. Though they were sure they couldn't afford the payment for it.

In fact, deep in his heart, Henry despised the temples. He thought that the people of The Temples of The Four Great Gods were consumed by greed. It was proven by their policy which forbids adventurers to provide healing for free so they could hold their influence and raised their value to look for money.

But, he did not despise the Gods. He believed that the Gods didn't responsible for their greedy followers. That was why he still prayed to them although his faith was not strong.

After they finished their breakfast and ready to went to the farm, Henry suddenly heard some loud noises from outside.

At first, he didn't know what caused those loud noises. But then he came to realize those were not just some loud noises.

Those were screams. Screams that caused by fear.

He felt chill at his back and his body was shaking hard when he opened the door to saw what was happening at the village.

There, he saw a massacre.

He saw his fellow villagers were at the mercy of some knights in silver armor. The men were killed. The women were raped. And some were being tortured.

After he got a grip on himself, he quickly closed the door and ran through towards his family.

"Everyone! This village is under attack! We have to run, now!"

His wife and Enri frowned in fear while Nemu was still clueless. But, his wife and Enri could understand.

Enri held Nemu's hand and running behind Henri and his wife. Unfortunately, two knights blocked their path at the front door.

"Just give it up! You have no chance to survive!"

One of the knights turned his head looking to Enri. Then, he laughed.

"Hahaha! I have no idea that this village has a beautiful girl like that blonde chick! Who knows I can enjoy myself while on a mission!"

The knight beside that laughing knight had no comment of his colleague. It looks like he didn't like that idea but couldn't rebuke him.

_Bastard!_

Henry gritted his teeth with anger. But he knew that he couldn't win against them. He was just a farmer of a small village while his opponents were elite knights. Though he knew he couldn't just stand there doing nothing. At least, he had to buy time for his family to run.

Henry rushed forward, slamming his body to one of the knights. Though he was not strong enough to inflict a wound to his opponent, least he could do was holding off those knights when his wife and his daughters were running for their lives.

"Run! Run now, you three!"

Henry shouted but they were not moving. They were too scared to move. Then, a knight thrust his sword through his wife's heart. Made her die instantly.

_Shit!_

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. His wife who he married for twenty-five years just died like that.

His eyes shifted to his daughters who were still scared and couldn't move. He had to do something. He couldn't let his daughters met the same fate as his wife though he was sure that Enri would get worse than his wife.

"Enri! Nemu! Run! Run now! Quickly, run! Run!"

He saw Enri flinched. And finally, she and Nemu got away from him and those knights.

"Damn you!"

_**Jrasshh**_

"Uaaghh!"

The knight who he held on thrust his sword towards his back and through his stomach. Made him vomit blood and his grip weakened.

His body fell, met the ground below him while blood kept running from his wound.

Darkness started to fill his view. But he catches a glimpse of his daughters running while two new knights tried to catch them.

He felt despair. He scared that those knights could catch up with his daughters, at which the worst would happen to them.

Then–

He felt something saw him.

He didn't know what was seeing him but he thought that it was Gods who were watching him from heaven.

His faith was weak. But he did believe in Gods.

So, he shifted his eyes to the direction he felt the 'Gods' and made a prayer that a father would do for his children in life and death situation before he ran out of his breath and death would take him into another realm.

"Please... sa-save... my daughters..."

And Henry died while hoping that his prayer would be granted by the 'Gods'.

* * *

After having a nice breakfast with homunculus maids in the canteen, Milleadh teleported to the front door of his lover's room.

A warm smile appeared on her face while she saw two of Cocytus' subordinates – who were assigned to guard Momonga's room – kneeled and bowed to her.

"Raise your head and stand at your feet, fine guards. Is Momonga in his room?"

"Yes, Milleadh-sama. Momonga-sama is in his room with Sebas Tian," said one of them while they stood back on their feet.

Milleadh looked at their movements. They were so stiff, yet disciplined just like any knights she watched in the movie.

"I wish to ask you two a question. May I?"

"Of course, Milleadh-sama! We are happy to serve you!" answered one of them.

"Thank you. Now here is my question. Have you got any rest?"

The two guards flinched at the words 'thank you' from their mistress. They were so happy, yet they felt that a Supreme Being like Milleadh wouldn't have to say words like that to them. It was because they were just servants to served Supreme Beings. It was the sole reason for their existence.

Finally, they snapped back and realized they were late to answering the question.

"We are sorry for the delay, Milleadh-sama! We do not need any rest because we are assigned to guard Momonga-sama's room!"

"It's fine. You do not need to apologize. I'm more concerned that none of you have got any rest. Maybe I will talk to Momonga to create a shift for you so you will have time to rest."

"N-No, Milleadh-sama. We really do not need to rest. We were given an item so we can work without any rest."

Milleadh tried to hold herself so she won't sigh after those words.

_Still, to know that you work without any rest. Really. Just how much is your loyalty to us? Well, it's better than if they went rebelling_.

"Okay. But if you really need any rest, please talk to me. You two are parts of my treasure so I can't sit by if anything happens to you. And of course, I am really happy with your loyalty. Please keep up the good work."

""Yes, Milleadh-sama!""

Milleadh gave them a beautiful smile that made them felt warm in their hearts.

What Milleadh didn't know was their uncounted happiness when she called them parts of her treasure. It made them feel they could work forever even if they didn't possess 'Ring of Sustenance' to help them.

Milleadh opened the door and walked to Momonga who was sitting with a floating mirror in front of him and Sebas on his side.

The reason she did not knock was that she already had 'Message' him to informed her arrival.

As she approached Momonga, Sebas bowed to her and Momonga turned his head to her.

"Ah! Welcome back, Mill. I hope you enjoy your breakfast."

"I'm back, Momonga. Yes. I enjoy my breakfast with our maids. They are really cute."

Momonga nodded at her. Through her 'True Dragon Sense', Mlleadh was sure he was smiling as he was in a good mood although she couldn't see his smile because his skeletal face did not permit him to show it.

_It l__ooks like I am not the only one with a good mood today. Hehehe. Last night was fun and full of discovery_.

Milleadh recalled the event last night with a smile on her face.

They were doing an experiment in Momonga's human form. As a result, his human body could produce a seminal liquid required to make children. They were so happy at the discovery.

Now they knew that they could have children. Meaning they could be parents. Not only normal parents but the greatest parents in the world.

They knew that their children would carry the blood of what NPCs called Supreme Being. Which made them sure that their children would have a great future and a secured life.

_Children, hmm? I'm so jealous of Momonga to having a good time with Rubedo. Maybe I will visit her tonight after the formal announcement of our marriage_.

As Milleadh sat beside Momonga, she saw that Momonga was watching a massacre through 'Mirror of Remote Viewing'. After a while, Milleadh felt something was weird.

_How can I watch those without feeling any emotions? In my previous world, I will surely throw up!_

Then, she shifted her gaze towards Momonga. Just as she thought, she felt no change came from him.

_Even if we are monsters now, o__ur emotions are not completely fade. So why? Could it be that those people are not from Nazarick so we do not care about them?_

Milleadh accepted her hypothesis as she just felt that those people had no value for her.

"Momonga-sama, Milleadh-sama. What would you do to those people?"

It was Sebas who asked that question. Followed by a direct answer from Momonga to responded to it.

"Just leave them. There is no benefit we can gain even if we save them."

"Understood."

It was as Momonga said. Those people had no value for them so they didn't need to save those people.

Then, Momonga shifted the view to two girls who ran from two knights.

Suddenly, she could hear Momonga laughed like a villain. Though she didn't know the reason that made Momonga laughed.

"A man must always show gratitude... Anyway, sooner or later I have to confirm my abilities against natives of this world."

Momonga shifted his gaze towards Milleadh and asked,

"Mill, I wish to try to save them. Will you join?"

Milleadh frowned. She could understand that her beloved wanted to test his abilities. But–

"They are not from Nazarick. Why do you want to save them, Momonga? I'm sure that their demise or their survival won't affect us. And moreover, I don't know them so I do not care about them."

Her words made Sebas went wide while Momonga touched his chin like someone who was thinking.

She wondered why Sebas shocked. Even though he had good karma, Milleadh thought that he at least had to understand that those people had no value because they were not parts of her treasure.

She may be shocked by her changes in thinking but she could not disagree with it either.

She loved everything about The Great Tomb of Nazarick because it was her treasure. And she knew that she would not feel any remorse even if she abandoned those people.

She was one of 41 Supreme Beings. So she had no time to spare on saving some insects who had no value for her.

That was her feeling right now.

* * *

_To be Continued_


	6. Junko Sincerity

**This is not a chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews and supports.**

**This is not a chapter. This is the information about Junko Sincerity.**

**I hope she is not too OP.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this fanfiction. I'm not good at English so please forgive me if I make some mistakes.**

**And I will release Milleadh's Character Sheet after a few next chapters.**

**Special thanks to my friends Decrement and HappyLoner who always help me with this fanfiction.**

**If you know Japanese, please tell me something about the naming. LOL.**

* * *

**Junko****'s Character Sheet**

* * *

Name: Junko Sincerity

Japanese: ジュンコ・シンセリチ

Romaji: Junko Shinseritī

Epithet: Evil-serving Seraph

Height : 166cm

Alignment: Extreme – Good

Karma Value: +500

* * *

**Class Build:**

Total Level: 100

_Racial Leve__l__: _

Angel (15)

ArchAngel (10)

Principality (10)

Power (5)

Virtue (5)

Dominion (5)

Throne (5)

Cherubim (5)

Seraph (5)

_Job Level: _

Bard (10)

Priest (10)

Mage (10)

Elementalist – Ground (5)

* * *

**Approximate**** Basic**** Status:**

HP: 63

MP: 96

Phy. Atk: 30

Phy. Def: 68

Mag. Atk: 80

Mag. Def: 81

Agility: 40

Resistance: 80

Special: 86

* * *

**Character's setting/background (written by Milleadh):**

She is an Area Guardian of Kahyangan Castle on the eighth floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick who was created by Milleadh.

The kind and the caring angel who is chosen by her creator to fulfill several purposes. Those purposes are to defend The Great Tomb of Nazarick, to fill healer and support role, to keep her creator stay sane with her songs, to defend her creator using earth magic element, to fill the role of divine magic caster who can resurrect dead people, and to carry orders from members of Ainz Ooal Gown, especially from her creator and the overlord called Momonga.

Though she has extremely good karma, she doesn't mind to serves Ainz Ooal Gown even she absolutely knows it is full of evils and never once she thinks to betray Ainz Ooal Gown because she is loyal forever.

Her kindness caused her to accepts any changes as long as those changes are ordered by her creator or bring benefits for Ainz Ooal Gown.

She knows that her creator loves the man called Momonga who is an evil overlord of Ainz Ooal Gown. Of course, she supports her creator in her love life.

Aside from her creator, she also respects Momonga who is loved by her creator, even more than any members of Ainz Ooal Gown as the said overlord is watching her creation process.

She is on good terms with almost everyone in The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Though because of her creator closeness with the overlord called Momonga and the demon called Ulbert Alain Odle, it makes her close with Pandora's Actor who is the creation of Momonga and Demiurge who is the creation of Ulbert Alain Odle. She is getting along with them so well even though their karma value is different.

The only one she doesn't get along very well is the creation of Touch-Me named Sebas Tian though they both have good karma value and she is quite open about it. Still, she does not hate him.

Because they live on the same floor, she sees Rubedo as a best friend and respects Aureole Omega and Victim due to their important role for Ainz Ooal Gown and The Great Tomb of Nazarick

For those of Nazarick and people who show respect towards Ainz Ooal Gown, she will show love and care towards them. But for those who act disrespectful towards Ainz Ooal Gown – as for an example, the intruders – she will show no mercy and willing to kill them on the spot or capture them if she is ordered to.

* * *

**Skills and Abilities**

_Skills:_

\- Canticle of Divine: It has an effect of curing all kinds of mental attacks and gives protection to the mental attacks on party teammates within its range.

\- Seraph's Melody: It has an area of effect of curing all debuffs (poison, paralysis, stun, etc).

\- Heavenly Lullaby: It has an effect of making any living within its range to fall asleep.

\- Divine War Anthem: It has an effect of increasing physical attack on party teammates within its range.

\- Crescendo il Cielo: It has an effect of increasing the physical defense of the chosen target.

\- Vibrato D'Angelo: It has an effect of increasing the magical defense of the chosen target.

\- Fortissimo di Ali: It has an effect of increasing the physical attack of the chosen target.

_Spells:_

\- Raise Dead: A Fifth-Tier Spell to resurrecting dead with some level loss to the resurrected target.

\- Heal: A Sixth-Tier Spell to heal a target.

\- True Resurrection: A Ninth-Tier Spell to resurrecting dead with less level loss to the resurrected target.

\- Greater Heal: A spell higher than heal.

\- Lion's Heart: A spell of fear resistance.

\- Wings of Seraph: A spell to gives fear immunity for certain times.

\- Full Heal: The highest of a heal-type spell.

\- Turn Undead

\- Heaven's Rosario: The highest of an undead repel-type spell.

\- Mass Heal: An AoE spell to heal HP.

\- Mass Greater Heal: A spell higher than Mass Heal.

\- Earthquake

\- Earth Dolls: A spell to create four of level 35 rock golems. Will be gone after certain times or destroyed.

\- Stone Serpent: A spell to create a level 65 giant stone snake. Will be gone after certain times or destroyed.

\- Underground Lance: A spell to attack target using earth lance that formed from below its target.

\- Wrath of Gaia: A Tenth-Tier AoE Spell to attack anything using earth lances from below.

\- Wall of Stone: A spell to create a wall of stone for defense purposes.

\- Rocks Shoot: A spell to shoot the target using an adult man's hand-sized sharp rocks.

\- Earth Javelin Shoot: A spell to attack target using shooted rock javelin.

\- Friend of Gaia: A Tenth-Tier AoE spell to create an earth great wall to defend the user and allies.

\- Perfect Unknowable: A spell to allowing the user to become invisible as well as erasing the traces and sounds the user makes from getting heard.

\- Message

_Passives_:

\- Divine Aura

\- Calming Voice

\- Shining Wings: Junko's wings can shine with golden light.

\- Calming Smile

* * *

**Equipment:**

\- Pendant of Agartha [Legendary-class Item]: Strengthen the effect of earth element magic.

\- Robe of Purity [Relic-class Item].

\- Maria Bracelet [Legendary-class Item].

\- Maria Belt [Legendary-class Item].

\- Shoes of Cinderella [Legacy-class Item].

\- The Staff of Eden Garden [Divine-class Item].

* * *

**Additional Info:**

\- Junko was created eleven months before Yggdrasil's shutdown. Making her the youngest custom-made NPC in The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

\- Her area, Kahyangan Castle, was been placed on the eighth floor two months before her creation.

\- Her first name is inherited from her creator's older sister in the real world who died because of murder.

\- The name Junko of Milleadh's older sister in Kanji means "pure" (純) (jun) and "child" (子) (ko). But Junko Sincerity's name is not written in Kanji.

\- Her effectiveness is higher in the new world than it is in the game because now she could leave her station and could work together with her creator.

* * *

_See you in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 5

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**Here is chapter 5.**

**This is my solo attempt too. My beta reader - Decrement - is busy IRL.  
**

**I just can't hold myself to not release this chapter even though I know that it will be unreadable.**

**Do forgive me. And please tell me if it becomes too unreadable.**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

To RyuujiVantek: Thank you very much.

To g77471164: Sorry about my misunderstanding. I am not good at English.

To rmarcano321: Yup. 'They' are strong because Rubedo has to be defeated by 'them' if she ever will betray Ainz Ooal Gown.

To abiwolf360: Thank you. Milleadh is a little complicated, yet a simple character.

To Yoharu: I thought that Milleadh would be less favorable than other OCs out there. Because her mind can change quickly, but quite simple as a character.

To Shellkira: I don't know about the others but maybe they did for the same reason. Love and happiness can become hatred and sadness, right?

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Small Step of Nazarick, One Giant Leap for The World**

* * *

Momonga looked into Milleadh with interest and confusion at the same time.

He already guessed about how Milleadh will be affected by her dragon racial traits just like how his undead traits were affecting him. But he never thought that she would be affected that fast. Moreover, to that extent.

Momonga then tried to recall any traits he knew about the dragon.

The dragon was prideful, arrogant, treasure-lover, and never cared about anything which was not important to them, irrelevant to them, and not of their interest.

_To be honest, those traits are quite troublesome. If she becomes too arrogant, I fear she will underestimating all the enemies we encounter. That can bring a disaster if there are any super-strong beings or Yggdrasil players in this world. Hm? That's right! She has that skill!_

What Momonga implied was a passive skill that Milleadh had due to her True Dragon race. That skill was 'Wise Mind'.

In Yggdrasil, the skill 'Wise Mind' was a passive skill which could be turn on and off. It had an effect of calculating probability calculated by AI-Assistant from the device used by many people in Momonga and Milleadh's real-world to 'dive' into the virtual world. In the game, the probability calculation was used by Milleadh to determine the chance of victory against monsters or other players.

But in this world, there was a possibility that 'Wise Mind' has changed like Momonga's passive skill that always calmed himself whenever his feeling went wild. Momonga bet on that possibility and spoke to Milleadh.

"Milleadh, I hope you use your 'Wise Mind' and think about what I'm saying. If we want to rule the world, we need to become a leader. And the leader needs subjects who obey them. Maybe it's true that right now they are irrelevant to us. But once we rule them, then they become our possession. And maybe, they will be useful to us and become a part of our treasure. Are you really fine to let go of some potential parts to add to our treasure that maybe can become loyal and will never leave their owner?"

Milleadh had been quiet for a while before her ruby eyes went wide after listening to Momonga's words. Momonga thought that Milleadh has used her 'Wise Mind' to calculate the probability of Momonga's words.

Suddenly, Momonga felt chill in his non-existent heart.

How come he thought those words so fast?

He knew that before they arrived in this world, Momonga – Suzuki Satoru – was not a quick-thinker. But earlier, he capable of thought words to persuaded Millieadh quickly.

While Momonga still confused by himself, Milleadh rose from her seat and looked at him with sharpening eyes.

"I see. There is a possibility of them to become part of our treasure. Especially if we come and save them from their potential demise. But, will they become useful to us?"

Momonga snapped back into reality and answered,

"I don't know. But surely we will have plenty of time to measure their value after we save them."

Milleadh sighed heavily. Momonga didn't know why she was sighing but he thought that she gave up on debating with him.

"I will join you, then. But if they are useless to us, we will dump them immediately. There is no merit in keeping things that hold no value to their owner."

_That's good! Now I can test my power against the native of this world! Let's forget about that change of mine for now._

Momonga felt happy with her decision and patted Milleadh's head which brought a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"That's my Milleadh! Now, I will step in first and use a mere fifth-tier spell on one of those knights. Our strategy is to hide our full power at the first encounter. If I determine that they are too much to handle, I will retreat immediately. But if we are sure that we can fight them, then you can attack the other knight. Sebas! Tell Albedo to join us fully-equipped and have Junko use 'Perfect Unknowable' to lead the Eight Edge Assassins as a backup! Also, have Albedo contact Nigredo to watch over the surrounding area of that village!"

"Understood, Momonga-sama. Please be careful, My Lord, My Lady."

Momonga just nodded and shifted his eyes to 'Mirror of Remote Viewing' to found one of those two knights already injured the older girl who was protecting the younger girl.

"Mill, I want you to pretend to be a kind person after we save them. If we mistreat them, then the probability of they become part of our treasure will be lowered."

"Understood, Momonga," answered Milleadh as she took out her 'Root of Yggdrasil' from her dimensional pocket.

Before he went to the field, Momonga entrusted his 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' to Sebas.

The reason Momonga left the ring was because of its power.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick was warded to blocked any teleportation magic into and within itself and was overseen by Aureole Omega as she had an item for divination.

As for why Shalltear and Junko could use 'Gate' within Nazarick was because Aureole Omega allowed it. She always overseeing every teleportation attempt within Nazarick and could distinguish between friend and foe without even faced them closely. So if anyone outside Nazarick residents attempted to use any kind of teleportation, then Aureole would mess up with their teleportation. It could be done because Aureole had the ability of spatial magic despite she also specialized in commander-type class and other abilities as well. Momonga thought that Aureole Omega was more of a wild card who could adapt to many different circumstances just like Pandora's Actor because of her varied abilities.

But the 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' was designed to could not be affected by Aureole's ability as the ring had an ability to allowed the wearer to travel instantaneously anywhere to and within The Great Tomb of Nazarick, except a few specific areas. Not only that, but the ring's ability was the only way to gain access to the Treasury too.

At the same time, if the ring got stolen by the enemy, then it would bring disaster to The Great Tomb of Nazarick as the enemy would be able to move freely to and within Nazarick without being worried by Aureole's ability.

Momonga cast a spell after Sebas received the ring and started to carry his order.

"「Gate」."

A hole of blackness appeared in front of him. He then walked through the hole and put his first step into the new world.

* * *

Milleadh who was still in Momonga's room watched her future husband killed one of the knights using a fifth-tier magic called 'Dragon Lightning.

_How weak! To die by a mere fifth-tier magic!_

It seems Momonga also thought the same thing as her. Milleadh sighed heavily and put her 'Root of Yggdrasil' on her left waist while listening to Sebas who was now contacting Albedo and Junko.

_If our enemies are that weak, then I need no sword to fight them even though I also not sure that they can hold off against my mere fist_, that was what Milleadh thought.

Even though her basic stats were high, her main strength lies in her 'Sword Skills'. It was because she possessed three of sword-specialized classes. But, that didn't mean that she would become weak if she didn't have her swords.

Aside from sword-specialized classes, she also possessed 'Single Blow-class'. It was a job class that specialized in using fists in combat. And that job class had helped her a lot when she was still a beginner and didn't have a True Dragon race on her racial level.

It was true that her intention was always to became a sword-type warrior. But when she learned that dragon races in their full dragon form had a penalty that made them could not equipped any weapons and all equipment except for World-class Item, she decided to take Single Blow-class to help her until she had the half-dragon form in Ancient Dragon race's ability.

That was why – when she was still a beginner – her build was considered as a failure as she could not use the skills and powers of Swordsman-class because she could not equipped herself with swords even though she kept leveling that class.

Though she didn't put many points in Single Blow's skills to save the points for the 'Sword Skills', she still could keep up with other members due to teamwork and her high stats. And when she became a True Dragon, only then she could unleash her true potential.

Not only that, her mix of Swordsman-class and Single Blow-class actually was one of many requirements for her to gained Madmind-type class which in her case was 'Madmind Warrior' when she was a level 80 player. After she raised her Madmind Warrior-class to ten levels, then she started to meet every requirement to gained Berserker-class when she was a level 95 True Dragon.

After she entrusted her 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' to Sebas as Momonga did, she wasted no time and leaped through the 'Gate'.

Her view changed to a place that was surrounded by trees and found Momonga in front of her. She shifted her gaze towards a knight who was still alive but shook in fear, probably because of Momonga.

Milleadh walked to the frightened knight with a warm smile on her face and she found the knight stopped shaking, just looking to Milleadh who was already in front of him by close distance.

She touched the knight's left shoulder using her right hand and asked,

"Do you fond of my beauty?"

The knight couldn't do anything but nod his head to respond to Milleadh's question. Sensing him being honest, Milleadh's mood rose significantly. But then she sensed Momonga looked at her with jealousy in his non-existent heart.

She realized her mistake. If Momonga became angry because of how she acted to another man, she surely would cry for at least two weeks. She didn't want it to happen. The last thing she wanted was to make Momonga angry and disappointed in her.

Milleadh then punched the knight's chest without using any skills and that was enough to kill him instantly while having his plate shattered in pieces. After that, she quickly walked to Momonga and hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry for what happened earlier. Please don't be angry."

She heard Momonga sighed and responded.

"You are forgiven. But promise to me to not doing that anymore unless it's necessary. Like to deceive our opponents."

"I promise."

Milleadh hung her head while looking at Momonga. Then, she placed her lip into Momonga's skull while having a lovely gaze.

"Now, now, my dear. There are children here."

Milleadh gazed at the two human girls who were watching them with their mouth opened. She quickly released Momonga while blushing cutely, making Momonga just laughed at her reaction.

She puffed her cheeks because her future husband amused by her reaction. After done laughing, he approached the two human girls and handed out a 'Minor Healing Potion' to the older girl who was injured.

"You have done well in protecting the little one. Please drink this healing potion."

The older girl did not take the potion immediately. Instead, she was looking at Milleadh with a worried face. Just when Milleadh was to ask why she was looking at her with that face, the older girl spoke.

"M-Miss... I-Is that really a healing p-potion?"

Realizing the reason for her question, Milleadh could not help but feel anger in her heart. She couldn't believe that the human girl would return Momonga's kindness with such disrespectful action as suspecting that he would deceive her.

She closed her eyes while trying to restrain her killing intent towards that human girl.

_What a lucky trash you are! If it wasn't for Momonga telling me to pretend to be kind, I would have cut off your head, trash!_

The girl's value was lowered in Milleadh's eyes. She was close to regretted her decision to join Momonga in order to save them and their village.

Just as Milleadh's anger kept rising, Momonga cleared his throat to gained their attention.

"Ah, uhum! Do not worry, young one. This is really a healing potion. Rest assured that I'm not a monster. As proof, I will tell you that she falls in love with me. Now, please drink this. You are wounded quite badly."

Milleadh's anger faded as Momonga told them that she fell in love with him. While it was true that she fell in love with him, but to declare the fact in front of unknown people made her feel embarrassed.

"T-Thank you, Sir."

Finally, the girl received the potion and drank it. As a result, her wound healed completely.

Then, a person in a full set of black armor with a black great axe in the right hand appeared from the 'Gate'.

The armor made the figure looked like a devil. A dark-gray plate on the chest part contrasted with the basic colour of the armor. A pair of dark gray metallic horns emerged from the figure's full-face helmet. Long claws also could be seen from the metal gauntlets the figure wore.

Milleadh and Momonga knew that person was Albedo. The reason why Momonga brought her was due to her being the best in terms of defensive powers. Thus, she could defend Momonga and Milleadh in case there were strong enemies.

"I deeply apologize for being late."

Just before Milleadh could respond to Albedo, she caught a glance of the two human girls were scared by something. Then, she heard steps that sounded like it belongs to a giant.

Milleadh turned her head towards the source of the sounds and found a bulky-armored skeleton with a tower-shield and flamberge on both hands. It was two meters high and now it ran towards the village. Milleadh knew that it was an undead which her future husband created. The name of the undead was Death Knight.

Milleadh raised her eyebrows. As she recalled, Death Knight was a level 35 defensive-type monster that possessed the defense equal to a level 40 monster. So she found it amusing when the protector left the one that should be protected.

"Your timing is perfect, Albedo," said Momonga as he realized that Albedo has already arrived.

"Thank you very much, My Lord. Then, what should we do about these low life forms?"

Their conversation made her turned her head back to the two girls. Then, she gazed at Albedo and said,

"My dearest overlord said that our enemies here are the knights like that," Milleadh pointed a knight that she killed previously and then pointed at the two human girls while continuing, "Because our mission here is to save the villagers like these helpless beings. Dear, you can go to save the village. I want to talk to them for a while."

Albedo flinched a little because of how Milleadh called Momonga but she still bowed her head to acknowledge her mistress' order. Momonga nodded to Milleadh while cast his spells to the two human girls.

"「Anti-Life Cocoon」 「Wall of Protection from Arrows」. I have placed protection magic barriers to protect you. Judging by your reaction towards magics, I can see that you know about them. And as you can see, I am a magic caster. Please rest assured that I will go to save your village now."

Then, Momonga reached out to two small horns and tossed them through the barriers.

"Just in case, I will give those items for you. Those were called 'Horn of the Goblin General'. You just need to blow the horn and goblins– small monsters will appear and you can order them to protect yourselves."

Just as Momonga started walking, the older girl – followed by the younger girl – prostrated to Momonga and Milleadh while having eyes brimming with tears and thanked them.

Milleadh's mood rose again as she now realized that they really could become part of their treasure in the future. It was amusing to think that maybe they could worship them someday.

Aside from the older girl's disrespectful act earlier, she now found that those two human girls were quite cute like pets and maybe they really would place their loyalty to her and Momonga.

Then, the older girl asked their names. The first one who answered was Milleadh while having an amused smile on her face. It was a sign that Milleadh accepted them as pets. And pets must know the names of their owners.

"My name is Milleadh, for now."

"T-Thank you, Milleadh-sama!"

"Thank you, Mill... –sama!"

Looks like her name was difficult for the younger girl. She couldn't protest, though. She knew that her name was difficult to pronounce. She thought that when the little girl had become old enough, only then she could pronounce her name correctly.

But then, one thing came to her mind. What would her name be after she married with Momonga?

Would she took the surname of 'Suzuki' and became 'Suzuki Milleadh' or 'Milleadh Suzuki'?

Her thought was interrupted by Momonga's voice. With his regal and majestic voice, he announced his great name to them.

"I am one of the nine origins and the leader of the forty-one! The main embodiment of its existence! Hear my name and convey it to all beings you crossed path! I am... **Ainz Ooal Gown**!"

Not only the two girls who were awed after hearing the majestic name of one of their saviors. Milleadh was awed, too.

What her future husband said was right. He was the leader of the guild. Before their arrival in this world, he worked harder than Milleadh to maintained the guild's existence. And Milleadh agreed that her future husband was worthy to carry its name.

She wasn't sure of what this world's name consisted of. Was it consists of the surname followed by a given name or a given name followed by the surname?

But at least, now she knew that she would carry parts of the guild's name.

And she would be proud to use it.

* * *

Enri Emmot and her little sister - Nemu Emmot - now sat in the center of magic barriers while tried to erase her tears just as she was watching Ainz Ooal Gown walked with a figure with black armor to her village.

At the first encounter she had with him, she scared of him because he was an undead. But his actions were opposite to what she knew about the undead.

She was told by her father that undead was a monster who hates the living such as humans and would kill them on the spot. But now, she wasn't sure about it.

Maybe her father was right. But there was a possibility that the undead named Ainz Ooal Gown was a good undead who didn't hate the living because he just saved her and her little sister from their demise.

Then, her gaze shifted to her another savior who was said that her name was Milleadh.

She was the complete opposite of Ainz Ooal Gown.

She had the appearance of a beautiful woman of the human race who wore red armor on her body, red gauntlets on each hand, red boots on each leg, and a golden tiara on her head. But Enri knew that beautiful appearance contrasted to her power. The power she showed when she killed one of the knights was beyond anything that humans could do, at least from Enri's point of view.

Her beautiful face along with red hair and pair of ruby eyes made Enri acknowledged her as the most beautiful woman she knew and maybe she was truly the most beautiful woman in the world.

Enri watched Milleadh who was now seemed talking to someone though she could not find anyone but them in this woods.

Maybe Milleadh realized that Enri stared at her. So she turned her head and looked at Enri, followed by a kind voice that asked,

"What's wrong, young one? You seem to stare at me."

Enri thought that she has done something disrespectful towards her savior and bowed her head while apologizing.

"F-Forgive me for my rudeness, Milleadh-sama! I-I just fond of your beauty!"

Enri prostrated to the extent of her forehead touched the ground. She couldn't believe what she did. Even after Milleadh with Ainz Ooal Gown came to save them, Enri repaid them with an act of rudeness.

"I forgive you, young one. Though I feel that you do nothing rude to me. Instead, you praised my beauty and said that you are fond of it. It makes me happy. So please raise your head, young human girl."

Obeying her savior, Enri raised her head to found Milleadh who was still wearing a warm smile looking at her. Then, Enri realized something was odd from Milleadh's words.

"T-Thank you very much, Milleadh-sama. P-Please forgive me if I ask something inappropriate, but why you call myself like you are not a human?"

"Before that, I want to know your name first, as well as the little girl's name."

Enri nodded and started to state their names.

"My name is Enri Emmot. And this is my little sister, Nemu Emmot."

Suddenly, Enri could see Milleadh fall to her knees with tears ran down from her ruby eyes. It made Enri panicked. She didn't know what causes Milleadh to cried.

"M-Milleadh-sama?! Have I done something wrong?"

Milleadh looked at Enri with a warm smile, though her tears still did not stop. Milleadh shook her head like she was a lunatic and said,

"I understand now! Hahahaha! Damn it! You are really a great person, Enri Emmot! You remind me of my late older sister. Before Momon–... Ainz saved me, my older sister protected me from a murderer. She shielded my body when the blade of the murderer almost reached me. Unfortunately, that act led to her death. And now I'm happy that Nemu will not have to worry about going through what I feel. You are still alive, Enri!"

Enri already had tears ran down through her cheeks. But Milleadh still not finished. She shifted her eyes to looked at Nemu and continue.

"Nemu, please love your older sister and be grateful that she is still alive. Be a good girl and listen to your older sister okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mill... –sama!" replied Nemu along with a nod of her head.

"Good girl!"

Enri's feeling was mixed with shock and happiness after she heard her savior told about her past at their first encounter. Enri thought that as an act of trust from her savior. Then, a sadness came to her mind from the thoughts of what her savior went through in the past.

Enri knew that Milleadh was strong. But she never even thought that there was a time when Milleadh was weak and helpless, just like her. Though now she knew because Milleadh had told them that she was once a weakling.

And to lost someone special was really hard. Even more so if that person died to protect you.

Then the images of the nightmare came to her mind.

What would happen if Ainz Ooal Gown and Milleadh did not save them?

What would happen if Enri died?

The thoughts made Enri shaking in fear. And at the same time, she was glad that those were just mere thoughts. After all, Enri was saved by Ainz Ooal Gown and Milleadh, with Nemu still alive and well on her side.

If they did not save them, Enri and Nemu surely would be dead by now.

And even if Nemu was saved due to Enri's sacrifice, she was sure that Nemu alone would not survive long in this harsh world.

Enri then caught a view where Milleadh looked at her after she calmed down and completely wiped her face from the tears.

"Now I will answer your question, Enri. I am not a human. I am a being of what you called a dragon."

_A dragon?!_

Enri and Nemu gasped after they heard Milleadh's answer.

It was unbelievable. After all, Milleadh was looked like a human being. It was illogical how a dragon had that kind of appearance.

As if felt what Enri thought, Milleadh gave her an explanation with her kind voice.

"I know it is unbelievable, but it is true. I am a True Dragon and I have the skill to change my form into three specific forms. A human form, half-dragon form, and full dragon form. To provide you with better proof, now I will change into my half-dragon form. Please forgive me if you find my half-dragon form inappropriate."

Before Enri could react, Milleadh already showed her half-dragon form.

Some crimson scales covered her skin, though not completely erased her human's shape. Then two crimson dragon wings emerged from her back. A crimson dragon tail also could be seen from her bottom and two black horns appeared on her head along with black claws from her fingers.

Her golden tiara was gone. Though Enri didn't know why the golden tiara was gone, it actually because of half-dragon form's penalty which could not equip any accessory-type equipment except for World-class Item. If Milleadh changed to half-dragon form from human-form that equipped accessories, then those accessories would automatically be unequipped and transferred to her dimensional pocket.

Enri and Nemu could only stare with an opened mouth as they looked at Milleadh's half-dragon form.

"I am sorry for–"

"Beautiful..."

Milleadh's eyes went wide after she heard Enri spoke. Then, Enri saw her little sister had sparkles in her eyes. It was proof that Milleadh's half-dragon form was truly beautiful. And it made Enri confused by the reason why Milleadh called her half-dragon form as 'inappropriate'.

"Thank you, Enri, Nemu. I really wanted to hug you two, but I don't want to break the defensive barriers that protect you."

After that, Enri saw Milleadh turned her head to her right and seemed to talk to the empty air again.

_Maybe that just an invisible guard of Milleadh-sama,_ was what Enri could conclude.

Unbeknown to her, her conclusion was right on the spot. The one Milleadh talking to was one of Eight Edge Assassins who was conveying Ainz's message to Milleadh.

After Milleadh had done talking, she returned back to her human form, equipped back her golden tiara, and looked into Enri and Nemu again.

"Okay, Enri, Nemu. Ainz said that the village is safe now and he asked me to bring you back to the village. But before that, I want you two to promise three things to me. Is that fine with you?"

Enri did not have any suspicions to Milleadh. She believed Milleadh and Ainz Ooal Gown were kind beings. If not, they would not bother to save her and her little sister. So, Enri nodded to Milleadh while saying,

"Of course, Milleadh-sama."

"Thank you, Enri. The first thing is I want you to promise me is to hide mine and Ainz's true race. You see, even if Ainz is a kind person, he is still undead and undead was considered as the enemy for the living, right? So it will troublesome if that information is leaked. Do you promise me?"

"Yes, Milleadh-sama. I promise– no, we swear that we will keep that information just for our knowledge even if someone tortures us in order to gain that information!"

"No. It is fine if you giving up that information if you are being tortured. But I promise we will come to save you immediately if you are being tortured by some fools. Now, the next thing I want you to promise to me is–"

Enri could only wait when Milleadh stopped speaking suddenly and placed her right hand on the barriers. Much to Enri's surprise, an energy impact came out of Milleadh's hand and made the barriers – that were cast by a strong magic caster in Enri's eyes – shattered into pieces. After that, Milleadh continued.

"– to keep caring about each other. Enri must teach Nemu about every knowledge she knows and helps with Nemu's growth while Nemu must listen to what Enri says. And the last promise is I want you to promise me to be safe and live well until you die of old age on the warm bed. Do you promise me?"

Enri and Nemu were shaking so hard, amazed by Milleadh's kindness and cares towards them. And with a huge smile on their face, Enri as the older sister answered Milleadh with,

"Yes! We promise, Milleadh-sama! Thank you very much!"

They smiled at each other. And at that moment, Enri swore to herself that she wouldn't do anything that could lead to their saviors' disappointment towards them. Even if she was just a peasant, the lowest of the lowest life form, she placed an undeniable loyalty to their saviors.

To Milleadh and Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

A black robe figure who was now wearing a strange mask to cover his face and iron gauntlets on his both hands stood in front of the village chief of the village he saved. Now, he was waiting for his companion to bring those two human girls back to this village after he made the Death Knight slaughtered the attackers of the village.

He has changed his name to officially presented his guild so his achievements in this world could become achievements of his guild.

Although he still wasn't sure about what Milleadh would think about he changed his name to their guild's name, he at least believed that Milleadh wouldn't get angry at him.

Even if he was not as prideful as Milleadh, he still was proud of his role as a guildmaster. Thus, it made him confident about taking the name of his guild.

He was once Momonga. A player who led the other 40 members of a sixth-ranked guild in Yggdrasil.

But in this new world, he was an overlord who ruled over The Great Tomb of Nazarick and probably would rule the entire world alongside with Milleadh and his subordinates.

He was one of the last two remaining Supreme Beings. And the one who held the most authority in The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

After talked with the village chief, he stared into a Death Knight he created earlier. He was curious about the Death Knight. In Yggdrasil, created monsters would disappear after pass through a specific time. But that Death Knight did not disappear even after a long time has passed.

He recalled how he created the Death Knight. When he used skill 'Create Middle-Tier Undead: Death Knight', a black liquid emerged from thin air and covered the corpse of the knight he killed. Then, the Death Knight was created.

_Maybe because I used a corpse? Maybe if I create undead using a corpse, it will not disappear until it destroyed? I have to conduct an experiment about this after my business here is done. But where I can get the corpses?_

Suddenly, a hoarse voice could be heard from the Death Knight and asking,

"YoU haVE orDeR fOr mE, mY LoRd?"

_And that's the funny part. It can talk now_.

"Just stand by, for now, Death Knight!"

Death Knight growled before it answered it's master.

"UndeRstOOd, mY LoRd."

After nodded to the Death Knight, Ainz continued his thoughts. But when he was busy thinking, a view of Milleadh with a little girl on her shoulders and a teenage girl whose hand was held by Milleadh came into Momonga's eyes.

Seeing the view, Momonga could only smirk inside.

_It looks like she becomes fond of them. Haha. To think that she refused to save them before._

He looked at villagers' faces when they saw the beauty of Milleadh. They looked like a doppelganger with eyes widened and mouth opened. And at the same time also became speechless and could not move.

Ainz fount it amusing to watch.

_Yes. I understand what you feel. Her real-world appearance is beautiful, but Milleadh's appearance right now is something else._

Ainz really amused by their reactions. It made him want to scream words like, 'Yes! That's a woman who will marry me!'.

But he chose not to do that because it was embarrassing.

As he saw Milleadh and the two human girls reached him, he couldn't hide his shock when the older girl released her hand from Milleadh's and kneeled before him.

"Ainz Ooal Gown-sama. I thank you once again for saving me, my sister, and our village. Please forgive my previous impoliteness towards you."

_Eh? What she is talking about?_

He looked at Milleadh and he found that Milleadh nod because she satisfied by the girl's action, while Albedo did the same as Milleadh did. Fortunately for him, his passive skill kicked in and he was able to calm himself from the shock he received.

"Raise your head and stand on your feet, young one! Please do not mind it too much as we help this village for a payment. The village chief agreed to provide me with information about this world nowadays. You see, I, Milleadh, and our subordinates have been in deep slumber for a very long time and lacking in the knowledge of this world at this current time."

The girl rose and stood, obeying Ainz's words. Just then the village chief approached him and invited him to his house for the sake of providing the information he knew of.

Ainz nodded and looked at Milleadh.

"Mill, I and Albedo will go to the chief's house to receive our payment. You should come too."

"I understand, Ainz."

Milleadh lifted the younger girl on her back and placed her in front of the older girl.

"Nemu, I will join with Ainz for a while. I am sorry but you have to be in Enri's– your sister's side right now."

Ainz could clearly see that the little girl named Nemu was a bit sad when Milleadh told that she would leave her. But the girl Nemu still obeyed Milleadh.

Now Ainz knew why Milleadh liked them. They were sisters. Moreover, the older sister who was named Enri – as he heard from Milleadh's conversation with Nemu – was protecting her younger sister. Much like Milleadh's older sister protected her.

After gave a head pat to Nemu, Milleadh approached him and said,

"Sorry for making you wait."

Momonga just nodded and turned to the village chief.

"Then, we will be in your care, Chief."

"Of course, Gown-sama. Please follow me."

The village chief then led them to his house.

There, he and Milleah – Albedo was outside to guard the perimeter – learned that the village's name they saved was Carne Village which was located at the border between Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, just next to the Great Forest of Tob while on the north of the village was Azerlisia Mountains.

Carne Village was a part of Re-Estize Kingdom. The village chief told them that Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire had a bad relationship and held annual wars once in a year.

On the south, there was a country named Slane Theocracy who held human-supremacy. Thus, Ainz and Milleadh agreed that the country was dangerous to Nazarick.

_The Chief thought that the knights who attacked them were from Baharuth Empire but there is a possibility that they were a force of Slane Theocracy which wanted to worsen political relations between Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. What a miss! I should have captured one of those knights to gained information about that._

The conversation continued on the currency of this world. The village chief explained that various countries in this world used four primary metals and the value of the metals increasing the currency value. The four primary metals were copper, silver, gold, and platinum.

After that, Ainz and Milleadh learned that one gold coin of Yggdrasil was worth at least twice as a standard gold coin in this new world. But the village chief's wife also told them that due to the artwork of Yggdrasil's gold coins, their worth could be five times as standard gold coins.

Then, curiosity came to Ainz's mind.

"Chief, are there any dragons near this region?"

The village chief nodded to Ainz as a response towards Ainz's question.

"From what I heard from adventurers, there are dragons near this region. Especially, there is a country which ruled by dragon councils located northwest of this kingdom. Though I know nothing about that country. I also heard that there was a country named Dragonic Kingdom in the south of Baharuth Empire. The adventurers said that Dragonic Kingdom is in a big crisis due to their war against Beastman Country. I am very sorry, Gown-sama. I only know a portion of those countries by hearing them from the adventurers."

_Now that's very interesting! I wonder if I can send Milleadh to one of those countries. Hmm. Maybe we can take advantage of the crisis in the Dragonic Kingdom and force them to be indebted to us. Sure, we will have to look for information about Dragonic Kingdom and Beastman Country. How strong those beastman beings are so they can corner a kingdom that contains the strongest being such as dragons? Oh!_

Ainz made a mental note to investigate Dragonic Kingdom and Beastman Country after this. Then, his curiosity rose up as he recalled a term that was said by the village chief earlier.

"No, no. It's fine, Chief. You already give me an answer to my question. But what about adventurers you spoke of?"

"Ah, they are people who take requests and be paid for monsters subjugation, an escort mission, or a ruin investigation. They are managed by a guild called the Adventurer's Guild. Moreover, in a city near this village–"

The village chief moved his finger on the map to the southwest of Carne Village.

"– which named E-Rantel, there is an Adventurer's Guild responsible for managing requests and it's adventurers that gather in this city. So if you want to go to E-Rantel, the road that leads to the city is at least safe from the threats of monsters because adventurers routinely hunt monsters around the area."

"I see. Thank you very much for the information, Chief. Mill, is there something you want to ask?"

Ainz looked at Milleadh who had been quiet all this time. To responded to Ainz's question, Milleadh shook her head and said,

"None. Thank you very much, Chief."

"Please don't mind it, Gown-sama, Milleadh-sama. That information is a payment for your kindness, after all."

Then, someone knocked on the door and said that the preparation for a funeral to the dead villagers is ready. Thus, Ainz, Milleadh, the village chief, and his wife got out of the house and headed to attend it.

* * *

Now, Ainz with Albedo on his side was watching the funeral for the dead villagers caused by the attack on their village under a big tree not too far from the cemetery. Meanwhile, Milleadh was embracing Enri and Nemu who lost both of their parents in the front of their graves.

At first, Ainz thought that Milleadh would ask him to resurrect the dead parents of the girls named Enri and Nemu. Lucky for him, Milleadh didn't ask for it. It was probably because of Milleadh's trait as a dragon who was stingy in using resources. And for Ainz himself, he couldn't just resurrect the dead even if he wanted to.

A magic caster who brought death and life. If people knew about what Ainz and Nazarick could do while they still didn't possess enough information, Ainz thought that would bring problems for Nazarick. Due to that thought, Ainz would not try to resurrect dead people. At least, until they possessed enough knowledge of this new world.

After the funeral, he and Milleadh, together with Albedo, walked around the village to observe the villagers who were busy repairing things. And after some crosschecks, he concluded that their job was over.

He looked into Albedo who he felt was not comfortable in a place full of humans. So he asked,

"Albedo, what do you think of humans?"

Albedo looked at Ainz before she answered.

"Forgive me, Ainz-sama. Except for Aureole Omega, I think humans are flies among flies. The lowest form of the lowest life forms."

_That low?!_

Before Ainz could respond to Albedo's words, he found Milleadh looked at Albedo and said,

"Albedo, I know that you think lowly of humans. Trash of all trashes. But please don't think low of humans that I like. If you think so low about them too, then you assume that I like something that even worse than trash."

"Of course, Milleadh-sama. If you like something, then that must be something that has some values," said Albedo while bowing her head to Milleadh.

"Good. As expected of Albedo."

"Thank you very much, Milleadh-sama."

After he felt their conversation was over, Ainz chose to cut in.

"Uhum! I know that you dislike humans greatly. But at least, I hope you can act to not hate them. It is important to do some actings to deceive them."

"Understood, Ainz-sama."

Ainz shifted his gaze towards Milleadh before he spoke.

"Mill, what do you think about me taking the name of our guild?"

"I think that you are worthy of taking our guild's name. You are the leader, after all. And the leader represents what he leads," answered Milleadh with a warm smile on her face.

"Umu. And there is one more reason why I chose to take this name. If we rule the world, then the name of Ainz Ooal Gown will be spread throughout the world. And if some of our friends are in this world, they will know immediately and can seek us easily."

"Oh! I didn't think about that! As expected of Ainz!"

Ainz's mood rose up after he heard Milleadh agreed with him taking the name of Ainz Ooal Gown.

_That's good! Now our business is done and let's have some rest in Nazarick!_

Just as Ainz wanted to go home, he received a 'Message' from someone.

"[My Lord, this is Nigredo. I want to report that a group of horse riders is approaching the village.]"

Ainz sighed heavily with his mood fell down to the lowest. He thought it was over, but looked like there was more job to do. And it made him tired physiologically.

"[Are they the same group as the knights who were attacking this village earlier?]"

"[No, My Lord. Their equipment is more shabby than the knights earlier.]"

"[I understand. Thank you, Nigredo.]"

Ainz cut off the 'Message' and looked into Milleadh.

"Mill, looks like we'll get more company. What will you do?"

Milleadh smiled at him while giving her answer.

"I will stay here and protect those new parts of our treasure. No one can take our treasure!"

"Kuhahaha! I understand! Then we'll stay here for a little bit longer."

They then approached the village chief who already knew about those horse riders from one of the villagers who watched perimeters. Thus, they together with the Death Knight stayed in the village's square and waiting for those riders arrived.

_Now, who are those riders exactly and what is their purpose to come here?_

Ainz was curious.

What kind of people that they would meet soon?

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Afterword:**

**Do you want a fight scene? Do not worry! I will give it to you in the next chapter!**

**And I'm so sorry for my mistakes in this chapter! Please tell me if this chapter becomes unreadable!**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**For anyone who hasn't realize, I made Single Blow-class as a basic job class. Though I don't know if it was an advance class or not.**

**I am sorry if you are disappointed by my decision.**

**And I am sorry if I took so long to update the story.**

**Thanks to HappyLoner for helping me with this fanfiction.**

**And thanks to members of ABD's discord channel who gives me advice.**

**Here is chapter 6**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Shine of Bravery**

* * *

A muscular man in his thirties led a group of horse riders behind him. The man's name was Gazef Stronoff. He was a warrior captain of Re-Estize Kingdom who received the title after he became the champion of the royal tournament held by a royal family by defeating an extraordinary warrior named Brain Unglaus in the final. And thanks to his victorious announcement, his strength was then recognized by many and was given an honorable position by the King of Re-Estize Kingdom, King Ramposa III.

Unfortunately, a commoner like himself could not become a 'knight'. Thus, King Ramposa III assigned him as a 'warrior captain' so he could command his own warrior troops that consisted of many commoners like him with the main duty of protecting the king.

But right now, he and his twenty-four men were marching off by the king's order to investigate and hunt down the imperial knights that were attacking villages around the kingdom. Originally, he brought at least fifty men with him. But he ordered half of his troops to watch over the villagers in the refuge.

His vice-captain told him that it might be a trap set by the nobles due to him not wearing the main equipment – which each part of them was considered as the kingdom's treasure –. Even so, he still carried out the order of the king and continued the pursuit as he felt that it was his duty to obey the king's order.

Though deep in his mind, he had another reason. That reason was he couldn't hold himself when knowing that many commoners were suffering from the attacks.

And finally, Gazef and his troops currently made their way to another village that had been attacked by the knights.

As he arrived there in the evening, he couldn't hide his shock when he looked at the village's condition.

Unlike the other villages that were burned, wrecked, and had smoke looming to the sky, the village they headed to this time did not suffer those conditions and still intact, though some building had received minor damages.

But, Gazef knew that they couldn't let their guard down so he sent two of his men to be a lookout.

Gazef and his troops then saw four people and an undead monster stood at the village's square. He didn't know about the others, but Gazef didn't dare to look at the undead monster. So, the first person he saw was an old man wearing common clothes. Gazef immediately thought that he was the village chief of Carne Village.

But, the three others were different.

There he saw a figure in a demon-looking black armor who wielded a great black axe on its hand. From the look of the body's shape, Gazef could recognize that the figure was a female.

Then, his next gaze laid onto a young woman in red armor and a golden tiara on her head. It matches as if the tiara was made to decorate her beautiful red hair. Gazef even noticed a wooden sword on her left waist.

But the most important aspect that Gazef saw was her beauty.

She was too beautiful. Even Gazef thought that her beauty could easily surpass the third princess' whom be claimed by many people as the most beautiful person in the region.

And lastly, Gazef shifted his eyes to a figure who wore a luxurious black robe and had a strange-looking mask on its face. The figure emitted an aura of authority, even bigger than the king's whom he served. Not only that, but Gazef's instinct could also feel another aura from the figure.

It was an aura of death.

As Gazef approached them, the auras it bore were getting stronger and stronger. At that moment, Gazef knew that the last figure he saw was the most extraordinary being he ever met.

Gazef and his men stopped their horses when they reached those people. Then, he started to introduce themselves.

"I am the Warrior Captain of Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff! We of the warrior troop were sent by the king to investigate the assaults of many villages around the kingdom!"

Gazef found the old man surprised when he introduced himself. Then, the masked figure looked at the old man and asked,

"Do you know him, Chief?"

"Yes, Gown-sama. Though only by name, I know that Stronoff-sama is the strongest warrior in Re-Estize Kingdom who command warrior troop by the king's order," answered the old man who Gazef now knew that he was really the village chief.

Gazef cut their conversation and spoke to the village chief.

"I see that you are the village chief. But, who are the people beside you?"

When the village chief wanted to introduce the three people besides him, the black robe figure – who was Gazef knew as a man by his regal voice earlier – stepped in and introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet you, Warrior Captain, Gazef Stronoff-dono. The black-armored woman is Albedo and the red-haired woman beside me is Milleadh, for now. As for me, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown. We were near this area when this village was under attack so we decided to save it and its people."

Hearing that, Gazef got off from his horse and bowed to Ainz and his companions.

"My deepest gratitude for you, Gown-dono, Milleadh-dono, and Albedo-dono! Thank you for saving this village and its people!"

"Please raise your head, Stornoff-dono. We saved them for a prize, after all," said Ainz.

Gazef shook his head and responded,

"Even so, you saved the people is still a fact. Thank you very much."

Then, Gazef dared to shift his eyes and looking at the Death Knight who stood still on their sides.

"Forgive my rudeness, but may I ask you about that 'guy', Gown-dono?" asked Gazef while raising his head.

"There is no rudeness coming from you, Stronoff-dono. To answer your question, that is my bodyguard. You see this mask, right? It capable of controlling that 'guy'," answered Ainz while pointing at his strange-looking mask to Gazef.

"So you can't take that mask off?"

"Yes. If I do that, that guy will go berserk and start slaughtering any living beings he sees."

Ainz's answer made Gazef and the village chief frowned in fear. The village chief knew of what the Death Knight capable of. And although Gazef didn't know about the Death Knight's exact strength, he could feel that he most likely would lose against that being.

Suddenly, one of his men who was charged to be a lookout came to him and shouted something.

"Captain! This village is surrounded by some people who summoned angels!"

"What?!"

Gazef panicked. He could guess who those people were. But, to think that the strongest human country wanted him dead, it was hard to believe.

In that situation, Gazef could feel the sensation of metal touched his shoulder. When he looked back, he saw Ainz's figure who was touching his shoulder.

"Stronoff-dono. It is better if we carefully determine who those people are rather than to take a wild guess about them. What say you?"

Gazef agreed with him. He felt comfortable that there was someone like Ainz who could see the situation calmly.

"Let's do that! Recall the other one to gather here! Gown-dono, where we can hide while observing the enemies?"

"Yes, Captain!"

As his men led his steed to patched the other lookout, Gazef saw Ainz talked to the village chief before the village chief left and Ainz turned back to him.

"With the permission of the village chief, we could hide in the village's warehouse along with the villagers."

Gazef smiled. He never thought that someone like Ainz who looked like a great noble from somewhere would bother to ask permission from a commoner like a village chief. His respect for the man named Ainz Ooal Gown rose to a high meter.

"Thank you very much."

After his men had been gathered, they then followed Ainz's group to the village's warehouse.

* * *

Milleadh looked outside through one of the windows of the village's warehouse. She could see what appears to be twenty-one people with their summoned angels floating next to them and it was true that they surrounded this village.

But there was one thing that caught Milleadh's attention and maybe Ainz's too.

The angels that those people summoned were equipped with shining breastplates and shining swords on their hands. And their appearances were too familiar for Milleadh and Ainz, even for Albedo as well. Or it could be said that anyone who came from Yggdrasil surely had knowledge of those angels. That's why those angels got Milleadh's attention.

_Those without a doubt are Archangel Flames and on the back was __the__ Principality Observation. How could they summon the angels from Yggdrasil? Are there some players with them?_

While having her curiosity, she silently glanced toward Ainz who was now discussing something with the warrior captain.

The reason she did not talk to him was because Ainz was there.

Even though for the NPCs they were Supreme Beings, Ainz's position was higher than her as Ainz was the leader. So she felt that she had no authority to speak with a high-ranked person like Gazef Stronoff. Therefore, she decided to remain silent and just listened to their conversation.

"Do you happen to know them, Stronoff-dono?"

"Yes. Judging by their high-class equipment and the fact that there are a lot of magic casters who can summon angels, they most likely from the Sunlight Scripture, one of six elite forces known as Six Scriptures from Slane Theocracy."

"I don't understand. Does this village really hold some values to even Slane Theocracy is willing to send one of their scriptures here?"

"No, Gown-dono. There can be only one reason for that."

Milleadh who heard Gazef's words could not understand what he meant. But after Ainz and Gazef' glanced at each other for a brief moment, she could feel that Ainz already knew of the situation.

"I never thought that you will be hated to that extent, Stronoff-dono."

"It is indeed troublesome," said Gazef with a weary expression.

At last, Milleadh could understand what Gazef meant by that 'one reason'. They, the Sunlight Scripture, were after Gazef's life by luring him into one of the villages that imperial knights attacked.

_If they waited for Gazef to saving one of the villages, does that mean Slane Theocracy allied themselves with Baharuth Empire? Or they just wait for him to come while watching the imperial knights' movement?_

Just as Milleadh was to use her 'Wise Mind' to calculated those probabilities, Ainz spoke of his theory to Gazef.

"So the probability of those imperial knights who attacked the villages are just disguised forces of Slane Theocracy is quite high."

"Most likely."

Milleadh's eyes went wide. She didn't think of that possibility. It made her admire her future husband more, but at the same time lowered her thoughts of her competency too.

_Am I really that incompetent to never thought every possibility?_

Milleadh lowered her head. It was so low that she could see her own feet if her bust didn't block it.

It seems like Ainz felt her sadness and made him asked,

"Mill, are you alright? You seem down."

Milleadh answered without raising her head.

"I just feel that I am so incompetent that I did not think of the possibility that those imperial knights were just disguised forces. I'm sorry, Ainz."

After she finished her words, she could feel a familiar sensation on top of her head. To confirmed that sensation, she raised her head and saw Ainz patted her head with his right hand.

"You are not incompetent, Mill. You are just still young and do not possess enough experience. But I am sure that you will grow from now on and someday you will become greater than myself."

Milleadh was shocked at Ainz's words and she hurriedly shouted,

"It won't happen! Maybe one day I can become close to your greatness, but surely I can't become greater than you! You are Ainz Ooal Gown, after all!"

She felt that everyone who could hear her was shocked at her words, except for Albedo.

No matter what Ainz thought, it was the truth coming out of her mouth and her mind. Her future husband's greatness was greater than anything in the world.

When she got scolded by Punitto Moe, he always told her to learn from her future husband's skills and assessment, said that his technical skill was so high so he could defeat many players who focused on power builds, even the build of her future husband's build was of the roleplaying build. Of course, she agreed with Punitto Moe because she – who focused on power build – still couldn't defeat him in PvP, even until Yggdrasil has ended.

Ulbert had said that he would definitely leave the guild if it wasn't for him. Bukubukuchagama and Yamaiko also told her that they could understand why she fell in love with him.

The point was that Ainz really had the greatness in him even though he never admitted it and always thought lowly of himself.

"I-I see. Thank you, Mill. But please don't think lowly of yourself. You are a great person too."

Though she still couldn't take it, she felt the warmth from her future husband's words. She surely would hug him if not for Gazef and his troop nearby.

After that, Ainz turned back to Gazef to continue their discussion.

"What will you do, Stronoff-dono?"

Milleadh saw Gazef's expression changed before answering.

"Gown-dono, would you like to be hired? I promise to pay you for high prices."

"Forgive me, but I have to decline that offer."

"I see. Then, what about –"

Just as Gazef wanted to speak again, Ainz raised his right hand to halt him. After Gazef became silent, Ainz said,

"Because we will still fight even if we don't get hired. We have saved this village. It will be in vain if this village is destroyed after we saved it."

Milleadh agreed with him. They have saved this village. It would be in vain if it got destroyed by some random fools. Not to mention that Carne Village was a home for Enri and Nemu who were the humans she fond of.

But that raised a question. Would it be really worth it for someone like Ainz, who was the highest being in this world, to fought with the lowest trashes such as those low life forms of the Sunlight Scripture?

With that question on her mind, Milleadh raised her right hand which brought attention from everyone in the warehouse.

"Do you have something you want to say, Mill? If so, please state it," said Ainz with curiosity in his mind.

Milleadh nodded and spoke while lowering her hand.

"Yes, my dear. I just want you to send me there so I can kill those guys who foolishly tried to destroy something we saved."

Milleadh ignored Gazef and his men who were gasped in surprise by her statement just so she could only hear Ainz who was now propping his chin.

"I know this is a foolish question, but you do realize that you will kill humans, right?"

"Yes. And so what? They may be humans, but they are not people! They'd be willing to kill several innocents just so they can lure the warrior captain into a trap! They are lower than humans. Like Toujiro!"

Toujiro.

A being she resented the most for killing her dearest sister.

Even if he got his punishment by being imprisoned for 20 years, her resentment towards him could not just fade away like dust nor did the flame of hatred within her refuse to burn out.

In her eyes, Toujiro was a human who couldn't be classified as a person. He even worse than animals. That was why she had a thought that anyone who she considered as not a person was the same as Toujiro.

"I understand, Mill. But–"

Ainz approached her to bring his mouth close to Milleadh's ear before he continued with low register,

"– you can't kill the leader of that scripture. I know that you are worried about your penalty, but the leader surely has some valuable information that the chief didn't have. Because of that, I will need him alive. For making sure of you, remember that Junko is on stand by and always be ready to calm you down if your 'Berserk Mind' somehow be activated."

Ainz knew very well about 'Berserk Mind'. It was like 'Blood Frenzy' that Shalltear had. The difference between them was only their condition to be activated.

For Milleadh's 'Berserk Mind' was, if she spent more than 15 minutes to kill 'the enemy'.

In Yggdrasil, there was an AI to read the brain's algorithm so it could know when a berserker like Milleadh was targeting 'the enemy' for battle.

As an example, if Milleadh was targeting five monsters for battle, then the AI would know immediately and started the countdown for 'Berserk Mind' to be activated. As such, Milleadh must kill those five monsters before the countdown was ended.

Not to mention that penalty was not only for 'being' as it also applied for 'thing'.

Fortunately, Milleadh knew how to minimalized her chance of activating her penalty.

It was by targeting the enemy one by one. Of course, that method didn't apply for the lone 'Boss Monster'.

And she couldn't change her target midway. If she did that, she would only adding her target and wouldn't reset the countdown.

That was why Milleadh worried about Ainz's request. If she didn't kill the enemy, her 'Berserk Mind' surely would be activated for one hour. Of course, it would create a disaster towards anything in her view as she couldn't control her actions.

In her 'Berserk Mind' mode, her physical power, agility, and her resistance would be higher than normal. Even Junko would find it very difficult to calm her down. Moreover, there was a high chance for her to be attacking her own allies.

But, Ainz had his own plan to overcome that penalty this time.

"Mill."

Ainz's voice made Milleadh snapped back into reality. Before she could respond to him, Ainz has already spoke again.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is targeting every enemy excluding the leader. I will personally do something about the leader."

Milleadh nodded to Ainz with a smile on her face which Ainz responded it with a nod.

It was really simple, yet a great plan. With that, Milleadh's chance to activated her penalty was slim.

She couldn't think about that method because she never once participated in capturing mission. In Yggdrasil, there was no quest to capture anyone, after all.

Ainz then turned back to Gazef to spoke to him.

"Then, Stronoff-dono. Milleadh will join you to fight those people. As for me, I will stay here and protecting the villagers just in case there are some separated units nearby."

"Is that fine, Gown-dono?"

"Yes. Please don't worry about her. She is strong."

Gazef shook his head as to tell Ainz that he got the wrong idea to his question.

"No, Gown-dono. I was asking you whether it is fine with you and your wife to help us without anything in return?"

Milleadh gasped with her cheeks reddened while Albedo flinched after they heard Gazef used a 'wife' term to pointing Milleadh. She might have called Ainz with the term 'dear', but she wasn't ready to hear other people called her as Ainz's wife.

_I used to tease Satoru. But to be teased like this... Umm..!_

If Milleadh was in her full dragon form, she was sure that she would release a 'Fire Breath' as her cheeks reddened like a volcano that was about to erupt.

Ainz just shrugged to Gazef's question and did not intend to confirm or denied the term that Gazef used for Milleadh.

"Actually, I have something that I want to ask of you, but that can wait. For now, let us focus on the battle against those people and on defending this village. Now, please bring this."

Ainz took out a wooden doll from behind his robe and gave it to Gazef.

That wooden doll was a cash item that had the name of 'Exchange Puppet'. Its ability was to allow the user to switch places with a person who carried it.

Milleadh didn't know the reason for Ainz to give him such an item.

It was because Milleadh guessed that the Eight Edge Assassins would be ordered by Ainz to capture the leader of Sunlight Scripture. As such, she just confused by Ainz's action.

She ignored the view of Gazef who thanked Ainz and received the item as her attention went to her sword.

She looked deep in thought.

Were those enemies worthy to die by her main sword, the Divine-class, 'Root of Yggdrasil'?

It was her first Divine-class Item which dropped by the weakest 'World Enemy'.

The sword that was born from the remnants of the root of the world tree. It was vomited by Nidhoggr – a being which gnawed one of the tree roots – after it got defeated by the guild members.

She recalled when they fought Nidhoggr, the guild was having 33 members remaining as the other 8 members had already left the game.

On that intense battle, Milleadh was killed along with the other 19 members. But her guildmates were kind enough to give her the 'Root of Yggdrasil'. While the World-class Item they got was stored in the Treasury.

She felt that she didn't help much in that battle. She only attacked Nidghoggr with the skills she had until she died.

It was just because her guildmates – especially Ainz, Ulbert, Bukubukuchagama, Yamaiko, and even Punitto Moe – told her that she was one of the keys in defeating Nidhoggr that made her receive the 'Root of Yggdrasil' and it became her main sword right after.

Already reached her conclusion, she approached Ainz and asked him to stop time for a while with Ainz agreed immediately.

The reason for it was because she didn't want anyone to look at her dimensional pocket. Who knew what would happen if they looked at something uncommon like that.

In the world where the time stopped, she – who still could move alongside Ainz and Albedo because they had the time stop countermeasures – put 'Root of Yggdrasil' in her 'inventory' and pulled a new sword after she was looking for it for a while.

The sword she pulled had an evil look to it.

Originally, it was a silver sword that had a blade of Oekashoot type x and inlaid with the inscription +VLFBERHT+ from a Frankish word. But Milleadh changed its appearance to a black sword with the dark red-colored inscription.

Made from a mysterious material and could withstand a hundred battles without any scratch afterwards.

It was the legacy of the vikings that brought disasters to their enemy. The 'Ulfberht Sword'.

Though she always called it as 'Ulbert' as she determined that its name was bothersome to pronounce.

"Why do you change your Divine-class sword with a Legacy-class?" asked Ainz curiously.

Milleadh snorted while shrugging as she answered him.

"Those enemies are not worthy to die by the 'Root of Yggdrasil'. This will be more than enough to slay them. With Ulbert, I will bring disaster, create calamity, and show catastrophe towards them until they longing for death!"

"Your roleplaying aside, Mill, are you not considering that you have become too arrogant? Remember. This is an unknown world. Anything can happen. Not to mention, there is a possibility of strong being that even can bring danger to all Nazarick."

Milleadh became silent.

It was true that this was an unknown world. But she couldn't believe that there was a being that could bring harm to Nazarick. And she didn't think there was a 'World Enemy' in this world too. Because if there was, then this world would surely be destroyed years ago.

"My apologize, Ainz-sama. I do not think that the natives of this world are strong enough to become a threat to us."

It was Albedo who cut into their conversation. Of course, Milleadh agreed with Albedo.

"I agree with Albedo. Just look at those angels! They are so weak to even Kyouhukou will laugh at them! I know that I become arrogant, but my arrogance comes from the knowledge of the enemies in front of us right now. I promise you that I will be on guard when I meet someone that as powerful as we are!"

Ainz sighed after he heard both of their arguments.

"Haahh... I understand. But you must carry a 'Quick-Change' item just in case there are any strong being within the enemy."

"Understood."

Milleadh drew out a wooden stick which written with 'Root of Yggdrasil' on it. It was a cash-item that used to bring up preregistered items instantaneously in the midst of battle.

In Yggdrasil, players needed to rely on the game console in order to take out the item from their inventory. As in the new world, Ainz and Milleadh knew that they still had to look for the item they needed before they could take it out from their dimensional pocket, which was a manifestation of their inventory in this world.

Hence, a 'Quick-Change' item would be useful for players to change their equipment in the midst of a battle for the sake of adapting to any situations that occurred in the battle, such as change of tactics or unexpected events.

Milleadh slipped the stick in her 'Spartan Belt' as the time started to flow again.

She could see everyone except Ainz and Albedo gasped in surprise when they realized that Milleadh has changed her sword. In their eyes, her sword was changing instantly so it couldn't help if they'd be surprised.

Milleadh approached Gazef who was still shocked by the sudden change of Milleadh's sword.

"Let's go kill the Sunlight Scripture, Stronoff-dono!"

"Ah, uh, y-yes! Let's go, Milleadh-dono."

At last, Gazef could snap back into reality and started to order his troops to move out.

Before they parted, Ainz held onto Milleadh's shoulder and spoke to her with a strong tone.

"Go get 'em, Dragon!"

Milleadh smiled maliciously as she walked out with Gazef's warrior troop.

* * *

The Captain of Sunlight Scripture sighed as he looked at a group of horse riders who were charging at them.

His scripture was ordered to kill Gazef Stronoff, but the foolish action of the opposite party was leading him to pity them.

"Captain Nigun, should we attack them now?" asked one of his men.

Just as the captain of Sunlight Scripture – Nigun Grid Luin – was to give out the order, a sight of a beautiful young woman on the back of Gazef Stronoff brought him a feeling of curiosity.

As far as he knew, there was no female in Gazef Stronoff's warrior troop. Moreover, the woman's equipment was far exceeding the warrior troop's right now.

_Who is she? An adventurer that had been hired by the royal family? A new member of Blue Rose?_

Nigun felt ill as he recalled the name of 'Blue Rose'. He touched the scar on his face with a disgusted look.

He received it from the leader of an Adamantite-rank adventurer party, Blue Rose.

It was years ago when Nigun and his men encountered them when they had a mission to eradicate a demi-human village. Those adventurers stopped him as they said those demi-humans were innocent. The leader of Blue Rose had her sword piercing his face as he ordered his men to retreat.

After his defeat to them, Nigun chose to keep his scar as a reminder of his defeat and he swore that one day he would be the one who gave the scar to that leader of Blue Rose.

He shook his head, quickly escaping his thoughts about those filthy women. Right now, no matter who the young woman behind Gazef was – though he now concluded that she was not an adventurer by her lack of tag –, all he had to do was to kill Gazef Stronoff and any witnesses.

_Even a party of Adamantite-rank won't be enough to defeat us now,_ what was Nigun thought.

His arrogant didn't come from a false judgment. One of the Six Cardinal had given him an item that was the legacy of the Six Gods – the deities that were worshipped by the citizens of Slane Theocracy – consisted of a servant from heaven who could even slay one of Evil Deities that rampaged in this world two hundred years ago.

With assured victory in his hands, Nigun ordered his men and their angels.

"Prepare to engage at our enemies!"

The horses' excitement reverberated from their trotting hooves.

It was because they trained as a steed of war, they were perceptive as to when they were approaching the battlefield.

Gazef and his men were as excited as them when they were engaging at their enemies. No despair, no fear, only excitement and bravery as they knew they would drive out the enemy of their kingdom.

Their bravery and courage were always with them. But their excitement came from someone who was sitting behind Gazef on the back of his horse. The person was a young woman whose beauty even surpassed the third princess.

Her fragile-looking body and her incomparable beautiful face might not fit in the field where one must kill another.

But her armor, her evil-looking sword, her bearing, and her fearless smile told otherwise.

She was nowhere of a knight as she was fit the most of a brave warrior who has stood in countless battles. Not to mention, she was one of the saviors of Carne Village and someone who was trusted by a being that they considered as a great magic caster.

And she said that her name was Milleadh.

"Listen! We can't lose here if we want to protect our people! We are the one who stands between the people of Carne Village and their catastrophe! It is true that the great magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown-dono, is there with his companion! But we can't let the village to become a battlefield once again!"

""Yeahh! We are the one who loves and protects our kingdom! Both its people and its sovereignty!""

Gazef couldn't help but smile at his men's courageous answer.

He felt it. He was at the best of his condition regardless he didn't wear his main equipment. He knew that he and his men would succeed and would defeat their enemy.

"You have good men with you, Stronoff-dono! I can tell that they are very brave! I bet that you and your men will still be charging at the enemies even I and Ainz do not help you!"

The praise came from Gazef's back. He couldn't turn his head as he was looking at the enemy. But he still thanked the young woman for her praise towards them.

"Thank you very much, Milleadh-dono! You are right! They really are the men I proud of!"

Suddenly, his horse neighed loudly and raise its front pair of hooves and kicked violently.

Gazef could still calm despite the sudden event and hugged the neck of his horse to prevent himself from falling off. His horse stopped its track and didn't budge even an inch as he flogged the horse on its abdomen. It was like someone with higher authority than the person mounted its back was giving it order.

There could only be one reason for such abnormal behavior. It was an effect of magic.

Gazef shited his gaze towards one of the magic casters on the enemy line and confirmed his conclusion.

_Mind-Control Magic, huh? Damn! If it was me who they targetted, I surely could resist it!_

That was what Gazef thought as he curses his own incompetence to never thought of that event.

"Stronoff-dono. Get off your horse! The steeds are out! We must proceed on foot!"

The suggestion came from Milleadh who he didn't know when she got off from the horse.

Gazef looked at his surroundings and found his men's horses experienced the same fate as his. Thus, making him agreed with Milleadh's suggestion.

"Men! Get off of your horses! We proceed by foot!"

As they finished umounted their horses, Gazef narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blonde man who he thought as the captain of Sunlight Scripture.

Gazef pointed his sword towards the man as he shouted,

"You! Come tell the reason why Slane Theocracy that declares as the defender of humanity attacking the villages consisted of powerless and innocent humans!"

The blonde man smirked as he spoke to responded Gazef. He was not shouting, so Gazef thought that he used some kind of magic to make his voice reached him.

"Of course we hate to do those actions, but it is for the sake of luring you into us so we can kill you. Gazef Stronoff, your death is the will of Gods to reach a better future for humanity! Please offer your life without any resistance and I will make sure that your death will be swift and painless!"

Gazef smiled. He never thought that the Gods wanted him to be dead. But–

"I understand! If that is God's will, surely I should obey and happily embracing the death! But, I refuse! I will not be killed by the enemy of my kingdom! I, Gazef Stronoff, with my warrior troop and kind people who agreed to help me, will resist until our last blood drop!"

""Oooohhhhhh!""

Milleadh had a grin on her face as she looked at Gazef's and his warrior troop bravery. For the first time since she arrived in this world, she felt respect towards humans. Especially to Gazef who could lead his men to the path of bravery.

Meanwhile, the captain of Sunlight Scripture had an angry looked on his face. He felt mocked by Gazef and his warrior troop. He couldn't believe that such a lowly being like humans dared to go against the Gods' will.

"How foolish of you, Gazef Stronoff! Then I, Nigun Grid Luin, declares you and those people with you as the sinner and will be vanquished of this world! Order the angels to attack them!"

The Sunlight Scripture started to move. Six angels that have been summoned flew at them with high speed. Milleadh wastes no time. She knew that she wasn't good at tactical planning, but there was someone who had enough experience to think about it.

"Stronoff-dono! Give out the orders! Since I'm not good at making any tactics, I will follow your orders for the time being!"

If Ainz was here, he would surely be confused but happy at the same time. Since they arrived in this world, Milleadh had quite a knowledge about her changes. She became more arrogant as a dragon should be.

But, that didn't mean that she won't take any advice from others.

Deep in her human mind, she knew that she was not a smart person. Therefore, she would gladly take any advice from smarter people she acknowledged of, like Gazef Stronoff who had more experiences than her. Besides, she wanted to test how strong Gazef was.

With her 'True Dragon Instinct', she knew that Gazef Stronoff was at least at level 28 or above though she didn't know his exact level.

Gazef nodded to her as a sign that he understood what Milleadh meant.

"All of you, to the rear! Protect your line, make sure that nothing comes past of you! Milleadh-dono, you will accompany me to charge at them!"

Gazef wanted to avoid meaningless death so he ordered his men to the rear.

Gazef's men and Milleadh gave him an affirmative. Then, Gazef and Milleadh unsheathed their sword as they ran towards the Sunlight Scripture.

Little that Gazef knew, Milleadh had to slow down her speed so Gazef could match with her movement.

Six angels had already close their distance with them.

As Gazef realized, he then shouted to Milleadh.

"Milleadh-dono! I will deal with those angels!"

"Can you do that?"

Gazef nodded as he answered Milleadh's question.

"I possess a 'Martial Art' called 'Sixfold Slash of Light'! We will keep switching of attacks as we approach those magic casters!"

Gazef saw Milleadh as she showed a confused look on her face. He thought that she was confused by Gazef's confidence and maybe she doubted him. As such, Gazef chose to show her.

"「Martial Arts: Sixford Slash of Light」!"

That 'Martial Art' created rapid flashes. Gazef hit all of the six angels with just that one move.

The angels that were hit by his 'Martial Art' were cut in half and killed immediately.

Although Gazef felt his hands ached after using that 'Martial Art', something that degree wasn't enough to hinder him.

Then, ten angels charged at them to send the following attack. Fortunately, he got a partner who fought by his side.

"Cover me!"

Milleadh nodded to Gazef, then aimed at the ten angels that were charging at them.

If those angels were at least at level 85, she knew she would be in trouble as she aimed at ten numbers at once. But those angels were weak even to Kyouhukou who were just at level 30. So it was not a problem for Milleadh, even if she aimed at a hundred of those weak angels at once.

The ten angels spread as they attempted to surround them. They started attacking but Milleadh was much, much faster.

Without using any skills, she was slashing at the three in the front. Then, she continued to slash the two on the right and two more on the left.

She past through Gazef who still ran to close their distance towards the enemy then slashed the three remaining angels in their back.

There were only four Archangel Flame left on the enemies' side when Milleadh has done with them. But Gazef quickly dealt with them as they stepped in range of Gazef's attack with some of his 'Martial Arts' like 'Instant Counter' and 'Flow Acceleration'.

Unfortunately, the enemy magic casters started to summon the same angels back and were ready to attack again.

"Stronoff-dono! We will just waste our time if those magic casters keep re-summon those angels! We need to kill them!"

"That's what we are doing right now, Milleadh-dono! Their distance is quite troublesome! Not to mention that they are capable of third-tier magic!"

As they kept running towards those magic casters, the angels that were re-summoned charged at them.

The sun was about to set. Milleah had gone impatience. She wanted to end this fast.

"Stronoff-dono! I will charge at those magic casters! Please take care of those angels until I'm done!"

Gazef was shocked at Milleadh's words.

To challenge twenty magic casters who were capable of third-tier magic was reckless. Not to mention that in their line there was still their leader and an angel that looked stronger than the angels they fought until now. At least, if it was for him.

While he didn't know how strong Milleadh was, he could confidently tell that she was stronger than him. She was a warrior that the great magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown, trusted, after all.

"Understood! Please be careful, Milleadh-dono!"

Milleadh just gave him a nod before she was gone from his sight.

Gazef was stunned because of Milleadh's movement that his eyes couldn't follow but quickly regained his composure as twenty angels were coming to him.

"Come at me!"

Gazef shouted as he was charging right towards those angels.

* * *

Nigun was quite surprised when he saw the young woman could defeat ten angels in a very short time as those angels started to spread.

He might have expected her as a strong warrior by her equipment. But to get the confirmation of her strength made him wary of her. Because if she was that strong, then she at least was on Adamantite-rank.

It was then he experienced something shocking.

Suddenly, the young woman was gone from his sight. He looked for her figure but what he saw was only a figure of Gazef who was battling against twenty Archangel Flame.

Nigun thought,

_Maybe she runs away because she saw us can re-summon the angels. Still, that speed is inhuman. Is it because of an item she possesses?_

He turned his attention to Gazef that looked like he gonna win against the angels.

It had been calculated before. He knew that Gazef was strong and Archangel Flame wouldn't be enough to defeat him. But, he has his men who could cast magic up to third-tier. They could support those angels with their magic.

And if that wasn't enough, he still had Principality Observation that could get stronger with the help of his innate ability. Not to mention, he still had his trump card on his sleeve if it was proving that Gazef's strength was too much for them.

Just as he wanted to give out an order to his men to support the angels, he realized that twenty of his men had beheaded to their death. It was so swift, but brutal at the same time. It was because the heads were cut in half after they fell off of the neck.

"Wha-What is going on?"

Nigun stunned in fear, not knowing of what causing his men to become headless.

Then, 'the cause' started to spoke from behind Gazef who was done dealing with all of the Archangel Flame.

"Stronoff-dono. I've done dealing with them. Looks like you've done your part too. Great job. As expected of the Warrior Captain!"

Gazef had a tired look and at the same time, a shocked one too when he realized that a young woman suddenly appeared on his right side.

"You are so fast, Milleadh-dono! Thanks to you who killed all those magic casters, I can deal with those angels without any problem!"

The young woman had a worried face when she looked at Gazef who breaths heavily. She asked,

"Are you okay, Stronoff-dono? You look tired."

"Please don't worry. It is because I have already reached my limit of the usage of 'Martial Arts'. But, I can still fight for a bit longer. It is for protecting the people, after all!

Milleadh smiled at those words.

Milleadh dislikes the knight who came from the upper class of society and did anything they considered as 'righteous'.

But, Gazef was different. He was not a knight who protects his sense of justice. He was a true warrior who bravely fights the enemy to protect the people.

"Oh! By the way, what 'Martial Art' did you use to enhance your speed to that extent, Milleadh-dono?"

"I am sorry, Stronoff-dono. But I can't tell you. It is a secret."

"Acceptable. That 'Martial Art' is probably the strongest one I have ever seen. So your decision to keep it as a secret is not a surprise for me."

Nigun had become less shocked after he heard their conversation. Still, he couldn't believe that a 'Martial Art' which allowed the user to move with an inhuman speed – the speed that can be mistaken as 'Teleportation' spell – existed in this world. Even the captain of Black Scripture who was a Godkin couldn't achieve that kind of feat.

His shock was replaced by panic. He wanted to use his trump card, but he was determined that it was not the time.

Nigun concluded that a 'Martial Art' that was used by the young woman before couldn't be used multiple times. It was a very strong 'Martial Art', after all. It must have consumed a lot of stamina and made her tired even though she didn't show it on her face.

Gazef's men – on their steeds as the horses were released from mind-affecting spell that was put on them – approached the two strongest beings on their side. It was clear that they were ready to charge at Nigun if Gazef ordered them to.

Nigun just looked at them with a disgusted look.

_It is okay. I can still fight them. Gazef and that young woman had already too tired to fight! If it is only his warrior troop__s__, then they are no match for a high-rank__ed__ angel!_

"Principality Observation! Kill them!"

Hearing Nigun's order, the angel on his side flapped its wings and began to move.

Principality Observation was an angel who wore full body armor. It held a huge warhammer in its right hand and a golden round shield in its left hand. A long robe also could be seen covering its leg.

Principality Observation was a kind of angel that excel in defense with an attack-defense ratio of 3 to 7. And with Nigun's innate ability –'Strengthen Summoned Creature'–, the abilities of the angel were boosted quite greatly. So there were very few people who could defeat his Principality Observation.

The angel that was stronger than Archangel Flame flew straight towards Gazef, his warrior troop, and the young woman.

Nigun smirked at them. With Gazef and the young woman were in fatigue, they had no chance of winning.

But, the young woman calmly walked in front of Gazef as she was expecting to embrace the angel. Then, she spoke.

"Considered this as a gift for Gazef Stronof and his men who bravely fight to protect the people. The shine of their bravery makes me amazed and I consider the warrior captain as the greatest warrior in this world. The gift is an incredible sight! I will show it to everyone present! In where I come from, the strong swordsman must have a beam come out from their sword!"

Not just Nigun, but Gazef and his men also got confused by the young woman's words.

"Before I give you an incredible sight, you have to remember this! My name is Milleadh! I am the one who will bring calamity to my enemy!"

She entered a battle stance while she held her sword with both arms in the same position as her left leg.

It was a stance for her favourite skill that she unlocked by having fifteen levels in the Swordsman-class and ten levels in the Calamity Dragon race. In Yggdrasil, it was an AoE skill to hit a large number of enemies. The skill's range could be controlled by her input of MP. As an example, if she was using five percent of her MP, then the range would be five meters.

The reason she favoured it was because it was a cool and strong skill as it dealt twice of damages. The damages were when the beam hit the enemies and the explosion of energy after the beam was gone. And by its damage output, it was comparable as the eight-tier magic.

And because it dealt twice of damages, the enemy would feel like they had been hit by two eight-tier magics.

Though, she only could use it three times per day because of its great power.

Her sword began to covered by the dark red aura which seems as she collected the energy from the negative aura of nature itself.

Then, Milleadh started shouting some words like she was hoping for ruination.

"Roar, the greatest disaster! Descend, the ultimate catastrophe! Come, the calamity that brings the almighty death! I ask of you, give me the strike to ruin everything I despise!"

Just as Principality Observation closed its distance with Milleadh, her sword had already engulfed by the dark red aura it collected.

Then, Milleadh swung her sword.

"「Ruination Luminate」!"

A large energy beam came out from her sword and destroying everything in front of her.

It created a shockwave and made the ground shaking to the very core.

The shockwave of her attack was so great to even make Gazef and his men were tossed away to the back with the steeds they rode on. The same applied to Nigun, as well.

After the beam was gone, the ground was in very bad shape. It looked like it had been cut in half and created a cliff-like hole with the depth, width, and length of five meters for each.

Principality Observation was nowhere to be seen. Nothing left of that angel after it got hit by that very strong attack.

Gazef recovered just to found his men and their horses were unconscious. Gazef though it was because of the shock from Milleadh's attack before.

Gazef himself couldn't stop shaking. He didn't believe such an attack existed in this world.

"W-Was that a 'Martial Art'?"

Gazef asked a question and of course, he knew that his question would not get an answer.

Nigun also recovered with a despairing look on his face. In his mind, the attack that was released by the young woman was not of this world. Even the Godkins in his country couldn't release such an attack.

Nigun looked at the young woman who caused such calamity. There was a wicked smile on her face when she also looked at him.

Then–

_**Dooommm!**_

A wall of dark red energy shone brighter than the evening sun and it was blocking his view. Once again, an earthquake and a great shockwave hit him. Fortunately, he was now in a safe distance so he wasn't tossed away like before.

Nigun could only look with a dumbfounded expression as the wall was looming five meters high into the sky.

"E-Evil Deity..."

Nigun recalled the event he been told by history.

Two hundred years ago, the beings called Evil Deities spread chaos and destruction throughout this world. They destroyed so many countries they stepped in. Not just the human countries, but demi-human and heteromorph countries, as well.

Finally, a group called the Thirteen Heroes put them to stop by killed them or sealed them off.

And Nigun believed that the young woman that called herself Milleadh was one of Evil Deities who broke her seal and revived to this world.

Then, there was only one way to defeat her.

Nigun quickly reached his robe and pulled a crystal. Inside the crystal, there was a seventh-tier magic which cast by one of the Six Gods.

The magic itself was to summon the highest rank angel that had defeated one of Evil Deities.

Nigun then shouted to Milleadh once the wall of dark red energy faded.

"Rejoice, Evil Deity! For you have put fear deep in my heart! Now it is my turn to put fear and despair to yours! Behold! It is a seventh-tier spell that can't be reached by any beings in this world! It is a magic to summon the highest-ranked angel from heaven! This is a power that had defeated one of your kind! Come! Dominion Authority!"

Everything was dyed in white as the crystal released the spell within. A slight fragrance also entered the nose.

When the light of pure white faded, Nigun cheered and took his time to admire the sight of the highest-ranked angel.

It was the angel that had pairs of six wings. There was a tablet in its hand etched with symbols of royalty.

Although its appearance was weird with its legs couldn't be seen, he could feel that it was a divine living being.

With the highest-ranked angel on his side, he definitely could kill Milleadh.

"Hahaha! Behold by yourself! This really is the highest-rank angel that even could slay one of Evil Deity! One of your kind! Take your time to–"

"Haaahh... Good grief. I can't believe it that I have to be so on guard for such a childish game. I apologize to you, Albedo. And to you as well, Mill."

Nigun's cheer was stopped midway because of the new voice. He knew that it did not belong to Gazef nor a being called Milleadh.

Slowly, he lowered his head to look at Milleadh. What he found there was a sight of two new beings that appeared out of nowhere.

One of the two new beings was a figure – that Nigun concluded as a female by its body shape – in a devil-looking black armor. She held a great black axe on her right hand and took a defensive stance in front of Milleadh.

Another one was a figure in a luxurious black robe with pairs of gauntlet on both his hands and a strange-looking mask on his face who was now on the left side of Milleadh.

Then, Nigun became angry. He recalled how one of them called the highest-ranked angel as a childish game.

"Who was it?! Who was it that said the highest-ranked angel as a childish game?!"

"It was me. What are you going to do about it?" said the masked figure with a calm tone.

Nigun's anger rose higher. In the state of rage, he shouted to the masked figure.

"How dare you! What did you mean by that, huh?! Who the hell are you anyway?!"

The masked figure shrugged his shoulder as he answered.

"What do I mean? I'm just telling you the truth. That angel is just a childish game for us. And about who I am, please hear my name and fear it, Captain of Sunlight Scripture! My name is..."

The masked figure held Milleadh in his arm before he continued.

"... **Ainz Ooal Gown!**"

* * *

_To be Continued_


	9. Chapter 7

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**For anyone who hasn't realize, I made Single Blow-class as a basic job class. Though I don't know if it was an advanced class or not.**

**I am sorry if you are disappointed by my decision.**

**And I am sorry if I took too long to update the story.**

**I got so many things in these past months.**

**Also, I fear this chapter will have a terrible grammar as I have no backup from a beta reader.**

**If you are interested to become a beta reader and help me, then let me know in PM.**

**But I must apologize since I can't pay you as this fanfiction is just for fun.**

**Thank you.**

**Brace yourselves since this chapter will be terrible and full of information dumping.**

**Here is chapter ****7**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

Sorry, it took too long to be updated and it has so many mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter ****7: Return**

* * *

Albedo looked into the back of Milleadh who left the village alongside the humans. She didn't understand any actions the Supreme Beings took in this village.

Why did the Supreme Beings want to help this human village?

What she understood so far was that the Supreme Beings wanted to test the strength of this world's natives. But-

"Ainz-sama, why you let Milleadh-sama to fight alongside those humans?" asked Albedo with a low register of voice.

"That's a good question. While it's dangerous, I want those humans, Gazef Stronoff and his troop, to be in debt to us. With Milleadh helping them, their gratitude will rise. Sure, that will only happen if they and Milleadh win the battle."

Albedo understood her lord's intention now. Truly, her lord was the wisest and the most intelligent being in the entire world.

Moreover, the Supreme Beings were playing 'the hero' by rejecting payment from the human named Gazef Stronoff. It would create a good opinion about them. With that, the Supreme Beings could manipulate those humans easily.

Albedo smiled inside her helmet. Even she could not think the method before her lord explained it to her.

Her lord used the 'Scroll of Clairvoyance' and the 'Scroll of Crystal Monitor' to observe the battle. And by his generosity, she was permitted to look alongside him.

But not long after he cast the spell, he rose his chin like someone who found an interesting thing.

"Hm? 「Pamanggihan」. Ah. Someone far from here also intends to watch the battle. Fortunately, the caster is using a mere fifth-tier spell and Milleadh's tiara has an ability to prevent divination spell below eighth-tier. Let me put a curse to the caster. 「Titik Ireng」. Hope she enjoys the pain," said Ainz as he pointed his right hand to empty air and activated a long-range curse-type spell.

Albedo nodded despite her lord didn't directly talk to her.

Her lord, Ainz Ooal Gown, possessed a class known as Dukun. It was a class that specializes in all kinds of curses. Her lord could even put the curse from afar if he was able to locate his target's position.

In the 'Crystal Monitor', Albedo and Ainz watched as Milleadh and the human named Gazef Stronoff engaging at the enemy while finishing the angels off.

"Looks like those angels are really the same as Archangel Flame from Yggdrasil. What do you think, Albedo?" asked Ainz while having his chin put on his palm.

"I think the same as you, Ainz-sama."

Ainz nodded satisfyingly after hearing Albedo's answer.

Albedo then returned her focus into Milleadh.

She was curious about her lady. She was calling her lord as 'dear' and her lord didn't deny when the human called her as his 'wife'.

While Albedo had already guessed that it would happen, she couldn't hide her surprise that it happened this fast.

She loved her lord. It was because her lady decided to put that feeling into her. And with that feeling, came the second nature that said she would know her place and didn't mind that she would be the second wife.

Albedo thought that her lady was wonderful. She knew that it was right to let her felt love for her lord. After all, her lord was the leader of Supreme Beings that created everything in The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Albedo didn't focus on 'Crystal Monitor' anymore as she was thinking of how to give gratitude to Milleadh for her kindness towards Albedo.

Then, an earthquake hit them. It made Albedo snapped back into reality while the villagers screamed and hugged their remaining families.

Not long after, the second earthquake hit them again and made the villagers more scared.

Seeing the scared villagers, Ainz turned to them and spoke after the second earthquake had stopped.

"Please rest easy, everyone. Those earthquakes were Milleadh's doing to scare the enemy."

Even after Ainz said that the villagers still had a pale face on them. It was not because of those earthquakes. But because of understanding the power which was hold by their saviors.

No one could make earthquakes of those calibers. That was what they know until Milleadh did it.

Albedo who sensed their feelings had a smile under her helmet. It was joyful to know that even the low life form like humans could understand the Supreme Beings' power.

But her enjoyment did not last long.

"Albedo! Prepare your skill to protect Milleadh! Death Knight! Protect everyone here! We will switch place with Gazef Stronoff and his men, Albedo!"

"Understood, Ainz-sama!"

Albedo didn't have the chance to look into the 'Crystal Monitor' as she and Ainz had already switch place with Gazef and his men.

Albedo's view was filled with a pale white light, but Albedo still could see Milleadh and wasted no time to shield her.

As she was in front of Milleadh, the pale white light went off.

What she saw after the light was an angel.

On the angel, there were six shiny wings. Within the wings, there were tablets etched with symbols of royalty and its legs could not be seen.

The aura of that angel made the surrounding atmosphere become pristine.

But to Albedo and the two Supreme Beings, that angel was nothing to be worried of.

And like a madman, the human – Nigun – who summoned that angel laughs wildly

"Hahaha! Behold by yourself! This really is the highest-rank angel that even could slay one of Evil Deity! One of your kind! Take your time to–"

"Haaahh... Good grief. I can't believe it that I have to be so on guard for such a childish game. I apologize to you, Albedo. And to you as well, Mill. Sorry for ruining your fun."

Ainz spoke with a tiring voice as he put his palm on his face which was covered by a mask. That action made Nigun closed his mouth.

"There is no need to apologize, Ainz-sama."

"Albedo is right. You have done nothing wrong, my dear."

It was as her lady said. Her lord had done nothing wrong. He was just being cautious of every possibility that could occur in this new, unknown world. So it didn't make sense when her lord apologizes for something so trivial.

"Who was it?! Who was it that said the highest-ranked angel as a childish game?!"

Nigun's voice made Albedo upset. It was because she thought that attitude was very disrespectful in front of the two Supreme Beings.

_To think that a being such as a human dare to speak in front of the two Supreme Beings in such a rude manner. It is the greatest sin!_

Albedo wanted to kill Nigun in an instant, but she remembered that Ainz wanted him alive. So she did her best to restrained her boiling rage.

"It was me. What are you going to do about it?" said Ainz with a calm tone.

"How dare you! What did you mean by that, huh?! Who the hell are you anyway?!"

Ainz just shrugged his shoulder as he answered.

"What do I mean? I'm just telling you the truth. That angel is just a childish game for us. And about who I am, please hear my name and fear it, Captain of Sunlight Scripture! My name is..."

Albedo flinched a little when she saw Ainz held Milleadh in his arm before he continued his speech.

To Albedo, it was a clear statement that the two Supreme Beings were a lover.

Albedo might feel a little sad, but her happiness was stronger. Because she knew that the future of Nazarick was bright if the last two of Supreme Beings became a couple.

Just as she ended her thoughts, Albedo heard her lord stated his mighty name. It was a name that only him who was worthy to carry.

"... **Ainz Ooal Gown!**"

* * *

If he had a face, surely Ainz would stare at the angel in front of him with a bored expression.

But it was still unpredictable.

He recalled when he saw the captain of Sunlight Scripture pulled out a 'Sealing Crystal' from his sleeve. He was panic and feared the worst possibility that could happen as the captain of Sunlight Scripture activated it.

'Sealing Crystal' was one of the rarest magic items even by Yggdrasil's standard. And thus, it was easy to use and could store magic up to tenth-tier although it could only be used once until the crystal was recharged.

Knowing the potential danger that might come up, he decided to switch place with Gazef and his troop so he could ask Albedo to protect Milleadh.

He thought that the captain of Sunlight Scripture would summon an angel that would be dangerous like Seraph Empyrean and he had prepared himself to fight seriously.

But as it turned out, it was just a middle-rank angel called Dominion of Authority.

The fact made him a little bit upset that he had made Albedo to follow his instruction against something useless, but also made him happy that Milleadh and Albedo were not in danger.

_Well, it's not like we will lose even against Seraph Empyrean if it is here. But it still will be a little challenging. So I'm glad that it does not show up from the 'Sealing Crystal'. And our plan was always having me to deal with the captain of Sunlight Scripture. So, it can't be helped._

Ainz set his view to the man in front of him and said,

"While I don't know your name, I am willing to explain again to you that Dominion of Authority is not something that can kill me and my companions here. In short, you have no chance of winning. Just give up and let me capture you. If you are willing to cooperate with me, I promise that you won't get hurt so badly. What is your decision, Captain of Sunlight Scripture?"

Ainz extended his hand that not holding Milleadh to the man whose name was still a mystery to him as he hoped that man would understand that resistance was futile.

But instead receiving his hand, the man glared at him and shouted,

"You dare to bluff like that in front of the highest-rank angel! How dare you, Ainz Ooal Gown! I, Nigun Grid Luin, will teach you how strong this mighty being is! This angel had defeat one of Evil Deities and no human is stronger than this highest-rank angel!"

In the end, the man called Nigun ignored Ainz's warning.

Ainz sighed tiredly. He didn't know why Nigun refused to believe the undeniable fact he just said.

He then walked slowly with Milleadh in his arm to Dominion of Authority. As Nigun saw that, he ordered the angel to attack Ainz.

"Dominion of Authority, activate 「Holy Smite」to attack him!"

Upon hearing the name of the spell, Ainz was in deep thought.

_That is a seventh-tier spell which will make more damage to ones whose karma value was negative. It can bypass my 'High-Tier Nullification'_, _but its damage will be low because of my status is higher. Realizing this makes me want to test my tolerance to pain in this body, but doing that may cause Milleadh or Albedo to become furious to that man. And Milleadh in my side will be affected too. I think I will test it when I am alone._

Ainz noted the next experiment he would do in the future. Also, he made sure that Milleadh would do the same experimentation as his.

For what Ainz knew, her senses were quite strong because of her dragon racial level. But he wasn't sure of her tolerance level to pain.

If she was too sensitive to pain, then Ainz would do anything to not let her fought against any enemies that they would encounter in this world.

Ainz looked at the angel with his hand raised pointing the angel. And so before the spell of the angel was activated, Ainz hurriedly cast a spell to kill that angel instantly.

"「Black Hole」."

A small dot appeared on the bright body of Dominion of Authority. Then it slowly grew into a basketball-sized hole.

Dominion of Authority was sucked into the hole along with its divine aura.

And just like that, the highest-rank angel that Nigun knew of has vanished into nothingness.

No trace of the angel could be found. Just the wind blowing in the surrounding of a grim atmosphere made by the supreme presence of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The unbelievable event that occurred made Nigun shocked. The fear and despair he felt were described perfectly on his face. He couldn't move for a while until he spoke with a shaking voice.

"J-Just what... a-are you?"

With regal voice fitting for a king, Ainz answered,

"Didn't I tell you earlier? The name is Ainz Ooal Gown. And that mighty name will be heard and known in every part of this world in the future."

That's right.

Ainz Ooal Gown would be known by any beings in this world as their goal was to conquer this new world. Even though they couldn't, the name of Ainz Ooal Gown would still be known because of its power.

And if any of the guild members were in this world, they would find that they still had home in this world by hearing the name.

"Now, let's end this talk. I recall that you spoke of beings called 'Evil Deities'. At first, I wanted to ask for your help to answer questions of mine if you were willing to cooperate. But too bad, you chose to resist. So I won't treat you kindly, Nigun Grid Luin."

Nigun realized that he can't win against Ainz and decided to run for his saving his life.

But before he could run far, Ainz cast a spell 'Hold Species' to made Nigun couldn't move his body. Then, Eight Edge Assassins revealed themselves and took Nigun along with his dead men to the Frozen Prison on the fifth-floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Nigun would be used to gain any information that he knew about this world while the dead bodies could be used for many experiments later.

Ainz smiled satisfied as he thought that saving the village was the right move.

Not only he got the grasp of their powers, but Ainz also able to get information from the village chief, relationship with the warrior captain of Re-Estize Kingom, corpses for experimentations, and a 'Sealing Crystal' from the enemy.

After the Eight Edge Assassins did their job, Ainz felt that their business in this village was completed.

"Our job is done here. First, let's go back to the village to inform the villagers and Kingdom's Warrior Troop that Nigun has run while we have burry the deads."

"Of course, dear."

"Yes, Ainz-sama!"

Thus, they retired from the battlefield without leaving anything except a huge hole that Milleadh created.

* * *

Gazef and his men along with the villagers saw three beings they knew approaching the village square.

The beings named Ainz and Albedo approached Gazef who had the chief of Carne Village on his side while Milleadh seemed to went into two young girls as they arrived.

Just as he thought, they could win easily and without any scratch on their bodies.

Gazef was the first one who greeted and thanked those mighty beings whose powers were far greater than him.

"Welcome back, Gown-dono. I can't say enough thanks for you, Milleadh-dono, and Albedo-dono for what your noble deeds. If it isn't because of your help, surely this village will get destroyed and I along with my men will be killed."

"Allow me as village chief of Carne Village to also give our deepest gratitude, Gown-sama. Thank you for saving this village along with the villagers."

Gazef and the village chief bowed their heads to the beings that saved them from their death.

"Raise your head, Stronoff-dono, Chief-dono. We thank you for your gratitude and kindness toward us. By the way, Stronoff-dono, if it's not difficult for you, I want to ask you for something."

Gazef remembered that Ainz wanted to ask something from him back then. Of course, if he asked something that he could do, he would gladly do anything to repay Ainz and his companions.

"If it is something I can do, then you can ask anything from me, Gown-dono."

"Umu. Maybe in the future, I will visit the capital and wish to meet the king to have some chats. I hope you can make a permission for me and introduce me to the king. But of course, If that can't be done, you don't have to mind it too much."

"Even if you say that I will try my hardest to make it happens if the time comes. But to be honest, I think His Majesty will receive you with open hands, Gown-dono."

The King of Re-Estize Kingdom, King Rampossa III, was a kind person. And if Ainz Ooal Gown who saved his warrior captain wanted to meet him, Gazef thought that the king would absolutely welcome Ainz to sent his gratitude.

"Then, I will be in your care if the time comes," said Ainz while he nodded.

"Gown-dono, what about the captain of Sunlight Scripture?"

"Rest easy, Stronoff-dono. While he manages to run from us, we have defeated his strongest summoned angel so he won't be a problem for this village anymore."

_Strongest summoned angel?_

Gazef eyes went wide after Ainz revealed what had happened. According to his last view, he saw Nigun took out a crystal and a very bright white light shined from the crystal.

He really thought that something very dangerous would come out from that crystal, but to knew that it was the strongest angel was not something he predicted.

Then something came from his mind.

_If they really fought and defeated the strongest angel, how they did it so fast?_

Gazef wanted to ask Ainz about his thought, but he didn't have the chance because Ainz started to speak again.

"Then what is your plan after this, Stronoff-dono?"

Gazef decided to save his thought and answered,

"I and my men will retreat to E-Rantel then continue our way to the capital. What about you and your companions, Gown-dono?"

"We will go in different paths, then. Too bad we can't walk together. I'm sorry about this, but we have to leave right now. Chief?"

Hearing Ainz called him, the chief of Carne Village took a step and responded to Ainz.

"Yes. What can I do for you, Gown-sama?"

"Can we visit this village again in the future?"

The chief smiled to Ainz and bowed his head respectfully as he answered,

"It is our pleasure to receive your esteemed presence here. You can always visit this village anytime you want. Once again, thank you for saving this village."

After Ainz gestured the chief to rose his head, Ainz spoke again to Gazef.

"And Stronoff-dono, I pray that we will meet again next time."

"I pray the same, Gown-dono."

With a smile on his face, Gazef shooked his hand with Ainz's as a sign of trust and good relationship.

After they did shake hands, Milleadh – who had done talking with Enri and Nemu – approached Gazef with Death Knight and extended her hand to him.

Knowing what that means, Gazef reached her hand and shooked it the same as he did with Ainz.

Milleadh said,

"See you next time, Stronoff-dono. I really respect you and your men for your courage and skills."

Gazef had a complex reaction due to the praise from Milleadh. It made him happy that someone as strong as Milleadh praised him and his men. But at the same time, he also felt that he was not worthy of such praise. As such, Gazef had a wry smile on his face.

"While I agree that my men are brave, I feel a little complicated because my skills are not worthy of your praise, Milleadh-dono."

"You are worthy, Stronoff-dono. I learned from Ainz to do not underestimate your own self too much," said Milleadh with a beautiful smile that made Gazef stunned for a while.

"Thank you very much, Milleadh-dono."

Milleadh was the first one who released her hand and when the three extraordinary beings showed their backs, everyone in the village bowed their heads to them.

With that, the skirmish had ended with a happy ending for the villagers and the warrior troop.

* * *

The Temple of Earth God called Tianu Al Mittees in the capital of Slane Theocracy was in the middle of a panic.

It all started when one of Six Miko Princesses, the Miko Princess of Earth, was doing her job to watch over the Sunlight Scripture which had been ordered to eliminate the warrior captain of Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff.

Everything was fine until Gazef and his men were about clash with the Sunlight Scripture. At that point, the Miko Princess of Earth suddenly lost her vision of them.

Not long after, something horrible happened.

Out of nowhere, the Miko Princess of Earth started to scream like she was hurt very very badly.

When the priests came to check her, they discovered uncountable small black dots in her entire body. They believed that small dots were a curse that had been placed on her by someone they didn't know.

The priests tried to remove the curse. But no matter how hard they tried, they still couldn't remove it. Even a large scale ritual to performed a sixth-tier spell – which caused quite heavy prices – failed to remove the curse on her body.

Right now, by an order of Cardinal of Earth and the commander of Six Scriptures – Raymond Zarg Lauransan – , the Miko Princess of Earth was detained in her personal chamber with every part of her body restrained by ropes.

It was a necessary move to make because she kept screaming while rolling over in all places like a crazy person due to her immeasurable pain from the unknown curse.

After Raymond did what he could only do in the meantime, he proceeded his way to the Main Sanctum of Six to met with his colleagues.

Aside from Pontifex Maximus as the head state of Slane Theocracy, there were six people who hold the highest authority in the country. Those people were known as Six Cardinals. And the members were:

Raymond Zarg Lauransan – The Cardinal of Earth.

He was a keen-eyed man and the youngest of the Six Cardinals. He was still in his mid-40s although his energy was made it difficult to believe. He was a former member of scripture called Black Scripture and who had served for 15 years.

The Cardinal of Fire – Berenice Nagua Santini.

She was the sole female among them. She was over 50 years old, and a little plump, possibly due to her age. Her well-fed face bore a motherly smile which put all who looked upon it at ease.

The Cardinal of Water – Ginedine Delan Guelfi.

He was a shriveled old man. He was so old that one could not tell his exact age, and his skin was a dusty brown. Although people worried about his health, none could exceed his intellect.

The Cardinal of Wind – Dominic Ihre Partouche.

He looked like a kindly old man, but he was originally of the Sunlight Scripture and had exterminated many heteromorphic beings during his time as a holy warrior. His wrath was like wildfire while his murderous intent was like chilling frost.

The Cardinal of Light – Yvon Jasna Dracrowa.

His narrow eyes and skinny frame made him look like a sinister person, but that was definitely not the case. Everyone here knew the reason. As a user of divine magic, he ranked at or near the top of all the people present.

The Cardinal of Darkness – Maximilian Oreio Lagier.

He was surrounded by countless books that hovered in the air, supported by improved versions of the [Floating Board] spell. He wore round glasses, and he had originally been a priest from the judiciary. Hence, many of the books levitating next to him pertained to the law.

As he arrived there, he could see the five other cardinals sat in their chairs before a round table.

Not wanted to waste time, he quickly sat on his chair so they could begin their discussion about the event related to the Miko Princess of Earth.

The first one who spoke was Berenice who had an anxious expression on her face.

"Raymond, what about the Miko Princess of Earth?"

"Not good. It looks like the curse on her body is impossible to remove. Even the large scale ritual has failed," said Raymond with a grim face.

Everyone sighed after hearing Raymond's answer.

The ritual to perform higher tier magic would cost exhaustion to the priests. And that only limited to sixth-tier. If they wanted to perform the highest tier magic, then they needed one of the Six Miko Princesses equipped with the 'Crown of Wisdom' which was one of the items left by the Six Great Gods for humanity.

Unfortunately, the 'Crown of Wisdom' was being equipped by the Miko Princess of Earth who was now incapable to perform magic because of her condition. Thus, it was impossible to perform such ritual.

Miko Princess was a position that required an individual to not only capable of fifth-tier Priest-type magic, but also capable to wore the 'Crown of Wisdom' which was said that can be used only by 1 of 1.000.000 women in Slane Theocracy.

That means it would be hard for the Six Cardinals to find a substitute even for one of the Six Miko Princesses.

"If we force her to retire, is there someone who can replace her?" asked Maximilian as he propped his chin in the palm.

Raymond answered his question while he shooked his head.

"Unfortunately, there is no one who can replace her right now. So retiring her is not a suitable solution at this moment. That means, we can't remove the crown by force. If we attempt to do that, the side effect will kick in and makes her lose her sanity."

Suddenly, the table was slammed by Dominic who was angry because of the problem they didn't expect to happen.

"Just who is the caster that capable of putting such curse on her?!"

"Calm yourself, Dominic. We all are upset because of this too. So, try to hold your anger," said Yvon with his sinister look aimed at Dominic.

"Yvon is right, Dominic. We have to calm ourselves if we want to resolve this problem effectively. Say, Raymond. Can Thousand Miles Astrologer track the caster of that curse?"

Raymond seemed in deep thought after hearing Ginedine's question.

Thousand Miles Astrologer was the best magic caster in surveillance magic. She was always in charge of providing information to the Six Cardinals and the Black Scripture.

But Raymond was not sure if she could track the caster who put a curse on the Miko Princess of Earth. It was because Raymond thought that the caster was a very strong magic caster if he or she could put a curse that couldn't be removed even by a sixth-tier spell.

So Raymond said,

"I'm not sure about that. But, it's not hurt to try. I will give the order to her."

"Okay. Now, this discussion is finished. Raymond, please give the order to her as soon as possible."

"Of course, Berenice."

Just as they were about to leave, a messenger suddenly came into the room while panting hard.

When Dominic was about to shout as he felt the messenger was being disrespectful in the Sanctum of Six, the messenger hurriedly tells the contain of the message he brought.

"Y-Your Highness, forgive my rudeness. B-But it was important. A r-representative of the unit with the role to disguise as Baharuth Imperial Knight has contacted us using a 'Scroll of Message'. H-He said that after he and the remaining survivors arrive in the capital, he wants to provide information about a b-being called Ainz Ooal Gown who interfered with t-their mission while they were in a place called Carne Village!"

After hearing the message, the faces of all cardinals were filled with confusion.

One question came from the head of every member of Six Cardinals.

_Who is Ainz Ooal Gown?_

* * *

It was twilight when Ainz, Milleadh, and Albedo returned to Nazarick. After Milleadh said that she wanted to rest in her room, Ainz asked Albedo to also rest herself from the fatigue she might feel after doing a long-time task. And although Albedo refused at first – saying that she chose to be always in Ainz's side –, he managed to make her gave up by giving her an order.

But one thing made him feel quite disappointed in himself. He knew that Albedo didn't have a private room as she stated that the Throne Room was her quarter when she was asked by Ainz.

Ainz really felt bad for her. Although it wasn't really his fault – because it was Tabula that made her always stand-by in the Throne Room, which was fine because that was still on the game – Ainz still thought that he was not worthy to become her master.

So Ainz escorted her to the Throne Room for Albedo to picked up her belongings as stated that he would give a private room for Albedo in the ninth-floor while told her that her presence would be required in the Throne Room at 8 PM.

After his business with Albedo was done, Ainz activated his 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' to the fifth-floor.

His destination was the Frozen Prison.

The fifth-floor – known as the Glacier – was a wide area filled with numerous icebergs. As such, the weather phenomena on this floor was a cloudy and snowy unending winter.

There was an area penalty that caused a slow movement effect and gave ice-type damage. But since Ainz was immune to cold, the penalty didn't really bother him.

_Hmm... Since now I know that we are quite strong compare to the natives that I met, I will turn off this environmental penalty because it cost Yggdrasil's Gold. In our condition right now, not wasting too much money will be the right move since I still don't know how to gain Yggdrasil's Gold in this world. Maybe I will do some experiments by using 'Exchange-Box'. Haaahh... Too much to do._

Ainz sighed tiredly as he walked on the white carpet of snow.

Ainz Ooal Gown was the leader of 41 Supreme Beings and held the most authority in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. But deep inside, he was still an ordinary man named Suzuki Satoru who still could mentally tired.

And as an ordinary man, he was confused by his move when he asked Gazef Stronoff to introduce him to the king of Re-Estize Kingdom. He didn't know the reason why he made that move, it was like his other mind unconsciously told him to do so.

_If I meet the king, then what I'm going to do? I don't know how to talk to a king, after all! Oh no! No! Why I made such a stupid request?! Ah! Forget about it for now! Let's think about that matter later._

Ainz finally put his step to stop as he arrived in front of a building that resembles a fairy-tale castle that was frozen by the cold of the ice-type magic. The building was an area called the Frozen Prison.

Although the exterior was very beautiful, Ainz clearly knew that the interior was like a haunted and cruel prison. Various wraiths and undead monsters laid in wait, hidden from seeing eyes to launch themselves at trespassers.

It was worthy to hold the title of the worst maximum-security prison in Yggdrasil though they couldn't imprison any player since it was forbidden by the game system.

Without any consent, Ainz opened the majestic door easily.

He walked through the empty hallway for quite a distance until he saw a black double-door with a signboard on the top which was written by words of 'Pain is not to Tell' in English.

It was the door of a room called the Room of Truth.

The Room of Truth was a personal place of an Area Guardian named Neuronist Painkill.

In Yggdrasil, Neuronist Painkill was merely created as decoration by one member of Ainz Ooal Gown because the game system prevented any action that led to kidnapping players.

That was the reason why Neuronist Painkill had a very low level – which was level 23 in total – and it was impossible for her to fight. However, both of her races and classes made her as one of the best interrogators within Nazarick.

And because Nazarick was transported into a real, new world, Ainz concluded that he could use Neuronist Painkill to interrogated and extracted any information from the prisoner that was captured. So back then, Ainz ordered the Eight Edge Assassins to brought Nigun to the Frozen Prison as he wanted Neuronist to extracted any information that Nigun knew about this new world.

As Ainz opened the door, he was greeted by a room that resembles a reception area with a demon woman – that had red skin, beautiful green eyes, and a red tail emerged from her butt – stood in front of him.

The demon wore a black shirt with a black skirt down to her knee and a hat in which the set of the equipment she wore resembled a policewoman uniform from the era of the 21st Century.

Her name was Kvinnelig Vakt.

She was the main assistant of Neuronist Painkill and responsible to help her maintaining the Frozen Prison.

Like Neuronist who was once just a decoration, her level was low and impossible to fought any trespassers. However, her total level was higher than Neuronist as she was a level 31 NPC created by Laifussak.

Kvinnelig kneeled before Ainz as she said,

"Welcome, the leader of 41 Supreme Beings, Momonga-sama. What do you require from us to come all the way here?"

_Ah! Looking at her like this, it sure brings nostalgia. Laifussak-san surely loves policewoman uniform. He always talked to me and Peroroncino about the beauty of a policewoman uniform or something like that. To tell the truth, I still don't get it even until now._

After a while, Ainz snapped from his nostalgic memory of the past. Ainz ordered Kvinnelig to stood up before he said,

"Umu. Kvinnelig, I need you to retrieve the 'Sealing Crystal' which was in possession of the human that I captured. Also, tell Neuronist to keep him alive as long as possible since we still don't know how the resurrection works in this world."

"Understood, Momonga-sama. Please sit in one of these seats as you waiting. I apologize if those seats do not fit for your esteemed person."

"How come those do not fit? Everything in Nazarick is a treasure for me and Milleadh. That's including you, Kvinnelig."

Because Ainz said that, Kvinnelig's face seemed to become redder than her already red skin. And before Kvinnelig lost control of herself, she hurriedly bows to Ainz and left the reception area to do the task that was given to her.

Meanwhile, Ainz sat on one of the seats in the room waiting for Kvinnelig to come back.

Surprisingly, Kvinnelig had come back from her task in a relatively fast time from Ainz's point of view.

Ainz stood up as Kvinnelig reached his position. While kneeling to him, Kvinnelig presented the item that Ainz requested as she said,

"Momonga-sama, I have finished your order. Here is the item you requested."

Ainz nodded satisfyingly as he took the item from Kvinnelig's hands.

"Good work, Kvinnelig."

"Such praise is not worthy for me, Momonga-sama."

Once again, Ainz felt complicated from Kvinnelig's response. He knew that he was the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick whose authority was greater even than Milleadh's. But his Suzuki Satoru side did not let him act arrogant even to his subordinates.

Not only because he was just a salaryman back in his original world, but also because he treasured everything in Nazarick from the deepest part of his heart.

"Please do not say that, Kvinnelig. When you do good work, it is my duty to compliment your work. I am your master, after all."

Kvinnelig had tears in her eyes as she heard her master's kind words.

Her master was truly the greatest being. His kindness even rivaled of her creator's.

She was grateful to her creator for creating her so she could serve the Supreme Beings, especially her creator and the leader of 41 Supreme Beings.

"T-Thank you for your kindness, M-Momonga-sama," said Kvinnelig with shaking voice as she held her tears from leaking out more.

Ainz was confused and scared seeing Kvinnelig had tears from her eyes. He was scared that he had hurts her without even he knew about when and how.

So Ainz put the 'Sealing Crystal' in his dimensional pocket and kneeled as he held Kvinnelig's shoulders.

He asked,

"What's wrong, Kvinnelig? Did I do something wrong?"

"I-I am sorry, Momonga-sama. I just moved by your kind words earlier and feel a happiness that made my tears leaking out."

_I see! Ah! Thank goodness! I thought I make a mistake in front of her!_

Ainz then used his sleeve to wiped Kvinnelig's tears that made her stunned until Ainz said,

"Stand, Kvinnelig. And please stop crying. It will ruin your beautiful face."

Kvinnelig almost leaked her tears again. But she managed to hold them because she couldn't make her master more worried about her.

So she stood as his master raised his body.

Ainz released his hands from Kvinnelig. Then Ainz said,

"Umu. That's good. Then, I will take my leave right now. Ah! I have ordered Albedo to do this, but I will just tell you right now. I require your and Neuronist's presence in the Throne Room tonight at 8 PM. Please let Neuronist knows."

"I understand, Momonga-sama. Demiruge-sama has told us about it but I am grateful for your reminding. Thank you for your visit," said Kvinnelig as she bowed her head respectfully.

Ainz then left the Room of Truth and walked away to the outside of Frozen Prison.

He still had one place to visit before he picked Milleadh to prepare themselves so they wouldn't make mistakes when they presented in the Throne Room in front of many NPCs that seeing them as their Gods.

When Ainz had already out from the Frozen Prison, he quickly remembered that he made a small mistake when he talked with Kvinnelig.

_I didn't tell her about my name. Well, I will make that as one of the announcements tonight so no harm is done._

Ainz quickly activated the power of his ring and teleported to his next destination.

* * *

Ainz arrived at his next destination. It was an area called the Treasury.

The Treasury of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was spatially isolated from other areas so a 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' was necessary as it was the only way to enter it. It was constructed and designed by Genjiro and Tabula Smaragdina.

The truth was Ainz really didn't want to visit the Treasury this soon. But he had to. Because he had two things to do in the Treasury.

First, he wanted to tell his creation that his presence would be needed in the Throne Room tonight. If he didn't tell him, then most likely he wouldn't be presented in the Throne Room as Demiurge might not know that he existed.

Second, he wanted to store the 'Sealing Crystal' and retrieved some important items.

The first area called the Entrance in the Treasury that he was teleported to was a room filled with mountains of Yggdrasil's Gold that most likely were 10 to 20 meters high for each.

Although he didn't know the exact sum of golds in this room, Ainz knew that the golds in here alone could maintain The Great Tomb of Nazarick for a quite long time.

Not only that, but there were also many precious items buried amongst those mountains of golds.

However, even those mountains of treasures in the Entrance were just a small fraction than the total of golds and items that the Treasury held.

The only reason there were mountains of treasures here was that the main Vault had already reached its maximum capacity.

The Entrance area had a very high ceiling that one would have to look up to even know that it was there and a very large wall filled with dazzling treasures in numerous cabinets that sparkled even brighter than the mountains of golds and treasures on the floor.

The treasures on those cabinets were a wand embedded with a bloodstone, scarletite gauntlet embedded with a garnets, lens made from black diamond embedded in the middle of silver rings, dog statue made from Obsidian, dagger crafted from purple amethyst, a small altar embedded with countless white pearls, glass lilies which looked as if they were releasing rainbow coloured light, delicate roses crafted from star rubies, tapestry patterned with the image of a soaring black dragon, a crown made of platinum adorned with a humongous diamond, golden incense bowl coated in precious gems, a pair of male and female lions made from sapphires and rubies, cufflinks inlaid with fire opals which looked as if it were in flames, beautifully carved rosewood cigar box, coat made from the hide of a golden beast, twelve plates made from Apoitakara, silver anklets embedded with four different colours of jewels, a magic book with a demantoid cover, life-sized statue of a large woman made from gold, belt with large pieces of imperial topaz stitched on, chess set with each piece made from a different type of precious gem, fairy-figure carved from a single piece of emerald, a black cloak with innumerous small precious stones sewn on; cup carved from a unicorn's horn, golden table with an embedded crystal balls, and more.

Other than those, there were many aquamarine mirrors, red crystals the size of adults, the giant and the elaborate statue of a warrior radiating with silver-white light worthy of being hailed as the work of the gods. A stone pillar carved with characters of an unknown language, alexandrite so large that two outstretched arms would be needed to encircle it.

Again, those were just a small fraction of treasures the Treasury held.

Ainz used 'Fly' to reach the door that would lead him into the next area. The door was not really a door since it looks like endless darkness which led anyone into nothingness.

The door couldn't be destroyed by any means although high-level rogue-class or thief-class players could possibly open the door in front of him with their skills even with small chance.

However, Ainz knew the Treasury very well along with its mechanisms.

Even he knew that the Entrance area was filled with deadly toxic magic that would affect any living beings without some kind of protection to poison. The source of the toxic was an item called the 'Blood of Jormungandr'. Though Ainz didn't need to worry about the deadly toxic as he was immune to poison.

To open the door in front of him, Ainz needed to speak out a predetermined password first.

"Thus thou wilt possess the glory of the brightness of the whole world and all obscurity will fly far from thee."

Then the endless darkness was sucked away into a single point and formed a fist-sized black sphere that floated in the air.

Because the darkness covering the door had disappeared, it was possible to peer inside the opened hole. There laid a well-managed and orderly world, totally different from the places before. If an analogy was desired, the most fitting description would be similar to a museum exhibition.

The dimly lit area was very long, stretching inwards continuously.

There was a space of about five meters between the floor and ceiling. It was not designed with human height in mind, but to allow entry for non-humans. The width of the room was approximately ten meters.

This area was called the Hall of Armoury.

As Ainz walked through it, he then could clearly see many weapons at both sides of the wall which were placed inside the glass.

There was only one path in the Hall of Armoury that could be taken from the Entrance to the next area. And the next area was called the Mausoleum.

But before one could enter the Mausoleum, they would first put steps in a room which resembles a lobby.

There were many black sofas, long and single, laid near the wall. And there were also two black sofas before a long white desk in the middle of the room.

In one of those two black sofas, there was a figure sat in such a calm manner that looks like he was waiting for someone to arrive in his territory.

As Ainz reached a certain distance, the figure stood up and revealed his features.

The figure wore a set of yellow uniform that looks like a nazi uniform though it was a uniform which wore by elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars in Ainz's original world.

The figure also wore an elite military hat which bears the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown in the center.

However, that figure was not a human – though the colour of his skin quite resembled a skin that humans had – as he had an egg-shaped head with no distinct facial feature except the three holes protruding on his face. And from his hands emerged four fingers with long claws.

The figure walked proudly like an elite military officer to go near to Ainz.

As the figure considered that he was in a respectful distance, he brought his feet together with a click and brought his right hand to his hat in a dramatic salute.

"Welcome to the Treasury, my creator, Momonga-sama!"

Ainz took a step backward as the figure welcomed and saluted him in such exaggeration.

He knew that figure really well.

The figure was an NPC that was created by Ainz himself. His name was Pandora's Actor. He was a level 100 Area Guardian who possessed a race of Greater Doppelganger.

Back in Yggdrasil when Ainz was in the phase of _chuunibyou_, he created Pandora's Actor with a full background setting which was supposed to be the combination of everything that he thought was cool.

But after he passed through that phase, he considered that his creation was so lame. Though he still thought that the military outfit was still cool.

The purpose of Pandora's creation was to become the final trump card of the guild as he was capable to transform into all members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Although he could use all of the abilities and skills from the person he mimicked, he could only reach the power output up to 80%, thus making him weaker than the original. Not only that, but he also couldn't use special abilities like Touch-Me's 'World Break' and Ulbert's 'Grand Catastrophe' or any super-tier spells that the original possessed.

After a while, Ainz finally managed to speak.

"Y-You look lively."

"Of course, my creator! I always feel lively and full of energy! Speaking of which, what brings you here today?"

Before Ainz answered, he took the 'Sealing Crystal' from his dimensional pocket and showed it to Pandora's.

"Maybe you already know, but the Great Tomb of Nazarick was transported into a new world which was still unknown to us. However, I with the help of Milleadh and Albedo, manage to learn some things. Apparently, this world possesses the tier magic system as well as items from Yggdrasil. Not only that, there is something called 'Martial Arts' which did not exist in Yggdrasil but exist in this world. And this is the item of Yggdrasil that I manage to get after venturing to the outside world."

With exaggeration movements, Pandora's Actor responded.

"I understand! I see! So you have ventured to the outside world, my creator, Momonga-sama! And even you managed to get such an item for Nazarick! Truly, I respect you so much, my God!"

A passive skill kicked in and Ainz's emotion was suppressed. It was because he felt a very great shame as he saw how Pandora's actor behave.

"Ah. Uhum. T-Thank you, Pandora's Actor. Now, I want you to store this item inside the Vault. While you're at it, please take out every World-class Item that was stored in there. Except for 'Ahura Mazda', 'World Savior', 'Longinus', 'Mask of Nyarlathotep', 'Caloric Stone', 'Angra Mainyu', and 'World Destroyer'."

Hearing the word 'World-class Item' made Pandora's Actor seemed in a big shock. Then with exaggeration movements and poses, he shouted,

"Oooohhhhh! World-class Item! The item which can change the world! The proof of the greatness of 41 Supreme Beings! The most valuable treasure that lay within Nazarick! Has the time to use their powers already comes?"

Again, Ainz's passive skill kicked in and suppressed his emotion.

He didn't hate Pandora's. He was just embarrassed by him because he was the living embodiment of his dark past. Ainz tried his best to not shaking his voice as he responded,

"U-Umu. From what I have told earlier, this world possesses items and some rules of Yggdrasil. Usually, I will have to wait for Milleadh's agreement to take out those World-class Items but this is a special circumstance. Considering items from Yggdrasil is here, then it won't be strange if there are World-class Items hidden in this world. In the future, I want to send the Floor Guardians to the outside world so those World-class Items could be useful since by having one made you immune to another."

Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild that relied heavily on the majority vote. By the rule, one could not change, move, or do anything to customize anything in Nazarick without being known by every member.

As such, Ainz wanted to take those World-class Items first, then asked Milleadh about giving them to every Floor Guardians.

Pandora's Actor received the 'Sealing Crystal' from Momonga and he sought confirmation of his task.

"So I must retrieve 'Billion Blades', 'Hygieia's Chalice', 'Avarice and Generosity', 'Depiction of Nature and Society', and 'Gate of Goetia'. Is that right, Momonga-sama?"

"That's right. And I almost forget. I have changed my name. My name is not Momonga anymore. Right now, I am Ainz Ooal Gown. You may call me Ainz."

"Understood, my creator, nnnmmmmAinz-sama!" said Pandora's, again with exaggeration.

And once again, Ainz's passive skill kicked in.

_Ah! Do you intend to make me so embarrassed by doing all of those poses?! No! No! He is my creation! I am the one who created him that way! Hold it! Hold it!_

"T-That's right. I will be waiting here. So hurry up, please."

"Yes, nmmmAinz-sama!"

After saluted to Ainz, Pandora's Actor made his way into the Vault. To reach the Vault, one must pass a hall called Mausoleum which was filled with 37 Avataras that resembles every guild member except for Ainz, Milleadh, JustAway, and HeroHero.

Those Avataras were a golem-type monster that would attack anyone who was equipped with a 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

Each Avatara was a place holder for the equipment of the guild members they were meant to represent after they gave their items and equipment to Ainz on their last day in Yggdrasil.

Ainz paid a lot of money for the cash item to build those Avataras.

Ainz sat on the sofa as he recalled the past.

The beginning of Ainz Ooal Gown.

When the clan known as Nine's Own Goal had expanded, Touch Me decided to disband the clan and reformed it as a guild. It was then Touch Me said that he wouldn't become the guild master and recommended Ainz who was known as Momonga at that time as the leader of the guild.

At first, Momonga was against it. But he gave in and claimed the title of guild master since the other members agreed that Momonga should be the leader.

The name of Ainz Ooal Gown was the result of a combination from Warrior Takemikazuchi's and Punitto Moe's anagram from the name of Nine's Own Goal.

The first activity – which was Momonga's idea – of the newly born guild was to raid a newly founded dungeon called the Great Tomb of Nazarick which was found by Nishikienrai.

At that time, most members of Ainz Ooal Gown were just still at around level 90.

After defeating every obstacle in the dungeon, Ainz Ooal Gown emerged victorious as they could conquer a high-level dungeon on their first try.

And then, the guild received their first World-class Item which was the Throne of Kings.

Time was passing by as they did a lot of things. Recruiting new members, PK, hunting monsters, grinding materials and items, and even defeating World-class Enemy.

Because of their efforts, the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown became a guild which possessed the most World-class Item than the other guilds.

If Seraphim which was the first-ranked guild in Yggdrasil possessed three World-class Item, then Ainz Ooal Gown possessed nineteen World-class Item. And there were a few that Ainz favoured because of many reasons. They were:

Longinus – The Spear that Killed God.

It was one of the strongest World-class Item group called the Twenty. It enabled the user to pick whichever target to be deleted or removed from existence with the cost of the user must pay the same fate as the target. If it used by custom NPC, then it would reduce the maximum levels of NPCs creation of the guild base. It would vanish after being used for once.

Ahura Mazda – The Golden Sphere which contained The Soul of a Benevolent God that upheld Justice.

It was one of the Twenty. It was capable of inflicting a massively powerful AoE attack on anything with negative karma value across an entire world. It would vanish after being used for once.

World Savior – The Club that would Save The World.

It was one of the Twenty. It was a kind of World-class Item that was very weak in its initiatory stage and only had the power of an ordinary club but would get stronger by time until it reached the fullest strength. It would vanish after being used for once.

Angra Mainyu – The Cube which contained All The World's Evil.

It was one of the Twenty. It was capable of corrupting anyone with neutral and positive karma values across an entire world and changed their karma value to negative. It would surely break any players or NPCs if they possessed any classes, skills, and equipment that need a positive karma value. It would vanish after being used for once.

World Destroyer – The Staff that would Destroy The World.

It was one of the Twenty. It was capable of destroying anything across an entire world except for the user. Though it was possible to resurrect any players that had been killed by this World-class Item. Ulbert Alain Odle said that its ability was like the upgraded version of 'Grand Catastrophe'. It would vanish after being used for once.

Mask of Nyarlathotep – The Mask of Billions Form.

It was capable of giving the user the ability to took the form of almost anything. By activating its ability, the user would lose any of his/her powers but instead would receive random power of the form the user picked until the ability was deactivated. If one decided to copy the form of another existing being, then the user could use the same power as the picked being but only up to 70% potency.

Throne of Kings – The Throne of the Greatest King in The World.

It was a gift after Ainz Ooal Gown defeated a high-level dungeon called the Great Tomb of Nazarick on their first try. It capable of giving the user who sat on it the abilities to buff allies, debuff enemies, and rising up all status and chance ratio of spells. It was located in the Throne Room of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Momonga's Red Orb – The Heart of Overlord Eclipse in the form of a Red Orb.

It had many abilities and one of them was effective against the dragon. By activating its ability, the user would have to sacrifice a few sums of EXP. Its name wouldn't change even when whoever person wielded it. It was located in the body of Momonga who now was Ainz Ooal Gown.

Souls Slayer – The Sword which Slays The Soul of Every Being.

It had ability to killed almost anything in one strike. But by activating its ability, it would reduce the user's level by 3 levels. Its ability also had 100 hours cooldown. If the user didn't activate its ability, then it only had power comparable to Legendary-class Item. It was in possession of Milleadh.

Sephiroth – The Tree of Life

It was one of the Twenty. The result of an evolution of World-class Item called 'Seed of Life'. Taken a form of a weird tree in 100 meters height, it had an ability to spawn ten of strong beings who were called as Eyn Sof. The 10 Eyn Sofs would keep respawning in five minutes after they've been killed. Unlike the other World-class Items, it had durability points so it could be destroyed and by doing so, it would vanish from the owner. It was located on the eighth-floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Yomi no Haori – The Haori of Izanami in The Underworld.

It was one of the Twenty. It was capable of giving the user invincibility for 5 minutes. Though the invincibility could be penetrated by another owner of World-class Items attack the user with normal attacks. It would vanish after being used for once and it was in possession of Aureole Omega.

Trishula – The Trident of Creation, Preservation, and Obliteration.

It had three abilities which were an ability to unleashed a Super-tier Spell called 'Creation' with a cooldown of 5 minutes, an ability which would automatically revive the user from death without any penalties for two times with a cooldown of 100 hours, and an ability to inflicted a massively powerful AoE attack with a cooldown of 24 hours. It was in possession of Rubedo.

As Ainz was thinking about those World-class Items, he heard footsteps of Pandora's Actor.

Ainz stood up when Pandora's Actor reached him and gave the items he requested.

After he put those items in his dimensional pocket, Ainz said,

"Good work, Pandora's Actor. Also, I want to tell you that I will require your presence in the Throne Room at 8 PM. Then, I will take my leave."

"I have heard your order, nmmmAinz-sama!"

Ainz nodded then teleported into the front of his private room and was greeted by two Cocytus' subordinates that guarded his room.

As he entered, he could see Sebas bowing his head.

"Welcome back, Momonga-sama."

"I have returned, Sebas. Do you know where Milleadh is right now?"

"Yes, Momonga-sama. Pestonya reported to me that Milleadh-sama is now in a bath area to be bathing with the help of three maids."

_It is still 6.30 PM so I will let her rest for the time being_.

"I see. Then I will rest in my chamber. Please do not disturb me until I call you."

Sebas bowed his head as Ainz walked into his chamber and threw himself on the luxurious bed in it.

Undead didn't need to sleep as they couldn't feel tired. But Ainz's mind is so tired after too many works he did, though 70% of his fatigue came from dealing with Pandora's Actor behaviour.

He rolled to the left, he rolled to the right. He rolled so many times until he was satisfied.

As he looked into the ceiling, he said,

"It is good to be back."

* * *

_To be Continued_


	10. Chapter 8

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**I fear this chapter will have a terrible grammar as I have no backup from a beta reader.**

**If you are interested to become a beta reader and help me, then let me know in the PM.**

**But I must apologize since I can't pay you as this fanfiction is just for fun.**

**Thank you.**

**Brace yourselves since this chapter will be terrible though it will be a short chapter.**

**Here is chapter ****8**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

I don't know if it will be an edgy chapter or not. Because I filled it with things that I thought as cool. And I apologize in advance if there is any mistake.

* * *

**Chapter ****8: Death and Calamity**

* * *

Milleadh was in her room, resting on a luxurious bed as she listened to music from an item called 'Sphere of Songs'.

She liked the bath that she had earlier. The three maids who helped her relax really did a great job.

She wanted to sleep, but Momonga – who now held the name of Ainz Ooal Gown – had told her that they would make an appearance in the Throne Room at 8 PM.

The 'Sphere of Songs' was now playing one of her favourite songs.

It was an old song that was older than 100 years old. It was called 'Top of The World' performed by a group called 'The Carpenters'.

She started to love old songs when she was still 7 years old. She and her late sister were introduced to old songs by her mother.

Her mother told them that the songs from before the 22nd century were more enjoyable than the songs from the 22nd century and she along with her sister agreed to that sentiment.

She closed her eyes as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

The song fits well with her mood.

She really felt that she was on the top of the world since she knew that her love wasn't a one-sided feeling.

The man who she loved accepted her feeling and even proposed to her for marriage.

He even told her that he would gladly give the world as a wedding gift.

Of course, if this new world was too dangerous and made it impossible to be conquered, she would understand if her beloved was giving up on their world domination.

Though the small skirmish they encountered was proofing that their strengths were great compared to the natives', she couldn't cast away the idea that there was another player or any existence that was stronger than them.

As such, she would be fine even if the world domination plan failed. Just to be by her beloved side was her wish.

Moreover, all of Nazarick were here with them. It was more than enough for her.

As she was thinking how happy she was, the door of her chamber was being knocked and she could hear the sound of a maid calling her from the outside.

"Milleadh-sama, please forgive me for disturbing your rest. Momonga-sama would like to know if it's fine for him to enter your chamber right now."

_Ainz? Why Sixth still call him as Momonga? No. It doesn't matter right now._

"It is fine, Sixth. Please let him in."

"I understand, Milleadh-sama."

Milleadh hurriedly get up from her bed to tidying her messy hair and turned off the song. Then she waited for Ainz to enter in the side of her bed.

After a while, Sixth opened the door and Ainz passed through to enter Milleadh's chamber.

As soon as Ainz enter the room, Milleadh bowed to him and said,

"Welcome to my chamber, my love. What do you need of me?"

She could hear Ainz and Sixth gasped after what she did.

But Ainz managed to keep calm and answered,

"Thank you, Mill. I want to talk with you in private. Is that fine?"

Milleadh instantly knew that the question was not just for her alone but also for Sixth as well.

"It is fine, my love. Sixth, could you leave us for a while?" said Milleadh as she raised her head and gaze to Sixth while she smiled.

"Of course, Milleadh-sama. Then this servant will wait outside of your room."

Sixth bowed to Milleadh and Ainz then closed the door of Milleadh's chamber as she left the room.

Ainz then cast magic called 'Anti-Information Wall' before he spoke.

"Mill, why you act like that in front of me? We are equal, you know."

"First, would you like to sit down here?" asked Milleadh while she pointed her bed.

"Thank you for your offer."

Ainz walked to the side of the bed but he was just standing there while looking at Milleadh.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"No. It just... Please sit first. You are the owner of this room."

Milleadh let out a small laugh as she witnessed her beloved's behaviour. His human side was still there and it made Milleadh happy. She feared that if Ainz lost his human side, he couldn't feel love and might abandon Milleadh forever.

So she would do anything to please him just for prevented that possibility even if Ainz lost his human side.

To carved love in the heart of a being who didn't have one. It was a very difficult task but she was willing to go through to the hardest just to make sure she won't be abandoned by Ainz.

Moreover, she liked to tease him very much.

"That won't do. You will become my husband and you are the king of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. So it is not good if I do things before you doing that, my love."

"Is that so? Kuhuhuhu. You really are the best wife for me, my queen."

Now it was Milleadh's turn to be shocked. She didn't anticipate that her beloved would be this brave by calling her as a queen.

She blushed greatly while Ainz sat on the side of her bed.

"Now it is your turn to sit, my queen."

"I... Ah... Umm... Y-Yes..."

Milleadh sat on Ainz's right side as she tried so hard to calm her heart that was beating so fast.

She really couldn't beat Ainz. Be it fighting or teasing, she was always be bested by her beloved.

Seeing Milleadh blushing made Ainz laughed. But he didn't come to teased Milleadh as he got things that were so important to be told to Milleadh.

"Let's put this matter aside for now as I want to discuss important things with you."

Milleadh quickly snapped and put a serious expression on her face.

"What are those things, Ainz?"

"First, you have known that this world somehow possesses tier magic system and some aspects from Yggdrasil, right?"

Ainz continued after Milleadh nodded to him.

"Based on that fact, I come to the conclusion that World-class Item also exists in this world. Which is why I want to give some of the World-class Items that we possess to the Floor Guardians as a protection from other World-class Item. Rest easy as I won't give them any items of the Twenty. What do you think about that, Mill?"

Milleadh seemed to think about Ainz's explanation and plan.

It was true that this new world somehow possessed some rules from Yggdrasil including some items from the game. By Ainz's explanation, it was normal to think that this world might possess World-class Item from Yggdrasil. As a result, giving some of the World-class Items to the Floor Guardians was a logical move to be taken.

As Milleadh reached her conclusion, she quickly answered,

"I think that's a great idea, Ainz. You may want to have some of the Floor Guardians to go to the outside world to do some tasks, right?"

"That's right. We still don't know much about this world. So I want to prepare many things before we take our first step to world domination."

"Then I agree on your plan to giving World-class Item to the Floor Guardians."

Ainz sighed in relief as he heard Milleadh's answer. Milleadh might not know, but Ainz really scared of thinking that Milleadh wouldn't like his plan and would be mad to him.

He didn't know what he would do if he made Milleadh angry.

Now one of the burdens in his non-existent heart had been lifted, he moved on to the next topic.

"The next thing that I want to discuss with you is about how we act in front of the NPCs. You know that we will present ourselves in front of them in the Throne Room in one hour. So let's take this time to learn how we should act so we won't make them disappointed in us."

"I think I know a little about that matter as I love reading fantasy books."

"Hooo... As expected of my queen! Then I have a book that may help us adding our knowledge on how to act as a ruler."

Ainz and Milleadh smiled at each other. And so, they began their discussion about how to act in front of loyal subordinates who saw them as their Gods.

* * *

Demiurge tidied up his tie as he made his preparation before coming to the Throne Room.

It was fifteen minutes before the two Supreme Beings made their appearance to announce the best news that he and the Homunculus Maids already knew about.

His Evil Lords already made their way to the Throne Room. It might be unacceptable if his subordinates had already gone before him but Demiurge didn't have to worry as he possessed a 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown' that was given by his lord yesterday night, so he could teleport to the front of the Throne Room instantly.

Thus he chose to prepare himself more than usual so he wouldn't ruin his appearance on the best day since his birth.

After checked on himself for the last time, he walked to the outside of his room then teleported to the front of the Throne Room.

His view changed and the first thing he could see was a gate with huge double doors that had pictures of an angel on the right side and a demon on the left side.

As he opened the door, he was welcomed by the view of his colleagues who had arrived before him.

There were Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, Mare, Victim, and Cocytus. Each of them except for Albedo had brought their high-level subordinates with them. Even Aura and Mare brought the twelve dragons to the Throne Room.

The six Pleiades had arrived too and currently was talking with each other except for Entoma. He also could see the Homunculus Maids stood with Pestonya in front of them.

On the other side, he caught the figures of Neuronist Painkill along with Kvinnelig Vakt and Nigredo. Neuronist was the only one of the Five Worst who had been invited tonight as Demiurge didn't want to risk the defense of Nazarick.

His gaze then met with a monster with the appearance of a woman on the upper part and a giant spider body on the lower part.

The monster's name was Grant and she was an Area Guardian who held a special position as she protected areas scattered over many floors from the second-floor to the sixth-floor.

She was smiling as she saw Entoma who was now playing with her children.

And it looked like that the Evil Lords had not arrived yet so Demiurge decided to wait for them.

As his Evil Lords arrived, Demiurge greeted them kindly.

Then he with the Evil Lords walked to the inner section of the Throne Room to met their fellow NPCs.

"Everyone, please forgive us for being late."

The Evil Lords stopped and stood at their respective place as Demiurge kept walking to the Floor Guardians.

After his fellow NPCs greeted him back and made an introduction to Victim for the first time, he approached Albedo and spoke to her.

"Albedo, may I ask you a question?" said Demiurge.

With the unchanging smile on her face, she answered,

"Of course. What do you want to ask, Demiurge?"

"I have heard from Sebas that the two Supreme Beings went to the outside world with you. May I know what they were doing?"

"They saved a human village from destruction and even helped some humans while they were testing the strength of this world natives," said Albedo with her eyebrows knitting up.

Demiurge smiled as soon as he heard Albedo's explanation while the other Floor Guardians seemed to observe their conversation.

The smile on his face was filled with delight, admiration, and respect mixed within it.

"I see. So it is like that. As expected of our rulers."

Albedo let out a confused expression on her face for the first time since Albedo talked with Demiurge, albeit for a little time.

Demiurge of course noticed the change within Albedo and felt that he was one step ahead from her for this once.

_She maybe doesn't know about our rulers' grand plan. So it can't be helped if she hasn't realized the two Supreme Beings' intention in that village._

"What do you mean by that, Demiurge? Do you know something?" asked Albedo.

"I think you will understand after the two Supreme Beings make their announcement to us, Albedo."

That was the answer that Demiurge provided as he didn't want to spoil anything before the two Supreme Beings announced their grand plan.

Suddenly, Demiurge and all of the NPCs in the Throne Room felt that the gate was opened by someone.

They knew that it wasn't the two Supreme Beings as there were 12 minutes before they arrived.

As Demiurge turned his gaze to the gate, he could see Junko and someone in military uniform walked side by side to enter the Throne Room.

As they were inside, the figure in military uniform made his way to approached his fellow NPCs and greeted them with a loud voice in such an exaggeration.

"Greetings, fellow servants of the Greaaat Toomb of Nazariiiiicckk! It is I, the creation of one of the two remaining Supreme Beings that stayed with us, Pandora's Actor! Nice to meet you all!"

The figure who called himself as Pandora's Actor ended his greeting with a pose that the NPCs hadn't see before.

The mood changed drastically as the Throne Room was filled with silence except for the sounds of 'uwaahh' from CZ Delta and a sweet laugh from Junko.

_So he is Pandora's Actor, the creation of Momonga-sama_, thought Demiurge.

Pandora's Actor didn't care about the cold stares from other NPCs as he walked with Junko to approached Demiurge.

Demiurge smiled at them as they arrived before him.

"Greetings, Demiurge-sama. I am Junko Sincerity and I am the creation of Milleadh-sama."

"Greetings once more, Demiurge-sama!"

The two Area Guardians greeted him with Junko was bowing while Pandora's Actor was saluting to him.

"Greetings, Junko, Pandora's Actor. You two don't need to use honorific for me as we are friends, after all."

Then they were talking to each other like old friends.

As the creation of Ulbert Alain Odle, Demiurge felt some sort of connection to them as their creators were best friends to each other.

Demiurge was not troubled by Junko's holy aura and Pandora's strange behaviour. The same could be said for Junko who didn't saw Demiurge's evilness as a sin.

Strangely, Shalltear who was the creation of Peroroncino didn't feel the same as Demiurge although her creator and Momonga were a close friend.

Once again, the gate was opened and showed the remaining eighth-floor residents.

Aureole Omega walked while being followed by Uka-no-Mitama and Ootoshi-no-Kami.

Originally, Aureole Omega also possessed other servants besides the two siblings but it looked like she didn't bring them here as she didn't want to risk the defense of Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. Her home was chosen by the Supreme Being to guarded the 'Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown', after all.

Bahamut was behind them walking with pride as the dragon should be.

Not long after, every NPC felt it.

The radiating aura which was greater than all of them in the room. The pressure could kill any weak beings just by being near it.

Every Homunculus Maid trembled with fear as they held their breaths and looks like could collapse in any moment while Uka-no-Mitama's and Pestonya's furs went up wildly like animals that sensed a natural disaster.

All of the NPCs saw a girl who was radiating that said aura. The girl looks like she was just 16 years old with a beautiful and adorable face. Her red hair which was tied into a ponytail moved in harmony with her steps. Her red rose eyes looking at every NPCs with a sign of warmness despite her radiating aura said the otherwise.

She wore a white feminine one-piece dress without arms down to her knees which was covered by a metal breastplate down to her stomach, a pair of metal gauntlets up to her shoulders, a hips guard, and a pair of metal boots up to her knees. Every metallic equipment of her possessed a red colour with golden ornaments.

She also carried a golden trident which was known as a World-class Item named Trishula.

She was the final major stage and the true magnum opus. The youngest sister of Nigredo and Albedo. The creation of 40 Supreme Beings who held the highest combat power as the strongest entity in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Her name was Rubedo.

Before Rubedo walked further into the Throne Room, her older sister Albedo stopped her by saying,

"Wait, Rubedo! Your aura is leaking everywhere. Show some respect towards your fellow NPCs by suppressing your aura before you walk any further!"

Rubedo seemed surprised and looking down at the floor as she deactivated her radiating aura.

As soon as her aura was suppressed, the Homunculus Maids who were sweating hard sighed in relief and wiped their sweats with a handkerchief.

With a timid and low volume of voice, Rubedo said,

"I-I am sorry, everyone. I-I didn't know that my aura was l-leaking out. I-I'm really sorry."

Demiurge couldn't see her face, but judging by her behaviour she seemed sad and embarrassed about what she did in front of the others.

Albedo sighed heavily before she showed a genuine smile as she approached Rubedo who was now scared to step any further into the Throne Room.

As Albedo stood near Rubedo, she patted Rubedo's head and rubbed her hair gently.

"It is fine, Rubedo. Just make sure to not repeat your mistake in the future."

Rubedo lets out a small cute giggle as Albedo showed her older sister-side.

Then Albedo led Rubedo to enter the Throne Room.

Demiurge realized when Rubedo's and Nigredo's eyes met with each other, Nigredo quickly threw her face away from her and that made Rubedo showed a painful expression on her face.

Demiurge didn't know why Nigredo behaves that way but he felt bad for Rubedo.

She might be the strongest entity besides the Supreme Beings, but her mind was just of a teen youngest sister who still needed love from her older sisters.

As soon as every NPC who was invited by their lord arrived in the Throne Room, Demiurge spoke to Albedo for she would be responsible for instructing the order on how the NPCs presented themselves to the two Supreme Beings.

Every NPC listened attentively as Albedo gave out her instruction. Because in a moment, they would present themselves before the two Supreme Beings in the most sacred place in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. If there was even a slight mistake, surely the only acceptable apology would be through death.

After Albedo's instruction, every NPC was ready to welcome the two remaining Supreme Beings as they were already stood at their respective position.

They stood silently as they gazed to the Throne of Kings and an exquisite flag which bears the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown behind the throne.

Before long, the heavy sound of the gate opened resound from behind and single pair of footsteps was heard entering into the Throne Room. Without having to look backward, every one of them knew that those footsteps didn't belong to their rulers, because the rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick couldn't possibly make their entrance alone.

"All Hail the arrival of the two Supreme Beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Momonga-sama, and Milleadh-sama!"

As they heard Sebas' voice announcing the arrival of their rulers, they went to their knees and bowed their heads deeply to showed their utmost respect and undying loyalties to the two Supreme Beings.

Once again the gate made a sound as it was opened, bringing along the crisp sound made by shoes and the repeated sound of a staff striking the floor. From behind those sounds, there was also the sound made by someone walking in high-heels.

After kneeled to the beings who have just entered the room, Sebas followed behind them.

The footsteps slowly passed the NPCs then Sebas took his respective position and kneeled with the others as the sound of stairs being climbed and the throne being seated by someone could be heard by every NPC whose heads were bowed deeply.

"Welcome to the Throne Room. You may raise your head."

Every NPC raised their heads as soon as they were ordered to.

Then they could gaze to the appearance of the two Supreme Beings in front of them.

Momonga was sitting in the Throne while Milleadh stood on his right side.

Milleadh covered her gorgeous body with an exquisite red dress and adorned her already beautiful appearance with accessories like a luxurious ruby ring, an elegant golden necklace, and a shiny golden hairpin. She also wore a pair of fancy high-heels which added her beauty more.

Meanwhile, the leader of 41 Supreme Beings who held the most authority in the Great Tomb of Nazarick covered himself with a luxurious black robe that looks like was carved from the night sky. A dark halo emerged behind his glorious skull and ten shining rings were placed in each of his fingers. By using his left hand, he wielded a black staff which height was around two meters with a purple orb on the top.

The red flames from his eyes sockets observed every NPC with the gaze of mightiest being.

His aura was radiating even greater than Rubedo's from the previous time.

This was the aura of the greatest king. The ruler of everything. The Overlord with the highest authority in the world.

"Now..."

Every NPC looked firmly and listened carefully as the leader of 41 Supreme Beings spoke to them.

"... you may or may not know that I and Milleadh went to the outside world and saved a human's village with the help of Albedo. An explanation of that event will be handed to Albedo for later. Because there are important things that we'd like to tell to all of you who presented yourselves in this most sacred place. The first thing is 「Greater Break Item」!"

The leader of 41 Supreme Beings activated a spell that could destroy any items of a certain level.

A large banner dropped from the ceiling. The banner with a sign which symbolized 'Momonga'.

Every NPC gasped not knowing what their lord meant. But their lord quickly erased any fears and doubts within their hearts with a loud tap from his staff.

They snapped and locked their eyes at their lord who was now standing in front of them.

"I have changed my name. From now on, I am not Momonga anymore. I took the name of Ainz Ooal Gown! You may call me Ainz! If there is anyone who opposes my decision, then I allow you to state it!"

There was no one who objected to it. Albedo smiled and spoke of their approval.

"We have heard your mighty name. We, every servant in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, once again swear our utmost and undying loyalty. All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

Every NPC cried in the unison as a sign of their approval.

""All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!""

The Floor Guardians sang their praises to their lord.

"All Hail Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! Every being in this world will know of your power!"

"Our supreme ruler! The greatest king in the world!"

"The strongest entity in the world who holds the highest authority than anyone in the past, the present, or in the future!"

"The greatest lord of all lords! Glory to the Overlord who rules everything!"

The Throne Room erupted in cheers as the NPCs let out their cries and praises to their greatest lord who ruled everything in the world.

Ainz let the atmosphere ran wild before he waved his hand as a signal to every NPCs to be quiet as he was not done with them.

The Throne Room became silent after his sign. Ainz sat back on the throne then said,

"Thank you for your approval, our most loyal servants. Now we move to the next agenda. Shalltear Bloodfallen, Cocytus, Aura Bella Fiora, Mare Bello Fiore, and Demiurge. Please step forward."

The persons whose name were stated by the Supreme Being stood and walked to the area near the bottom of the stair.

After they kneeled and bowed their heads, Milleadh took her steps, and approaching them with Shalltear became the first.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen. Raise your head."

"Yes!"

Shalltear raised her head as soon as Milleadh called her name.

Milleadh smiled at Shalltear as she took out a purple dagger that had gold ornaments on its blade.

Milleadh spoke.

"This is a World-class Item known as Billion Blades. Shalltear Bloodfallen. You will receive this item as protection from another World-class Item that maybe exist in this world. Take this and swear that you will work harder than you always do if you receive any order from us."

Not only Shalltear, but every NPC was gasped in surprise.

World-class Item was the most precious item which held the highest power that could change the world and break its rules. So not once they would think that the Supreme Beings gave the item so easily to them.

Seeing that Shalltear hesitated to receive the item, Milleadh took initiative and said,

"Do you fear that this is a test of your loyalty? Fear not, Shalltear. This is Ainz's plan to give you protection in this unknown world. So rest easy and receive it."

Finally, Shalltear – with trembling hands – received the item and held it with her right hand as she said,

"Your servant will receive the most precious item that always belongs to the Supreme Beings and this one swear to work harder than before to pay for your kindness and trust toward this one!"

Milleadh moved to the front of Cocytus after Shalltear received the World-class Item.

"Cocytus. Raise your head."

"Yes, my mistress!"

Cocytus raised his head as he let out cold steam from his mouth.

Milleadh took out a gold-coloured item that resembled an exoskeleton armor that had a chalice at the front part.

"This is a World-class Item known as Hygieia's Chalice. Cocytus. You will receive this item as protection from another World-class Item that maybe exist in this world. Take this and swear that you will become sharper as our sword than you always be if you receive any order from us."

Cocytus extended his four arms to the item as he said,

"I will receive the most precious item that always belongs to the Supreme Beings and I swear that I will become the Supreme Beings' sharpest sword to pay for your kindness and trust toward myself!"

Cocytus equipped the World-class Item as soon as he received it and it looked like a golden exoskeleton armor that covered his cyan-coloured body armor.

After Cocytus, Milleadh moved to the next person.

"Aura Bella Fiora. Raise your head."

"Yes!"

Aura raised her head as she smiled at Milleadh who was standing before her.

Milleadh smiled back at her as she took out a red giant scroll that attached to a strap.

"This is a World-class Item known as Depiction of Nature and Society. Aura Bella Fiora. You will receive this item as protection from another World-class Item that maybe exist in this world. Take this and swear that you will become more efficient than you always be if you receive any order from us."

Aura extended both of her hands to the item as she said,

"I will receive the most precious item that always belongs to the Supreme Beings and I swear that I will become more efficient in handling tasks to pay for your kindness and trust toward me!"

Aura equipped the item as soon as she received it. Then it was her brother's turn.

"Mare Bello Fiore. Raise your head."

"Y-Yes!"

Mare raised his head as he let out a timid voice.

Milleadh gave him a warm smile as she took out a pair of gauntlets. The left gauntlet looked like a gauntlet from hell which brought the aura of evil while the right gauntlet resembled heavenly and holy equipment.

"This is is a World-class Item known as Avarice and Generosity. Mare Bello Fiore. You will receive this item as protection from another World-class Item that maybe exist in this world. Take this and swear that you will become more confident than you always be if you receive any order from us."

Mare extended both of his hands to the item as he said,

"I-I will receive the most precious item that always belongs to the Supreme Beings and I-I swear that I will become more c-confident in handling any task to pay for your kindness and trust toward m-myself!"

Mare also equipped the item as soon as he received it.

Milleadh then moved to the last person.

She stood before Demiurge who was bowing his head deeply as she felt happy for a reason.

In the past, Ulbert Alain Odle was really obsessed with a specific World-class Item which could summon demon army endlessly. He was so happy back then when they found that item and always talked about it to Milleadh and Ainz every single day. And now, she would be handing out that said item to his creation.

"Demiurge. Raise your head."

"Yes, my lady!"

Demiurge put a rare serious expression on his face but it didn't bother Milleadh as she thought that was appropriate in the current moment.

Milleadh took out an exquisite black grimoire that radiated a terrifying aura.

"This is is a World-class Item known as Gate of Goetia. Demiurge. You will receive this item as protection from another World-class Item that maybe exist in this world. Take this and swear that you will become wiser than you always be to help the Great Tomb of Nazarick of accomplishing more glory in the future."

The content of Milleadh's speech was slightly different than it was to the others. It made Demiurge gasped in shock as he couldn't hold the feeling of happiness with his tail waging in such a wild movement. For Demiurge, it was a sign from the two Supreme Beings that they trusted Demiurge in handling more difficult tasks than the others would. After all, he was the first being who the two Supreme Beings let to know about their marriage and their grand plan in this world.

Demiurge smiled widely as he extended both of his hands to the item.

"This servant will receive the most precious item that always belongs to the Supreme Beings and this one swear to become wiser than before in handling many difficult tasks in order to bring more glory to the Supreme Beings and the Great Tomb of Nazarick!"

Demiurge held the item in his right hand as soon as he received it.

After the procession was finished, Milleadh walked back elegantly to Ainz's right side.

Then it was Ainz's turn to speak.

"For those who possessed a World-class Item, I want you to put this in mind so please listen carefully. You will not use any abilities of the World-class Item without my permission as the World-class Item hold a great power that comes with some kind of payment! Do all of you understand my words?"

They answered to their lord in unison.

""Yes! We understand your words clearly, our supreme ruler!""

Ainz nodded as he was satisfied with his subordinates.

"Good. Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura, Mare, and Demiurge. You may return to your previous position."

""Yes, Ainz-sama!""

After the five Floor Guardians stood and walked back to their previous position, Ainz then proceeded into the next agenda.

"Next is Victim. Please step forward."

The pink fetus flew from his position and landed at the same spot of the five Floor Guardians kneeled earlier.

The fetus which was a one-meter size that had a tail with a bright halo above its head and a pair of featherless stick-like wings was the Floor Guardian of the eighth-floor named Victim.

As Victim landed – which was a kneeling position – before the Supreme Beings, Ainz looked at him and said,

"Victim, just as you know, this is an unknown world that has a possibility to brings danger towards the Great Tomb of Nazarick. So if an inconceivable event occurs, then your special skill will be required for the protection of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It will kill you so I apologize and promise to you that you will be resurrected immediately. And if this world doesn't let us resurrect you, then you can curse us in your afterlife."

Victim was shocked because of the Supreme Being's last sentence. It would be one thing if the Supreme Being apologized to him. But it was another thing if the Supreme Being said that Victim could curse the two Supreme Beings if the resurrection was failed.

"inareb naka kadit ayas! Ayas naktikgnabmem asib kadit akij nakhab nakrikip adnA nagnaj nohoM!"

(This one will not dare! It is my duty to serve the Supreme Beings even if it cost my life without a chance of resurrection!)

Hearing Victim's firm answer made Ainz and Milleadh wore a wry smile.

They were happy for Victim's loyalty towards them. But they couldn't hide the sadness that they might kill one of their faithful subordinates for their own protection.

Ainz nodded to Victim and said,

"In Nazarick, some mechanisms are used by uttering a single phrase. And there is one phrase that fits you really well. 'Greater love hath no one than this; to lay down one's life for one's friends'. Truly that phrase refers to you. Thank you for your love."

Victim waved his tiny hands as it said,

"tubesret naijup amirenem satnap katid ayaS!"

(This one is not worthy of such praise!)

"Then Victim, you may return to your previous position."

After Victim had returned, Ainz stood up and took a step forward. Milleadh also did the same and now the two Supreme Beings were standing side by side before all of their servants.

After silence for a moment, Milleadh who was standing in Ainz's right side moved her body to cling to Ainz's arm as she said,

"Listen, our most loyal servants! I will announce the greatest news for all of you that will bring a brighter future to the Great Tomb of Nazarick! We, the remaining rulers of Nazarick, have decided to marry each other and will lead you as a husband and wife forever!"

Every NPC was silent for a moment until,

"All Hail the two Supreme Beings!"

It was Demiurge who shouted praise as he heard their marriage announcement.

Then, waves after waves of praises sang in the unison.

"All Hail the two Supreme Beings! The greatest couple in the world who will lead us into glory!"

"Yeahh! The most august rulers of all! The King and Queen of Nazarick!"

"All Hail the Overlord of Death and the True Dragon of Calamity!"

"Our most supreme rulers! You two are the highest personifications of the death and the living!"

Once again, the Throne Room erupted in cheers and praises for the two Supreme Beings who decided to rule over everything as a couple.

The moment of cheers and praises lasted for five minutes before Ainz loudly struck his staff to the floor as a sign that the two Supreme Beings were not done with them.

"Stand, our most loyal servants!" said Ainz as he lifted the staff he carried.

Every NPC obeyed Ainz's words and stood together at the same time.

Still lifted his staff to the air, Ainz spoke to them while he gazed at every NPC who was now smiling with happiness.

"The wedding ceremony will be held in two days from now. I will leave the task of giving out the invitation to Demiurge and Albedo while Pestonya and the Homunculus Maids are currently handling the preparation of our wedding ceremony. Demiurge and Albedo, you may consult everything in order to handle your task with me after we finished here."

""Understood, Ainz-sama!"" answered Demiurge and Albedo in unison.

"Good. Then regarding the wedding gift. I'd like to give this world to Milleadh as the sign of my love for her. And so, our ambitions, our desires, our selfish wishes are to find the other Supreme Beings if they were here somewhere in this world and to conquer this world for me, Milleadh, the other Supreme Beings, and everything of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! I repeat! We will conquer this new world! Be it lands, seas, or skies, it will become our possession!"

_**Donggg!**_

Ainz struck the staff loudly into the floor.

_**Donggg!**_

He didn't stop and continue to strike his staff in a fine rhythm.

Then, Rubedo followed Ainz and struck the 'Trishula' as she was matching with Ainz's rhythm.

_**Donggg!**_

_**Donggg!**_

After Rubedo, Cocytus also loudly struck the floor with his giant axe and was followed by the tap from the spears of his subordinates.

Junko took out her 'Staff of Eden Garden' to followed Rubedo and Cocytus.

_**Donggg!**_

_**Donggg!**_

_**Donggg!**_

Mare timidly followed them as he struck the 'Shadow of Yggdrasil'.

_**Donggg!**_

_**Donggg!**_

_**Donggg!**_

_**Donggg!**_

Then, Pandora's Actor let out a scream.

"All Hail the two Supreme Beings!"

Because of his scream, every NPC in the Throne Room shouted and cheered once again.

"All Hail Ainz-sama and Milleadh-sama!"

"All Hail the two Supreme Beings!"

"Glory to the Supreme Beings and the Great Tomb of Nazarick!"

Cheers, praises, claps, cries, and even tears were erupting in the Throne Room with a very loud volume that could beat the sound volume of nuclear's explosion. And all of them were accompanied by the sounds of staff, a giant axe, and the bottom of spears that were striking to the floor.

It was the greatest scene that Ainz and Milleadh ever saw in their life.

They were really proud of them and were thankful to their comrades for leaving their greatest masterpiece with them.

Although small, they hoped that their friends were here in this world so they also could enjoy the privilege of ruling the world if they could do it.

In such an atmosphere, Demiurge and Albedo looked at each other. Albedo nodded and smiled to him with Demiurge also did the same.

The two Supreme Beings were saving the village as a first step in conquering the world. The grateful humans in that village would be easier to be dominated as the two Supreme Beings were their saviors. Not to mention that they also gained knowledge about Nazarick's strength compared to this world's natives' strength.

That was Demiurge's thoughts. Though he knew that even he couldn't see everything in his rulers' greatest scheme.

_As expected of the two Supreme Beings who stayed with us._

Demiurge smiled wider as he enjoyed the finest atmosphere in the Throne Room.

The world was all theirs.

* * *

_To be Continued_


	11. Chapter 9

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**I fear this chapter will have a terrible grammar as I have no backup from a beta reader.**

**If you are interested to become a beta reader and help me, then let me know in PM.**

**But I must apologize since I can't pay you as this fanfiction is just for fun.**

**Thank you.**

**I hope you can bear with the slow pace in this fanfiction as I wish to explain the difference to the canon story.**

**Maybe you will find it boring, so I apologize to you.**

**To tell you the truth, I am not quite confident in this fanfiction as I'm not good in English (even though I try to learn, I am still confused with many things on the subject. LOL) and I am an amateur in writing.**

**The reason I write this is because I enjoy imagining kinds of stuff and want to dump them somewhere.**

**If you find that my story is bad, then I understand.**

**But I will do my best effort in this fanfiction because I have written it and have been read by all of you.**

**And forgive me. I made a mistake about the total amount of WCI that Seraphim possesses in chapter 7. It should be three, but I wrote it as two. I have edited it so I hope it has changed.**

**Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me.**

**Here is chapter ****9**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

To MomongaFTW : It will be through both political action and full-scale war just like in the canon. Though I will take a different route.

To RIO23 : Yes. Ainz will be stronger than he is in the canon.

* * *

**Chapter ****9: The Days Before The Wedding Ceremony**

* * *

It was two in the morning.

Ainz sat on his desk reading reports after reports that had been written by his subordinates.

Those said reports were contained anything regarding the maintenance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

_Hmm... The first-floor possesses a strong defense with undead monsters spreading across the floor. Vampire Brides as the attacker and undead monsters that have defensive power as a tank. Along with undead archers and undead mages for support. That's very good. But I think it lacks something. Should I summon' Hanzos' as a recon team so they can record any combat data?_

Ainz was thinking about how to improve the defense of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

After reading the reports, Ainz could tell that Albedo and Demiurge were doing a great job to manage the defense of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. But still, he felt that something was missing from their management. And the answer to that was surveillance.

Using his experience on PvP in Yggdrasil, he was sure that he needed a way to gather any information about his opponent. So even if he lost a fight, he could win in the next round by exploiting the information he gained from the opponent. Even though he won the fight in the first round, the information he gained could be used again to make different variations of strategies and tactics should he fought with the same opponent again. Not only that, the information which was gained also could be used as a reference to improve his combat strategies and tactics.

As such, Ainz thought that it would be better if there is a recon team that could record any information and provided that said information to the commander of defense, Demiurge, or the Overseer, Albedo.

So, the 'Hanzos' that could conceal their presence was a good choice as a recon team. He also could use 'Eight Edge Assassin' to filled that role, but the monster had a lower level compared to the 'Hanzo' that made Ainz not confident to use it.

_But maybe I can combine both of them to create variation in the role. The' Eight Edge Assassin' will take the role of monitoring and recording the combat data of the enemy while the 'Hanzos' protecting it and buy time for it so it can retrieve the recorded data. Or maybe it will be the other way around? Still, it is impossible that Demiurge or Albedo did not think about monitoring the defense line. Could it be they handing out the task to Nigredo? If so, that will be too much work for her._

While the summoning cost for those monsters would be quite much, it was not something that would be damaging Nazarick's financial power. Even Ainz's personal fund would be more than enough to provide the summoning cost for more than a hundred individuals.

It was because Mercenary NPCs were vastly inferior to players in terms of equipment and Custom NPCs in terms of A.I. To balanced those inferiorities, the developers of Yggdrasil had made the cost to hired or summoned one to be quite cheap.

There were two ways of hiring Mercenary NPCs. The first was to hire them in a town, and the second was to summon them through a book that contained the NPC's data while paying to an adequate sum of golds.

Thanks to the effort of the 41 hardcore members of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown possessed many books of Mercenary NPC's data and more enough golds to summoned them without any problem.

Though some of NPC's data were limited – like the Hanzo's data – Ainz Ooal Gown owned so much that it would not be exhausted for the next ten years even if he summoned six of them every day.

But in this new world – when Ainz did not sure of how to replenished Yggdrasil Gold and could not possibly replenish the NPC's data – he could not carelessly summon them.

Ainz put the last paper of the report to the pile of documents on the right side of the table. That pile of documents was the reports that he already read.

After that, he wrote another point that he had in mind on a paper in front of him. Many points had written on that paper. They were:

Experiment on the level of pain tolerance for myself and Milleadh;

Experiment on resurrection spells;

Experiment on a range of AoE spells and skills;

Experiment on creating undead with and without a corpse;

Experiment on creating high-level undead;

Experiment on Exchange Box;

Experiment on the difference between the created monster and summoned monster;

Gathering information in a nearby city (E-Rantel), given to me while being accompanied by Narberal Gamma;

Gathering information in the Capital of Re-Estize, given to Sebas and Solution;

Gathering information of Great Forest of Tob, given to Aura;

Gathering information about the situation of Dragonic Kingdom, given to Milleadh while being accompanied by Yuri Alpha;

Gathering information of Baharuth Empire;

Capturing individuals who can use Martial Arts to be studied, given to Shalltear;

Send Demiurge to gather larger-scale information and conducting many experimentations;

Making a draft on the Nazarick nation-state system and policies.

Consulting with Albedo and Demiurge about the defense of The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Those points had become something like a list of things to do. That was not wrong as Ainz wanted to do everything on the list though those points were not written in ordinal numbers based on their priority. Ainz still couldn't determine the exact priority to those points as he thought that they were equal in their importance level and the list could be changed depending on the situation.

The only reason Ainz wrote those points on a paper was that he concluded that he would forget about them if they were not written. And so, he chose to write them while they were still fresh in his mind.

_Information before action, eh? But it is too much for me! I'm glad that Milleadh is here with me while the NPCs are helping me. I'm really the luckiest man in the world!_

Ainz laughed in his thoughts as he looked again at the list he made.

"Umu. I think I have finished my work here. Now, what experiment should I do first based on this list?"

He didn't particularly say that to anyone. But Sebas – who was standing behind him from the start – slightly walked to him and spoke of his opinion.

"Perhaps it is time for you to rest, My Lord. You have been working since you finished on presenting yourself in the Throne Room."

Ainz almost slammed his head to the table as soon as he realized his mistake.

The business in the Throne Room was finished at 9 PM and right now it was already 2 AM. That means Sebas had stood still for about five hours without rest.

_Oh Damn! What kind of ruler I am to let my subordinate stand for five hours? If it is a company, he must have run away from here! Man, this is like a black company!_

"I-I see. It's been five hours since I started working. Sebas, you can take your leave and have a rest for yourself. As for me, I think I will conduct some experiments."

"Pardon my discourtesy, Ainz-sama. Please let me escort you while you conducting your important experiment. No servant resting themselves while their master is working."

Ainz looked at Sebas with disbelief. He thought that Sebas was being too far. It was true that he was happy with his loyalty, but he – or to be precise, every servant in Nazarick – was too loyal. It was not an overestimation to say that they would walk through hell just to pleased their rulers.

"But surely you are tired, Sebas. You have stood for a long time and even didn't have drinks or foods with you."

"Please rest easy, Ainz-sama. I have equipped myself with a 'Ring of Sustenance' so I can stand by your side as long as forever without a problem."

Ainz frowned in confusion as he was thinking on how to made Sebas rest without having to be ordered by him with force.

He won't mind it too much by their behaviour back in Yggdrasil because they were just a data back then. But this was the real world. The NPCs now were living creatures, people, that had needs and minds.

It was true that 'Ring of Sustenance' could nullify physical fatigue. But Ainz wasn't sure about their minds. Ainz didn't want to cause stress to them and so he wanted to create a healthy workplace environment.

He didn't want the NPCs going through the same struggle and harsh treatment as HeroHero in the original world.

_What should I do? Think! Come on, Ainz Ooal Gown!_

After thinking for a while, Ainz felt like a lamp suddenly pop out from his head as he finally got an idea.

"Sebas. While I'm happy with your loyalty, do you not know that a servant needs rest to perform better at serving his lord? Overworking is not good, you know?"

Sebas' eyes went wide after Ainz said that, and he seemed in deep thought. Then,

"I understand, Ainz-sama. Then I will take my leave and have a good rest. But please hear my selfish wish before I leave."

"What is it, Sebas?"

With his head bowing to Ainz, Sebas said,

"I wish you also not to continue working and have a good rest for yourself. You have said it that overworking is not good, isn't it?"

_Backfired!_

Ainz jumped a little as he heard Sebas' words. He never thought that Sebas would say that, after all.

"Y-You are right, Sebas. T-Then I will also rest in my chamber. Thank you for accompanying me."

"It is my duty to serve you, My Lord. I bid you farewell and goodnight."

After Sebas left, Ainz was thinking about what he should do though the answer was obvious.

He already did tell Sebas that he would rest in his chamber. But his condition right now didn't let him sleep as the undead didn't require it.

_But I can't let my subordinates disappointed in myself by breaking my own promise to them. Still, it looks like I'll just wasting time. Haaahhh... It can't be helped. I must show them that I am a ruler who doesn't break my own words!_

And so, Ainz went to his chamber and decided to read a book of how to become a good boss in the hope to become a better ruler for every NPC.

* * *

Tomorrow, the wedding ceremony would be held in the Throne Room.

Right now, the bride – Milleadh – was walking through the forest in the sixth-floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick with one of the Floor Guardians whose name was Aura.

She liked to come here often because the sixth-floor contained everything that did not exist in her former world.

It had healthy trees that grew fruits, a wide lake with clear water, non-polluted air, non-polluted sky, and even non-acid rain that usually created by a spell from Mare.

After walked through the forest, Milleadh and Aura arrived in a large-space area that could be called a plain.

It was her destination to conduct an experiment that came in her mind last night.

In the days before, she always conducted experiments on items and her skills in Amphitheater. And now it was time to begin the experiment that she thought was the most interesting experiment.

"Aura, please hold this cloth," said Milleadh as she was handing a fabric of red cloth to Aura.

After Aura received the cloth, she told Aura to keep her distance as she was about to conduct her experiment.

As Aura was already in a safe distance, Milleadh was covered in a crimson light. The light was so bright and it reached Aura's eyes who was separated from Milleadh within 10 meters.

Slowly, her form was changed. As the crimson light fainted, her human form was already disappeared and was replaced by a form of a dragon that was 50 meters long from head to tail.

The dragon possessed beautiful crimson scales on every part of its body, two long black horns, black claws, and two large crimson wings on its back.

The dragon was none other than Milleadh. And it was her full-dragon form.

Originally, she as a Flame Dragon possessed normal red scales with no black-coloured features. And her size was just 30 meters long.

But after gained racial levels as Evil Dragon that was combined by her Flame Dragon race, she accidentally gained access to the Calamity Dragon race. When she became one, it made her colours evolved to crimson with black features. Then, her full-dragon form was getting bigger when she became a True Dragon.

Back then, many types of dragon race were patched by the Yggdrasil's devs in the hope to regained back the total amount of people playing their game as they started to losing players one by one. The devs even made the race of dragon-type as the basic race that players could pick.

As a result, players didn't need to go through a standard racial leveling such as fifteen levels in Dragon race then evolved into the type of dragon, like a Flame Dragon. Instead, players could pick dragon's type as a basic race then evolved into the next stages that were Old Dragon, Ancient Dragon, and lastly True Dragon. Even they could pick any other types and combined them to became a special type amongst dragons. Though the second type would have a lower level than the first type.

But to players who picked the dragon race, they needed to do more than any other races because the prerequisites to evolved into the next stages were usually included to killing the specific large amount of monsters, doing the specific large amount of quests, gathering the specific large amount of items, and other killing times activities that even could be considered as nigh impossible to be completed except for the most hardcore players.

Fortunately, Milleadh got help from the guild members – often from Ainz and Ulbert – and managed to level up fast through power-leveling and doing the last hit after higher level members hit the enemy to dying state. However, she still needed most of her time to do the grinding.

"Woahh! Beautiful! As expected of Milleadh-sama!" said Aura with excitement.

Milleadh looked at Aura with a smile and said,

"**Thank you very much, Aura**."

Milleadh gasped after she heard her voice. Her voice was so hoarse even with her human form voice was mixed within it.

_Well, let's start with moving my tail!_

Milleadh thought so as she was trying to move her tail. Surprisingly for her, moving her tail was just as easy as moving her limbs.

Satisfied with the result, Milleadh moved to the next test which was to move her wings.

A slight movement could be seen in her wings. And Milleadh felt the same as she was moving her tail.

_And so, next step!_

Milleadh happily smiled in her thoughts. The ruby eyes of her sparkling with excitement that no one could describe.

Slowly, she flapped her crimson wings and lifted her dragon body into the air.

"**Rooooaaarrrr**!"

Milleadh roared as she accidentally released a fire breath to the air due to excitement as she was floating on the sky, above 50 meters from the ground.

Her majestic and beautiful form made Aura's eyes sparkled as she was trembling with goosebumps.

The twelve dragons which resided in the sixth-floor paled in comparison to the supreme dragon before her.

Then Milleadh accelerated on the sky in her maximum speed to tested how fast she could fly in her full-dragon form.

She kept flying, not bothering about the wind gust she left behind or Aura who was following her by running on the ground.

Then,

_**Doomm!**_

She crashed into the invisible wall of the sixth-floor. It was so hard that it made a very loud sound.

Fortunately, she could regain her balance in the air and prevented her large body from hitting the ground, though she felt a little dizzy in her head.

She shook her head to shake off the dizziness she felt.

"M-Milleadh-sama, are you alright?!"

Milleadh looked to Aura who managed to follow her and now was about to approach her.

"**Y-Yes. I am fine, Aura,**"

_Except for my embarrassment, _she added that last sentence in her thoughts as she didn't want to let Aura heard it.

Milleadh then decided to finish her experiment as she landed on the ground and changed back into her human form.

Just as Milleadh expected, she was completely naked when she changed back to her human form

Back in the game, her body would automatically be covered by random normal clothes that didn't contain any attributes data because of the R-18 restriction.

But given that this was a real world, she expected that such a system won't exist and thus would leave her completely naked as she transformed from her full-dragon form.

Aura hurriedly handed the cloth that Milleadh gave earlier.

"Thank you, Aura. Originally, I wish to try to conduct a practice on fighting with my full-dragon form. But I decide to not doing it as I fear that I will damage something here," said Milleadh as she covered her body with the cloth.

"No need to thank me, Milleadh-sama. May I ask why you bother of damaging something in the sixth-floor?"

Milleadh smiled and answered to Aura while she pulled out her equipment from the dimensional pocket.

"It is because I don't want Nazarick to waste money, Aura. To repair something that broken in Nazarick, we need to expense a specific amount of money. Ainz said that in this new world when we are not sure how to replenish the golds, it is better to not waste them for something so trivial."

"I see! As expected of the Supreme Beings!"

Milleadh patted Aura's head as she was done wearing back her equipment.

Then, Milleadh teleported to the ninth-floor after bid Aura farewell.

Her next destination was Ainz's private room.

She greeted two Cocytus' subordinates that were in charge of guarding Ainz's room. And as she was just about to knock, one of them said,

"Milleadh-sama, please don't bother yourself. I will knock the door for you."

Milleadh wore a wry smile at those words.

_While I understand the subordinates will do everything for their rulers, I still can't get used to it._

Though she thought so, she obviously couldn't refuse his intention as she feared that it counted as a sign of her distrust of him.

"Then, please. Could you?"

"Gladly, Milleadh-sama!"

And so, she let him knock the door for her.

After Ainz's answered the person who knocked on the door to enter, he then entered the room and seemed to have a conversation with Ainz.

Before long, the door was opened again and he said,

"I apologize for making you wait, Milleadh-sama. Ainz-sama said that you can enter the room."

"Thank you very much."

He returned to his position and was kneeling with his colleague.

Milleadh entered the room and was welcomed by Ainz along with Albedo, Demiurge, and Sebas who were kneeling to her.

They did not gather in Ainz's desk after they kneeled. Demiurge and Albedo sat on a long sofa while Ainz was sitting on a great sofa that was near to Albedo and Demiurge. As usual, Sebas stood behind Ainz with a firm expression on his face.

Before them, there was a long wooden table that right now was filled with a lot of papers that contained documents about the report and proposal regarding the maintenance and the defense plan of Nazarick.

Without a doubt, Ainz was in the middle of an important meeting with Albedo and Demiurge.

Realizing that she probably disturbed the meeting, Milleadh hurriedly bows her head and said,

"I'm sorry for disturbing all of you."

Seeing Milleadh was bowing, the three NPCs panicked as they felt that they were not worthy to make one of the Supreme Beings apologized to them.

"M-Milleadh-sama, please don't lower your head to us!"

"Albedo is right, Milleadh-sama. How come your presence is disturbing us?!"

"Please, Milleadh-sama. Please do not lower your head except for Ainz-sama!"

Ainz raised his hand to make all of them be quiet.

"Albedo, Demiurge, Sebas. I will talk to Milleadh about that later. Can we continue?"

"Y-Yes, Ainz-sama! Forgive me!"

"Of course, Ainz-sama! Please forgive me for my rude behaviour!"

Sebas also deeply apologized for raising his voice then he went back to his usual position.

Ainz of course received their apology and turned his head to Milleadh.

"Mill, would you join our meeting? Maybe you will have some opinions after hearing some topics."

'No' was the answer she really wanted to give to Ainz as she was confident that she won't understand anything in the meeting. But she realized that she was one of the rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As such, she had to participate in their discussion.

"Then, I will participate. But forgive me If I somehow don't provide you with an opinion."

"It is fine. I think you will learn many things if you participate in this meeting."

_So that's your intention, my dear. As expected of you_, thought Milleadh as she smiled at Ainz.

Then Milleadh sat on a big sofa that made her faced Ainz, though they were separated quite far because of the long table.

"Hmm. Where were we? Oh, right!"

Milleadh felt Ainz looked at her for a while before he shifted his eyes to the paper in his hand and read the content out loud.

"So about the defense plan on the surface, we will build a log cabin as a check-point post to learn about potential intruders. Also, we will build a patrol system that will deceive potential intruders by leaving a gap in the patrol line. The gap will be under surveillance under any circumstances to make sure the trap is effective."

"It is right, Ainz-sama. The post will be used to gather any information about potential intruders and of course, will be kept under surveillance anytime while the gap of patrol line will serve as a trap for the intruders."

After hearing Albedo's explanation, Milleadh saw Ainz touched his chin and seemed in deep thought.

"It is a good proposal, Albedo. But, can we replace the personnel that will be in charge of the post?" asked Ainz with he still touching his chin.

"Are the members of six Pleiades not enough, My Lord?" asked Albedo.

Ainz nodded to that question as he answered,

"That's right. If the potential intruders are strong beings, then they will not be enough. Hmm. While we are talking about it, I think this is a good moment to make categories of outsider power scales so we can move more carefully and become more efficient in making plans. Demiurge, can you record the words that I'm about to say?"

Hearing their lord's opinion made the three NPCs burned with admiration and respect more than before. Even Milleadh also felt the same as the NPCs.

"Of course, My Lord."

Demiurge prepared a quill and a piece of paper.

As Demiurge was ready to record his words, Ainz then started his explanation.

"Level 1 to level 30 will be worthy of nothing. Level 31 to level 50 will be worthy of attention. Level 51 to level 70 will be worthy of remembrance. Level 71 to level 100 will be worthy of potential subordinate or danger. Please note that this power scale is not to be followed blindly as a person's value is not just of level but also of the person's status, intelligence, practical skill, unique traits, and potential growth."

Everyone who heard Ainz had sparkles on their eyes. Especially, Milleadh. She was greatly shocked by Ainz and admired him more than before as he could think that much in such a short amount of time.

It was true that back then in Yggdrasil, he was always the one who does many works at the desk to maintaining the guild and its guild base. But he was not one of the commanders in the guild as that position was fall to Punitto Moe, Bukubukuchagama, and Touch-Me.

However, the three of them had said to Milleadh that if Ainz was given the role of commander, he could take the role without fail. He was the one with Punitto Moe who set the defense mechanisms on the eighth-floor, after all.

His only weaknesses were the lack of confidence and initiative to do things before his friends did.

So Milleadh concluded that Ainz – as the only player left who could think like a commander and strategist – right now was forced to give his all and able to think many steps and ways regarding any defenses, actions, and counter-actions that would serve as references by every denizen of Nazarick.

As Demiurge finished recording his words, Ainz continued,

"Back to the topic. Once again, I think the six Pleiades will not be enough to be in charge of the post because of their low levels. Besides, I will need most of them to do some tasks that will require a long time to be finished. Albedo, are there any other candidates?"

Albedo frowned a little as she answered,

"Unfortunately, there are no other candidates, Ainz-sama. We can't use any denizens of the eighth-floor since it will reveal our cards. As per your words earlier, Aura will be in charge of gathering information in the forest near Nazarick while Mare will be needed to maintaining the sixth-floor. Cocytus and his subordinates are unusable for the same reason as the eighth-floor denizens. While Shalltear will be in charge to capture any individuals who possess 'Martial Arts'."

"That's right. Most of your servants have already in charge of their tasks, Ainz-sama. And it leaves us to the members of Pleiades to be in charge with the post," added Demiurge.

"I see. Then we will stick to the original plan and make Pleaides in charge of the post. However, I will prepare some high level Mercenary NPCs to assist them. Is that all right?"

Albedo and Demiurge bowed as they agreed with Ainz. While Milleadh did not give them her opinion.

After reaching an agreement, Ainz took a quill and wrote extra content on the paper. Then, he placed a stamp to the paper that contained a proposal from Albedo and placed it into one of the document piles on the table.

After Albedo and Demiurge wrote the same extra contents, they gave their documents to be stamped by Ainz and gave them back afterward.

There were twelve piles of documents on the table.

The first one was the documents that contained unread reports and proposals.

The second and the third ones were a copy of those documents in the first pile for both Albedo and Demiurge.

The fourth one was the report documents that had been read.

The fifth one was the documents of the proposal that were approved by Ainz.

The sixth and the seventh one were the copy of documents that had been read and approved for Albedo and Demiurge to keep.

The eight one was contained blank papers.

The ninth one was the documents that contained records of Ainz's words that were written by Demiurge.

And the last three – the piles that were less than the others – were the documents of the proposal that were rejected by Ainz to be kept by Ainz, Albedo, and Demiurge. The reason they wanted to keep those documents of the rejected proposal was because of Ainz thought that they could be used as future reference if the condition for it came to present itself.

"Then, let's move on to the next document."

Ainz took the next document as Albedo and Demiurge did the same. After reading the contents, Milleadh could feel that Ainz seemed to be excited. Just as her curiosity raised, Ainz turned his gaze to her and said,

"Mill. This document contains a report of small piece information from Nigun through some interrogations. I think you should read it."

Milleadh took the document from Ainz with curiosity then read the contents despite she couldn't remember who Nigun was.

The contents of the document were:

'Subject: Nigun Grid Luin – Captain of Sunlight Scripture; one of Six Elite Forces of Slane Theocracy.

Interrogator: Neuronist Painkill and The Torturers.

Purpose: Gathering Information about Everything of Subject's Knowledge.

Result 1-A (History) – Six hundred years ago, there were Six Great Gods that have descended from heaven to saved humanity from extinction. They used and introduced an unfamiliar magic system called the Tier Magic System to protect humanity then founded a country with the name of Slane Theocracy to served as the protector of humanity. The Six Great Gods are Hi-Jiro (God of Fire), Mizu Key (God of Water), Alexzandar (God of Wind), Erde (God of Earth), Alah Alaf (God of Life), and Surshana (God of Death). According to the subject, Surshana was said to be the strongest amongst the Six Great Gods.

Result 1-B (History) – According to the subject, all of the Six Great Gods had ascended back to heaven. Though the subject doesn't know about the detail. However, the subject declared that the last God, Surshana, was ascending back to heaven after fighting to protected humanity against a group of individuals known as the Eight Greed Kings who brought great disasters to the world about five hundred years ago.'

She couldn't believe her eyes after reading the contents. Due to disbelief, she tried to read it multiple times but the contents were still the same.

"A-Ainz. These names..."

"Feel familiar, don't they? While we still don't have enough knowledge about this world, we can be sure that the names that are used by people of this world that we had met are normal. Of course, there is a possibility that the people of Slane Theocracy possess many weird names to compare to the names of people in the Re-Estize Kingdom. But that is not the case for Nigun. And by adding that the so-called Six Great Gods were the ones who introduced Tier Magic System, and Nigun possesses a 'Sealing Crystal', it won't be weird if there is a possibility that those six beings are players that arrived six hundred years earlier before we did. Albedo, Demiurge, let's hear your opinion."

The first one who gave an opinion was Albedo.

"I think the possibility of them being players is quite high, Ainz-sama. But we still need to investigate it further."

"I agree with Albedo, Ainz-sama."

"Umu. Demiurge. Set priority regarding the information of Six Great Gods in Priority B. It is not too important. After all, even though they really indeed are players, they won't possess any major problems for Nazarick. One party is never enough to challenge the whole Nazarick though they will be in 'worthy of potential danger'."

"Understood, Ainz-sama."

As Demiurge was writing, Milleadh raised her hand and asked,

"U-Um. Ainz, what does Priority B means?"

"It is one of five categories of information priority. Ranged from D to S. Priority D is unimportant information, no need for further investigation. Priority C is unimportant information that can be used in some specific circumstances, further investigation is optional. Priority B is quite important information, further investigation is needed. Priority A is important information, further investigation is a must under a safe circumstance. While Priority S is very important information, further investigation is a must under any circumstances. The priority set will be estimated by Albedo and Demiurge. Sometimes by myself. Are you fine with that? Or do you want to take part in estimating priority too?"

Milleadh shooked her head as soon as Ainz asked that to her. She might be one of the strong entities in Nazarick, but she thought that she never could do every job that required brainpower.

She might felt bad for leaving everything to the three of them, but it was better than she forced herself and messed up badly afterward. She didn't want to increase Ainz's workload and became a problem factor for Albedo and Demiurge.

_As I thought, I'm really useless, _she thought as she lowered her head.

"Mill, what's wrong?"

Ainz's voice reached her ears and she knew that he was worried by his intonation.

"N-No. Nothing's wrong, Ainz."

Despite her answer, Ainz seemed didn't believe it as he said,

"Don't worry. You will grow from now on. Though we will jump to a different topic, I will tell you, Milleadh. I have a thought that after we possess a basic knowledge about the Dragonic Kingdom, I will send you there to learn more about the political system, culture, domestic condition, and military strength about that country and I will assign Yuri Alpha to accompany you. You have to record everything that you can gain and send the report about them to Albedo. And depending on the situation, you will have to act according to your own decision without any guidance. Of course, we will try our best to keep assisting you."

Everyone's eyes went wide except for Ainz's.

For Milleadh, it would be a great chance to raise her value in front of the NPCs and Ainz as well. While for Albedo, Demiurge, and Sebas, it could bring potential danger to one of two Supreme Beings.

For the NPCs, the Supreme Beings were just needed to give them orders while they waited for the result. And so, letting the Supreme Being did the task that would normally fall to the servants was not something they could do.

So Demiurge braced himself to tell their concern about Ainz's plan.

"Pardon me, Ainz-sama. But may I give you my opinion regarding that plan?"

"You may," answered Ainz as he nodded to him.

"A thousand thanks. While I consider that your plan is surely amazing, I think it doesn't need to be Milleadh-sama that gets sent out? I have said so as we still don't know much about this world. I apologize as I have offended the Supreme Beings."

"Did you just underestimate me, Demiurge?!"

A sudden outburst from Milleadh made the NPCs' hearts jumped like they would vomit their hearts from their mouths.

Milleadh's voice which was filled with anger made Demiurge trembled while Albedo and Sebas froze in their place.

Demiurge's words angered her so much. His words made it looked like he was underestimating her capability to carried out the task in Ainz's plan.

It was true that she was not the best in information gathering. However, she wanted to learn and grow in the hope to become better. It was for Ainz's sake and Nazarick. So hearing Demiurge's words made her pissed off so badly.

Demiurge hurriedly leaps to Milleadh's side and prostrated to her as he begs for forgiveness.

"I-I deeply apologizes, Milleadh-sama! I-I just don't want you to encounter any danger while you carrying out the task in the outside world. P-Please have mercy, My Lady! Never once in my life, I underestimate your esteemed self!"

"Those words of yours beg to differ, Demiurge!"

Milleadh glared to Demiurge who was still prostrating as his body trembled in fear.

The room was shaking hard with dangerous aura surrounded the air. For the NPCs, every second felt like forever in that terrifying atmosphere.

Dragon was a terrifying creature. But Milleadh who was a True Dragon, combined with the fact that she was a Supreme Being, made the normal dragons looked like a cute small lizard compared to her.

Breathing was so hard for the NPCs as Milleadh's anger seemed won't be over until the end of the day.

But the intense and terrifying atmosphere was disappeared when someone decided to spoke to Milleadh with a calm voice.

"Don't be like that, Mill. Calm yourself down."

A sudden chill ran down through Milleadh's spine as she realized that her rude behaviour could make Ainz angry with her.

She recalled how scary Ainz was – Suzuki Satoru – when he got angry.

A man named Suzuki Satoru was always a kind person and he rarely got angry. But when he did, it was so terrifying to even make his superior gulped in panic. It was then she learned the truth about kind people would be scarier than anyone when they were angry.

It was true that his calm voice right now was devoid of any anger, but that just made it even more terrifying.

Now it was Milleadh's turn to be frightened. The fear in her heart was very similar as she peered into an abyss. A bottomless abyss with unending darkness.

It could be said that the fear she felt now was a fear of death.

Seeing the calamity had erased her anger, the death spoke again.

"Demiurge said those words because he is worried about you. He never underestimates you. He greatly respects you, admires you, and loves you. If you consider that all of Nazarick is your treasure, then it is the same for him as he considers that every 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown as his treasure that he must protect even if it cost him his very own life. And I'm sure it's not just Demiurge, but also every servant in Nazarick feels that way about you, me, and the others."

Then, everyone was silent. No one spoke. Nothing could be heard except for the breathing sounds.

Milleadh introspected herself.

What Ainz said was true, and Demiurge's worries also reasonable. She should be able to think about that before she rebuked Demiurge with a harsh tone.

She covered her face with both hands as she was feeling a great embarrassment towards herself.

"I-I am sorry, Demiurge. I couldn't think clearly. I went too far. Please forgive me," said Milleadh with a trembling voice.

Hearing the Supreme Being apologized to a mere servant like him, Demiurge raised his voice as he was saying,

"Please! Milleadh-sama has done nothing wrong! The fault lies to myself! Although it is not enough, this servant will take his own life as an apology to the Supreme Being!"

Ainz interfered just when Demiurge moved his demonic claw to his neck as he tried to kill himself.

"Albedo, Sebas. I am sorry, but could both of you leave the room for a while? I need to talk with Milleadh and Demiurge."

Even though they didn't know the reason, Albedo and Sebas obeyed Ainz's order and left the room without any objection.

Milleadh and Demiurge were sweating as they didn't know what Ainz would do to them.

Ainz raised from his seat, walked to the center of the room, and said,

"Both of you, stand before me!"

With halting movements, they walked toward Ainz and stood before him just as they were ordered to.

Milleadh closed her eyes as she was trembling in fear. Demiurge also didn't do better than her.

Then Ainz gave his second order.

"Both of you, face each other!"

Milleadh and Demiurge turned their body toward each other although Milleadh was still closing her eyes while Demiurge lowered his head.

Seeing their states, Ainz sighed heavily and spoke again.

"Did you not hear what I said? Face each other! Look into each other eyes."

In fear of making Ainz angrier, they obeyed him and looked into each other eyes.

Milleadh could see Demiurge was trembling just like her. And although his eyes were resembling diamond, she could sense that his eyes filled with fear, just not the same fear as Milleadh felt.

Then once again, Ainz's voice rang through their ears.

"Good. For starter, I am not angry with both of you and of course, I am not disappointed in both of you. Then, I ask you to forget the ruler-servant relationship with each other for a while. I do not accept any objections. Am I make myself clear?"

Hearing Ainz's words made them stop trembling. It was like the burden in their hearts was lifted and now they could relax because their greatest fear didn't come true.

Milleadh was scared if she made Ainz angry and disappointed as it would create a chance that he might abandon her for good.

She couldn't bear losing another person she loved. Her parents and sister were more than enough to give her a deep trauma of losing the loved ones.

If she lost Ainz too, then there was a great chance of her committing suicide in an instant.

"Yes, Ainz."

"U-Understood, Ainz-sama."

They both stated that they understood to Ainz as there was no choice but to obey, though Demiurge felt weird to let go of the ruler-servant relationship with Milleadh, albeit for a while.

"Now, I will tell you something. Remember, your ruler-servant relationship is no more, albeit for a while. Milleadh is the one at fault here. There was no reason for her to be angry at Demiurge when he just expressed his worries. It looked like she let her dragon trait run wild."

It was as Ainz said.

Milleadh already understood that she was the one at fault. By Ainz's last sentence, she now knew that her dragon trait had mixed with her – Hoshizora Miyako – personality, and she didn't do a great job in suppressing it.

_This world is quite dangerous_, it was her only thoughts as she was thinking of her personality change in this new world.

"But Milleadh has admitted her mistake and she has apologized to Demiurge. So, Demiurge. From the true feeling in your heart, would you accept her apology and forgive her for the mistake she made toward you?"

"Of course! Milleadh-sama may be tired and so has included her emotion a little! But even if there is no ruler-servant relation between myself and Milleadh-sama, I always feel that Milleadh-sama has done nothing wrong! It was just a matter of perspective between two different beings that leads to a different opinion. And maybe Milleadh-sama was angry because there is something from my words that –"

Demiurge's word had been stopped by Milleadh who was now hugging him tightly.

A warmth filled his heart, making his entire body seemed to be melting.

He felt like a son who was hugged by his mother though it was rude of him to think the Supreme Being as his mother. After all, he was just a mere creation of Ulbert Alain Odle.

"Thank you, Demiurge."

And so the problem was solved peacefully.

Milleadh let go of Demiurge and hugged Ainz immediately as she said,

"Thank you, my dear. I am so happy that you are here to scold me when I make a mistake."

Demiurge also expressed his gratitude while bowing to Ainz.

"Thank you very much, Ainz-sama."

Ainz returning the hug to Milleadh and said,

"It is my duty as the one who holds the most authority in Nazarick."

Ainz and Milleadh were hugging for two minutes straight after Ainz told her that he wants to resume the meeting.

Then they continued after Albedo and Sebas returned to the room.

The meeting lasted for another 40 minutes.

Though incomplete and still needed further investigation as well as confirmation, they had gained a lot of information about the nations surrounding the region.

Ainz was personally interested in all of them. Each nation had its strong and weak points that were unique to each other.

Though Ainz estimated that the Re-Estize Kingdom was not a nation to be worried of, it was not the same for Baharuth Empire that was said possessed a great magic caster named Fluder Paradyne, Slane Theocracy that was said to be the strongest human nation in the region, and the Argland Council State that was said to be capable of destroying Slane Theocracy as the nation was controlled by the Five Dragon Councillors, with the Platinum Dragon Lord as the strongest amongst the group.

Now his worries came true as there was a mention about the dragon. Especially, the word of Dragon Lord.

In Yggdrasil, the dragon was the strongest race of the living with higher stats than other races.

Ainz thought that Dragon Lord was like a True Dragon from Yggdrasil in this world. Although their numbers had decreased in the present time, Ainz still estimated the chance of there were still a great number of Dragon Lord that survived and still roaming in this world.

His theory was being supported by a fact of the Argland Council-State that had five Dragon Lords who controlled the country.

Moreover, he was still wary of the presence of other players from Yggdrasil that might be hiding in this world.

Milleadh had asked whether or not they would proceed with their world domination plan and Ainz answered that they still needed more information to assess the situation.

Then, Milleadh could tell that Ainz was very interested in the Dragonic Kingdom.

The Dragonic Kingdom was a human nation founded by a Dragon Lord called Brightness Dragon Lord and now the great-granddaughter of that Dragon Lord ruled the nation. The nation was now in a horrible state as they faced constant harassment from Beastman Country, who raided the nation to use humans as food resources.

According to Nigun, the Dragonic Kingdom relied heavily on Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire for military aid to fended the beastman forces with a condition of they needed to pay a ransom in return.

And Ainz was thinking about how to exploit the situation for their benefits. So he wished to change the original plan from information gathering to military expedition with Milleadh and Yuri Alpha in charge.

Of course, some factors would need to be solved before they could proceed with that plan.

First, Nazarick was an unknown organization and so they couldn't lend military aid before they announced Nazarick as an organization to the world. But they couldn't announce their presence yet as they were still clueless about many things in this new world.

Second, they didn't know about the strength of the beastman races in this world. It would be dangerous to engage at the enemy without any knowledge of their strength.

Third, a potential issue with Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire if Nazarick interfered with their agenda in the Dragonic Kingdom. If they somehow made the two nations upset by their presence, then the chance of war will rose highly and it might put Nazarick at a disadvantage as they didn't possess full knowledge of the two nations' military strength.

Ainz told them that he would think something to solve the first and the third factors while he would send a Tobi Kato to investigated the second factor, with Nigredo in charge to watch over that Tobi Kato.

As the meeting was done, Milleadh and Ainz went to the chamber to have some quality times together.

* * *

There was a resort in the ninth-floor that had many facilities such as the bath area.

Back then in Yggdrasil, the resort and all facilities on the ninth-floor were just a decoration. But since coming to this new world, they became real and could be enjoyed by the denizens of Nazarick.

In one of the baths of the said area lied an Overlord who was enjoying the 'onsen' while groaning like an old man.

The Overlord was one of the two remaining Supreme Beings. He held the most authority in the Great Tomb of Nazarick as he ruled over the Nazarick with unmeasured wisdom and infinite intellect.

The Overlord was Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ahhh... This is the best! It can't be helped, though. In my original world, I only could enjoy a steam bath. Oooh... I should come here often!"

He talked to himself as he was enjoying every second in the bath.

Originally, one or two Homunculus Maid should be there with him to serve his every need while he enjoyed the bath.

But he told them that he wanted a private time alone which they obeyed immediately.

Besides, he didn't want to make Milleadh misunderstood if he was bathing while being accompanied by the maids.

"Ahhh... I can finally be relaxing. I am so tired even though I am an undead now. Still, I worry about Milleadh. Her dragon trait is making her arrogant and I fear she will be reckless in the future. Moreover..."

Ainz looked at his reflection on the water.

He really shocked about Milleadh's change. But he was on that phase as well.

"Overlord. The highest rank of the undead magic caster. Their knowledge and power stretch far beyond the mortal limit. The wisdom they possess is more than infinite. They are able to learn things as fast as the wind blows in windy plains. With their vast intellect and magical power, they could leave a great impact in the heart of any beings."

Then Ainz was in deep thought after he recalled the lore of Overlord.

_If the lore, the background story, becomes true in this world, then there's a good chance that I will possess the wisdom and intellect of an Overlord. But I am still clueless to most of the things such as Albedo's and Demiurge's plan. Ahh... I am so confused!_

Ainz drowned his face into the water and kept like that for a minute before he raised his head out of the water.

Although he somewhat became smarter than he was before coming to this new world, he still couldn't bear to think many things at once. Even when he did make a plan, he never could understand why he could make that plan.

To him, it felt like Ainz Ooal Gown and Suzuki Satoru were two different beings that mixed within himself.

_No, no! I come here to rest and relax! Let's think that matter in another time!_, thought Ainz as he shaking his head.

He decided not to do things that could lead to a headache and continued enjoying the bath.

"Hmm... Should I bath with Mill for the next time? I think that will give me some great amount of experience points to even can break the level cap."

Ainz laughed happily at his silly monologue.

After being with Milleadh, he felt that he had grown as a man and be comfortable enough when dealing with women. That was why he had been curious about how it would feel to have some bath together with Milleadh.

"Still, those Dragon Lords that had been mentioned are really dangerous. Slane Theocracy was founded by six beings whose probably were players from Yggdrasil and the report said that even they can't win against a nation that is controlled by five Dragon Lords. I maybe need to launch Rubedo and Eyn Sof to fight them. Haahh... I hope the Dragon Lords are our only problem."

He estimated that the Dragon Lords were level 100 beings with varied strength. And if there were many Dragon Lords, then Nazarick should not be reckless in this world.

Then Ainz felt chill on his back as he thought about something dreadful.

_W-What if... What if the level cap of this world's natives is higher than level 100?_

If that was the case, then Nazarick couldn't do anything but to stay hidden forever.

Ainz hurriedly shook his head to erased his dreadful thoughts. Moreover, he could be somewhat sure that the level cap was still the same as Yggdrasil. If not, then the six beings whose were probably the Yggdrasil's players couldn't possibly survived in this world for a long time until their demise.

"Haaahh... I need to stop thinking about dangerous things for now. I need to be prepared for a mock-battle."

After he enjoyed a bed activity with Milleadh, she suddenly requested a mock-battle against him as a practice to make herself better in a real-combat situation in this world.

He originally refused to her request for the sake of their safety. But Milleadh had told him that she needed it for the sake of Nazarick and informed him about herself whose barely felt any pain because of her dragon race. And so, he finally accepted it with certain conditions.

Ainz looked at his magic hand watch, then he stood with his eyes glowing intensely.

"The time has come."

And so, he got out from the bath, wore the equipment that he needed, and teleported to the sixth-floor.

* * *

The Amphitheater on the sixth-floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was filled with golems as the spectator. But this time, every Floor Guardian – except for Aura Bella Fiora –, two Area Guardians – Pandora's Actor and Junko Sincerity –, and Sebas Tian also became the spectators as they were sitting in the VIP Longue.

The reason they gathered here this time was because of the news of a mock-battle that the two remaining Supreme Beings would participate in.

Although they were worried about the Supreme Beings' safety, they were also eager to watch the battle in the hope to learn from it so they could be better for their rulers in the future.

"So Cocytus, who do you think that will win?" asked Albedo with curiosity.

Usually, Albedo would only ask questions to Demiurge and Ainz. But for battle assessment, Cocytus was the best individual she could ask.

It was because Demiurge only knew about the other abilities and made plans to utilize them in the best way he could, and Ainz was not there with them.

Cocytus let out cold steam before he answered.

"To tell you the truth, even I don't know who will win. Their powers countering each other. As an Undead, Ainz-sama is weak to fire that is Milleadh-sama's strong point. And as a magic caster, Ainz-sama is not quite capable of close-combat that is Milleadh-sama's way to fight. However, Milleadh-sama has a weak defense, especially towards magic attacks. And Ainz-sama is a better tactician than Milleadh-sama is. But if I have to make an estimation, then it will be two to eight. Eight is for Ainz-sama."

Everyone who heard Cocytus had a mixed feeling, especially Junko as she couldn't believe that the chance of her creator came out as the winner was so low. But she knew and understood that Milleadh never could defeat Ainz in their duels.

"I see. But I hope we can learn from their mock-battle. Though we are worried, we have Junko here to heal Milleadh-sama. And Shalltear is given an item to regenerate Ainz-sama's HP."

All of them nodded at Albedo's words. It was then Aura – with a magic item resembled a microphone – jumped to the center of arena and made the announcement.

"Everyone! Finally, it is time for both fighter enter the arena! From the left corner, she was one of the two remaining Supreme Beings that stay with us! She is known for her great combat power that will shake the nine worlds! I present you, The True Dragon of Calamity, Milleadh-sama!"

The spectators cheered as the gate lifted up. Milleadh walked to the center wearing her usual equipment with her Divine-class Sword, Root of Yggdrasil. She looked so calm, yet her eyes burned with passion. The spectators could tell her great spirit within her calm state.

It was because she wanted to defeat Ainz this time as she never could do it back in the game.

The cheers died down after Milleadh reached the center part of the arena.

And Aura spoke again.

"And now! From the right corner, he was one of the two remaining Supreme Beings that stay with us! He is the Ruler of all rulers! The King of kings! The one who holds the most authority in the Great Tomb of Nazarick! I present you, The Overlord of Death, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama!"

Again, the Amphitheater erupted in cheers as the gate lifted.

The one that ruled everything walked to the center part of the arena. He was the Overlord of Death. The personification of all death in the world. The leader of 41 Supreme Beings, and one of the two remaining Supreme Beings.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

He wore a dark purple robe that covered him from his neck to his feet. The nine rings shined brightly on his skeletal fingers. He also carried a staff in his right hand.

The aura he was bringing filled with nothing as he was the void itself. If any weak beings stood near him, they would collapse in fear that they felt as they peered into a bottomless abyss.

It was a fear of death.

Even every level 100 beings – including Milleadh – in the Amphitheater were flinched as they saw the death walking with a regal bearing.

It was then everything gone quiet as Ainz reached the center.

The two Supreme Beings faced each other. Ainz kissed Milleadh's forehead and said,

"Don't be reckless. This is just a mock-battle. I don't want to kill you by accident."

Milleadh smirked as she responded,

"Don't worry. That's not going to happen, my dear. This time I will win."

They both laughed happily at each other.

The spirit in PvP was still there even though they now were a couple who greatly love each other.

After the laughs died down, Ainz nodded to Aura to signaled her to spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Before the mock-battle begins, I will announce the certain conditions that must be meet that the two Supreme Beings had agreed to! First, not faking HP information as I will essence both of theirs with the use of an item! Second, Ainz-sama won't use any instant-death spells! Third, any damage from the result of the battle will be paid by the loser! Fourth, the use of items except for World-class Items is permitted! Fifth, if one reaches 30% or less of his/her HP, then he/she is considered defeated in the battle! Sixth, The battle will end after 10 minutes has passed and Ainz-sama will use a spell to reset Milleadh-sama's 'Berserk Mind'. And last, the winner may ask one reasonable request to the loser that must be fulfilled! Now both fighters, please place yourselves in your position!"

Milleadh walked back until she was separated from Ainz within five meters.

Aura jumped to the podium with a huge gong to be used as a signal to started to battle.

_**Doonngg!**_

Milleadh dashed to Ainz as soon as she heard the signal from Aura.

Her high agility made it possible to move as fast as a bullet from an assault rifle in their original world. She would reach Ainz in no time. But,

"「Gate」."

A dark portal suddenly appeared in front of Milleadh as she was nearly reached Ainz's position.

She couldn't control her speed and leaped through the portal. Then, her vision shifted into the starry sky that stretches far beyond.

She was so surprised and confused that it even made her stunned for a while. As a result, she couldn't realize the incoming spell from Ainz.

"「Triplet Maximize Magic: Call Great Thunder」!"

A faint light from three great thunderbolts filled her vision and she felt a great pain in her body as the spell from Ainz reached her.

"Ahhhh!"

She screamed as her HP was decreasing.

Even when she gained a max level in True Dragon, but as a Berserker, her defense was so low that even she could die by one or two attacks from Super-tier Spell if she didn't have her equipment right now.

The spell duration came to end. Milleadh lost her balance as she was floating in mid-air earlier. But she managed to land to the ground in one knee.

She looked at Ainz who was stood still without the intention of moving from his position.

Right now, they were separated by 13 meters. The condition that put Milleadh at a disadvantage.

However, she couldn't make a move to close their gap as she was still shocked and confused by the event that had occurred earlier.

_W-What was that?! No! That was a 'Gate' spell that Ainz used first! I know, but that spell can't be used that way! What is going on?! Is this one of the changes that affect spells in this world?! Oh no!_

"「Summon Ghost Tenth: Kuntilanak」."

A dark magic circle appeared in front of Ainz then produced dark energy that formed a creature.

The creature appeared as a tall, pale-skinned woman who dressed completely in a white dress with thick dark hair covering her face.

"Hihihihihihi..."

She gave off a chill laugh as she was called into the realm of the living.

She was one of many ghosts that could be summoned by Ainz thanks to his Dukun-class.

The ghost that was summoned by Ainz this time had a passive ability similar to 'Despair Aura I' that inflicted fear to anything below level 40. She also had a unique passive ability to inflicted confusion with a 30% chance in the form of flowery smell when she was far and would change to the smell of rotting corpse when she was near. And her level was 70.

Her overall stats were quite low compared to another being in level 70, but the reason for her to be summoned by Ainz was that she possessed many skills which could debuff the enemy that even bypass any resistance and other troublesome skills.

_Looks like I took too long to make a move!_, thought Milleadh as she clicked her tongue.

Milleadh took out a wooden stick and broke it immediately. Then, her 'Root of Yggdrasil' changed to 'Excalibur'.

Her original plan was busted and it forced her to improvised as she didn't make any contingency plan.

The 'Excalibur' shined in a golden holy light as she pointed it to Ainz. Once again, she dashed to Ainz at high speed.

"You still need to learn many things, Milleadh! Kuntilanak! Unleash 「Howl of the Dead Mother」!"

"**Huwwwoooooo!"**

Kuntilanak unleashed a chilling-bone howl as Ainz ordered to.

It resulted in Milleadh stunned in her advance while she gritted her teeth because of it.

'Howl of The Dead Mother' was an AoE skill that could stun even level 100 beings for five seconds. And if it was used when there was anything below level 35, then its effect would get stronger as it would stun them for sixty seconds. Though the effect was probably changed in this new world.

Ainz not wasting time as he unleashed the next spell.

"「Triplet Maximize Magic: Reality Slash」!"

Three white slashes produced from Ainz's left hand and hit Milleadh without failed to leave her in a desperate state as blood squirted out from her body.

Suddenly, Kuntilanak appeared behind her. It was one of her skills that let her teleported to the target.

Milleadh hurriedly slashed the Kuntilanak with her sword and knocked her with a kick to make her stay away.

The only reason she did it was because the Kuntilanak had a skill to drained HP and she couldn't bother with her as Ainz might be utilizing an attack spell.

Her estimation came true when Ainz used a spell as soon as she showed her back to him.

"「Gravity Maelstrom」!"

Ainz attempted to attack her but this time, she managed to dodge it.

Then, Milleadh used one of her skills.

"「Rampage」!"

It was a skill that could be used two times per day. The skill would greatly boost Milleadh's physical attack, the damage of physical attack skills, and her agility, as well as giving her high bonus resistance to paralysis, stun, fear, and poison for about 30 seconds. But at the same time, it would also greatly decreasing both of her physical and magic defenses.

Almost as fast as the speed of sound, Milleadh approached Ainz and use her skills to attack him.

"「Power of Flame Dragon: Imbued Fire Element to Weapon」, 「Septuple Strike」!"

From her Flame Dragon ability, she could imbue fire element to her weapon. As a result, her Excalibur was imbued with both fire and holy elements which were Ainz's weaknesses.

And 'Septuple Strike' was a single-target attack skill that let the user strike seven times in one swing of the sword, making the target would receive damage equal to being hit seven times.

By using both of them at the same time, Milleadh was hoping to greatly decrease Ainz's HP.

Finally, she landed a hit. But, Milleadh's eyes went wide as she saw the being in front of her.

It was not Ainz. It was the Kuntilanak that was hit by her attack.

Kuntilanak made desperate cries as her HP reached zero and vanished from her sight.

Without a doubt, Ainz ordered the Kuntilanak to used her skill in order to teleported in front of Milleadh and acted as Ainz's meat shield.

Ainz hit Milleadh with his staff and it knocked her back to a quite far distance.

It was then Milleadh knew the identity of the staff Ainz carried. It was the 'Blasting Staff' which had a high knockback effect when hitting a person's body.

Again, Ainz wasted no time to cast a spell.

"「Maximize Boosted Magic: Dragon Lightning」"!

Milleadh easily dodged the spell and ran in a circle to found a gap in Ainz's defense.

Ainz tried to keep track of her but even he found Milleadh was quite fast for his eyes to follow.

"「Silent Triplet Magic: Explosive Land Mine」."

Ainz used a silent spell to surrounded himself with magical traps except for his front.

As Milleadh sensed it, she flew to the sky with the help of an item and aimed to Ainz from above.

"「Berserk Thrust」!"

Milleadh leaped to Ainz at high speed as she used her skill.

But once again, a dark portal appeared before her and transported her to a different location.

Ainz had anticipated her moves. That was why Ainz baited her by surrounding himself with magical traps.

Now, she was leaping to the sky in a location that separated her from Ainz within ten meters.

"「Maximize Boosted Magic: Water Beam」!"

A beam created from water element magic made its way from Ainz's left hand to Milleadh at high speed.

"Kaaaahhhh!"

Milleadh screamed in agony as soon as the spell hit her body.

As a Flame Dragon, the water element was her greatest weakness and the spell from Ainz depleted her HP greatly.

She created a great shockwave as she fell to the ground.

"「Triplet Maximize Boosted Magic: Water Pillar」!"

Three great pillars created by the water element emerged from the ground below her and consumed her whole body that made her screamed once again.

The following spell made Milleadh in a dangerous state.

As the spell duration was over, the sound of the gong rang through every part of Amphitheater as a sign that the battle had ended in Ainz's victory.

Milleadh gritted her teeth tightly as she knew that she was defeated by Ainz once again. Moreover, this time she even couldn't land a single hit on Ainz.

"Haaahh... I'm still too far to defeat you, my dear," said Milleadh as she sighed and rested herself by sitting in the ground.

She was really in a disgraceful state as her blood could be seen covering her body.

Ainz approached Milleadh as he was laughing happily at her words.

"Hahaha. Yes. You still need to learn about strategies and tactics in PvP. You rely heavily on your great stats, my love. After our wedding, you should ask Cocytus to teach you. Now, let me reset your 'Berserk Mind'."

As soon as Ainz kneeled before Milleadh, he cast a spell that he always did after they finished a mock-battle.

"「Penetrate Magic: Control Amnesia」."

The spell that Ainz cast granted him to control over his target's memory. By manipulating Milleadh's mind, he was able to reset her 'Berserk Mind' so it wouldn't make her lost control after her target wasn't dead within 15 minutes after she engaged it in a fight.

But because of Milleadh's resistance to mind-affecting spells, Ainz was forced to imbued the spell with 'Penetrate' metamagic that would cost a great amount of his MP. That was why he couldn't do it often. Even he never did it when they were in a party together.

When Ainz discovered the usage method of that spell, he was in great joy because it looked like cheating. Though he couldn't conclude that it was cheating or not.

As he told it to the other guild members, they decided to keep it as a secret in fear of someone reported about it. However, they didn't know whether they were the only ones who knew about it or there were other players who discovered the usage method of 'Control Amnesia' just like Ainz did.

After a few seconds, Ainz ended the spell as he said,

"It's fine now. The 'Berserk Mind' has been reset."

"Thank you, my dear," said Milleadh with a beautiful smile that made Ainz chuckle.

Then, the NPCs surrounded them and kneeled before them.

"Rise!" ordered Ainz to them.

After they stood up, Ainz asked Junko to heal Milleadh which was she gladly to do it.

While Milleadh was being healed, Demiurge took an initiative to asked Ainz about something that made him and his friends confused.

"Pardon my rudeness, Ainz-sama. But may I ask about the 'Gate' spell that you used in the mock-battle earlier? As far as we know, the spell is being used to transport anything to anywhere without any chance to fail. However, the portal always appears behind the caster."

Everyone put their ears after Demiurge's question. Ainz nodded to Demiurge and gave the answer.

"Yes. Back in Yggdrasil, the portal from that spell is always appears behind the caster. But after many experiments I conducted alone, I discovered that the portal can appear anywhere as long as it near the caster. That means the caster can choose where the portal will appear so it can be used in various ways in a battle."

Everyone was amazed by the explanation from Ainz. The NPCs never thought of conducting any experiment toward their magic spells or their skills and it made them felt as they did not do a great job to defend the Supreme Beings and the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"That's cheating! You are too overpowered, my dear! You are a Gary Stu!"

Ainz just shrugged off the comment that Milleadh made.

"It is not my fault, my love. Besides, if there is anyone that can use 'Gate', that means they can use it in the same way as I do. Though the timing will be important. If it is used too late or too soon, then the opponent, especially Warrior-type, can dodge it easily. And it won't be the best method to utilize in a long-term battle because the 'Gate' spell will cost higher MP when the caster controls the appearance position of the portal."

Milleadh and the NPCs made note of Ainz's words. Even if they couldn't use 'Gate', they could learn how to counter such a troublesome method if there were enemies who used it.

Shalltear and Junko who could use 'Gate' decided to practice the method later. Though they were not confident that they could use the method as perfectly as the Supreme Being.

Milleadh who was fully healed raised from the ground and approached Ainz with a smile.

"I still think that you are too overpowered, but I will let it go for now. So, what is your request, my dear?" asked Milleadh.

Ainz brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered,

"I want to have a bath together with you."

After made his request, Ainz pulled back his head to looked at Milleadh who was now blushing greatly. Then,

_**Wooosshhhh**_

A fire that suddenly came out from Milleadh's mouth burned Ainz's skeletal face.

Ainz hurriedly backed away from Milleadh as he screamed,

"W-What's wrong. Mill?!"

Ainz was panicked. Fire was his weakness and suddenly Milleadh breathed out a fire to his face.

Fortunately, he equipped himself with a robe that had great resistance to fire so he wasn't hurt badly.

"Pusssshhhaaaa..."

No words came out from Milleadh as she was still blushing greatly with her entire face now as red as a fresh tomato.

"A-Are you fine, Ainz-sama? W-What's wrong with Milleadh-sama?"

"I-I am fine, Albedo. D-Don't worry. I will take care of her. All of you, please return to your duty!"

""Yes, My Lord!""

Ainz took Milleadh who was still incapable of functioning as the NPCs return to their duties.

Ainz sighed heavily as he shifted his eyes to Milleadh.

"Haaahh... Good grief. You are fine with sex but you are blushing by a request to take a bath together. What's wrong with your head, my love? Well, the winner's request shall be fulfilled."

Ainz opened the 'Gate' and escorted Milleadh to the bath area on the ninth-floor to have a bath together.

* * *

_To be Continued_


	12. Epilogue of The First Arc

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**I fear this chapter will have a terrible grammar as I have no backup from a beta reader.**

**If you are interested to become a beta reader and help me, then let me know in PM.**

**But I must apologize since I can't pay you as this fanfiction is just for fun.**

**Thank you.**

**I hope you can bear with the slow pace in this fanfiction as I wish to explain the difference to the canon story.**

**Maybe you will find it boring, so I apologize to you.**

**Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me.**

**For the wedding music, I don't know what to pick so I choose a music called Oath composed by Adrian von Ziegler.**

**You can find the music on youtube and try to listen to his other music.**

**They are so beautiful. **

**Here is ****the next chapter**

**LATE ALERT: There may be some OOC in this fanfiction.**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

To MomongaFTW : I'm really a beginner. You praise me too much.

To KiriaMizuno : Schwarzer? Oh no. I just use that word because it means black.

To Hisaka Phenex : No. I can't write smut. I don't know how to write that. Sorry.

To RyuujiVantek : Sorry about that. I don't know how the couple reacts. I am a 27 years old virgin with no experience... T_T

* * *

**The Epilogue of The First Arc**

* * *

"Aaaaamaaazzziiingggg, nnmmmAinz-samaaaa! What a great display of your supreme power! What a great demonstration of your supreme intellect! You are the best, mein creatoooooooor!"

In the depth of the Treasury, a being was dancing in joy as he had witnessed the greatest display of power in his life.

The being was an Area Guardian of the Treasury. He was created by one of the two remaining Supreme Beings who held the most authority in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

He was Pandora's Actor, the sole creation of Ainz Ooal Gown.

He had to hold back his feeling to dance in greatest joy and happiness when he saw his creator, his God, won a mock-battle against Milleadh without even received a single hit.

The reason he was holding back was because of his great respect towards Milleadh and he didn't want to make Junko – the creation of Milleadh – upset with him.

He liked Junko. She was a good friend to him. She and Demiurge were the only NPCs who didn't find his behaviour annoying. And so, he didn't want to make her upset as it potentially could end their friendship.

"Oh no! I'm in charge of the most important task in this Treasury! I must focus! For nmmAinz-sama! And of course, for nmmMilleadh-sama as well! Yes! I have to work hard to meet their expectation!"

He stopped dancing and quickly dashed to do his tasks which were managing Nazarick's finances and cleaning every item in the Treasury.

He took a clipboard with a paper on it and proceed his way to a magic item that had a form of a wooden board that was hanging on the wall.

That magic item had an ability to showed him a report of money expenses and the total sum of golds in the Treasury.

It was a very useful item. The downside was it only showed a report of the expenses from today midnight to 11.00 PM as the total sum would only show from 11.01 PM until the day changed. As a result, it required Pandora's Actor to record the report every day. Moreover, it wouldn't show the expenses from 11.01 PM to 11.59 PM.

Originally, Pandora's Actor wanted to count the total sum of golds by himself. But, his creator told Pandora's Actor that he wouldn't mind about some missing details.

However, Pandora's Actor didn't have the same sentiment as his creator. So with Ainz's permission, he held a meeting with Sous-Chef, Head-Chef, The Head Blacksmith, Sebas Tian, and Titus to made an agreement. The agreement was to not expend any money within 11.01 PM to 11.59 PM.

In Nazarick, some resources like food and drink ingredients, papers, quills, inks, and minerals were produced by an item that would require gold in exchange. So it made sense that Pandora's Actor held a meeting with individuals that usually needed resources to do their task.

Of course, they did agree to follow Pandora's Actor's proposal as they also the loyal servants of the Supreme Beings in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"Hmm... Our expense is quite high this few days. Well, it can't be helped as we will hold a wedding ceremony of the two Supreme Beings. But if we don't resupply soon, I fear it will hurt our finances in the future."

Despite his rant, Pandora's Actor was sure that his creator would do something about it. If not, he wouldn't possibly ask Pandora's Actor to prepared the 'Exchange Box'.

As he was done with copying the report, he put the document along with the tools in his dimensional pocket and hurriedly go to the Vault to clean the items there.

Suddenly, he halted his steps as he saw the golem-type monsters that resembled the other Supreme Beings in the Mausoleum Hall.

He put his gaze to them – one by one – before he said,

"Tell me, why do all of you leave Ainz-sama and Milleadh-sama behind? They are very sad because of that, you know?"

His voice filled with sorrow as he felt a great sadness in his heart.

Pandora's Actor remembered clearly as Ainz and Milleadh sometimes came to him and ordered him to mimic the other Supreme Beings that had left forever.

They appeared sad, empty, hurt, and depressed. They sometimes cried painfully in front of him who couldn't do anything but stay quiet and carried their order.

Pandora's Actor put his right hand on his chest as started to feel something stabbed his heart.

It was so painful.

It was so painful to witness the Supreme Beings in pain, especially his creator. It was so painful that he couldn't do anything to help them.

Of course, he didn't resent the other Supreme Beings that had left. He still held respect towards them.

But it saddened him so much as they never stated the reason for their leave to their servants.

He felt as he and his colleagues were being abandoned by them.

Of course, he estimated that he might be the only one who felt that way.

After all, no one knew him best but the two remaining Supreme Beings who he recognized as the True Supreme Beings.

He shooked his head to recollect himself as he still had many works to do.

His thought was pulling the things that stabbed his heart so they wouldn't disturb his job.

"Well, if any of you ever come back, please state the reason for your absence, o' Supreme Beings. I am sure that Ainz-sama and Milleadh-sama will be happy if the day comes. I also will welcome you in a rightful manner. However, if you are ever hostile to Ainz-sama, I will not hesitate to kill you right away, and only Ainz-sama who can stop me from doing that. That is my promise."

Pandora's Actor tidied up his hat and marched to the Vault, leaving the golems in their respectful place.

* * *

The finest atmosphere erupted in the Throne Room.

Most of every denizen in Nazarick gathered here today with the best attire they had. A huge smile shone in their faces, though some of them couldn't show it.

The Throne Room was in a different state today. Lots of finest foods and drinks – that were prepared by the Head-Chef – were put on many tables that had been arranged by the Homunculus Maids.

Many ornaments had been hang on the wall and the pillars that supported the most sacred place in the whole Great Tomb of Nazarick. There was also a group of angels who played various music with their instruments. Those angels were Angel of Orchestra.

Looking at the heart of the Throne Room, one could notice a great change.

On the right side of the Throne of Kings, there was an additional throne that had been placed, although it was smaller than the former.

Just like the Throne of Kings, the additional throne also made from a single mass of obsidian with crimson ornaments on a few parts.

Though it had no power, the denizens of Nazarick had been told by their rulers that the name of the throne was the Throne of True Queen.

Without a doubt, that was a fitting name as the throne was made for a True Dragon who would be a Queen in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

The day finally came. It was the happiest day for every NPC of the Great Tomb of Nazarick since their birth.

It was the day for the marriage and wedding ceremony of the two remaining Supreme Beings that had stayed with them.

The music from the angels had stopped playing and the sounds of the bell could be heard ringing in the Throne Room.

Every guest looked upon the gate that had opened.

From the gate, came a girl who looked like in her 16 with red long hair swaying as she walked into the room. Her red rose eyes filled with happiness as she wore a warm smile on her face, looking at the two thrones before her.

She covered herself with a black luxurious priest-robe that looked a bit off for her size. But of course, no one talked about it as it was the will of two Supreme Beings for her to wore that robe.

She also carried two bouquets of blue rose in her hands.

She was the creation of the 40 Supreme Beings. The True Magnum Opus of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Rubedo.

Behind Rubedo, there were many skeleton soldiers who equipped themselves with a shiny, golden, full-body armor and dapped in dazzling red cloaks.

Each of them carried a magnificent flag which symbolized 'Ainz Ooal Gown'.

They were one of the POP monsters that spawned in the Great Tomb of Nazarick and they were known as Nazarick Master Guarder.

One by one, they spread to some locations as they formed two lines on the sides of the red carpet path and raised the flag of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Given that the Throne Room was so wide, the Nazarick Master Guarders left a huge gap between each other even though they came in a great number.

Rubedo stopped at the second staircase that led to the two thrones.

Her role in this wedding ceremony was as a priest who would tie the oath of the bride and groom.

For a servant like Rubedo, it was the greatest honor that one could possibly get in their life.

After all, she would witness the view of the two Supreme Beings who would make their oath of allegiance in such a close distance and tied them as a partner of love for eternity.

The sounds of bell ringing had stopped and the Throne Room filled with silence.

It was then, Rubedo gave her speech to the audiences.

"Dear denizens of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Thank you for gathering at the most sacred place in the most sacred day of our life. Today, we gather here to unite our most august rulers, the two Supreme Beings who decide to stay with us and rule over us with unmeasured kindness within their hearts in a grand marriage that will bring us to the greatest future that we will hold upon with smiles and happiness. Please welcome and gaze upon the bride and the groom with the utmost respect that they always deserved."

The bells rang once again until the gate opened once more. Then, the angels played their instruments.

The music they performed was the one that had been told by the bride for them to play.

The music title was Oath.

It was then the finest atmosphere raised drastically as the two Supreme Beings made their entrance accompanied by the music.

The bride wore a black dress with golden ornaments. Crimson jewels shone brightly on the chest part. Her smile shone brighter than the sun and filled with a warmness than millions of mothers who loved their children.

Her ruby eyes felt like they lit a fire that would lead anyone who strays in the darkness to reach their goal safely.

She was one of the two remaining Supreme Beings in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The True Dragon of Calamity.

Milleadh.

On her right side, there was a skeletal being who was taller than her.

The being was the groom in this wedding ceremony.

The groom covered himself with a dark black robe that felt it was made from the night sky itself.

Like the bride's, the black robe of his also filled with golden ornaments in few parts. The difference was the jewels that were hanging on the chest part. Instead of crimson, the jewels of his were made from dark purple jewels filled with a different aura than the bride.

Despite his skeletal face couldn't show any expression, every being in the Throne Room could tell that he felt great happiness that couldn't be described by words.

Two crimson flames from his eyes socket gazed upon the future that would lead to a different path. The new possibility that he couldn't reach if he was alone.

His divine presence bore an aura of the greatest king in the world.

He was one of the two remaining Supreme Beings in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The King of all Kings. The greatest ruler. The one who held the most authority in the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the world in the future. The Overlord of Death who ruled everything of life and death.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

Behind them, their creation walked carrying marriage rings on the luxurious black pillows.

Although they appeared gold in nature, the rings were actually crafted with the most precious metal that Nazarick could spawn, with different gems on each other.

The one that Junko carried was the golden ring with a crimson gem. While Pandora's Actor carried a golden ring with a black gem.

The NPCs who placed their hands on their chest were in awed as they watched the two Supreme Beings walked down the aisle with beautiful and majestic music accompanying their steps.

They walked slowly as they leaked their aura of authority.

Then they stopped on the tip of the stairs and turned to face each other as their creation walked to the first staircase and stood there silently.

Every Nazarick Master Guarder moved to the rear so every audience could make their steps to witness the oath of allegiance of the two Supreme Beings.

The music stopped and the Throne Room once again filled with silence until Rubedo spoke.

"This one will ask your pledge in making the oath of allegiance and let the world knows that you are willing to marry your partner because of love."

Rubedo looked at Ainz and continued,

"This one ask of you, the groom of this marriage, the highest ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Do you, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, take Milleadh-sama to be your lawfully wife with a pledge to share your life and death, and to love and cherish her through joy and sorrow, hope and despair, or any circumstances in your esteemed existence for eternal time?"

Ainz answered with confidence,

"I, Ainz Ooal Gown, take Milleadh to be my lawfully wife with a pledge to share my life and death, and will forever love and cherish her under any circumstances that the future holds."

After that oath, Rubedo looked at Milleadh and spoke again.

"Then this one ask of you, the bride of this marriage, the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Do you, Milleadh-sama, take Ainz Ooal Gown-sama to be your lawfully husband with a pledge to share your life and death, and to love and cherish him through joy and sorrow, hope and despair, or any circumstances in your esteemed existence for eternal time?"

Milleadh answered with a smile on her face,

"I, Milleadh, take Ainz Ooal Gown to be my lawfully husband with a pledge to share my life and death, and will forever love and cherish him under any circumstances that the future holds."

"The oath had been tied. And now, the bride may present the ring which symbolized your heart for the groom to take. As a sign that your heart belongs only to him for eternity."

Junko bowed and presented the ring to Milleadh.

Milleadh took the ring and saw that Ainz already presented his left hand to her.

She took his hand and put the ring on his finger.

Now, her crimson heart had officially belongs only to him. It made her cry with tears of joy. She couldn't describe her feeling with words as the happiness kept flowing from her heart into her entire body.

Milleadh bowed her head and put a kiss to Ainz's left hand as a sign of great respect and love towards him.

After Milleadh raised her head, Rubedo said,

"Now, the groom may present the ring which symbolized your heart for the bride to take. As a sign that your heart belongs only to her for eternity."

Pandora's Actor bowed and presented the ring to Ainz.

Ainz took the ring and saw Milleadh presented her left hand to him.

He took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

Now, his dark heart had officially belongs only to her. Ainz couldn't cry, but his heart filled with joys and happiness that he couldn't describe.

In his mind, he thanked the fate for letting him met with Milleadh, fell in love with Milleadh, and became a partner of love for Milleadh.

Ainz bowed and kissed Milleadh's hand as a sign of great respect and love towards her.

And,

"The hearts have been given. Now, you two have become a partner of love for eternity. The husband and wife who reach the unreachable, who have attained the unattainable."

Rubedo bowed and presented the bouquets to Ainz and Milleadh, which they took together.

They then activated their passive ability to the bouquets in their hands.

Milleadh's blue rose bouquet burned in a fire and turned to ash while Ainz's blue rose bouquet wittered and died forever.

It was their idea to destroy the blue roses because the blue rose could mean an unreachable and unattainable love. And they destroyed them as a symbol that they had accomplished the impossible.

"Now, the husband may kiss his wife with utmost love."

As soon as Ainz heard those words, he put his skeletal lip and gave Milleadh – who was still tearing up in joy – a kiss.

A thunderous clap and praises could be heard as every servant of the Great Tomb of Nazarick congratulating the two Supreme Beings who had been married.

It was the greatest and the most sacred day in everyone's life and unlife.

The two Supreme Beings finally became husband and wife. They would rule everything together. To the greatest future of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Everyone enjoyed the ceremony as they excited for tomorrow.

Tomorrow, they would take their first step on the plan to conquer the world.

* * *

Her view filled in red.

It was not just from the flames that scorched the earth in her surrounding, but also from the blood of people that spilled everywhere.

She could hear the people scream in every corner. She could see they were running with as they burned alive.

Cries and screams from the feeling of fear, pain, and despair kept ringing in her ears.

The buildings had collapsed to debris as the fire kept burning everything.

It was the greatest catastrophe that she ever saw in her life. It was a grand calamity that caused many deaths.

Suddenly, four black skeletal hands emerged from the earth and caught her feet. After that, five black skeletons emerged and holding her body so she couldn't move anywhere.

She trembled in fear as the five skeletons looked at her face. Sweats poured down from her entire body as she tried to move. But, the five skeletons didn't budge even a little.

Then, she felt hot in her entire body as a fire burned her and caused immeasurable pain.

She screamed and cried in fear, pain, and despair as the fire kept burning her slowly to her death.

Her screamed was hoarse, and the tears that ran down through her cheeks evaporated instantly because of the heat of the fire that burned her existence.

Before she perished, she caught a glimpse of a being that caused the calamity.

It was a gigantic crimson dragon with two black ruby eyes glared at her as it told her that she wanted more ruination.

Before long, her body had perished and turned to ash.

* * *

Autiana Baseera woke from her sleep while screaming across the room.

She was panting hard as her sweat poured down to her bed. Before long, she cried loudly as she knew that was the second time she dreamed about that crimson dragon.

Autiana Baseera was the seventh seat of the strongest combat group in Slane Theocracy known as the Black Scripture. Her role was usually provided information to her team and the Six Cardinals as she possessed an ability to cast surveillance magic and could receive premonition from her dream.

That was why she gained an epithet as Thousand Miles Astrologer.

She was happy to possess those abilities as she could help in a role to protected humanity. But, it was not the case for this time.

This time, her dream was the most nightmare she could experience in her life. And because it was the second time she had that dream, then most likely it was a premonition of what would happen in the future.

That fact made her feel great fear and despair because that terrifying sight would surely happen if the Slane Theocracy didn't attempt to prevent it.

She jumped a little when she suddenly heard a knock from the door of her bedroom.

"Autiana, can I come in?"

Autiana recognized the voice that echoed from the other side. It was the voice of Cardinal of Fire, Berenice Nagua Santini.

She quickly wiped her tears and tidied up her hair as best as she could before she permitted Berenice to entered her room.

Autiana saw Berenice filled with worries as soon as she opened the door and approached her.

"Are you fine, child?" Berenice asked the question as she sat on the side of the bed.

"N-No, Your Holiness. I-I am not. It's the same dream again."

Autiana almost teared up once again, but she was holding it as she didn't want to be in a mess when she talked with one of the Six Cardinals.

Berenice had a worry expression on her face as she said,

"I-I understand. Please calm down, child. We still thinking about how to execute the plan to prevent the event from your premonition. We take so long because we are facing many problems right now."

Slane Theocracy was facing many problems right now.

First, they were facing difficulty in their war with the elves.

Second, they had confirmed that the Sunlight Scripture had vanished and the members of the scripture are likely dead, possibly by the hand of a magic caster known as Ainz Ooal Gown.

Third, one of the members of Black Scripture had defected and stole the 'Crown of Wisdom' from the cursed Miko Princess of Earth which made her lost her mind as the side effect of removing the crown.

Fourth, Dragonic Kingdom once again requested their aid to fought the beastman army.

And now, the Thousand Miles Astrologer had a premonition of what they thought as the revival of Catastrophe Dragon Lord.

"Is it really from the area near the Great Forest of Tob, child?" asked Berenice once again.

"Y-Yes, Your Holiness. I-I feel the presence from there."

"I see. Now please, you must have a bath and eat some food at breakfast. I promise you that we will hasten our discussion."

"T-Thank you, Your Holiness."

Berenice patted her head and gave her a warm smile before she left.

Autiana got up from her bed and prayed to the Six Gods.

"O' the Six Gods in heaven. Please give us the strength to go through all of this. Please bless us with your mercy so we can protect humanity for eternity."

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Afterword:**

**This is the first epilogue because, after this, the new arc will begin.**

**I am sorry if this chapter is not great. I really can't write about anything grand.**

**Especially the wedding as I never attend any wedding ceremonies.**

**Even I still confused when watching it on youtube as my research.**

**Here is a piece of information from me about Ainz's method of 'Gate' spell in his mock-battle with Milleadh.**

'**Delay Teleportation' can't counter the method.**

**I say this because the spell is delaying any teleportation attempt to the area near the target.**

**But, Ainz's method is to create a portal near his surrounding to dump away anything that comes at him to a different location.**

**The only way to counter it is by 'Dimensional Lock'.**

**Maybe some people will get angry at me because there are some OOC and I introduced a bullsh*t mechanic like that, but that came in my mind so I choose to write that.**

**For that, I apologize. I really do.**

**And I want to ask about something that I don't understand about Wild Magic.**

**Does any rank of Wild Magic not work on WCI holders?**

**As an example, what will happen if an attack spell from low-rank Wild Magic hit the WCI holders?**

**Does it will work or it won't work?**

**Or does WCI only protects its holder from middle-rank to high-rank Wild Magic?**

**Please help me. I appreciate it.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

**The new arc will begin in the next chapter.**


	13. Prologue of The Second Arc

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**I fear this chapter will have a terrible grammar as I have no backup from a beta reader.**

**If you are interested to become a beta reader and help me, then let me know in PM.**

**But I must apologize since I can't pay you as this fanfiction is just for fun.**

**Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me.**

**And thank you for helping me with the Wild Magic matter. It really helps me.**

**Here is ****the next chapter.**

**LATE ALERT: There may be some OOC in this fanfiction.**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

**Prologue of The Second Arc**

* * *

In a small but luxurious room, a young girl sat on the throne.

"Umu! I can be counting on you, right?"

She spoke in a voice that was very innocent and cute, which was fitting for her age.

"Of course, Your Majesty! You can always count on me!"

The one who answered the girl was a man who looked like a knight. Then he rose from his kneeling position and left the room with a huge grin on his face.

After the door had been closed, the girl looked at another man in the room who didn't leave and asked,

"Is it okay now, Prime Minister?"

The man answered,

"Yes, Your Majesty. He was the last person today."

After hearing the man's words – who was a prime minister –, the girl's innocent expression suddenly crumbled. Perhaps it was because of fatigue, but her eyes clouded over and narrowed, while she sighed and her shoulder dropped.

"So tiring."

Her attitude had changed as if she was an adult woman. But her voice still sounded cute and young.

"You've worked hard."

"Yes, I have. So, can I stop putting on this appearance now?"

The prime minister shook his head.

"Unfortunately, you can't. Your Majesty, I have told you, didn't I? You have to put an act to gain that man's attention or he maybe won't help us. We can't have that at this moment, especially when Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire are incapable of aiding us."

The girl covered her face like a person who was in deep pain.

Unfortunately, it was true that she had a headache.

The girl was the Queen of Dragonic Kingdom, the Dark Scale Dragon Lord, Draudillon Oriculus. Although she was called as a Dragon Lord, her fighting ability was no greater than that of a normal person. The reason why she was recognized as a Dragon Lord was because of her ability to cast a Wild Magic, the proof of the power that distinguished a True Dragon Lord from the false one.

And right now, the said Dragon Lord was in deep trouble.

Yesterday, Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire had contacted them, saying that they were incapable of sending military aid to fend off the beastman army that was rampaging through the territories of Dragonic Kingdom.

The two nations both stated that they now were facing many internal problems as the reason why they were incapable of sending their army to aid the Dragonic Kingdom.

So for now, the Dragonic Kingdom only could rely on an Adamantite-rank Adventurer Team known as Crystal Tear to made them help fended off the beastman army. In doing so, Draudillon had to put an act of a young and innocent girl to seduce the leader of Crystal Tear who was known by the public as a pedophile. With that plan in hand, the government of Dragonic Kingdom hoped that they kept willing to fought those beastman races.

Of course, even with the help of Adamantite-rank Adventurer, they knew that they couldn't completely fend off the beastman army. Quantity had its quality, after all.

"Then, what about Blazing Crimson? Can we hire them at the moment?"

"I'm afraid we can't, Your Majesty. They are a worker team, so their service will be expensive and they will ask for a down payment as compensation. And right now, we lack the fund to hire them. It is better to save the money to pay Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire than to hire a worker team."

Worker was the title of people whose job was similar to adventurers but did not tie with Adventurer's Guild. Unlike the adventurers, they could reject the job that was requested to them. However, at the same time, they didn't receive informational or administrative support from the Adventurer's Guild. And they usually put a high price for their service.

Therefore, Dragonic Kingdom that now lacking in funds couldn't hire a worker team to help their military in the war against Beastman Country.

"How about Ijaniya? That assassin group should be enough to help us for a while."

"Can't do. The same reason as Blazing Crimson, Your Majesty."

Just as the prime minister said.

Be it workers, adventurers, or mercenaries, it was usually expensive to hire them if the level of the request was high. Though an Adamantite-rank Adventurer was an exception. They could put the price for their service at any price, even they could ask for different payments other than money. Because the guild usually would tolerate the highest-rank adventurer for breaking small-scale rules.

"Aaaaahhh! If only Wild Magic is not required to sacrifice a lot of souls, then surely I will use it right now!"

Draudillon screamed in desperation.

Wild Magic was different from Tier Magic because it was powered by souls rather than mana. Therefore, it required the sacrifice of a lot of people, and the released souls would allow the casting of a powerful spell.

For a weak Dragon Lord like her, the sacrifice to initiate the powerful spell would be huge, estimated to be in millions. That was why Draudillon couldn't use Wild Magic as freely as her great-grandfather. Therefore, she would only use it for a very emergency situation as the last resort.

Perhaps he pitied her, but the prime minister suddenly changed the topic.

"Speaking of Ijaniya, Your Majesty, have you heard that some of our troops saw a ninja-like figure who easily killed more than a hundred beastman soldiers two days ago?"

Draudillon silently nodded to the prime minister to tell him that she had heard of the news.

Two days ago, a mysterious being who resembled a ninja suddenly appeared on the battlefield and easily massacred more than a hundred beastman soldiers.

The eyewitnesses said that the being wore black clothes with a mask that concealed its face and fought with two short swords that they had never seen before. They said that the being could move so fast to even left an afterimage when it ran. They also said that the being was an expert of the highest-level in using his weapons in combat. And after the beastman soldiers retreated, the being mysteriously disappeared like it was never on the scene.

"Is the being possibly a leader of Ijaniya who get bored at the border of Empire?" asked Draudillon.

"We can't confirm the possibility that you're speaking, Your Majesty. But the chance is low. After all, Ijaniya is still a mercenary group that has its own rule."

"Hmm. You are right, Prime Minister. By the way, we keep that matter as a secret, don't we?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I have already take care of the witnesses. I also already send some people to investigate it."

Draudillon nodded, then propping up her chin and thought,

_It will be the best outcome if that mysterious being aids us completely._

If that being was indeed strong, then Draudillon hoped to recruit the being to work for her nation. That was why Draudillon and the prime minister kept the being's existence and the event caused by the being as a national secret.

They didn't want the other nations to found out about the being's existence before they made the first contact.

Suddenly, the sounds of the door being knocked could be heard by Draudillon and the prime minister. After gave permission to the person who knocked on the door to entered the room, Draudillon quickly regained the queen's posture with an innocent expression on her face.

The person who entered the room was one of the veteran knights who was stationed in the castle. As soon as he entered the room, he hurriedly walked and kneeled before Draudillon who sat on her throne.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. Pardon my intrusion."

Draudillon's innocent look disappeared and changed into an adult expression as she waved her hand to told him that she didn't mind. Then she asked,

"Can you tell me about your business here?"

"Understood! I come here to tell Her Majesty that someone wishes to have an audience with you."

Draudillon put her gaze upon the prime minister. The prime minister hurriedly shook his head to told her that he didn't know about it.

After confirming with the prime minister, Draudillon said,

"I can't simply meet with an unknown person without a proper appointment. But, can you tell me who the person is?"

"Yes, Your Majesty! The person is a beautiful woman who is accompanied by a strong-looking man and a beautiful maid. She said her name is Yako, the leader of a newly formed mercenary group that goes by the name of Crimson Night Sky. She said that her mercenary group is willing to aid us to fend off the beastman army. She also said that her group doesn't need a down payment and the conditions of the payment can be negotiated."

Curiosity hit Draudillon.

For being a newly formed mercenary group that confident to fended off the beastman army was quite amazing. Perhaps, only Ijaniya that was confident like them. And Draudillon thought the reason they didn't need a down payment was that they wanted to make a name for their group before being recognized as a capable mercenary group.

It was true that the Dragonic Kingdom right now was the right place to make a name for themselves.

Draudillon couldn't let go of this chance. If they were really capable to aid the Dragonic Kingdom, then it would bring her nation a benefit if she hired them. Even if they didn't, then she wouldn't lose much as they were a newly formed mercenary group, a group that usually put a low price for their service. Moreover, she could try to form a contract that states she wouldn't pay them if they failed.

After consulting with the prime minister and reached an agreement, Draudillon spoke to the knight.

"Bring them here. And please inform the maid to prepare some refreshments."

"Understood!"

The knight left to carry out her order.

Draudillon checked her appearance and waited for the guest with great determination.

No matter how small the chance, she had to do anything to produce the best result in the negotiation, in the hope to save her nation.

* * *

**Afterword:**

**The second arc will begin.**

**Momon and Nabe will mostly have the same story as in the canon, so they won't appear much in this arc.**

**I am sorry if you are disappointed by my decision here.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

* * *

_To be Continued_


	14. Chapter 10

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**I fear this chapter will have a terrible grammar as I have no backup from a beta reader.**

**If you are interested to become a beta reader and help me, then let me know in PM.**

**But I must apologize since I can't pay you as this fanfiction is just for fun.**

**Thank you.**

**Here is ****the next chapter**

**LATE ALERT: There may be some OOC in this fanfiction.**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Feelings**

* * *

It was a good afternoon except for Ainz.

He felt that his head was emitting smoke as he sat before his desk, leaning to the comfortable chair after he was done reading all the documents for today.

Usually, Sebas would stand behind him. But, today he was not here. He and Solution already made their way to E-Rantel. In E-Rantel, Sebas and Solution needed to look for someone with specific requirements to helped Shalltear with her task and gathering information about the layout of the city.

It was two days after he married Milleadh. But, they couldn't plan for a honeymoon yet as there were still many works to do.

Then, there was a knock on the door. After he told the person to entered the room, Ainz saw Demiurge – who carried a roll of paper – walked in and kneeled to him.

"Stand, Demiurge."

"Thank you very much."

_No, no need to thank me. Rather, stop kneeling to me!_

Ainz really wanted to say that, but of course, he couldn't. He was still not comfortable with ruler-servant relationships with the NPCs. However, he knew that they wish to have it and he must answer to their wish. After all, he was one of the two remaining guild members beside Milleadh.

Ainz asked after Demiurge stood,

"Then, what do you need of me, Demiurge?"

"Yes! Pardon my intrusion, Ainz-sama! But this is important. I wanted to inform you that Titus had done copying a world map that the human you captured bring with him."

_Eh? Nigun brought a world map? Why? His area of operation is in Re-Estize Kingdom, right? Why he brought a world map? And why I don't know about that?_

He was in great confusion. Nigun and his men operated in the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom. So it made no sense for him to brought a world map as he only needed the map of Re-Estize Kingdom to supported him with his mission.

Also, the fact that he didn't know about it made his confusion greater.

Ainz erased the trivial matters with the conclusion that it might be Nigun used that map just for the case he must retreat and Ainz forgot about the report that states Nigun brought a map with him.

"Umu. Show –"

His words got interrupted by the knock on the door once more.

Demiurge frowned which Ainz thought as his unhappiness because of the interruption.

Of course, Ainz didn't bother at all. There must be something important if any NPCs came to his room.

"You may enter."

The door opened and showed Albedo, Junko Sincerity, Yuri Alpha, and Ootoshi-no-Kami walked to his room and kneeled.

"Please forgive us for disturbing you, Ainz-sama. We are here as your order," said Albedo.

Ainz nodded then ordered them to stand up.

Then, he looked to Demiurge and continued,

"Umu. It is convenient now. Demiurge put the map on my desk and open it. Albedo, Junko, Yuri, and Ootoshi, please come near my desk."

Ainz looked at the map which now presented on his desk after all they did his order. Then, he furrowed his non-existent brow when he saw the map.

"Is this really a world map?" asked Ainz worried.

The map was way too roughly made which was why Ainz asked that question.

"I understand your dissatisfaction, Ainz-sama. But Nigun 'kindly' told us that this is the best map we can get. He said that the most map that anyone possesses, even including the Merchant's Guild, is only cover from –"

Demiurge pointed to the bottom left of the map.

"– Roble Holy Kingdom to –"

Then, to another area.

" – Baharuth Empire. A better map will cost higher money and time to be made. However, Slane Theocracy deployed Windflower Scripture that specialized in information gathering and espionage to create the best map they could."

"I see. Hm. That scripture sounds dangerous. But, we will deal with it later. Now, please explain to us about the landmarks of this map."

"Understood, Ainz-sama."

Demiurge pointed to the middle area on the map. The landmark he pointed was near Carne Village, the village he and Milleadh had saved from Sunlight Scripture.

"With the help of Aura, we now sure that this is the location of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Titus had kindly marked this empty landmark so every denizen in Nazarick who venture outside will know the location of their home."

After went quiet for a second, Demiurge continued.

"From this point, I will only explain some major nations as we will be focusing on them for now. On the west of Nazarick is Re-Estize Kingdom. This nation has the best geographical defense so a large invasion can only pass through E-Rantel, E-Pespel, Re-Lobell, and E-Asenaru."

Demiurge pointed to the cities that were in Re-Estize's territory as he gave his explanation. After that, Demiurge pointed to the east of Nazarick.

"This is Baharuth Empire. The nation that ruled by the person known as the Bloody Emperor because of his reform included in the mass murder of the nobles who were against his rule. The Emperor has the four strongest knights with him and a magic caster who goes by the title of TriArts Magic Caster named Fluder Paradyne. According to Nigun, Fluder has reached the feat that no human can attain, that is to possesses the power to cast sixth-tier spells of arcane magic. The title of TriArts Magic Caster comes by his ability to use three different arts of magic. They are arcana, divine, and spiritual magic."

Ainz waved his hand to gained everyone's attention before he asked a question to Demiurge.

"You said the highest feat that humans can attain is sixth-tier?"

Demiurge bowed his head as he answered,

"Yes, Ainz-sama. It looks like the humans in this world are weak. Although, this Fluder is quite interesting because he can use three different arts of magic while he is just a human."

"Umu. He is similar to Junko to capable of using three different arts. Though, Junko still much much better than him. To compare him with Junko is like comparing the lowest trash to the most expensive diamond."

"Thank you very much for your kind words, Ainz-sama," said Junko as she smiled and bowed to Ainz.

Junko Sincerity was an NPC who was capable of using arcana, divine, and alternative – others – arts of magic. Her build made her weak in a one-on-one battle, but she would shine in a team battle, especially if she teamed up with Milleadh and Albedo.

"Well, although he is trash, he can still be useful if we do a recycle. Demiurge, include him on the thing that should be investigated. Then, continue your explanation."

"I will be glad to."

Demiurge then pointed to the south of Nazarick.

"This fortress in the landmark of an area called Katze Plains is owned by Baharuth Empire. Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom have a habit to fight in the annual wars in this Katze Plains. According to Nigun, Katze Plains is a large area that had been cursed to produce a high amount of negative energy which will give birth to many undead beings and a place of the origin of Ghost Ship story. While this building within Katze Plains is abandoned. While on the northeast of Baharuth Empire, it is City-State Alliance. Sadly, Nigun didn't say anything about that nation except for humans are the minority."

Hearing the words of undead and Ghost Ship made Ainz's interest rose highly to even made him didn't hear about the nation on the northeast of Baharuth Empire. He surely would investigate that area in the future and hoped to gain the Ghost Ship to strengthen Nazarick's power.

"And now, on the south of Re-Estize Kingdom is Slane Theocracy. The strongest human nation in the region. A nation that was founded by players from Yggdrasil. While on the northwest of Re-Estize Kingdom is Argland Council State which is ruled by five Dragon Lords that according to Nigun is the strongest race in this world. Therefore, we have to mark them as dangerous nations"

Ainz could sense the change from all NPCs in his surrounding. It looked like they understand clearly at Demiurge's words.

It was no surprise.

While he was the weakest of Floor Guardians, Demiurge was still a level 100 NPC. For the nations that Demiurge stated as dangerous surely brought them to high alert.

Despite knowing this, Demiurge continued his explanation.

"On the southwest of Re-Estize is Roble Holy Kingdom. The nation build a great wall as a defensive method against many tribes of demihuman in this area called Abelion Hills. And Ainz-sama, in this area between the wall of Roble Holy Kingdom and Abelion Hills is my area of operation. I already send my servant to get there first and by pinpointing her position, with the help of Junko, I already create a teleportation line between this place to Nazarick."

Ainz thought that it was indeed a great idea. By sending one of his servants first, Demiurge made a teleportation line between the location of his operation area and the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It would help him in case he needed to retreat. And by sending his servant before he put steps there, he could ensure that his area was clear from any danger.

Ainz couldn't do anything but praise him.

"What a brilliant idea, Demiurge. As expected of you, one of three smartest NPCs in Nazarick."

Demiurge shook his head then bowed respectfully as he answered,

"What are you saying, Ainz-sama? I took that idea from your plan to send a Tobi Kato to Dragonic Kingdom. I can't be praised for an idea that I don't come to."

_Eh? Is that true?_

Ainz tried to think about Demiurge's words. It was true that he plans to send a Tobi Kato before he sent Milleadh to Dragonic Kingdom, but it was only to gained information about the beastman's strength. He didn't mean to create a teleportation line as Demiurge did.

"Still, you surely will get that idea even though I didn't come at it."

Ainz decided to hide the truth and praised Demiurge once again to keep his ruler persona in front of the NPCs.

"No, Ainz-sama. Without your guidance, I think it will be hard for me to come out to that."

Ainz didn't possess an organ, but he felt hurt in his stomach as he heard Demiurge's high evaluation about him.

It was good to have his subordinate trusted him, but the higher expectation would lead to a bigger disappointment if he messed up on something. Ainz didn't want to think about what would happen if the NPCs are somehow disappointed in him.

"Ainz-sama."

Ainz jumped a little when someone called his name all of sudden.

It was the sweet voice of a woman that Ainz knew really well. So he looked at Junko and asked,

"W-What's the matter, Junko?"

"May I ask why you want to send Milleadh-sama to Dragonic Kingdom while we still don't possess enough knowledge of this world?" asked Junko as she bowed to Ainz.

_Fuuhh.. This is bad for my heart. Although, I don't have a heart._

Ainz felt relief because Junko had asked something he could answer. If she asked something beyond his league, then he was confident that he couldn't give her any answer at all.

"That's understandable. I will explain it to you, then. The reasons why I want to send Milleadh to Dragonic Kingdom are to make her gain experience in tactic and strategy, gathering information about Dragon Lord from the queen, and exploiting the nation's poor state by helping them so the queen and her nation will be in debt to us. According to Nigun, the Queen of Dragonic Kingdom is a direct descendant of a Dragon Lord. If we can gain her trust, then we will gain information about the Dragon Lord and maybe an ally in this world. Of course, if Tobi Kato can't handle a beastman, then I will cancel that plan immediately."

"I see. I understand now. Thank you for explaining it to me, Ainz-sama."

"Don't mind it. It is good if you ask a question when you have one."

Suddenly, Albedo and Demiurge started laughing menacingly.

"Fufufu.."

"Kukuku... Do you really think those are only Ainz-sama's intentions?"

_Eh?_

"What do you mean, Demiurge?"

"There's more?"

Everyone except Albedo titled their heads in confusion as they heard Demiurge's question.

"Kukuku... Ainz-sama, maybe you don't have to hide it in front of Junko and two personnel who will be accompanying Milleadh-sama?"

"I agree with Demiurge, Ainz-sama. It is better to tell your whole aims regarding this plan to avoid mistakes in the future."

_Hiding what? There's nothing more on my mind!_

Ainz was nervous and confused. He really didn't think anything besides those points. And now Demiurge thought that he hid his true intention – which was probably a much larger scale from his thoughts – from the NPCs.

But to saved his face in the front of NPCs, he decided to play along with Albedo and Demiurge.

"A-As expected of Demiurge, and the Overseer Albedo. T-To think that you can discern my true aims."

Demiurge bowed respectfully in response to Ainz's praise.

"No, Ainz-sama. Your schemes are elaborate and farsighted. I believe what I understand is only a small portion of your plans."

"R-Really now. K-Kuhuhu. T-Then, Demiurge. I permit you to explain what you understand to everyone who not yet knows about my true aims."

Ainz felt chill on his back and thanked his body that couldn't produce sweats. It was really a miracle that he could maintain his tone while he lied to the NPCs.

"Understood, Ainz-sama."

Demiurge then took a quill and put many names of the denizens of Nazarick with an 'X' mark in the bottom at some areas of the map. After he had done, he then began his explanation. Of course, Ainz also put his ears to Demiurge while he pretended that he already know all along.

"Then, everyone. Have a look at these marks. As you can see, I will be operating in an area between Abelion Hills and Roble Holy Kingdom, while there is a city of Re-Lobell on the other side of Abelion Hills. Sebas and Solution will be operating in the capital of Re-Estize. Shalltear will be on the outskirts of E-Rantel while Ainz-sama and Narberal Gamma infiltrate E-Rantel itself. Aura will be in charge of Great Forest of Tob. Lastly, Milleadh-sama with Yuri Alpha and Ootoshi-no-Kami will be operating in Dragonic Kingdom. That means, we can put a large net of surveillance and creating a communication network across the region. If Slane Theocracy, Roble Holy Kingdom, Re-Estize Kingdom, and Baharuth Empire make their move toward us, then we will know immediately. Especially for Milleadh-sama. Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire usually send a portion of their military power to Dragonic Kingdom. It will be quite easy to gather information about their strength. Moreover, Ainz-sama has planned to make Tobi Kato will be seen by some people in Dragonic Kingdom and Milleadh-sama will go by a disguise of mercenary, even bring Ootoshi-no-Kami. Those points tell us that Ainz-sama intends to try baiting the two nations to make their move toward Milleadh-sama, so she can learn about their strength, characters, and political method. We have to be less worry because Milleadh-sama won't have to worry about spies since she will bring Hanzos with her. And I think Ainz-sama will do something about Argland Council State after we learn information about Dragon Lord from Dragonic Kingdom. Those are the additional points of what Ainz-sama has told us earlier."

Demiurge pushed his glasses and continue while he was smiling.

"Conclusion, Ainz-sama's intentions this time, to even send out most of the strong beings including Ainz-sama and Milleadh-sama themselves, are to create a large surveillance and communication network, make Dragonic Kingdom in debt to Nazarick, baiting Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire to make their move, gathering information about the nations surrounding the region, gathering information about Dragon Lord, and hoping Milleadh-sama to gain experience on using strategy and tactic while commanding a large number of subordinates. I know that conclusion is just a portion of what I understand about Ainz-sama's plan, but I hope it can help you to know better of Ainz-sama's true aims."

"Oooohh! As expected of Ainz-sama!"

"As expected of Ainz-sama! Truly, your intellect can't be comprehended by us! Now I understand why you order Ootoshi-no-Kami to guard my creator."

"Amazing, Ainz-sama! As expected of the leader of Supreme Beings!"

Ainz felt the urge to scream as he saw the sparkling eyes of the NPCs.

He already reached his limit.

He didn't think that far as Demiurge thought, after all. Moreover, Demiurge had widened the topic of discussion. Junko only asked about a small pool, while Demiurge explained about the sea.

Milleadh would be disguised as a mercenary was to make her learn on strategy and tactic on the field in using her army just like Ainz did with his summons. Another reason was so he could make a reason to ensured Milleadh's safety by bringing a large number of Mercenary NPCs. And the reason why he ordered Ootoshi-no-Kami to guard Milleadh was just that he worried if the army of Mercenary NPCs wouldn't be enough to protect her.

_Ahh! Why you overestimating me, Demiurge?! But, wait. Why I plan to make Tobi Kato be seen by some people in Dragonic Kingdom? Ah! That's right! To make the queen hire Milleadh in case she doubt her. Ahhh! I don't care anymore!_

In the end, Ainz decided to follow Demiurge's words. It was because he thought that was a great plan and he didn't want to think anymore.

"G-Great job, Demiurge. B-But Shalltear won't be there forever, so I and Narberal will be in charge of E-Rantel and its surrounding completely. And you, except for gathering information, you also in charge of experimentation of creating magic scroll and other matters. This goes without saying, but Milleadh and Sebas will return to Nazarick after they finish their task."

"Of course, Ainz-sama. If Milleadh-sama, Sebas, and Solution have finished their task, that means we already gain enough information, supply, and power to make an appearance to the outside world and form a nation in order to execute the plan of world domination."

Ainz nodded to Demiurge then put his gaze towards Albedo.

"Then, Albedo. Are they ready?"

Albedo smiled as she answered,

"My older sister, Nigredo, and the POP Elder Liches are ready to execute your order. Gargantua has been activated to protect the fourth-floor. Rubedo is on stand-by and ready to be launched if needed. Tobi Kato has departed to Dragonic Kingdom at maximum speed while taking the shortest route without stopping. Judging by the scale of this map, I think he will arrive in Dragonic Kingdom by tomorrow night. Of course, that estimation will only apply if there is no issue during the travel. However, I ordered him to not bothering anything so I think our only worry is if there are some beings in this world who are strong enough to defeat him."

Tobi Kato was the fastest between the group of humanoid ninja monsters that Nazarick possessed. However, Ainz could estimate that Dragonic Kingdom was so far from Nazarick for even Tobi Kato would just arrive by tomorrow night despite he had to travel non-stop at his maximum speed and took the shortest route.

Fortunately, Nigredo could watch over him regularly thanks to one of her skills. That skill making her could absorb MP, that was why they prepare Elder Liches for her. After she absorbed MP from every Elder Lich, then Junko would kill them so they could respawn and be used by Nigredo once more.

POP NPC – spawned NPC that was produced by the guild base – was a type of NPC that required no gold to summon, but had maintenance costs depending on their type. Fortunately, the creatures that didn't require daily needs, such as undead, would expense zero cost.

Therefore, Nazarick would lose nothing even if the undead POPs were to be used that way.

"What about the possibility of him being spotted by people in the fortress of Baharuth Empire?"

"That won't be a problem since he has an item to produce a thick fog. If a thick fog suddenly appears in the cursed area like Katze Plains, then it won't be an anomaly."

Albedo was right. Any sinister events could occur in a cursed area, especially in the land that gives birth to undead beings.

"Good job, Albedo. Then, Junko. Your order is to stand by Nigredo every time. You will use 'Gate' to allow large-distance travel between Nazarick and Dragonic Kingdom by pinpointing Tobi Kato's position, managing communication with the personnel across the region and Albedo in Nazarick, and prepare for any events on Milleadh's location. Meanwhile, Bahamut will be in charge of managing Kahyangan Castle in your absence. In case of emergency, you know what to do, right?"

"I understand, Ainz-sama," answered Junko while bowing her head.

"Good. Then, Ootoshi-no-Kami."

"Yes!"

Ootoshi-no-Kami tightened his posture as his name was called by Ainz. Ainz smiled inside as he found him being too stiff.

"You will be in charge of protecting Milleadh. If a strong enemy appears, you have to buy a time for Milleadh and Yuri Alpha to escape. If the enemy uses 'Dimensional Lock', then you have to protect them at all costs until they get out from the area of 'Dimensional Lock' and escape through 'Gate'. Forgive me, but your chance of dying is high if that event occurs."

Ootoshi's eyes widen as he heard Ainz apologized to him. 'Ainz was too kind,' was what he thought.

"I am not worthy of your apology, Ainz-sama! I am just a servant of Supreme Beings! To give away my life for the Supreme Beings' sake is the greatest honour for me!"

_Ughh! He is not a Custom NPC, right? Why he also too loyal to us?_

Ainz ignored that matter and spoke to Yuri Alpha.

"Yuri Alpha. While you also in charge of Milleadh's protection, you will have to run with her in an emergency. Understand?"

"May I speak about that matter, Ainz-sama?"

Hearing Yuri's question made Ainz smile in expectation. He thought Yuri had a better idea regarding his plan.

"You may. Please speak about your concern."

"Why must I run with Milleadh-sama while Ootoshi in charge of buying a time for Milleadh-sama to escape? Surely, my safety is lower in importance than Milleadh-sama."

Ainz's expectation crumbled as his disappointment rose highly. But he knew that he couldn't show it to anyone. He maintained his voice as he answered,

"It is because Milleadh will need a second shield. Even after she can escape back to Nazarick through 'Gate', there is still a chance that the enemy can slip out of Ootoshi-no-Kami to follow her through 'Gate'. So, you and Junko – who open the 'Gate' – will have to defend her until reinforcement arrives."

_And because I am not sure if Custom NPC like you can be revived._

While Ainz already knew that resurrection was possible, he still did not possess any information regarding the revival system of NPC.

Back in Yggdrasil, players could revive the dead Custom NPC on their guild base by operating the system from 'Master Source'. However, while he could open the 'Master Source' in the Throne of Kings, this world might not let Ainz to revived the Custom NPCs. And he couldn't bear to test it on the NPCs who were created by his friends.

In addition, he couldn't revive the Mercenary NPCs through his experiment on the cheapest Mercenary NPC. So if Ootoshi-no-Kami – who was counted as Mercenary NPC – died, then he would lose him forever.

It might sound cruel, but the NPCs created by his friends are more important than any Mercenary NPCs.

"I-I see. Forgive me for my stupid question, Ainz-sama!"

"Forgiven. Then, Albedo. Tell me about Milleadh's progress."

"As expected of Supreme Being, Milleadh-sama has made quite fast progress. I think she will be ready for Dragonic Kingdom soon."

Milleadh now was studying under Albedo and Pandora's Actor regarding strategy, tactic, and decision-making. She started her study yesterday after she and Ainz trained under Cocytus. Although he felt bad for her, Ainz's action was to make Milleadh grow.

Her PvP records were not quite good because she relied heavily on her great stats. If she used strategy and tactics in the future, she would become more dangerous than she was right now.

If Milleadh got stronger, then Nazarick would get stronger too.

Perhaps Milleadh understood about it, so she gladly underwent her study.

_I think I have to reward her for her achievement. But, what should I give to her?_

Ainz had an idea about the reward, but he couldn't say it right now.

"That's good. Albedo, please give a full explanation about this discussion to Milleadh, then check on the Head Blacksmith's progress, and don't forget to inform Aureole Omega about Junko's duty. Demiurge, continue your task. Yuri and Ootoshi, make sure your preparation is done. Junko, stay here for a while as I have an order for you."

They bowed in unison and left Ainz's room except for Junko.

Ainz crossed his hands as he put his gaze towards her.

"Here is my order for you. This is regarding a reward that I will give to Milleadh so please listen carefully."

Junko listened carefully as Ainz gave an explanation.

* * *

"Ahhh! My head hurts!"

Milleadh's scream could be heard across the room of Ashurbanipal Library.

She was now learning about all kinds of strategies from many books which made her head hurts. Moreover, Albedo had given her a confusing explanation of her husband's plan and aims. That went without saying, made her head hurts more.

Because her scream was so loud, one of five Overlords in the library hurriedly check on herself.

"W-What is the matter, Milleadh-sama? Did you hurt your head? Should I bring a healer for you?"

Milleadh hang her head and spoke without even looking at the Overlord.

"Does the healer can heal a headache, Aelius?"

"Forgive me, Milleadh-sama. But, I am not too sure about it."

"Ahh.. Aeulius... Come here, please."

While he was not sure of Milleadh's order, Aeulius still did what Milleadh told him to do. Then, all of sudden, Milleadh did a headbutt to his head. Because of the great strength that Milleadh possessed, Aeulius felt his HP greatly decreased.

"Uwahh! T-That hurts, Milleadh-sama!"

Milleadh placed her hands together as she said,

"Sorry, Aelius. I thought by butting my head to your hard head will erase my headache. But it looks like I am wrong about it."

"Where do you learn about that, Milleadh-sama? I never read about that in Room of Logic."

"Of course you never read about that. After all, it is just my silly thought. It is a joke. Hehehe."

"Ah. I see. You are just playing with me, Milleadh-sama. I am happy about it as long as I am useful to you."

Milleadh rested her head on the table as she looked at Aelius with a bored expression and said,

"Hmm. You are no fun, Aelius."

"Well, an undead like me feel nothing but loyalty to the Supreme Beings."

"nmmmMilleadh-sama!"

Suddenly, a third voice rang through the library. Milleadh and Aelius recognized that voice and that tone. As the being entered the room, Aelius teleported to appear before him.

"Like I said a hundred times before, keep your voice down in the library, Pandora's Actor-sama!"

"Ah! Aeeeeliuss! You clearly know, mein freund, that is... impossible!"

Aelius looked back at Milleadh as soon as he saw Pandora's Actor responding in an exaggeration. Then he said to Milleadh,

"Forgive me, Milleadh-sama. I think I am mistaken. An undead like me feels nothing but loyalty to the Supreme Beings and confusion to a being named Pandora's Actor."

Milleadh just laughed at the silly scene that she felt only would happen in a book. She was happy, though. It helped her to lessen her headache.

"Hahaha. Don't worry about it, Aelius. Then, what do you need of me, Pandora's Actor?"

Pandora's Actor walked pass through Aelius, then with a click, he tightened his feet and saluted to Milleadh.

"Yes! Ainz-sama requires your presence on the sixth-floor, Milleadh-sama! I come here to inform you about it!"

Milleadh had a complicated feeling in her heart. Part of her was happy because she would meet with her husband. But, another part of her was scared of a possibility that her husband called her so he could give additional lessons.

However, since it was an order from her husband, she couldn't do anything but obey it.

Milleadh got up from her seat and walked to Pandora's Actor as she said,

"I understand. I will go immediately."

Aelius and Pandora's Actor bowed respectfully as Milleadh passed through them. As she was distant enough, Pandora's Actor followed her.

They reached the exit of Ashurbanipal then teleported to the sixth-floor using their 'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown'.

What came to her vision as she arrived on the sixth-floor was a view of Junko who kneeled to her.

"Welcome, Milleadh-sama. Ainz-sama is waiting for you at the side of the lake."

_Hm? Could it be?_

Milleadh had a rough idea about the reason for her call. She tried to hold an urge to smile as she ordered Junko to stood up.

As Junko stood, Milleadh hurriedly catch her hand and held it tightly.

Of course, her action made Junko stunned for a moment before she blushed wildly.

"M-Milleadh-sama?!"

Milleadh pushed her face close to Junko. She looked at her whose face was red as a tomato.

_Ahh! She is really cute like Onee-chan._

Just then, she remembered her older sister once again.

She really wanted to tell her how happy she was. She married the greatest man she knew, she had people supporting her, and she lived in an environment full of love.

Milleadh's body shook a little as she imagined herself talked with her older sister in heaven.

"Onee-chan, I am happy right now."

She hugged Junko tightly as she rested her face on Junko's breast. She felt warm in her heart. Hugging Junko was similar to hugging her older sister.

Milleadh didn't know what Junko thought about her action right now. But, she believed that Junko was fine even if she hugged her tightly like this.

Out of her expectation, Junko patted her head slowly. She could feel her fingers rubbing her hair, it was so comfortable. It just like she was being patted by her older sister.

Though she wished it would last forever, she clearly understood that she must let go of her.

Milleadh raised her head, smiled at Junko, and said,

"Thank you very much, Junko."

In response to Milleadh's words, Junko smiled back at her and said,

"Anything for you, my creator."

Milleadh released her hug but didn't let go of Junko's hand.

Junko knew exactly what her creator wanted and escorted her to Ainz's location while Pandora's Actor quietly followed behind.

They walked through the Amphitheater to a world of green. Milleadh breathed some air as she enjoyed it greatly.

The starry sky looked amazing. The air felt nice. The forest and plains were phenomenal.

The world of the sixth-floor was created by someone who loves the beauty of nature for everyone who longed for it.

_Thank you, Blue Planet-san._

How many times did she thank him when she put a step in this world?

She didn't know.

Milleadh walked with Junko and Pandora's Actor while enjoying the fine atmosphere.

Then, her heart jumped highly when she saw them.

On the side of the lake, which its surface sparkling because of reflecting the light of the stars, Milleadh saw Ainz standing beside a beautiful dining table with a beautiful candle on the center of it.

On his surrounding, some maids carried carts that most likely filled with food. She also saw a group of Angels of Orchestra, ready to play their instruments to sheened the already shining scene.

Without her recognizing, she already let go of Junko's hand. She was stunned as she understood what her husband wanted from her.

Junko and Pandora's Actor walked pass Milleadh and gathered in front of the maids.

Ainz stood in front of them. Then,

""Welcome, Supreme Queen!""

They – including Ainz – bowed to her and welcomed her in unison.

That was it. Milleadh couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Uwaahhh!"

With the tears of joy dropped from her eyes, she dashed to Ainz to hug him.

Perhaps because of instinct, Ainz looked up at her and prepared to receive her.

"「Body of Effulgent Beryl」."

_**Thud!**_

Milleadh crashed her body to Ainz and hugged him tightly. Fortunately, Ainz had cast a spell to protect him from bludgeoning damage so he didn't have his HP reduced.

Ainz returned the hug as he heard Milleadh cried in joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you, Satoru!"

"I love you too, Miyako."

It just as they said. They loved everything about each other.

Not just one self. Not just one persona.

Their love opened their matryoshka and reached to the very core of themselves.

Their smallest self that they hid inside their other selves.

The two pairs hugging under the starry sky as the wind blew their burdens to the heaven above.

* * *

Junko smiled as she watched her creator happily dining with Ainz – who used an item to transform into human form for 30 minutes – from afar.

Milleadh was enjoying her time with her lovely husband. She was happy. And if she was happy, then Junko would be happy too.

She felt immeasurable gratitude towards Ainz. He was the main source of her creator's happiness.

If her creator was alone in this world, then Junko was sure she would never feel even a small portion of happiness.

"I am grateful toward your creator, Pandora's."

She said without looking at Pandora's Actor who was standing on her right side. She didn't mean to disrespect him. She just couldn't look away from the sight of her creator.

Of course, Pandora's Actor understood it clearly.

"The same, Junko. If Milleadh-sama is not here, then Ainz-sama surely will be lonely."

His usual self was nowhere to be seen. Pandora's Actor showed Junko the side that she never saw before. His serious side.

"We must protect them and make their wish come true even if it cost our lives."

"That goes without saying, Junko. If Milleadh-sama perishes from this world, I fear Ainz-sama will be lonely then decide to destroy this world before he kills himself."

"If Ainz-sama perishes from this world, then Milleadh-sama will lose everything she loves. Not even ourselves are enough to replace him. After all, we are just a mere creation."

Silence filled them as they watched their creators who were smiling brighter than the sun.

Suddenly, Junko's body was shaking hard as she dropped tears from her eyes.

She covered her face with her hands to hide the disgraceful sight from the happiness in front of her.

"I-I always recalled when Ainz-sama told me about what happened to Milleadh-sama's older sister and how I created to resemble her. I-I never felt great sadness and anger until that time. I-I despise that trash who made Milleadh-sama suffer! Even putting him in the hell is still too nice for him! I hope his soul being tortured forever in a place between life and death!"

'For being hated that much by a highest-rank angel would mean that person's soul was the worst thing to ever existed'. That was what Pandora's Actor thought. Of course, he agreed with her.

He also heard the story from Ainz. And it made him filled with anger he couldn't describe.

But, Pandora's Actor couldn't curse that trash right now.

A woman was crying on his side. As a man, he had to do something to lessen her tears.

Pandora's Actor moved to her front, leaned her head toward his chest, and patted her head as he said,

"Ssshhh.. Don't worry. I am sure that trash will suffer in another world. Milleadh-sama is happy right now, and she will be happy forever. Ainz-sama will stay with her forever. We will stay forever too."

Junko was shocked by his action to make her quiet for a moment. But, she felt warm in his arms.

"Pfft.. Y-You are so out of character, Pandora's."

Cries and laughs were mixed within Junko's voice as she spoke.

"Well, Ainz-sama created me as the coolest man in nine worlds so I think I am not out of character. Besides, I am older than you. That makes me your older brother. And it is an older brother's job to comfort his sister when she is crying."

"You are not fit for an older brother role but, thank you."

Thus, Pandora's Actor lent his chest as Junko's place to leaned on until tears no longer could be seen from her eyes.

* * *

Kept living by taking others' lives was not new for Nacam. Especially in this time and condition.

He sighed heavily as he sat while leaning to a wall of a building in a half-destroyed city.

The armor on his body made him felt a little bit uncomfortable, but he didn't wish to unequip it right now. He rested his sword on the ground and placed his hands behind his head.

Normally, for someone who had fur and claws stronger than steel, he had no needed to wear armor and armed himself with a sword.

But, Nacam was different. Though he was not smart, he was a cautious being. By wearing armor and bringing a sword, he thought that it would help to strengthen himself.

Nacam was one of many beastmen from Black Phanter Man Tribe of the country of beastman that were deployed in a war against Dragonic Kingdom.

His tribe was one of many beastman tribes that made an alliance and formed a nation together.

In the human world, his nation was named as Beastman Country.

It was the only thing that made him despise humans as they didn't recognize his nation's sovereignty by not stating its official name.

His nation's official name was United Tribes of Agor, which was named after the founder of the nation, Agor Sinha, from his feat in the past for uniting many tribes of beastman.

United Tribes of Agor was founded 300 years ago by a rare method for beastman races, which was diplomacy between tribes.

At first, United Tribes of Agor was prosperous and capable to feed its people. However, their situation changed drastically 200 years ago.

One of their most important city suddenly being attacked by three soul eaters which resulted in the death of 99% of its citizens.

To stop the three legendary undead beings, Agor with every tribe chief stepped in and fought in the battle against those monsters.

They might have gained a victory, but the losses were too great. Only two tribe chiefs survived from the battle while the others were dead, including Agor.

After that event, the newly appointed tribe chiefs and Agor's successor rose to rule the nation. But, they had bad behaviours by hunted the animals and threw a large banquet every day. Not long after, those behaviours resulted in the nation lacking in food resources.

The people planned many revolutions to overthrow their rules, one after another. However, they always ended in failure.

Finally, the revolution happened 20 years ago which was lead by the son of Agor's successor. But, it was too late. The past leaders had already destroyed the ecosystem and wasted a great number of food resources.

The leader of the revolution army and the new ruler, Regul Sinha, and many new tribe chiefs had tried so hard to solve that problem by testing the people to consumed wheat, vegetables, and fruits.

However, most of beastman races were carnivores and so the plan resulted in failure.

The nation faced many problems because it was lacking in food resources such as cannibalism, death by hunger, and war between tribes to gained resources.

Regul then decided to send an emissary to the neighbour nation, Dragonic Kingdom, in order to ask for help and formed a trade between nations.

However, a certain misunderstanding led to the death of the emissary which resulted in great disappointment from Regul to Dragonic Kingdom. Then, he declared war to Dragonic Kingdom and stated that the beastman races would use humans as their food sources.

But, Nacam knew that Regul didn't want to do it in the first place.

He, like his grandfather, wanted to form a good relationship with humans to showed that not all beastman races were vicious. It only because he was out of options that forced him to make that decision.

Nacam had heard about the rumour that stated the beastman races held a banquet every night in the three cities they claimed from Dragonic Kingdom. In truth, most of the food sources were transported to the nation and fairly divided to all tribes.

Truly, the world was not kind for every beastman in this region.

"Nacam."

He turned his head towards a beastman who called his name.

The beastman resembled a bipedal goat with a chain shirt covering his body. He was Kamb, one of his friend that came from Bafolk Tribe.

"What is it, Kamb?"

Kamb approached him and sat by his side.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you sit here alone. Have you eat already?"

"No. I'm not eating until night. I save my lunch for the others back home."

Kamb had his mouth opened and closed several times as he surprised after hearing Nacam's answer.

"Damn, man! You can't do that! You are one of the strongest men in our division! If you die, then our division's power will be decreased greatly! Ah! If you love your people and want to protect them, then please take care of yourself!"

Nacam just smiled in response to Kamb's rant. While the humans would see his smile as something scary, it was not the case for Kamb as he was part of beastman like Nacam.

He knew that Nacam put a wry smile on his face.

"I know that, but you don't have to worry, Kamb. We will not move after we confirm that Slane Theocracy is not here."

Kamb rubbed his head in frustration then said,

"Ahh! I will give you half of my lunch! You must eat!"

"No. You don't have to do that for me."

Kamb pointed his finger to Nacam and shouted,

"No! I have to! Listen, you must eat to take care of your health! That's an order!"

"You can't order me! We're in the same rank."

They both laughed after that. The break time was a great time for Nacam and Kamb. Their break time was the time to have fun with friends before they did their duty.

"Your joke aside, you really have to eat so you don't get sick. I heard that after we confirm the absence of Slane Theocracy, our nation will mobilizing soldiers deeper to Dragonic Kingdom to conquer it completely."

"What? Why so sudden?"

Nacam was surprised by the news. After so many years, the beastman soldiers only moved slowly in order to maintain the cities they claimed. Their job was only to defend the cities, attacked the other cities on a small-scale battle to kidnapped some humans, and made sure that the humans were reproducing.

It was the fact as they kept some humans alive as prisoners and made them reproduced between themselves to stabilized the number of food sources.

"I don't know about the details, man. If you want to know, maybe you can ask the leader of our division. I think he will answer if you are the one who asks him."

"I don't think I will. I am sure the higher-ups have their reason. And knowing that our ruler is that great man, I am sure that is a good one."

"You are right. Now.."

Kamb stood up then gave his right hand to Nacam.

"Let's eat."

"Hmmh."

Nacam smiled as he received Kamb's hand and stood up.

Then, they made their way to have lunch together.

As he walked, only one thing that was in Nacam's mind.

_No matter what happens, I will do anything for my people._

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Afterword:**

**I made a mistake with Draudillon's title in the previous chapter.**

**It should be 'Dark Scale Dragon Lord' not 'Black Scale Dragon Lord'.**

**And my head hurts. I need to work overtime starting today.**

**I think I will take a rest from writing for two weeks. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 11

**AN and a Disclaimer :**

**Thank you for your reviews. This is an AU and contains a female OC.**

**Once again, I do not own Overlord. It belongs to Kugane Maruyama-sama.**

**I fear this chapter will have a terrible grammar as I have no backup from a beta reader.**

**So I apologize if this is a mess.**

**Here is ****the next chapter**

**LATE ALERT: There may be some OOC in this fanfiction.**

**Dialog Tags:**

「Spells/ Skills/ Martial Arts / Abilities」

_thoughts_

[message]

_**SFX**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Crimson Night Sky**

* * *

It was a deep and silent night with only a full moon shined the ground when Tobi Kato arrived at the border of Dragonic Kingdom. He stopped as he found a place that he felt will keep him hidden.

Although he was a ninja, he didn't possess a high concealment ability. Anyone above level 40 who possessed anti-concealment skills or spells would surely find him with ease.

It was because of his true power lied in his skill of using weapons in combat. He was one of the mastery of the most skilled weapon on top of that. Concealment skill and countering stealth were the jobs of his brother ninja, the Hanzo.

In the past hours, he had travel on foot non-stop at his maximum speed as he was ordered to.

While he didn't need rest and could continue his travel without a problem, the reason why he stopped was to check his position right now.

After confirming that nothing was near his position, he took out a scroll and opened it immediately.

It was the world map that had landmarks of the Dragonic Kingdom that was lent to him by the Supreme Being through the hand of the Guardian Overseer, Albedo.

He didn't know about the scale, but the map had enough information about the cities of Dragonic Kingdom, also of the three cities that were conquered by the beastman army.

He thanked the Supreme Being that summoned him as he checked out the map.

His task right now was to confirm the strength of the beastman. Albedo had told him that it was better to hunt for beastman in a nearby city of the conquered cities. She didn't give a detailed explanation, but it bothered him none. He just needed to accept the task and executed it as efficiently as possible.

Before he traveled all the way here, he had been told that his chance of dying was high if the beastman was stronger than him. He didn't mind it, though. As a servant of the Supreme Beings, he was ready to throw away his own life.

His existence was due to the grace of a Supreme Being – Ainz Ooal Gown – and it only made sense to repay Him with his life.

As he confirmed his thoughts, Tobi Kato rolled back the map and put it again in his sleeve. Then, he continued his travel as he had decided his destination.

He jumped to the sky at high speed.

He was so fast that even leave an afterimage as he was moving. He jumped so high and so far that it looked like he was flying.

The Dragonic Kingdom was quite small, but it still took days to reached Tobi Kato's destination from the border if normal people travel on foot. However, being the fastest of 'Four Shadows', he probably could reach there in about less than five hours.

At last, he reached his destination.

In a place not far from him, he could clearly see about 500 soldiers of beastman were in the middle of a battle against the humans in a wall that had been damaged.

It looked like the wall was experiencing attacks from the beastman so many times as it was in a poor state.

Not caring about the scream from the humans who were pinned by the beastman soldiers, Tobi Kato activated a magic scroll that let him cast a 'Message' spell to Albedo.

Normally, magic scrolls could only be used by people who met some specific requirements. The reason he could use it was because he possessed a specific skill for using magic scrolls.

As he felt that his message was connected, he immediately said,

"Tobi Kato of Crimson Plan reporting in. Already reach the destination. The test subjects spotted. Ready to engage anytime."

"[Stand-by for now. Engage on Junko's mark.]"

"Understood."

The 'Message' disconnected after that short conversation. Before long, he felt someone called him with 'Message' so he listened carefully.

A sweet voice rang on his mind.

"[Junko of the tomb to Tobi Kato. Engage!]"

"Engaging."

As soon as the spell ended, Tobi Kato watched a human-sized figure that resembled a grey rat. Then, he jumped to the sky and hurtling towards the rat.

He unsheathed his two kodachi swords and cut the rat-man into three pieces.

The battlefield went quiet as he landed on the ground, leaving dust on his surrounding.

The dust swept away as time went by, letting his figure could be seen by anyone in the battlefield.

Anyone froze in their place as they saw a figure carried two swords that covered in blood and reflected the light from the moon.

Tobi Kato wasted no time as he dashed to his next prey at high speed.

He needed to test every beastman here to confirmed their strength. One subject was not enough for conducting an experiment.

As he thought that in mind, the massacre began.

* * *

The being wore black clothes that warped its entire body, even its face was concealed behind the black mask, leaving the sight of red eyes that shone in the dark.

The being cut the head of a bafolk. It sliced an ape-man's body in half. It thrust a Tigerman's heart.

It killed everything before its eyes.

"W-What is that?!"

Yeghar screamed as his companions did.

In his mind, he kept asking of what was happening and what was the being that interfering when he and his companions were fighting against the human army.

The terrifying massacre before his eyes was new to him and his comrades.

It was a routine for him and his companions to attacked the human city named Wryma in Dragonic Kingdom. They did it regularly as a way to gain some food sources and it never resulted in a huge-scale battle as their job was only to hit the city, kidnapped some humans, then retreated.

However, that was not the case for this time.

The sudden appearance of a being in dark clothes had led them to a situation they never could predict as it has never happened even when they fought against soldiers from Slane Theocracy and Baharuth Empire.

It was a one-sided battle. It was a massacre under the moon by a messenger of death and calamity.

Yeghar wanted to run. But his trembling legs refused the order from his brain. He was so scared to even couldn't move his giant ape-like body.

The only thing he could do was watching the massacre before him as he gritted his teeth and held his club tightly with trembling hands.

Then, the messenger of death and calamity finally stood before him.

Not even in one second, he already found his view changed as he saw his lower half that standing without an upper half.

It was no doubt that the being had sliced his body in half.

However, Yeghar was lucky. He didn't feel anything as the death quickly embraced him and took him to eternal sleep. His only regret was that he couldn't see his mother again.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Uamir screamed to his companions who were still alive.

He was a beastman called Tigeranus that resembled a huge humanoid tiger. Uamir himself was a man in charge of managing his 499 companions to executed a night-attack on Wryma City.

His job was the best he could hope to get. He got enough money and food to be sent to his family back home. Of course, if there was another job better than this, he would take that immediately. But because of his nation's condition right now, it was highly unlikely there was one.

Uamir had worked hard to gained his position. He was always proud of it. He was happy because he was useful to his family and his nation.

However, that was not the case for this time.

He felt chill throughout his body as he saw a being that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and killing his companions without any remorse.

His priority right now was to let his companions retreated from this hellish place.

Uamir needed to make sure that they were saved.

"O' spirit of Agor! Please grant me courage!"

With trembling teeth, he dashed to the being at his maximum speed.

There were no weapons in his hands. His claws usually were more than enough to kill his opponent. Moreover, he also learned some 'Martial Arts' that were combined with his natural weapons.

"「Ability Boost」!「Power Claw」! 「Twin Slashing Strike」!"

As he was near the being, he caught a glimpse of it was showing its back to him.

With that, he hoped to at least wounded the being. He knew that the being was strong. Far stronger than him. That was why he didn't think that he could kill it.

He just needed to buy time for his companions to escape.

Unfortunately, Uamir failed as the being chopped his head instantly.

As death embraced, he could see a glimpse of his children back home. He could only hope that they were fine without a father by their side.

There was nothing that could stop Tobi Kato from killing the beastman soldiers.

There was no remorse as he left the body parts, guts, and drops of blood on the ground.

"Ahh! Noo!"

"Don't come–"

"No! Pleas–"

"Help me!"

"Please don't!"

"I have a child! No!"

Not caring of the beastman soldiers' screams and pleas, Tobi Kato kept moving his swords to cut beastman after beastman in his surroundings.

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

_**Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh. Jrassh.**_

His swords kept making the same slicing sounds as he cut his prey.

Tobi Kato still couldn't bring himself to stop the massacre he caused.

Maybe the beastman soldiers who he killed were just sacrificial minions. Maybe there were some strong beastman individuals who were stronger than them.

Those were the reasons why he didn't stop to bath his swords with the blood of his prey, even some of them prostrated before him.

Suddenly, he felt some sort of connection from 'Message' was connected and he could hear Junko's voice reached him.

"[Good work, Tobi Kato. We have gain enough data thanks for your effort. Your next objective is to retreat and find someplace near the capital to stand-by until you received the next order.]"

As expected of a Seraph. While there was no need to praise him – as he was just doing his task and Junko was far more superior than him –, Junko still expressed gratitude with a respectful tone and he could describe that she was full of kindness.

"Understood, Junko-sama," answered Tobi Kato respectfully as he was moved by her kindness.

As the 'Message' ended, he jumped to the sky and quickly retreated from the scene.

He caught a glimpse of the beastman soldiers who ran and trampled each other in their attempt to escape as well as the sight of the humans who looked at him with wonders.

He paid them no mind as he didn't care about them.

One thing he cared about was that he needed to do the task he was ordered to.

And so, he leaped to the darkness as the night became silent once more.

* * *

Lynton was one of the soldiers from Dragonic Kingdom Army whose job was to defend the city of Wryma.

He always lived in great fear since he got transferred from the capital. However, he couldn't disobey the order that was given to him so he – with a heavy burden in his heart – received the order and moved to Wryma.

It couldn't be helped. Wryma was one of the nearby cities from the three cities that beastman claimed. And it was common knowledge that this city was always suffering from annual attacks of the beastman army.

Since he moved to Wryma, he already went through more than twenty battles against the beastman army. It made him call himself lucky as he was still alive to this point.

And apparently, his luckiness was still there.

When he heard that the beastman army attack Wryma tonight, he had felt despair in his heart. He thought that tonight was his time to parted with the world of the living.

Then suddenly, a being in black clothes appeared and helped the humans to fend off the beastman army from Wryma.

The being was strong. Far stronger than anyone he knew.

Although the being was alone, it easily killed a large number of beastman soldiers.

The being moved so fast to even left an afterimage as it was caused a massacre to the beastman.

Perhaps the being was satisfied with its work, but it stopped moving suddenly.

As the being stopped, the surviving beastman soldiers wasted no time to run from the scene.

They ran like ants, trampling the others who fell to the ground. They ran in despair, not caring about anything but their lives.

After the beastman was nowhere to be seen, the being immediately jumped to the sky. Made its figure darkened under the moon and vanished without words.

The chaos night had become a deep and silent night.

Lynton and his comrades wondered in the silence of the being's identity as they kept looking into the moon on the night sky.

They knew that they never could identify the identity of that being.

However, Lynton understood one thing.

If the being was willing to help the Dragonic Kingdom, then it was no doubt they could end the suffering that they bore from the beastman invasion.

"I hope the Queen can hire the being to help us."

He said it as he was praying for the first time in his life.

* * *

"What?!"

The cries came from Nacam's mouth after he learned that the unit responsible for launching an assault at Wryma took a great loss.

He couldn't believe the news as it has never happened before.

_Did the Theocracy finally got serious? No. I need to confirm it first._

In front of him was a similar beastman as him, the Black Panther Man, named Reht. He was the Major General of the division that responsible for maintaining the city that was one of three cities that the beastman army claimed from Dragonic Kingdom.

The city was named Yormun and it was a base of 10,000 beastman soldiers including Nacam.

"S-Sir, are you sure that the being who caused it was alone?"

Reht pressed his hand to his forehead as he smiled bitterly to Nacam.

"Nacam, how many times do I need to tell you that you can call me by my name? Ah. Let's put that aside for now. Yes, Nacam. It was a terrifying event caused by a single being in black clothes who used two short swords that they have never seen before until that night."

Nacam had a bitter expression on his face. No. Reht also had the same expression.

"W-What happened to Uamir-dono? Is that being an elite of Slane Theocracy?"

Uamir was a strong person. Although he was not at Nacam's level, he could make Nacam fought seriously and with caution when they did a mock-battle. So it was hard to believe that he couldn't stop a single being who was alone without any backup.

"I don't think so. Our scouts had reported that neither Slane Theocracy nor Baharuth Empire was seen in Dragonic Kingdom. Major Uamir is killed in action, Nacam. The being was strong. I don't know how strong the being is as I didn't experience it with my eyes, and I don't want to. But maybe, the being is on par with Regul-sama."

Nacam's eyes went wide after he heard Reht's answer.

Regul Sinha was the ruler of all beastman tribes, a being who could be called as the King of United Tribes of Agor. While he was an excellent ruler, he also was the strongest combatant in the nation.

The elders who still lived from the age of Agor's rule until this day even said that Regul was stronger than his predecessors. With Regul in their side, they have nothing to fear even if the three soul eaters appeared once again.

His individual power alone was high, not to mention that Regul possessed an artifact in the form of a full-plate golden armor that boosted his attack and defense power.

Of course, such an artifact was a national treasure and only known by a very few individuals.

"I-If that is really the case, then that being must be stronger than any individuals from Slane Theocracy. Does the Dragonic Kingdom hire the being from somewhere?"

"I don't know myself. I hope that is not the case, though. It will be a disaster towards us if the Dragonic Kingdom possesses such a terrifying individual."

"So, what's our next plan, Sir?"

Reht nodded to Nacam and answered,

"I and the other two who are in charge of three cities will make our way to the border in order to attend a meeting with the General Hornhan to discuss this matter. I will leave in two hours."

Nacam felt a slight relief as he received the answer.

General Hornhan was a great person and one of the smartest people in the military strategy that he knew. So he probably would come out with the best suggestion to adapt to this sudden development.

"I see. That's good. Thank you for your time, Sir. I will return to my duty."

Reht waved his hand towards Nacam and said,

"What are you saying, Nacam? I'm the one who called you here, so I'm the one who must say thanks to you. Very well. I will be counting on you."

Nacam bowed to Reht and left his room.

As soon as he closed the door, Nacam sighed tiredly.

"Haahh.. Good grief..."

Though he felt relief for a while, his heart was still heavy to know that more than a hundred of his comrades were killed mercilessly.

He was angry and wanted to seek revenge for his comrades, but he knew that it was impossible.

Reht had said that the culprit of that massacre was strong to even only Regul who could match him.

_Ah no! I need to focus!_

He shook his head a few times before he returned to his station. He just hoped that the higher-ups would solve this problem as efficiently as possible.

* * *

Eight carriages made their way on the road to the Capital of Dragonic Kingdom, Thiama.

Each of them was being pulled by two horses from 'Statue of Animal' and were ridden by Kashin Koji as a formality.

No. It didn't just as a formality. But it was for deceiving anyone, as well.

Kashin Koji was specialized in illusion. And right now, they used their skill to concealed the appearance of their comrades.

Each carriage was the same in design and size. The exterior would make the people who looked at them as simple wooden carriages. While it was true for the seven carriages, but that was not the case for one special carriage.

That special carriage was made from the woods called Gamagorah. It was one of the hardest wood from Alfheimr that could resist attacks and surveillances from anything below level 60. Not to mention that carriage was being protected by nine Hanzos where the others were being protected by only two.

It was without a doubt that the special carriage was one that Milleadh used to travel to Thiama.

The inside was not luxurious, but the size was wide and the chairs were comfortable.

A fit carriage for the Supreme Being who was in disguise.

The Supreme Being, Milleadh, looked at Yuri Alpha who sat in front of her.

Right now, Yuri was not equipped with her usual maid outfit. Instead, she wore a quite shabby maid outfit that would not attract attention if one not counted her beautiful face.

The reason why she wore that was that she would act as her maid, to create a reason for why she couldn't leave Milleadh's side and fight.

As for Milleadh herself, she dyed her hair in silver and wore crimson clothes covered by a black vest, black long pants, and a pair of black boots.

They were just low equipment, but she didn't need to worry as long as the NPCs were with her.

When one looked closely, they could see a black necklace with a miniature black sword that was attached to its chain similar to a black veil.

It might be looks like a mere accessory, but the truth was that necklace was her World-class Item, Souls Slayer.

In the case that Milleadh wanted to use it, all she needed to do was to pull the miniature sword then it would transform into a one-handed sword.

If the ability was not activated, then the strength of the sword was just as strong as Legendary-class Item that had no ability at all.

She also wore three rings on her finger. The first was her wedding ring, the second was a ring that would conceal her dragon aura, then the third ring was a ring that would automatically revive her if she died.

While Ainz and Milleadh still didn't know if players like them could be resurrected, at least they hoped that an item to revived them from death would work properly as it did back in the game.

Milleadh and Yuri wouldn't take part in any battle, that was why Milleadh didn't equip her sword and Yuri was in a maid uniform.

Otooshi-no-Kami was indifferent except for a strange white mask on his face.

The mask was a World-class Item, Mask of Nyarlathotep. It was given to him so he could do his best to buy a time for Milleadh when she needed to escape even if they encountered a wielder of World-class Item.

It might be a risk to bring the item, but it was necessary after Nazarick encountered a certain incident last night.

By bringing a World-class Item, it made Ootoshi's order changed as well.

If they encountered a dangerous situation, then the Hanzos would sacrifice themselves to stall the enemy while Ootoshi followed Milleadh to escape. In the worst scenario, Ootoshi would unequip the item and threw it into the 'Gate' while he would fight against the enemy.

Because of that, Ainz had assigned Kvinnelig Vakt to stand-by with Nigredo and Junko after Kvinnelig was given a Powered Suit to boosted her combat ability. Not only that, but Ainz also stationed 20 Tobi Katos with them.

Ainz even assigned one additional member to joined Milleadh.

The additional member was a girl. She wore a red rose full-plate armor that sprouted a long rose red skirt from her waist. While her face couldn't be seen because of her red rose helmet, her petite body indicated that she was a 16 years old teenager. In her lap, there was a golden trident rested.

She was the strongest individual in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Rubedo.

Milleadh thought that bringing Rubedo was an overkill. But Ainz forced her to do so as it was one of the prerequisites for Milleadh if she kept going to Dragonic Kingdom.

Originally, Ainz canceled the plan to send Milleadh to Dragonic Kingdom after they discovered a World-class Item that was in possession of potential enemies. However, Milleadh begged Ainz to let her continued to carry out the task in Dragonic Kingdom.

Milleadh wanted to be useful. She didn't want to become a burden for Ainz, or for every NPC in Nazarick.

Deep in her heart, Milleadh still felt great fear that Ainz would abandon her if she kept being useless as she was now. She didn't want to lose her last treasure – her husband –, so she must proofed that she had the right to be by his side.

After long arguments with Ainz, Albedo, Demiurge, and Junko, at last, she was given permission to carried out her task with some prerequisites.

First, she must bring Rubedo with her.

Second, five additional Hanzos would join her. However, those five did not become a part of her fake mercenary group.

Third, she must be extra careful in any time and anywhere.

Fourth, she must retreat immediately if she encountered anything that Yuri Alpha considered as dangerous.

Of course, bringing Rubedo was a very risky move. In Rubedo's absence, the eight-floor suffered a quite great loss of defensive power.

However, the Great Tomb of Nazarick was understaffed right now.

While Nazarick had plenty of powerful individuals, all of them were already given a task or they couldn't blend in with human society.

The example for this was an Area Guardian of Dark Cavern of the fourth-floor. While she was a strong individual who could conceal herself in dark places, the lights of the outside world would give her a penalty because of her Darkling race.

Because of that, sending Rubedo out was the best option Ainz could choose.

To filled the gap that was left by Rubedo's absence, Ainz summoned a large number of high-level mercenary NPCs to helped the eight-floor denizens.

Instead of using Nazarick's fund, Ainz had used his personal fund to summon them. It was something that Milleadh thought was unnecessary as he should make Milleadh paid them using her own money.

But, Ainz denied that suggestion as he said that it was his job to kept Milleadh safe.

She held the urge to sigh as she remembered her husband.

It frustrated her that she once again became a burden for him.

To cast away the negative feelings in heart, she put her attention back to the book she was holding.

The book was about tips on handling negotiation, such as how to act in negotiation, things not to do in negotiation, and etc.

Ainz might have trained her in negotiation and she herself had an experience when she was an ordinary salaryman. Still, the prospective client in the negotiation meeting this time was not an ordinary person as the client in her past job.

The client was the leader of a nation. The scale was much bigger.

If someone asked Milleadh whether she was confident in handling a negotiation with a leader of a nation, then Milleadh was confident that she would say 'no'.

That was why she learned negotiation tips countless times. She hoped that she at least wouldn't bring shame to herself and Nazarick.

Although Ainz, Albedo, and Pandora's Actor told her that she had grown, she still worried about messing up in the negotiation.

Millleadh didn't even want to imagine what would happen if her performance was disappointing even after she plead to continued her task.

_No! I need to focus! I can do this!_

Milleadh cast away her anxiety once again as she strengthened her focus towards the book.

"Mi–"

Milleadh hurriedly put her hand in the air to stopped Yuri who was attempting to talk to her.

It was not because Yuri had disturbed her concentration, but it was because of something else.

"What's wrong, Rial?"

Yuri widened her eyes for a while before her expression back to normal. She understood what her mistress meant.

Even with Nigredo watched over them and should know immediately if anything tried to spy on them, Milleadh though it was better to play safe. That was something she learned from her husband.

"I do apologize, Yako-sama. I just want to ask something."

"What is it?"

"Yes. Is it okay for us to kneel to someone else?"

Milleadh knew what Yuri mean. As a part of their act, they would kneel to the Queen of Dragonic Kingdom to follow the custom when commoners meet the royalty.

However, Yuri – and might be Ootoshi and Rubedo, as well – found that such an act was disrespectful to them as the servant of Supreme Beings. Moreover, Milleadh who was one of the Supreme Beings would also kneel as well.

Milleadh smiled as she answered,

"Of course, Rial. In their eyes, we are just some commoners who try to find a job in their nation. So, it is necessary to do such a custom."

"I understand."

Yuri and Ootoshi bowed to her. Milleadh just nodded in response then she returned her focus to the book.

It was not like she didn't want to talk with them. It just she needed to prepare herself more before she met with the queen.

The carriage was silent before a voice rang out from outside.

"Yako-sama, we approaching the city's gate."

It was the voice of Kashin Koji who was riding Milleadh's carriage.

Milleadh closed the book and put it to her dimensional pocket as soon as she heard him.

"Okay. The operation begins now. Rial and Noka, you will be accompanying me when our carriages are going through the inspection. Rozed, you must cast 'Perfect Uknownable' with extended meta magic for now."

Rial – Yuri Alpha –, Rozed – Rubedo –, and Noka – Ootoshi-no-Kami – bowed and answered respectfully as they understood their order.

The time for their carriages' turn to be inspected was short as there were small numbers of travelers and merchants in the Dragonic Kingdom.

The reason was clear as the sky. It was because of the nation's condition that was in the middle of a war.

Milleadh slapped her cheeks three times to collect herself for her first objective.

Then, a Kashin Koji knocked on the door of her carriage and all of them disembarked to outside.

They were met with a soldier who was in the middle of his thirties. His equipment was shabby, but it didn't make Milleadh surprised as she knew of this nation's circumstances.

The soldier's mouth was opened wide and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out as he saw the beautiful woman exited the carriage.

The maid was exceptional too, but she was pale in comparison before the figure of a silver-haired woman in front of him.

He was too fond of the woman's beauty to even ignored a masked man who stood behind her.

"Greetings. May I help you, fine soldier?"

Milleadh greeted the soldier with a beautiful smile on her face. It was quite amusing for her to looked at his expression.

Milleadh titled her head cutely as the soldier was frozen in his place.

At last, the soldier snapped back to reality and found the strength to spoke.

"G-Greetings, Lady. I-I heard from your rider that your group wishes to enter the city. S-So I must ask you a few questions before you can enter. Is that fine?"

Milleadh put her fingers on her lip and let out a cute giggle as she said,

"Ufufufu. Please, I am no Lady. Of course, that is fine. So, where you will asking me? I am fine as long as it's not far from here."

"A-Ah. O-Of course. P-Please follow me."

The soldier led Milleadh who was followed by Yuri, Ootoshi, and Rubedo - who was invisible - to one of the posts.

After they sat down, the soldier took out a quill and paper then began to ask some questions.

"T-Then, can you tell me your name and where you from?"

"Of course. My name is Yako. This one is my bodyguard. The man's name is Noka. And the maid is my personal assistant, Rial. We are from a place far away from here. B-But..."

Milleadh furrowed his brows and had eyes that looked like someone who remembered something awful.

"O-Our nation... Our homeland was destroyed five years ago because of demihuman's invasion."

The soldier felt uneasy after hearing Milleadh's answer.

"I-I see. I do apologize for asking something sensitive. T-Then, can t-that man named Noka take off his mask?"

"I am very sorry, Sir. He received a curse from a mighty demihuman and he doesn't want to show it. His refusal is so great to even he will eat alone because of his shame. But if you insist to look at his curse, then I will try to persuade him to take off his mask."

Milleadh showed an adorable expression like a puppy to the soldier. And it worked as she intended to.

"N-No. I understand. He doesn't need to take off his mask. T-Then, can you tell me of your purpose here?"

_Thank you, Pandora's!_

As Milleadh thanked the egghead being in her mind, she answered,

"Of course. We come here to seek an audience with Her Majesty Draudillon Oriculus. We are a newly-formed mercenary group called Crimson Night Sky. I gather a lot of people on my journey to form this group. My purpose in Dragonic Kingdom is to prevent the same fate as my nation went through. Please. We can help you to fend off the beastman army. We are willing to not be paid in a high amount of money and we don't need any down payment or anything like that."

The soldier's eyes went wide as he didn't believe Milleadh's words.

"I-Is that true?"

"Yes. That is true."

The quick response from Milleadh made the soldier stiffed. Then, the soldier got up from his chair and said,

"P-Please wait here, Yako-dono. I need to convey your words to my superior. It won't be a long time to wait. I promise to you."

Milleadh smiled and responded,

"It is fine. We will patiently wait here."

"Thank you. Then, please excuse me for a while."

The soldier retrieved the paper and left the post in a hurry. However, Milleadh couldn't relax yet as her real challenge was about to begin.

_Onee-chan, please grant me strength._

* * *

Draudillon's eyes went wide as she looked at her guests who just entered the throne room.

The masked man wore an outfit and brought a sword in his belt. The outfit and the sword were things that Draudillon never saw before. He also bore with himself an aura of the highest warrior who would slay every enemy who stood in his way.

Beside him, there was a person in a red rose full-plate armor that had a long skirt. Draudillon concluded that the person was a girl, a young teenage girl. However, Draudillon knew that the young girl was a combatant because she carried a golden trident with her.

Normally, no one could bring any weapons to have an audience with Draudillon. But because they were both mercenaries, Draudillon made an exception for them.

However, Draudillon heard from the knight that there were only three people who came here. It made her wonder for a while before he cast her concern away as she thought that the knight had made a mistake.

The next was a maid in glasses.

The maid's uniform was quite shabby, but it didn't lower the beauty of its wearer.

Yes, the maid was so beautiful. She had bunned-up black hair and wore glasses that gave an aura of a dependable adult who could do any task that was given to her. Even if she didn't smile as she did right now, there would be no doubt that any men who saw her would fall in love with her.

However, the maid was pale in comparison to the silver-haired woman.

She was too beautiful. Her ruby eyes and silver hair made her looked like a vampire, yet her smile shone brighter than the sun. Her exquisite curve matched with her beautiful face. And no doubt she would make every man broke their heart as they couldn't reach her divine beauty.

She even gave an aura of a princess who would need to be protected from all evils of the world, though she wore an outfit similar to a mercenary.

The woman was even more radiant than her great-grandfather.

When Draudillon inspected more, she found the three rings on her fingers were valuable enough to even made Draudillon gulped her saliva.

_Those rings are the most precious accessories I have ever seen! No. Not just those rings. The armor that the young girl wear is also the same._

Draudillon tried to control her dragon trait. It would be disrespectful to let the other party knew that she engulfed in the greed of treasure.

But, curiosity hit her once again as she found a black necklace that Yako wore.

Then, she felt it.

The waves of terrifying power made her shiver uncontrollably. She couldn't help but tremble as she felt the same terrifying power from the golden trident that was carried by the young girl in a full-plate armor.

_W-What are those?!_

Those two items were so dangerous. It looked like those items held the power of the world itself.

Draudillon gripped her side of the throne with her sweating hands. She had to calm down before the other party realized that the queen was in great fear.

Her eyes shifted to gaze toward the prime minister. She could see his shocked expression upon seeing the beauty of that woman.

Because her focus had changed, she finally could cast away some of her fear and continued to look calm before her guests. It was then she decided not to look into those items anymore.

As they stood quite near to Draudillon's throne, they immediately kneeled in front of her as the silver-haired woman spoke.

"Greetings, Queen of Dragonic Kingdom, Your Majesty Draudillon Oriculus. No words of mine are enough to describe my gratitude for you to give your valuable time to meet me and my comrades. My name is Yako. The masked man behind me is Noka, and the girl in a full-plate armor is his sister, Rozed. The maid is my personal assistant, Rial. We are from a newly-formed mercenary group called Crimson Night Sky who hailed from another region on the west. It is the greatest pleasure to meet your esteemed self."

_Is she really a mercenary?_

Draudillon was very shocked by Yako. No, she already shocked by her appearance. Her attitude was only made her more shocked.

She even didn't show any mockery to Draudillon's child form.

When Draudillon saw her guests entered the throne room, she felt a great shame as she appeared on her child form. It made her looked like a stupid person before the silver-haired beauty who walked towards her.

Fortunately, none of her guests showed any negative feelings toward it.

As Draudillon thought again, the one named Yako was not fit as mercenary. She was more like a rich noble from a rich nation.

Draudillon collected herself as she must greet her guests.

"I welcome you to Dragonic Kingdom, Yako-dono, Noka-dono, Rozed-dono, and Rial-dono. Then, I will ask for something. Are you really someone from the mercenary group? In my eyes, you are more fit for noble than a mercenary."

"Thank you for your praise, Your Majesty. To ask your question, we really are people from the mercenary group. In truth, I am the leader and founder of Crimson Night Sky. Though, I am not confident in my fighting ability as I am more commander than a fighter. The one who will participate in battle is my subordinates."

Draudillon nodded.

Now it made sense. Yako couldn't fight as her appearance was far from any violence. But for gathering individuals who could fight for her, at least she would need an inspiring charisma or money and connection.

It made Draudillon a bit jealous of her.

_She is far more beautiful than me. Maybe she is even more beautiful than the rumoured Golden Princess of Re-Estize Kingdom. I can't recall anyone who has outstanding beauty like her. In addition, she has gathered people who can fight for her. What a dangerous woman._

"I see. Then, how many men under you, Yako-dono?"

"I have 100 hundred men under me, Your Majesty. I know that is quite small, but I am confident with their strength."

"That's still impressive, Yako-dono. Then, let's continue our discussion in another room. Please stand and follow me."

Draudillon and the prime minister led Yako and her companions to another room.

It was a meeting room. Though it was quite small, Draudillon was confident that it was a comfortable room to have a discussion with another party.

Draudillon sat on a chair as the prime minister stood beside her. In front of her, Yako sat as Noka, Rozed, and Rial stood behind her.

On the corner of the room, a scribe sat on a desk, ready to recorded everything in this meeting.

After the maids put beverages and refreshments in the table in front of them, Draudillon started to speak.

"Then, let us discuss our business. Shall we?"

"I will be in your care, Your Majesty," said Yako as she bowed respectfully.

Draudillon nodded then began their discussion.

"I have been informed that your mercenary group is a newly-formed. Please understand that even I have no mean to underestimate your group, the fact that your group has no reputation or achievement is quite concerning to us. If my nation hires your group, then are you sure that won't bring any problem to us?"

Yako smiled softly as she answered,

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty. It is a fact that Crimson Night Sky is not yet has a reputation or record on any achievement. But I assure you, Crimson Night Sky is quite strong. I am confident that we are at least stronger than Sunlight Scripture of Slane Theocracy."

It was then Draudillon's eyes went wide. Even the prime minister gasped with a shocked expression on his face.

Sunlight Scripture was one of the Six Scriptures that specialized in the extermination of demihuman.

If Yako said the truth, then if Draudillon hired Crimson Night Sky this time, it would bring benefit for Dragonic Kingdom.

However,

"Y-You are well informed, Yako-dono. Six Scriptures existences are only known by some higher-ups in the nations across the region and I heard from you that you come from another region. Very impressive."

A small change occurred in Yako as her smile seemed to fade and her brows twitched for a while before her beautiful face smiled again.

Draudillon didn't know the reason, so she asked,

"What's wrong, Yako-dono?"

"A-Ah. There is nothing wrong, Your Majesty. Forgive me. It seems I feel a bit tired from my long journey."

_No wonder._

By Yako's appearance, she looked like an ordinary woman from a noble family. So Draudillon could understand her fatigue. It was reasonable.

"Then, Yako-dono. Please enjoy the drink. You have to take care of your health."

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty. Then, please excuse me."

Yako took a cup of tea and sipped it elegantly, though Draudillon also could see an adorable movement from her. It looked like she was looking at a cute young girl.

_Well, I am older than her. So it is not wrong. Still, she is so adorable._

Without her realizing, Draudillon showed an honest smile on her face.

"How is the drink, Yako-dono?"

Yako put the cup back to the table and answered,

"A thousand thanks. It is so delicious."

Draudillon nodded in response to Yako's answer.

"Then, let's back to our discussion. You are confident that your group is stronger than Sunlight Scripture. If that's really the case, then how much I have to pay for your group's service?"

Yako put her index finger to her chin for a while, then she answered,

"Because Crimson Night Sky is new, then I believe it will be different from another mercenary group. Though, If I can be honest, I don't desire for money."

"What do you mean by that?"

Yako looked at Draudillon's eyes firmly. And Draudillon could feel a strong emotion inside her eyes. Her eyes were full of determination that Draudillon couldn't describe.

"To save someone who is in trouble is a common sense. Though, there is another reason. My homeland was destroyed by the demihuman invasion, the same as what Dragonic Kingdom going through right now. That's why I want to help this nation so it won't go on the same path as my homeland did. Of course, I still desire for other payments, like some kinds of gratitude."

Draudillon's brows twitched a little as she heard Yako's answer.

She couldn't confirm the truth of Yako's word. It was vague because Yako hailed from another region. But, her words sounded like lines that a person who was an expert in the negotiation would say.

_I must be careful._

"You are the noblest person I have ever meet in my life, Yako-dono. But still, I have to confirm something. Let's say that my nation hires your group and your group does the job very well, then what kinds of gratitude that my nation shall give you?"

"Well, how about fulfilling one wish of Crimson Night Sky? Of course, Crimson Night Sky won't wish to take over this nation from Your Majesty or wish for any lands in your kingdom. That will be unreasonable for a mercenary group like Crimson Night Sky. Crimson Night Sky doesn't desire for territory, after all. It will be different if Crimson Night Sky is an organization from another nation. However, Crimson Night Sky is just a group of people without a nation. I promise you that, Your Majesty."

_Well, that's true. If she wants our nation, all she needs to do is just joining Baharuth Empire._

If Yako's group really was stronger than Sunlight Scripture, then joining Baharuth Empire would be more beneficial for them.

Even if Dragonic Kingdom fell in the hand of Beastman Country, then her group with the Imperial Army would have no problem fending off the beastman and took over the former territories of Dragonic Kingdom.

With her group's power, there will be no doubt that the Emperor would bestow her a noble position and she would manage some territories that they gained.

"I understand. Thank you for confirming my thoughts."

"You don't need to thank me, Your Majesty. It is reasonable to confirm your thoughts on this."

"Then, I have to discuss further with my prime minister. I do apologize, but you have to leave this room for a while, Yako-dono. A guard will escort you to a guest room. If you need anything, just ask the maid."

"Very well. Then, I shall wait for your decision, Your Majesty."

Yako raised from her seat as a maid assigned to escort her arrived.

After Yako and her companions left the room, Draudillon sighed heavily and leaned her body to the chair.

"Haaahh... So tiring."

"Thank you for your hard work, Your Majesty."

The prime minister had a wry smile on his face as he said that. It looked like he sympathized with his queen.

"She really doesn't use any spells to charm me, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. If she uses magic on you, then your magic item bell should be ringing to alarmed us."

Draudillon touched a bell on the back of her belt. It was a magic item that would be ringing as an alarm if there was a magic cast to the wielder. It even could alarm magic up to the sixth-tier. Draudillon was grateful because her mother gave it to her.

"Good. Have a seat, Prime Minister. We have things to discuss."

"Then, please excuse me."

The prime minister sat on the chair that was Yako used earlier and he felt a complicated feeling inside.

Usually, they needed to discuss the matter of military aid with every minister of Dragonic Kingdom. But since it was involving a mercenary, then it would not need to call them.

"So, what is your opinion of her?" asked Draudillon.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I want to marry her."

Draudillon let out a sigh face after she heard an immediate answer from the prime minister.

"Haahh... Sorry. I am not being specific. What I ask is what is your opinion of her words."

The prime minister let out a small laugh before he responded,

"Well, while I doubt that her group is stronger than the Sunlight Scripture, I think this mercenary group is quite capable. The proof is that they can gain information about Six Scriptures. Of course, her words in the case of their reason for not wanting money is quite suspicious. However, I think she spoke the truth about they have no desire to take over this nation or gain any territories."

"What makes you reach that conclusion?"

"The same as you, Your Majesty."

Draudillon smiled as she heard a firm answer from the prime minister. It was an example of their closeness as they were able to understand each other.

"Then, we agree to hire Crimson Night Sky. Now we have to decide on the contract. I'm thinking of hiring them for a month. If they prove that they are capable, then we will extend the contract period. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. As expected of your esteemed self. That is the best conclusion of this matter."

They had reached an agreement. Then, they continued to the next subject.

"Yako-dono said that she decided to help the Dragonic Kingdom because she doesn't want our nation to be destroyed just like what had happened to her homeland. If that is a truth, then I think I understand her lack desire of money. And once again, I am sure that she really doesn't want to take over this nation or any territories of it. If she does, then joining Baharuth Empire will be more beneficial to her rather than being a mercenary. The problem is, the fee of the payment."

"She stated 'fulfill one wish of Crimson Night Sky'. That's quite troublesome, indeed. Then, Your Majesty. How about we set the weight of the fee based on their achievement? We will determine what wish can be fulfilled that comparable to their achievement."

Draudillon fell silent for a while as she was thinking of the prime minister's idea. After reached a conclusion, she said,

"Then, we will do that. Let's set the maximum fee that any wish shall be fulfilled with a condition of they ended this war in their first contract period. With that, we can hope to motivate them."

"That's a good idea, Your Majesty. Well, with just one hundred people – even if they are indeed stronger than Sunlight Scripture –, it will be impossible for them to end this war."

Draudillon smiled as she responded to the prime minister.

"Yes. That's why I dare to set that term as a way to motivate them."

The discussion had ended and they have decided everything. Then, Draudillon ordered one of the guards to called Yako back.

After Yako and her companions entered the room once more, then the negotiation began.

The meeting lasted in around two hours. The contract was formed and both sides received a copy of the contract.

The contents of the contract were:

1\. Dragonic Kingdom hires Crimson Night Sky for one month to help the nation's military in the war against Beastman Country.

2\. Crimson Night Sky will be put under the order of Dragonic Kingdom Military.

3\. Any plan suggestions by Crimson Night Sky will have to be reported to General Albon and they must wait for the approval.

4\. Crimson Night Sky can't refuse any order from Dragonic Kingdom during their work period.

5\. Dragonic Kingdom will not hold any responsibilities if there are members of Crimson Night Sky killed in action.

6\. Dragonic Kingdom will provide any military-related information needed by Crimson Night Sky. Except for national secret.

7\. Dragonic Kingdom will provide a barrack for the members of Crimson Night Sky to rest during their work period.

8\. The members of Crimson Night Sky are permitted to buy any goods in Dragonic Kingdom during their work period.

9\. The members of Crimson Night Sky must obey the law and in turn, they will be protected by the law of Dragonic Kingdom during their work period.

10\. If Crimson Night Sky proof incapable of their job, then the Queen of Dragonic Kingdom has the right to terminate the contract unilaterally and Crimson Night Sky will not receive their payment.

11\. The fee of the payment will follow the achievement of Crimson Night Sky. The maximum fee is if Crimson Night Sky ended the war between Dragonic Kingdom and Beastman Country in their first contract period.

12\. The payment for Crimson Night Sky is Dragonic Kingdom will fulfill one wish for Crimson Night Sky as long as Crimson Night Sky does not wish to take over Dragonic Kingdom or any territories within the nation.

13\. The payment can be paid anytime even if Crimson Night Sky is dissolved. However, if a wish had been fulfilled to a member of Crimson Night Sky, then the payment will be deemed as being paid and no other member can have their wish fulfilled.

14\. The maximum fee must be paid by Dragonic Kingdom under any circumstances. If not, then any members of Crimson Night Sky has the right to attack Dragonic Kingdom.

Because Yako told Draudillon that there were no people from her group who could read and write in Dragonic Kingdom's language, they had agreed to just put her group seal on the contract.

After General Albon – who came by the call from Draudillon – had been informed of the contract, they followed Yako to met with her army in the front gate of Draudillon's palace.

As they arrived in the front gate, Yako clapped her hands and a hundred shadows jumped from the carriages in front of them.

Everyone who knew about the event from two days ago popped out their eyes as they saw the beings in black clothes kneeled before them.

There was no mistake. Those shadows were similar to a being who was responsible for killing over a hundred beastman soldiers. And now there were a hundred of them.

It was at that moment that Draudillon knew that she had messed up a little bit. If only she knew what kind of people in Crimson Night Sky, she wouldn't set the payment terms that way.

No doubt about it, Crimson Night Sky had a high chance to end the war.

Yako and her companions walked and kneeled in front of those shadows.

"This is Crimson Night Sky."

Yako announced the group that would save the people of Dragonic Kingdom.

* * *

Albedo smiled as she read the reports from Millleadh.

She couldn't describe her respect towards the two remaining Supreme Beings as she knew the true meaning of the payment that had been agreed by Dragonic Kingdom.

The form of the payment was thought by the most absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, and Milleadh succeed in making Dragonic Kingdom agreed to that kind of payment.

Albedo had a grin on her face as she felt great admiration towards the two remaining Supreme Beings.

"Ufufu. As expected of Ainz-sama and Milleadh-sama. They are truly the greatest Supreme Beings. And for Milleadh-sama to even make the queen set the maximum fee, I wonder how she does that."

It really made Albedo curious.

The maximum fee of payment could be used in many ways that would bring a benefit for the Great Tomb of Nazarick, even if Milleadh couldn't take over the nation by herself.

The condition for Milleadh gained the maximum fee was if she could end the war between Dragonic Kingdom and Beastman Country.

And no doubt that Milleadh could easily fulfill the condition of the maximum fee.

Was it from luck or from the unknown strategy of Milleadh?

Knowing that Milleadh was a Supreme Being, Albedo thought that it was more likely the latter.

"So this is the difference between Supreme Being and a mere creation like us."

While it was disrespectful to thought, Albedo estimated that Milleadh's intellect was just on Shalltear's level. However, Milleadh had shown incredible growth and now she even could make a strategy that even Albedo couldn't fathom.

"While I can't learn as fast as Milleadh-sama, I must do my best so I can help them in the time of need."

After she resolved herself to became better, Albedo looked at the two flags in her room.

They were a copy of flags that symbolized 'Momonga' and 'Milleadh'.

She looked at those flags with great respect in her eyes.

As her gaze put upon a flag on the floor, her respectful eyes changed. Her face turned to disgust as she looked at the flag that symbolized 'Ainz Ooal Gown'.

"Unlike any of you, they are really our true rulers! You have abandoned us and make Momonga-sama and Milleadh-sama feel lonely."

She was happy when her lord used the name of Ainz Ooal Gown for himself. But she also felt complicated as the name might refer to the people she hated.

"Ahh! Momonga-sama, Milleadh-sama! You are our true rulers! The true Supreme Beings who have the right to rule us forever! I am your faithful dog and I will keep my loyalty only to you! Even if all of Nazarick are against you, I will forever stay loyal to you!"

* * *

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Afterword:**

**Those fake names are randomly picked.**

**At first, I want to use 'Toshi' for Ootoshi-no-Kami as a gag reference to Gintama's character, Hijikata Toshiro.**

**Then, I decide not to as Ainz is cautious of the existence of players in the New World.**

**Well. I think some things don't make sense in this chapter.**

**But, this is the best I can do. I'm not a smart person.**

**I have a plan for Council-State and City-State Alliance, but not for now.**

**However, thank you for reading this fanfiction.**


	16. Not a Chapter - Rubedo

**Disclaimer and Note:**

**Overlord and its characters are owned by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I just write for fun.**

**Some of my dear readers confused about enemies who wield a World-class Item. I want to tell you now that the Dragonic Kingdom Arc and the Third Arc will happen at almost the same time.**

**Sorry about that, it is still a secret. Though it is not hard to know who are the ' WCI enemies'.**

**Thank you for your reviews and supports.**

**This is not a chapter.**

**This is some information about OOC Rubedo in this AU setting.**

**I am sorry if her stats, classes, spells, and skills do not make sense because I just write what I thought.**

**I am now busy with my job IRL, so the next chapter probably won't come soon.**

**I have edited this. If there are other mistakes, please point them.**

**Thank you very much.**

**ALERT: OP! She is too OP!**

* * *

**Rubedo****'s Character Sheet**

* * *

Name: Rubedo

Epithet: True Magnum Opus, The Spear Magus

Height : 155cm

Alignment: Evil

Karma Value: -300

* * *

**Power Build**

**Class Build:**

Total Level: 100

**_Racial Leve__l__: _**

Epic Automaton (15)

Grand Automaton (10)

True Grand Automaton (5)

**_Job Level: _**

Spearman (10)

War Wizard (10)

Gate Knight (15)

Chaos Mage (15)

Chaos Wielder (10)

Chaos Master (5)

World Chaos (5)

* * *

**Approximate**** Basic**** Status**

HP: Exceeds Limit

MP: Exceeds Limit

Phy. Atk: Exceeds Limit

Phy. Def: 100

Mag. Atk: Exceeds Limit

Mag. Def: 100

Agility: 87

Resistance: 100

Special: 100

Total: 887+

* * *

**Character's setting/background:**

She is the strongest entity in Nazarick who wield the greatest combat ability. She is the True Magnum Opus of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Loyal to every member of Ainz Ooal Gown, while she is the most loyal to the Guildmaster.

She may be an Automaton, but she can express her emotions without a problem.

Her appearance fits with her personality which is a cute daughter and youngest sibling. She likes roses and tea the most.

Although she is quite an elegant daughter/youngest sibling, she feels no remorse in killing anything she is ordered to kill.

While she respects every member of Ainz Ooal Gown, she feels the greatest affection to the guild master and she sees him as a father figure.

She sees Peroroncino, Ulbert Alain Odle, and Tabula Smaragdina as an uncle.

She also sees Punitto Moe and Yamaiko as a great teacher, while Bukubukuchagama as an aunt.

She is very grateful to Milleadh for giving her a World-class Item.

Her kindness is equal to every denizen of Nazarick and she is willing to help them if she is needed by them.

* * *

**Racial Traits:**

\- True Grand Age: Rubedo can live indefinitely.

\- True Grand Machina: Eating, Drinking, Maintainance, and Breathing, are unnecessary.

\- True Grand Functionality: Mental attack and Mind-affecting immunity.

\- Designed Alignment

\- Death Immunity

\- Disease Immunity

\- Poison Immunity

\- Paralysis Resistance IV

\- Stun Resistance IV

\- Sleep Immunity

\- Fire Immunity

\- Cold Immunity

\- Acid Resistance V

\- Earth Element Immunity

\- True Grand Nullifier: Nullifies all attacks and spells below level 65.

\- Projectile Resistance V

\- Critical Hit Immunity

\- Slashing Attack Resistance V

\- Thrusting Attack Resistance V

\- Bludgeoning Attack Resistance IV

\- Ability Damage V

\- Light Frame: Bonus Agility.

\- Dark Vision

\- Blindsight: Perceive surroundings without relying on sight within 10 meters.

\- Emotion Suppressor

\- Epic Automatonic Voice: Insist fear with monotone and emotionless voice to anything below level 40. Can be turned on/off.

\- Item Proficiency: Proficient with any items.

\- Weapon Master: One weapon mastery.

\- True Grand Arcana Energy: Bonus magical abilities.

\- Doubled Damage by Lightning.

\- Philosopher's Construct: Gives additional defenses and resistances.

\- Magnum Opus: Adds great bonus to all Rubedo's stats.

* * *

**Passive Abilities:**

\- Spear-type Weapon Mastery

\- Pole Vault: Imbued 20% additional damage if Rubedo lands an attack after running from 10 meters distance.

\- Accurate: Higher chance of landing critical damage.

\- One with Spear: Spear-type weapon's additional damage.

\- Improved Accuracy

\- Quick Mercy: Additional damage of physical attacks and skills.

\- Way of the Hare: Bonus damage from leaping attack.

\- Spear Grace: Improves Rubedo's physical attack stats.

\- Rank Attacking: Rubedo can accurately hit a target behind an obstacle or a target which possesses a small hitbox.

\- Evasion Master: Rubedo can evade magical and unusual attacks. She can even evade the attack from Houyi Bow.

\- Chaotic Arcana: Every offensive spell does less damage to demonic creatures.

\- Aversion to Order: A penalty of Chaos Wielder. Decreases 5% attacks power when wearing light armor and decreases 10% attack power when wearing heavy armor.

\- Chaotic Aura: Chance to inflict insanity on anything within its radius.

\- Detect Alignment

\- Erratic Soul: Increases damage output to good alignment beings.

\- Chaos Focus: Reduces damage taken from any attacks of good alignment beings.

\- Released Chaos: Improves physical attack, magic attack, and magic defense.

\- Chaos Nature – Speed: Improves agility.

\- Chaos Wisdom: Increases spell capacity.

\- Chaos Mastery – Space: Gives additional spells to greatly manipulate space and dimension.

\- Improved Alignment Based Skills and Spells.

\- The Body of Gate: If Rubedo receives three hits from the attacks above level 80 within five seconds, she gains a random buff. Rubedo won't gain other buffs until the former's duration end.

\- Durability of Gate Knight: Improves Rubedo's HP and defenses stats.

\- Power from The Gate: Improves Rubedo's physical attack stats.

\- Gate of Life: Improves Rubedo's HP.

\- Gate of Mind: Improves Rubedo's MP.

\- Mettle: Chance to ignore spells' effect from the opponent.

\- The Body of Gate: If Rubedo receives three hits from melee attacks within five seconds, she will burst out negative energy that may harm the opponent. The burst of negative energy from this passive has a narrower radius compares to' Negative Burst'.

\- Dancing at The Edge of Death: A Gate Knight only loses four levels when he/she died. However, since Rubedo's maximum level has been set by the Guild's System, this passive means nothing to her.

\- Death Throes: When a Gate Knight dies, he/she will explode in a black pulse of negative energy that will harm anything in the surroundings.

\- Undying Rage: A penalty of Gate Knight Class. It has a chance to makes a Gate Knight unable to control his/herself.

\- Unbinding Law of the World: This passive makes Rubedo capable to wield a Super-tier Magic.

\- Chaotic Breaker: Adds great bonuses to Rubedo's overall stats.

* * *

**Active Abilities:**

\- Mechanical Hands: Heating weapons with hands to imbue 20% additional damage. Can be used five times per day.

\- Quick Draw: Dodge any attacks without fail. Can be used five times per day.

\- Leap Charge: Leap to the target instantly. Use MP.

\- Pole Stun: Chance to stun opponent using the butt of the spear-type weapon. Use MP.

\- Marked for Death: Mark a target with the spear. Inflict confusion to the target while at the same time decreasing the target's defense, physical attacks, magic attacks, and agility within some periods. Can be used three times per day.

\- Death from Above: Inflict massive damage to the target on the ground while the user is in the mid-air. Can be used three times per day.

\- Rapid Thrust: Thrust the spear to a target rapidly. Can be used five times per day.

\- Fatal Thrust: Thrust the spear with a great power that deals massive damage. Can be used three times per day.

\- Spear of Chaos: Gives an ability to the user's spear to ignores the opponent's resistance and defense of the opponent's equipment. Can be used two times per day.

\- Protection from Arrows: Dodge any range attacks without fail. Can be used three times per day.

\- Corrupt Breaker: Wraps the weapon in a dark flame to make the user's attacks ignore resistance. The user's HP will be depleted continuously as long as the skill is active.

\- Death's Stride: Buffs the user's agility. The user's HP will be depleted continuously as long as the skill is active.

\- Fatal Knowledge: The user will know immediately if there are any attempts to spying the user using divination spells and capable to attack the mind of the one who attempts to spy on the user. The user's HP will be depleted continuously as long as the skill is active.

\- Command Gate: Almost similar to 'Command Mantra', the user capable to command anything below level 40. The user's HP will be depleted continuously as long as the skill is active.

\- Wright's Touch: The user capable of gives any debuffs to anything the user touch. The user's HP will be depleted per activation.

\- Call Death: Similar to 'Death' spell, the user capable to kill a target instantly. The user's HP will be depleted per activation.

\- Eye of The Gate: Gives the user a future sight of things that will happen in the next 3 seconds within 2 meters radius from the user. The user's HP will be depleted continuously as long as the skill is active. In the game, its effect will simply give predictions to the user.

\- Gate to The Void: Similar to 'Black Hole' spells, but the user has to push the target to the hole because it has zero range, or the user can simply activate this ability on the target's body. The user's HP will be depleted per activation.

\- Soul Knowledge: Gives the exact information about a target's level and status. The user's HP will be depleted per activation.

\- Lifeshaver: Gives bonus damage from the user attacks, physical or magical. The user's HP will be depleted continuously as long as the skill is active.

\- Eraser: Its effect is similar to 'Magic Destruction'. The user's HP will be depleted per activation.

\- Locked Gate: It makes the user immune to any attacks, except for ultimate skills or Super-tier Spells and World-class Item, for 10 seconds. The user's HP will be depleted per activation. It has a cooldown for 10 minutes.

* * *

**Special Abilities:**

\- Call of The Gate: Gives the user an ability similar to 'True Resurrection'. However, this ability only capable to resurrect undead creatures. The user's HP will be greatly depleted and the user needs to use 9,000,000 Yggdrasil Golds or items comparable to the total sum of golds per activation.

\- Destrato: An AoE skill that looked like magic. However, it is not magic and causes physical damage from the great explosion of negative energy. It harms the living and heals the undead. The user's HP will be greatly depleted per activation. Can be used twice per day.

\- Gate of Darkness – Infernal: A maximum level Gate Knight capable to transform into an infernal creature. In the infernal form, a Gate Knight will lose every racial trait and incapable of utilizing all active skills and spells of his/her job classes. In exchange, he/she will gain racial traits, skills, and spells of the infernal. The transformation will last for ten minutes, however, the transformation can be undone at will. When the transformation ends, the user will have to wait for 30 seconds before he/she can utilize the original skills and spells. Can be used once per day.

\- Chaos to The Law of The World: This ability allows Rubedo to erase the effect of the law of cause and effect. It means that she can nullify the effect of any spells or skills. With this skill, Rubedo is even immune to the effect of a skill such as 'World Break' or Instant Death strengthen with 'The Goal of All Life is Death'. Can be used once per day.

\- Chaos Machina: This ability provides Rubedo to warped herself in a negative aura that will greatly buff her overall stats for 2 minutes. Can be used once per day.

\- Chaos Gate: This is a special ability that gained by a Gate Knight who masters chaos mastery of space and dimension manipulation. By sacrificing a lot of HP, Rubedo can open the gate that links the chaos realm to the real world. From the gate, forty Chaos Monsters ranging from level 60 – 65 will advance and swarm the world.

* * *

**Spells:**

**1st Tier:**

\- Acid Splash

\- Detect Poison

\- Detect Magic

\- Flare

\- Impurify Food and Drink

\- Magic Arrow

\- Continual Light

\- Flash

\- Incite: Has a chance to stun the target.

\- Hypnotism

\- Poisoning Food and Drink

\- Summon Chaos First: Level 1 – 7 (Chaos Beast, Chaos Elemental, etc).

\- Magic Ray: Evokes a ray that gives damage.

**2nd Tier:**

\- Thunderbolt: Shoot a small bot of thunder.

\- Firebolt

\- Bane: Stun three targets for two seconds.

\- Color Spray: Stun anything within its area of effect for 2 seconds.

\- Deathwatch: Detect living and undead within 10 meters radius.

\- Entropic Shield

\- Message

\- Ray of Negative Energy

\- Acid Arrow

\- Magic Shield

\- Slumber: Makes a target sleep.

\- Touch of Idiocy: A zero-range spell that stuns the target for 10 seconds.

\- Summon Chaos Second: Level 8 – 15

**3rd Tier:**

\- Fireball

\- Iceball

\- Stone Bullet: Shoots bullets of stone.

\- Clairvoyance

\- Chaos Poison: Poisoned a target

\- Ray of Exhaustion: Deals damage and reduce the agility of a target.

\- Protection from Energy (Holy and Negative)

\- Inflict Illusion

\- Fly

\- Lightning

\- Chaos Sound – Creates a projectile of chaotic sonic energy that will damage a target and has a chance to paralyze it. However, it can't break through the area of 'Silence' spell.

\- Invisibility

\- Bestow Lesser Curse

\- Summon Chaos Third: Level 16 - 23

**4th Tier:**

\- Major Image: Create a visual illusion of an object or creature that can be moved within the range. Sound, smell, and thermal illusions are included in the spell effect. The image disappears when struck by the opponent unless the user causes the illusion to react appropriately.

\- Charm Species

\- Detect Scrying

\- Detect Lies

\- Neutralize Poison

\- Hallucinatory Terrain: Creates illusion on the surrounding terrains.

\- Deep Slumber: A stronger version of 'Slumber'.

\- Mass Slumber: Makes multiple targets to sleep.

\- Lesser Planar Ally: Summon a demon creature (level 20) to aid the user.

\- Summon Chaos Fourth: Level 24 – 31.

**5th Tier:**

\- Cloudkill: Generates a bank of fog that its vapors are ghastly yellowish green and poisonous. Inflict AoE damage within its range.

\- Lesser Planar Binding: Makes planar creatures (demon, etc) become the user's minions.

\- Summon Chaos Fifth: Level 32 – 39.

\- Anti-Life Cocoon

\- Create Item

\- Dragon Lightning

\- Prying Eyes: Summon four dark orbs to provide surveillance.

\- Reverse Gravity

\- Teleportation

\- Greater Fireball

\- Ice Cycle: Creates a huge ice cycle to damage the target.

\- Stone Lance: Creates a huge lance of stone to damage the target.

\- Greater Invisibility

\- Bestow Moderate Curse

\- Hold Species: Constricts a creature, rendering it unable to move.

**6th Tier:**

\- Geas: Brainwashed the target to become minion for a short time.

\- Baleful Polymorph: Changes a target into a small animal for a certain period.

\- Moderate Planar Ally: Summon a demon creature (level 40) to aid the user.

\- Dominate: Brainwashed a target to do anything the user's will.

\- Greater Fly: It is faster than 'Fly'.

\- Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly.

\- Mass Charm Species

\- Chaotic Beam: Shoots a beam that deals non-type damage.

\- Summon Chaos Sixth: Level 40 – 47.

**7th Tier:**

\- Greater Teleportation

\- Mass Teleportation: Teleports a large number of creatures.

\- Greater Create Item

\- Chain Dragon Lightning

\- Hell Flame

\- Break Item

\- Greater Reverse Gravity

\- Bestow Greater Curse

\- Napalm: A spell that creates a column of flame to appear beside the target, engulfing it in the fire.

\- Mass Hold Species: Constrict a large number of creatures, rendering it unable to move.

\- Stone Torpedo: Creates a large missile of stone that shoots to the target at fast speed.

\- Ice Impalement: Creates pillars of ice from the ground that will impale anything above it.

\- Fake: It makes the user looks different than the actual appearance. Unlike lesser illusions, the illusion from this spell also changes the voice of the user.

\- Summon Chaos Seventh: Level 48 – 55.

**8th Tier:**

\- Mantle of Chaos

\- Astral Smite

\- Greater Planar Ally: Summon a demon creature (level 60) to aid the user.

\- Greater Geas

\- Mass Geas: Brainwashed a large number of creatures to become minions for a short time.

\- Incendiary Cloud: An AoE spell. Creates a hot cloud of rolling smoke that will melt anything inside it.

\- Greater Prying Eyes

\- Summon Chaos Eighth: Level 56 – 63

\- Astral Smite

\- Dimensional Lock

\- Space Distortion: Distorts the space within the areas. It can change the distance between one place to another.

\- Dimensional Rip: Creates a rip of dimension that will nullify physical and spell attacks, except for AoE attacks.

**9th Tier:**

\- Fire Storm: An AoE spell that creates a wide flame that moves like the wind.

\- Nuclear Blast

\- True Dark

\- Call Great Thunder

\- Explosion

\- Greater Break Item

\- Earth Hole: Breaks the ground open that will create a large hole and will consume anything above it.

\- Cold Explosion: Creates an explosion of cold energy.

\- Perfect Unknowable

\- Vermillion Nova

\- Endless Winter: It is targetting the opponent with a huge pillar of cold energy while at the same time freezing the target after the attack end for 5 seconds.

\- Summon Chaos Ninth: Level 64 – 67.

**10th Tier:**

\- Chaos Order: Summons a large army of low level chaos elementals.

\- Gate

\- Summon Chaos Tenth: Level 68 – 70.

\- All Seeing Eyes: A Divination spell. Makes the user capable of seeing everything within its radius. It can even see things inside constructs. It can't be detected or countered by spells lower than the Ninth-tier Spells.

\- Chaotic Nova: An spell that almost similar to 'Meteor Fall'. However, its fire is a hell flame. As such, it deals with more types of damage.

\- Greater Space Distortion: A stronger version of 'Space Distortion'.

\- Chaos Head: Corrupts a target mind to become a loyal subordinate of the user.

\- Chaos Illusionary Zone: The strongest illusion spell that can affect anything that Rubedo chooses. It can be an AoE or a single target spell. Rubedo can project anything in this illusion.

\- Space Singularity: Bends the space between the user and the opponent. It can change the range of the user's and the opponent's physical attacks and magic attacks.

\- Dimensional Gap: Creates a gap of dimension that will nullify physical and spell attacks, including AoE.

* * *

**Other Spells:**

\- Version: It is a ritual spell. It makes an inert duplicate of a living creature. If the original individual has been slain, its soul immediately transferred to the duplicate, creating a replacement. If the original creature has reached its end due to its lifespan, then any duplicating attempt will fail. The duplicate has 80% power of its original and can't utilize any special abilities or Super-tier Spell. To create a duplicate, the user needs a piece of flesh with a volume of at least one cubic inch that was taken from the original's body and 2,000,000 golds.

\- Force Teleportation: Teleport a target forcefully.

\- Animate Chaos: Almost similar to 'Animate Dead', the user can create Chaos Beast from non-humanoid corpses. The Chaos Beast level will follow the level of its medium. The user's MP will be depleted per activation. The amount of MP sacrifice follows the level of creation.

\- False Data – Life

\- False Data – Mana

\- Greater Lethal

\- Life Essence

\- Mana Essence

\- Force Greater Teleportation: A stronger version of 'Force Teleportation'.

\- Force Mass Teleportation: Teleports a large number of creatures forcefully.

\- Delay Teleportation

\- Cancel Teleportation

\- Telekinetic: A spell to allow the user to move objects without physical contact. It is a unique spell because it will last as long as the user doesn't deactivate it. Of course, the user's MP will be depleted continuously as long as it is active.

\- Spatial Construction: Creates any constructs using anything in the user's surroundings.

\- Spacequake: An AoE Spell. Creates a quake of the surrounding spaces that will damage anything within its radius.

\- Implosion: It destroys anything by squeezing in the space within the spell's radius. It deals non-type damage to creatures.

\- Spatial Transport: It transfers anything, including constructs, to anywhere without fail.

* * *

**Super-Tier Spell:**

\- Miracle of Ababil: It is an AoE spell that created thousands of fist-sized burning stones of hell flames that strike everything on its range like explosive bullets rain.

* * *

**Equipment****:**

\- Caloric Rose Pendant [?-class Item]

\- Caloric Rose of Ainz Ooal Gown (Light Full-Plate Armor) [?-class Item]

\- Caloric Spear of Magnum Opus [?-class Item]

\- Ring of Revival: Revive the user without a penalty when he/she died.

\- Trishula [World-class Item]: Appears as a golden trident. It has three abilities. An ability to unleash a Super-tier Spell called 'Creation' with a cooldown of 20 minutes, an ability which will automatically revive the user from death without any penalties for two times with a cooldown of 100 hours, and an ability to inflict a massively powerful AoE attack with a cooldown of 24 hours.

* * *

**Additional Info:**

\- Her alignment was set manually thanks to her True Grand Automaton race.

\- Milleadh did not participate in building her because Rubedo is already created by the time she joined the guild.

\- Rubedo only has 200 spells.

\- Rubedo only has one Super-tier Spell.

* * *

_See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
